Saving Grace
by Nehnah14
Summary: Bell and Edward are new partners in the ATD of Seattle FBI. They find themselves thrown into danger and drama at every turn. Will they survive? Will Bella ever find her brother? Will their love stand the tests of their job? AH. Canon Couples.
1. Prologue

**Saving Grace**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in this story which are from the saga. I do own the plot line and FBIward and all his sexy muscled glory. Dreams are a wonderful thing aren't they?**_

_**Okay, so I decided to correct my mistake and actually re-post this in the format it is meant to be in…no other changes made! Hope this makes it easier to read, people!**_

**Prologue  
>EPOV<br>**  
>You know those moments that define your life the most? Yeah, the moment I met her, that was one of them. I don't know for sure what happened, but I felt the spark, I felt the tug, I felt the air change, but like a coward I ignored it. My past had fucked me way too much. Fucking Tanya. I thought we had something real, something to hold on to. That is until I walked in on her fucking my partner, Laurent.<p>

In. My. Fucking. Bed!

I mean, come on! Was she that horny or just plain stupid not to realise that I would eventually come home? She had her own apartment, but she decides to fuck him in mine instead? Yeah, you figure that one out, because I can't.

My name is Edward Anthony Cullen, Twin to Emmett Matthew Cullen, Brother to Alice Mary Cullen and son to Dr. and Mrs Carlisle Cullen. This isn't my story, but it sure as hell feels like it.

I regret every moment in those first months that I let slip by now. She's gone and all I have left are regrets and the pain of her loss. I need her back. I need to get her back and for that I have to put my life on the line.

She is the most important thing to me now. She taught me that life goes on and the past is just that; The Past. The only question now is: What do I do? I have three options –

**Option 1: **Let the team handle it and sit back, as my superior is telling me that I am way too emotionally invested in this  
><strong>Option 2:<strong> Barge in half cocked and demand her release in exchange for my own life  
><strong>Option 3:<strong> Be the agent she would want me to be and do it right

Of course, I chose option three. I just need her back. I'll do all and anything to have that and the bastards know it too. It was my own stupid fault this happened anyway. I blew it for us; I let my rage control me and all it got me was her loss. Would she pay for my mistake? Could I reach her in time to ensure she would not meet the same fate as so many other girls had done in the past?

Vengeance will be mine if she is not ok. She has to be ok. I need her, I love her. I need her like the air I breathe; she is my other half, my soul mate. She is my angel; my saving grace. She brought me back from the brink of empty rivers and endless pain. She is my world and without her, my world makes no sense.

_I'm coming, baby. Hold on for me._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
>BPOV<strong>

_Beep, beep, beep_

I groaned and slapped at my alarm radio. It's my day off and my stupid alarm has just woken me up at seven am. Fucking stupid thing.

I roll over and bury myself into my blanket to try and get some more sleep. Does it happen? Nope. Now my fucking cell phone is ringing. Damn. It's Alice's ringtone too. Should I ignore it? Nah, she'll just end up here anyway. I flung the covers back and got out of bed to answer my cell

"Hello Pixie. This had better be good if you are waking me up at 7am on my day off."

"Hey B! Yeah, it's good news! I just got my assignment for the FBI! I'm staying Seattle!" Alice screamed

"Oh my God! Ali that is great news! Congrats, Hun!"

"Did you get yours yet?"

"No, but then I haven't checked the post yet. Hang on, let me go check and I'll call you back in a sec, yeah?"

"Cool! Hurry!"

I laughed at the excitement in her tone.

"I will. Bye, Ali." I said before I hung up.

I pulled on my sweats over my sleep shorts and made my way out to my mailbox. It was stuffed to the gills. I pulled everything out and trudged back inside and out of the cool October morning. Once I got inside, I made my way into my kitchen to pour myself a mug of coffee. Ahh! Coffee. The nectar of the Gods. I sipped on my black coffee with one sugar and hurried into the living room to sit on the sofa whilst I looked through my mail.

Bill, Bill. Bill. My breath caught. The fourth letter had the FBI emblem. I tore it open quickly and pulled out the contents:

Dear Ms Swan,

Following your recent interview for employment with the agency, we are pleased to offer you a two year contract with the FBI team.

You will be based at Seattle Headquarters and report to Chief Special Agent Tony Marcus in the Anti Terrorism Team as their new Criminal Profiler. Your partner will be assigned by CSA Marcus and you will receive this information upon your arrival on the first day.

Please report to this office at 9am on Monday 25th September 2010.

Congratulation on your success

Yours sincerely

Todd Ravens

Commissioner in Charge

I set the letter down on the coffee table and stared at it for several minutes. I slowly picked up my phone and dialled Alice, who answers on the first ring

"B, did you get it?" Alice demanded as soon as she answered

"Uh Huh." was all I could choke out

"Well, did you get Seattle or am I losing you? Come on, girl, tell me! I'm dying of suspense here!" She huffed

"Seattle," I answered.

Alice answered that with a squeal so loud that only dogs would have heard her. I pulled the phone away from my ear and waited for her to stop squealing and knowing her jumping up and down. I was still in shock. I had achieved my dream job. At age 24, I had just been given my dream job, how many other people could say that?

Alice and I made plans to meet for lunch to celebrate then hung up.

Today was a good day. I wandered over to my fireplace mantle and traced my finger down the picture of my family. It was taken when I was four. My parents standing side by side and my hand in my fathers and my brother's hand in my mothers. My brother. Deacon Charles Swan. I haven't seen him in ten years. He had disappeared when I was fourteen and he was eighteen. He was my big brother and I missed him dearly. We never had found out exactly what happened to him.

When we were younger he had always said he wanted to work for the CIA, be a spy. That's what prompted me to apply for the FBI. I didn't want to be a spy, but I wanted to work on putting away criminals. The last we had heard from him was that he had been taken by the mafia. How true that was, I don't know, but it lit a fire under me so hard that I worked my ass off to get to where I am today, an FBI Agent, working for the Anti Terrorism team. As far as I was concerned, the mafia were terrorists.

I wanted to find my brother, but I also knew that reality was that I may never see him again, so in honour of his memory, I would try and eradicate terrorists.

**EPOV**

"Morning Bro." I turned to find my brother, Emmett strolling in behind me.

"Hey, Em," I called.

"Got a call to meet in the conference room at six am this morning. You?"

"Same."

Em cocked an eyebrow at me, I shrugged. Hell if I knew what the chief wanted. We walked together into the office to find the entire team assembled there. I looked back at Em again and this time he shrugged as we made our way over to the coffee pot. We each poured our coffee and sat in the two seats on the left.

We chatted quietly about the plans for the weekend. It was our parent's anniversary and we had plans for a barbeque with family that is if the weather held out. Our sister, Alice would organise the event so we knew that we wouldn't have to do much.

Emmett and I are fraternal twins, born six minutes apart. Em being the eldest, which is something he constantly liked to throw in my face. We were nothing alike in many ways and very much alike in others. Where Emmett was bulky and muscled standing at 6'2", I was lean and muscled, standing at the same height. Em had dark brown hair and green eyes; I had auburn hair and green eyes. Em is a jokester and I am the serious one of the two. But even with all these differences, we were still very close and similar in other ways. We both enjoyed video games, football and general sports. We hated shopping, even for ourselves. We were fiercely protective of one another, but fought constantly growing up. We both enjoyed reading and listening to music, both of us play instruments. Em plays the sax and guitar and I play piano and guitar.

Alice is our baby sister, born two years after us and we are both very protective of her too. Speaking of Ali, she called last night to say she had a surprise for us this weekend. That terrifies me. Alice's surprises can be anything. She constantly surprises us and not all are good sometimes. We love her dearly, but I swear Mom must have been on speed when she was pregnant with her. The girl is a tornado!

"Mornin' guys," Jasper said as he slipped into a seat beside me

Jasper Hale, one our buddies from Yale Law had joined FBI just three months after Em and I did. His twin sister, Rosalie and Em have been dating for nearly four years now. She is a Prosecutor with the DA and a blond bombshell. Very Em's type, but not mine. Rose is 5'8" tall, blond, blue eyes, with legs that go on for miles. I prefer petit girls, not that you would think that, with my ex.

Tanya had been strawberry blond, hazel eyes 5'6", with a body worthy of being a playboy model. But then, you know what they say, don't you? Looks aren't everything. Her personality did not match her knockout looks, unfortunately.

"Hey, Jas. How's it going, man?" Em asked

"Going good. Any ideas what this meets about?"

Em and I shrugged and shook our heads just as Chief walked in and slammed a file down on the table in front of him

"Alright, team, listen up!"

There was quiet in the room as we all looked to our leader.

"Couple of things this morning. First thing, we have a lock on the Volutri's shipment date. Apparently they have goods coming in on October 12th at midnight. Agent Cullen?"

Both Em and I snapped our heads up and said the same time.

"Yes sir?"

The whole room snickered. This was something that happened a lot. Em and I rolled our eyes at each other

"I meant Edward, sorry." Chief chuckled.

"Yes, Chief?" I answered.

"Edward, you and your partner will be on stakeout that night."

My brow furrowed in confusion.

"Chief, I don't have a partner." I called

"You do now." he grunted

"But-" I started, but he cut me off

"No buts," He said with finality as Em laid his hand on my shoulder. He knew my reasons for refusing to have a partner. Why was he doing this me?

"Next thing, we have two newbie's joining our ranks. Agent Cullen will be joining us next Monday, the 18th, as our Undercover Handler and Agent Swan will be joining us the following week as Criminal Profiler. Please be sure to make them feel welcome. That's all. Dismissed." with that Chief left the room.

Em and I stared at one another for a moment in confusion. Realisation dawned at the same time and we both shot up from our seats and raced out to our desks, both of us dialling our sister's numbers. Em dialled the landline and I dialled her cell. Alice answered her cell and I motioned Em over. He hung up and dashed over to my desk as I put the call on loudspeaker.

"Hey Ed, Hey Em," Alice said as she answered. She knew us well enough to know that if I was calling during work hours then Em would be close by.

"Alice Mary Cullen, what have you done?" I demanded.

"Did you just middle name me, brother?" she giggled.

"Yes I did. Now tell me, what have you done? Is there something you would like to share with us?" Alice sucked in a deep breath.

"I got a job with the FBI at Seattle HQ," she said in a rush. I sat down heavily in my chair and Em perched on my desk.

"Ali, why didn't you tell us you were applying? Forget that, when the hell did you do your training at the academy?" Em asked.

"Remember back in January when I said I was working out of state for three months?"

"Yeah," Em and I answered.

"I was at Quantico," Alice replied. Em and I stared at the phone wide eyed. Our baby sister had lied to us.

"Ali, why the hell didn't you tell us?" Em exclaimed.

I rubbed my hands down my face. This wasn't a life we wanted for our sister. Working for the FBI was dangerous stuff.

"Because I knew you two would freak, like you are now," Alice said matter of factly. I snorted.

"Ali, this isn't a life we want for you. It's too dangerous," I said.

"Please, Edward. I will be working from the office, how is that dangerous?" Alice retorted.

"Ali, as a Handler, you may be required in the field occasionally," I pointed out.

"Yes, but not all the time and I won't be in view. Handlers are in the background, you know that. You, as a field agent, would be in more danger, you know that."

"Is this the surprise you were going to give us on the weekend?" Em asked quietly.

"Yep. Sorry, I didn't realise that Chief would announce it today."

Em and I looked at one another and sighed.

"Fine. Congrats, Baby sis," we said at the same time, Alice chuckled.

"Thanks. I gotta go, got a lunch date."

Em and I straightened up at that.

"Lunch date? With who?" Em demanded, Alice laughed.

"A friend."

"Which friend? Who is he?" I asked suspiciously.

"He is a she. My college roommate," Alice replied. Em and I relaxed.

"Ok, cool. See you on Saturday at Mom and Dad's then."

"Yep, see you guys then! Bye!"

"Bye, Ali."

We hung up. I sat back in my chair and looked at Em. He looked lost in thought.

"What's up?" I finally asked, Em shook his head.

"She never ceases to amaze me," I chuckled.

"No she doesn't, does she?" I agreed as Em made his way to his desk to start work.

Later that afternoon Chief called me into his office. I knocked and entered, taking the seat he motioned towards

"Edward, your new partner is Agent Swan, that's who will be with you on your stakeout."

I nodded in resignation and he sighed.

"Look, I know you don't want a partner after what happened with Laurent, but I'm sure you won't have issues with this one."

I cocked one eyebrow at him.

"And how can you guarantee that one, Chief?" I asked skeptically, he shrugged.

"I just can. Now, get back to work. You've got a few dozen bank statements to get through as I understand?"

I nodded and rose to leave.

"Oh and, Edward?" Chief called to my back, I turned.

"Yeah, Chief?"

"Don't be too hard on her."

I looked at him confused. Her? Who her? I shrugged and left figuring he meant Alice.

I spent the rest of the day trawling through miles and miles of bank statements which we had confiscated from Starline Bank. One of the banks we suspected was owned by the Volturi and was used to launder their dirty money through. So far, I was coming up empty, but then, I still had over two thousand pages to get through.

The week flew by and here it was now Saturday. My parent's anniversary. I had just arrived at their house on the outskirts of Seattle, where we grew up. I looked around at the flurry of activity. Caterers were busy setting up in the kitchen; the decorator had been and gone, so the family room looked done. Outside the tent had been set up and the grill had been lit. The DJ was setting up his sound on the patio as the first guests were arriving.

I stepped out onto the patio and gazed out to the garden. So many good memories. I looked to my right and spotted the tree where Em and I had dared each other to climb up to the first branch and jump. I had broken my arm and Em had sprained his left foot that day. I chuckled remembering the look of chagrin on his face when Mom had reamed him out for even suggesting the jump.

"What are you chuckling about to yourself there, son?"

I felt Dad clap my shoulder as I turned to face him, giving him a man-hug.

"Hey, Dad. I was just remembering the day Em dared me to jump from that tree."

I gestured over my shoulder. Dad laughed.

"Yeah, your Mom was so mad at him that day."

I joined his laughter and agreed with him.

"Happy anniversary, Dad. 30 years now, right?"

"Yep, 30 of the best years of my life."

Dad said as he handed me a beer.

"Cheesball." I teased.

"Hey, when you find 'The One', you'll be just as bad, trust me."

I shook my head and turned back to face the garden.

"Son, it's ok. Not all of them are like that, you know?" I sighed.

"I know, but still," I said as I shrugged. Dad nodded but didn't say anything else on the topic.

"Did Ali tell you what her good news is? I really hope she's not going to announce that she's pregnant. I don't even know if she's seeing anyone," Dad asked. I snorted.

"She's not pregnant," I replied, sipping my beer and not looking at him. Dad always could read me better than anyone.

"You know what it is, don't you?" I glanced at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah."

he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well?" he asked.

"Can't tell you, sorry. She'd kill me."

Dad went to smack me around the head, but as fast as I was, he missed.

"Ungrateful ingrate," Dad muttered. I laughed.

"Well, I am your spawn, so what does that say about you, Dearest Father?" I teased, he went to punch me, but again I dodged.

"Shut up," he chuckled.

People started to arrive and soon the back yard was full of friends and family. A couple of hours later I spotted Alice with Rose and another girl I didn't recognise. I started to make my way over to say hi to Alice but my feet froze and my breath caught in my throat as the girl turned around. She was beautiful.

She was petit, with mahogany hair that shone in the late afternoon sun. Heart shaped face with the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen. Her body was small, yet curvy in all the right places. She was dressed in simple white skirt and a black tank top and black and white flats. From what I could see she wore no makeup, except for lip gloss. Her skin was pale and creamy. She was perfection.

I backed away, my reaction scared me. I had never reacted this way to any other girl and I had had my fair share of girlfriends. I turned and made my way into the house to grab another beer instead. That's where Emmett found me an hour later.

"Hey, Ed," He said as he slung an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, Em," I replied.

"What you doing in here? The party's out there, bro," he said jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.

"Needed a breather and trying to avoid Aunt May."

Em chuckled.

Our Aunt May, God love her, was a cougar. She was Mom's cousin from her dad's side. She had a way of making you feel uncomfortable and it didn't seem to matter to her that I was her nephew; she still tried to flirt with me. I shuddered at the thought and Em laughed. I socked him on the arm and walked back out onto the patio. Without being bidden to do so, my eyes searched for the brown eyed beauty. I spotted her hugging Alice over by the back gate. It looked like she was leaving. Part of me was relieved and the other part was disappointed. I didn't know what to make of that part so I shrugged and joined my Dad over by the grill. I hadn't seen my Mom in a couple of hours, but I saw her sat around the garden table with Aunt May and resolved to stay away from there for now. No need to invite trouble, right?

The party wound down as the last of the guests left, leaving just Mom, Dad, Alice, Em, Jas, Rose and me. We all collapsed in the family room with various drinks, talking and laughing. We had always been a close knit bunch. I grew up surrounded by love and laughter. My parents were our rocks, they never faltered in their affection and support. My twin was my other half, my best friend and had always stood by me. Alice was my little tornado and go to person for advice on all things girl related. We all had our own quirks, but we still made our family work.

"So, Ali, who was that hot brunette you were talking to," Em asked, I nearly snarled at his interest before I reminded myself that he was dating Rose.

"That's Bella, my roommate from college," Alice replied.

"_That's_ Bella? _The_ Bella?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Yep, gorgeous isn't she?" Alice asked, sounding a little smug. I kept my gaze on my bottle of beer, picking at the label as I mentally agreed with Alice.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you didn't tell me! I can't believe she's only 24, but already has a degree and has worked at Seattle PD for three years! I've worked a few cases with her, she's a great person," Rose exclaimed.

That piqued my interest. She was only 24? How could she have graduated college already and have already worked for three years?

"I know! She's a child genius or something, but you would never guess it by looking at her or talking to her. She's really shy," Alice said.

"What is her degree in?" I asked with interest, Alice quirked one eyebrow at me before replying.

"Criminal Law. She's a lawyer."

This time it was my eyebrow that quirked.

"Wow." was all I could think of to say in response. Alice nodded.

"I know. You two would have a lot to talk about, Edward," Alice said slyly, I narrowed my eyes at her.

"And why is that, baby sis?"

"Well, for starters, you both have a degree in Criminal Law."

"Just for starters?" I asked.

"Mmhmm. And then there's the music and books. You both have the same tastes."

I rose from my seat and made my way to the kitchen.

"Not interested, Alice. Drop it."

I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to set me up with Bella. _Mmm Bella, the name is as beautiful as her_, I thought before I could stop myself. I squashed it before it could go any further. I don't date anymore. It's not worth putting your trust in someone like that. But the little voice inside of me spoke up, telling me that maybe it was time to try and maybe Bella could be worthy of my trust. I ignored the voice.

I had just walked back into the family room when I heard my Mom squeal.

"You got in? Well done, baby girl!"

I guessed that Alice had told them about joining the FBI. I smiled at my Mom's enthusiasm; it was a good thing Alice would not be out in the field. Despite my reservation on her joining the team, I couldn't deny that I was proud of her for making it. It was difficult to get an interview with the agency, let alone be accepted and offered a position at such a young age. I ruffled her hair as I passed.

"Thank god!" Dad exclaimed in relief and I laughed.

"What?" Alice and Em asked at the same time.

"Dad thought you would announce that you were pregnant or something, Ali," I said, still laughing as the others joined me.

"Eww! Dad! No!" Alice squealed, making us all laugh harder.

"Besides, I want to be married before that happens," Alice said, giving a sideways glance at Jas as she said it.

Ahh, yes, Jas. Alice has had a crush on my friend for years now and I know for a fact that Jasper has feelings for Alice too. He just won't say anything. I think he's afraid of Em and me, being her big brothers and all. The dance they do around each other makes me laugh sometimes and other times, I just want to clobber them on their heads and tell them to sort it already!

I sat back and watched my family interact. My thoughts flew back to Bella and all I had learned about her so far. I didn't know why, but I wanted to know more about her. Maybe it was just the unknown that was drawing me to her. Once I knew her, maybe my interest in her would fade. Somehow, something told me that was not that case, but I was still ignoring that little voice, so for now, I contented myself with the images of her from today.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I made my way into the tall modern building in downtown Seattle and looked around, confused as to where to go from there. It was Monday 25th and my first day at the FBI Anti Terrorist Department.

"You look lost." a voice boomed behind me.

I turned and craned my neck up to see who had spoken. I took a step back. This guy was huge! Bulky and tall. But where he looked intimidating in stature, his face showed kindness. I watched as his eyes lit up, as if he recognised me.

"Hey! You're Bella!" I took another step back in wary surprise.

"Um...Yes?" it came out like a question. Hulk stuck out his hand for me to shake

"Hi, Emmett. Alice's brother" I sighed quietly in relief. At least he wasn't a stalker or something

"Oh! Sorry, Yes, hi, I'm Bella" I shook his hand, watching as his huge paw engulfed my tiny one

"Yeah, I saw you at my parent's anniversary and Alice told us who you were after you left"

"Oh" was all I could say

"So, what brings you here? Meeting Ali?" he asked pleasantly

"No, It's my first day with the ATD and I have no idea where to go from here" Emmett looked taken aback

"Wait, _you're_ Agent Swan?" he asked in surprise, I nodded and he whistled

"Now, what are the odds of that?" he scratched his head and then snorted

"Oh man, this is going to be a great day!" he chuckled

"Um...Thank you?" again, it came out like a question. He shook his head

"Not for you, baby bell, for me" he clarified. I was still confused, but didn't say anything

"Ok, well, welcome to the team. I'll show you the way" he turned and strode over to elevators before turning back to me and raising a questioning eyebrow

"Coming?" I nodded and followed him into the elevator

"So, you're a criminal lawyer?" he asked conversationally, I looked up at him in surprise

"Alice" he said simply in reply to my questioning gaze. I nodded again

The elevator doors opened and he walked out into the open plan office. I followed him quietly. He knocked on one of the doors to the far right and entered when the command came

"Morning Chief, I found your newbie downstairs" he gestured to me, I walked forward

"Good Morning Chief Marcus, I am Isabella Swan" I held out my hand for him to shake, which he did after a slight hesitation

"Hello Agent Swan. Agent Cullen, please send the other one in when he gets here, will you?" Emmett nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

Chief gestured for me to take one of the chairs facing his desk. I took the one on the left and waited for him to speak. Chief spent the next hour and a half an hour bringing me up to speed on current cases and my assignment, my job responsibilities and which of the team members would be the best to approach and for what. I noted everything down on my notebook as he spoke, although with my memory I didn't really need to. Finally he leaned back and crossed his fingers together in front of his face so that all I could see were his eyes. His body language showed me that, though he was being welcoming, he didn't trust me to last

"Any questions?" he asked

"Just one, sir" he quirked an eyebrow in askance

"Well, judging by your body language, sir, you don't feel that I will be able to handle this position, so can I ask, why do _you_ think it was offered to me?" I watched him carefully as he sat back in his chair in surprise and cleared his throat before he spoke

"Well, Agent Swan, I do trust that your abilities are astounding and because of them you are fully capable of doing this job" he said carefully

"But?"

"But, it is a hard job to do and I wonder if your ego can take working in a team largely male based" I snorted

"No offense, sir, but do you think my team at Seattle PD was all women?" I asked

"No" He replied grudgingly

"Well, then, you should know that this team will be no different to me. I'm used to male orientated environments" he nodded and relaxed his stance just as a knock sounded on the door

"Come in" he called

The door opened, but as I had my back to it, I couldn't see who had entered; however, I felt a current go through me and wondered what it was

"Ah, Agent Cullen, come in, take a seat" Chief said, smiling. I relaxed, thinking it was just Emmett

"Good Morning, Chief" a velvet voice said from beside me and I froze. This was not Emmett

"Agent Edward Cullen, I'd like you to meet your new partner, Agent Isabella Swan"

I turned to face Agent Cullen and my breath caught in my throat. Sitting beside me was not a man, but a Greek God. He was tall, lean, muscled and beautiful. He had messy auburn coloured hair, strong chiselled jaw and the greenest eyes I had ever seen.

Oh. My. God

**EPOV**

I was late into work. I hated being late. I felt rushed and flustered when I was late and I hated that feeling. I had slept through my alarm this morning. As I walked to my desk I spied Emmett out of the corner of my eye giving me a shit eating grin

"What?" I asked irritably

"What, what?" he replied. I rolled my eyes

I turned back to my desk and locked my standard issue Glock and badge into my top drawer and booted up my desktop. I heard Em snicker behind me and turned back to him

"Em, what the hell is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing, Bro" I narrowed my eyes at him and he looked at me innocently

I sighed and turned back to my desk. I wouldn't be in such a foul mood if I hadn't slept through my alarm and I wouldn't have slept through my alarm if I hadn't been dreaming of Bella. Again. For the last two weeks, the girl had starred in my dreams more than the amount of films Jude Law had made. It was starting to piss me off. I couldn't understand how the hell this one girl had managed to affect me so much and we hadn't even been introduced!

"E, Chief wants you in his office as soon as" I waved my hand over my shoulder in acknowledgement and prepared to go face the music. I knew today was the day, I would be to meeting my new partner and I was not looking forward to it.

I got up and made my way over to the Chief's office just as Emmett called out a 'Good luck' at me. I snorted. Yeah, I would need it. At least I didn't have a girlfriend for this fucker to mess with this time around, so that was one small consolation. I knocked on Chief's door and heard him call a 'Come in'. I opened the door and he waved me in. I looked to my left and saw someone sitting in the chair. It was a woman and she looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I would know her from. She had brown hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, it showed off her long slender neck. I just couldn't understand why she looked so familiar and why I felt an electric current pulse through me as I entered the room

"Ah, Agent Cullen, come in, take a seat" Chief said, smiling. I took the seat next the stranger, but didn't look at her yet

"Good Morning, Chief" I said calmly, though my heart was racing for reasons unknown to me

"Agent Edward Cullen, I'd like you to meet your new partner, Agent Isabella Swan"

I turned to greet my new partner and froze. It was her. It was Bella. My eyes roamed her features. Up close she was even more beautiful. Her eyes, which I had originally thought were a deep brown, were in fact a chocolate brown with flecks of gold. Her lips were pouty with a slight ruby colour and parted in surprise. They looked soft and it took a lot of willpower on my part not to lean over and kiss them and see if they tasted as luscious as they looked. My eyes trailed downwards as I took in her black two piece suit. I nearly groaned when my eyes found her legs. She was wearing a skirt, so I could see her creamy legs and I wanted to reach over and stroke them to see if her skin was as silky and smooth as they looked.

I shook my head to clear the fog surrounding it and mustered up my best smile

"Hello Agent Swan" I stuck out my hand for her to shake

I watched as she shook her head slightly and blushed, I bit back another groan. If at all possible, her blush made her look even more beautiful. She reached out her hand and placed it in mine. When she did, I felt a shock go through my system, ping-balling from my hand, where it was connected to hers, up my arm down to my gut up to my heart and back again. I pulled my hand away in surprise and looked at her. She looked just as surprised and I wondered if she felt it too

"Hello" she said. Her voice was soft, feminine, yet sultry at the same time.

I. Was. Fucked.

Chief cleared his throat and I turned back to face him, tearing my gaze from Bella's

"Edward, can you take Isabella around and show her what's what. Introduce her to the team and whatnot. She needs her ID to access the building, so take her down to Personnel and get that done today" I nodded my ascent, he turned to Bella

"Isabella-"

"Bella, please" Bella said softly, Chief nodded

"Bella, welcome to the team and here's your badge and Glock. Sign here for receipt, please"

I watched as Bella took the items from Chief and signed the receipt. She cocked the Glock and checked the safety before tucking it into the waistband of her skirt. It was the sexiest fucking thing I had ever seen. Watching her handle the gun aroused me and annoyed me at the same time. I wasn't annoyed at her per say, but at my reactions to her. I didn't want them. I didn't need my heart broken again. I swung my eyes back to Chief's and found him watching me, one eyebrow raised in amusement. Fucker knew what this was doing to me and he looked amused. I shook my head at him in disgust and he chuckled under his breath.

I led Bella out of Chief's office and over to my desk to grab my ID

"Hey, Bella! Doing ok? Chief wasn't too hard on you was he?" I startled as Em called out to her. How the fuck did he know her?

"No, Emmett, he was good. Just brought me up to speed" Bella replied, which confused me even more

"I found her in the foyer looking like a deer caught in headlights this morning, bro" Em explained, reading my expression. I nodded and turned to Bella

"Well, you know Em, That's Agent Eric Duran, Agent Michael Newton, Agent Matthew Spade and Agent Angela Webber" I pointed out each person who waved back at her

Mike stood up and made his way over to Bella, holding out his hand for her to shake

"Hello, gorgeous" he crooned, as I bit back a growl

"Hello" Bella blushed and looked down to the ground, not meeting his eyes

Mike had always been a flirt. On Alice's first day here, he tried to flirt with her, until he found out that she was mine and Emmett's baby sister. He back off after that. Probably because both Em and I gave him a murderous look. I nearly laughed at the memory of how white his face turned when Alice informed him diplomatically that her brother's would not be happy with him if he tried anything

_**Flashback**_

"_Hello, pretty girl" Mike said, shaking Alice's hand as Em and I stood behind him glaring_

"_Hello, you must be Mike, I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you" Alice chirped, smiling slightly. She knew we were behind him_

"_Yes, Hi Alice. First day?" Alice nodded and explained that she was the new Undercover Agent Handler_

"_Well, how about I take you out for dinner after a long first day and tell you how this place operates" Mike asked, Alice giggled_

"_Well, Mike, I don't think my brother's would like that very much" She explained as we continued to glare at the douches head_

"_What they don't know won't hurt them, sweetheart" Alice giggled again_

"_Mike, I think they know already"_

"_And how would they, sweetheart?"_

"_Erm...They're behind you?" Mike snorted_

"_Yeah, right. Can't use that excuse on me, darling. It's too tired"_

"_But-" Alice started before he cut her off by placing a hand on her shoulder, both Em and I tensed up. Alice's eyes darted to us in a slight panic_

"_C'mon, sweetheart. One dinner. It won't kill you"_

"_No, it won't, but it may kill you" Mike laughed and shook his head and squeezed her shoulder. I let out a low growl_

_Mike heard me and turned_

"_Oh, hey guys, have you met our new Handler? Alice, these are Agents Emmett and Edward Cullen. Em, Ed, This is Alice..." He looked back at our sister in askance of her surname_

"_Cullen. Agent Handler Alice Cullen" Alice answered with a smirk_

_We watched in amusement as Mike's face paled considerably. Alice leaned over and stage-whispered_

"_Told you they were behind you" She laughed and turned to us_

"_Hey, guys! Don't be too rough, yeah?" and with that she sauntered off_

_**End Flashback**_

We did listen to her, but we still made sure Mike knew she was not be messed with. Needless to say he took our warning to heart and had not looked her way once in the last week. Now he was looking at Bella and I didn't like it one little bit. Why? That I couldn't have explained if anyone asked me, so I tried to keep my reaction to a minimum. Luckily, Em had my back without me even having to ask for it

"Hey, Douche, same rules as Alice apply here, yeah?" Mike paled and released Bella's hand quickly

"Another sister?" Mike asked

"Nah, Alice's best friend so as good as" Em replied, Mike nodded but shot Bella a flirtious look anyway. I bit back another growl and led Bella away towards Personnel

**BPOV**

I followed Edward around as he introduced me to different members of the team. My photographic memory meant that I remembered every name and rank and job title. I watched Edward on the sly as we walked. He held himself upright and guarded, as if afraid to get close to me. I un-nerved him and that realisation made me pause. I stopped walking and Edward stopped when he noticed that I had stopped. He turned back and I watched as his eyes roamed over me, assessing me, just as I was assessing him

"I make you nervous, Agent Cullen" I said softly, he looked at me in surprise

"Why do you say that, Agent Swan?" he quirked on eyebrow at me

"Not me, your body language" I replied, smiling lightly. He shook his head

"Alice said you were a genius, but she didn't mention that you were a psychologist too" he smirked at me

"I took it as a minor in my degree. My major was Criminal Law, but my Minor was Behavioural Psychology" I answered, he laughed and shook his head

"Not nervous, but something" he muttered

I stared at him in confusion. I had read his body; I was never wrong before and found myself chagrined that I was wrong now. He shifted from foot to foot and looked away from me. I had made him uncomfortable now. I sighed

"Ok, Edward, where to next" he looked up smiled the most breathtaking smile. My breath caught in my throat and my heart thumped unevenly

"Follow me, we're headed to meet the Handlers next" He gestured to a door at the end of the hallway

I followed behind him and without my biding my eyes fell to his ass. _Phew! What a fine ass it was too!_ The tailored suit pants that he wore showed it off to perfection. I followed the planes of his body up to his back and shoulders and I could tell from just a glance that he had muscles. Not as much as Emmett's, but enough to be tantalizing. I didn't like a man to be overly muscled, but just enough to touch and lick.

Hmm...Licking Edward, now that was a fine idea! I shook myself from that line of thought. He wouldn't be interested in me anyway. Someone that looked like him would never be interested me. I wasn't insecure of my looks. I knew I was pretty, but Edward...Edward was almost godlike in his looks. Where I may have been a 7 or an 8 on the looks scale, Edward was a clear 12 or 15. We would never match up.

I pulled myself out of my head as Edward knocked and opened the door before anyone could call out. As we stepped in I scanned the room and found Alice sat at a desk in the far right corner

"Hey Ali!" Edward called out, Alice looked up and beamed

"Hey guys! B! You made it!"

Alice dashed over before I could even register her movement and hugged me tightly

"Hey, Al. Yeah, I made it. How are you doing, Hun?" I replied

"I'm good. I'm nearly there in understanding shit, but you know how it is with any new job" I nodded

"Yeah, I do"

"So, has my brother been looking after you, B?" she asked waggling her eyebrows suggestively. I rolled my eyes at her

"Yes, Al, he is. He's my new partner" at this her eyebrow shot up and she swung her gaze over to her brother

"Really?" she sounded surprised

"Yes, Ali, really. Is that so damn hard to believe?" Edward snapped

"Yes, Edward it is so hard to believe, especially if you've been around you since-" Edward's hand shot up in a stop motion

"Enough! We are not talking about that here, not now. Not ever" Alice stepped back and stared at her brother for a moment longer before she looked at me

"B, Lunch, today? 1pm?" she asked quietly.

I gazed at her for a long moment as I read her expression, and then nodded. Anyone who knew Alice would know that she just did not do quiet. Edward had hurt her feelings. I heard Edward sigh beside me and then pulled Alice into a hug

"I'm sorry, Ali" he murmured as he rested his chin on top of her head, Alice wrapped her arms around his waist

"I know. It's ok"

I watched as brother and sister released their tension and relaxed in their hug. Their love for each other was palpable and it made me miss Deacon all that much more. I turned away to hide the tears that were building in my eyes. I wiped my hand across my eyes and wrapped my arms around my middle to hold in the sobs that wanted to escape. I felt tiny arms wrap around me from behind

"Deacon?" Alice whispered. I nodded and took several deep breaths to calm myself before I turned to face her

"You'll find him, honey" Alice assured me. I snorted

"Doubt it, Al" she shook her head and pulled away

"But you won't stop until you have answers either, will you?"

She was right, I wouldn't. I shook my head. I looked up to find a very peculiar expression on Edward's face. It almost looked like...jealousy. His body was tense and his fists were clenched. I wondered at his reaction, but put it aside for now.

Alice, Edward and I talked for a few minutes more about our new assignments. I noticed on several occasions, Edward would stare at me as if trying to figure me out and on other occasions, his eyes would simply roam my features as if drinking them in and memorising them. I couldn't make sense of either motion, but didn't voice my confusion either.

We left Alice after I had promised several times to meet her for lunch and made our way back up to our office. We had just stepped into the elevator when Edward turned to me and spoke

"Who's Deacon?" he asked quietly, I glanced at him before replying

"Edward, no offence, but I don't know you and I don't share my personal life with people I don't know" he looked taken aback but didn't ask me anything further.

I felt bad about snapping at him, but he hadn't exactly been Mr Chatty McChatty with me either. If we were to be partners, we needed to become friends. With friendship came trust and in this business that trust was paramount as we each held the other's lives in our hands when we left this building and I for one wanted to know that he would have my back whenever we did that and right now, I could not honestly say that he would. I sighed then turned back to him

"Look, I'm sorry, ok, but it's just that we have only just met and yet we are expected to be partners in a game that can at anytime turn dangerous. I don't trust you and you don't trust me right now and that is unacceptable in this line of work. Maybe we can get to know each other a little bit before we start talking about the heavy shit, yeah?"

Edward looked at me in surprise and nodded slowly then smiled a crooked smile which made my breath hitch

"You're right. I'm sorry Bella. I haven't been the most forthcoming myself have I?" I loved the way my name sounded coming from his lips

"No, you haven't, but that's ok. It's only been a couple of hours since we met. You can make it up to me" I winked and he grinned at me

"Ok, so in the interest of getting to know each other, how about we play the 'Get to Know You' game?" he asked

"The what game?"

"The 'Get to Know You' game. It's a version of Twenty Questions, but I always find that twenty questions are never enough to really tell you about a person"

"Ok" I said slowly

The elevator dinged and opened to our floor. We got out and walked back towards our office slowly

"So, full name, age and favourite colour. Go" He commanded and I couldn't help but laugh

"You definitely are an Agent. Are we getting to know each other or are you interrogating me?" I teased. He shrugged

"Call it what you will, but you will get your turn too, you know" he smirked. I tapped one finger to my chin as if debating

"Hmm... You're right, I will. Ok. Isabella Marie Swan, 24, Green" I blushed after that, as up until today, my favourite colour had always been blue

"Interesting. Why the blush?" I shook my head at him

"Same questions for you" I said instead of answering him. He gazed at me for a moment before answering

"Edward Anthony Cullen, 26, Brown"

We had reached the office at this point, but that didn't stop him from carrying on with his next question

"Favourite Movie?"

"Don't have one. Classics are good, some of the new stuff is ok, but don't really have one favourite. You?" I answered

"Same. Too many to count from. Favourite artist, musically speaking"

"Hmm... Van Morrison is good. Bobby Long. Um...Kings of Leon, do they count or would they come under favourite band?" I asked

"I'll accept that answer" he winked at me this time and I nearly lost all air in my lungs

"Same question for you" I said when I finally caught my breath

"Same answers as yours I'm afraid. Though I would add Blue October, Muse and Aerosmith" He answered

We continued on with favourite items for a while longer as we worked through some bank statements that Edward was looking through for Starline Bank. Our answers were pretty much the same and that surprised me. I had never met anyone else who thought that the Mona Lisa was actually man/woman before. Everyone who I had ever voiced that opinion to had looked at me as if I was crazy. Huh. Maybe Edward was too. Who knew.

It wasn't until we got to favourite childhood memories did I go quiet. I wasn't sure if I wanted to share it with anyone, but for some reason, I felt comfortable around Edward

"So, favourite childhood memory?"

He prompted when I didn't answer the first time around. I looked away from, out the window as I answered. I couldn't stop the tears that sprung up at the memory and I didn't want him to see them

"I was six and my brother was ten. Dad took us on a fishing trip to the lake near our house. We had just stopped in the middle of the lake when I spotted something in the water. I was a very inquisitive child so I leaned over to inspect the water and before I knew it, I had fallen in. My brother jumped in after me and dragged me up and out of the water and into the boat. I remember he was leaning on the side of the boat, still in the water when he screamed that something was attacking him. Dad's rod tugged as if there was a fish on the end and he tried to reel it in, but the fish was stubborn. Dad gave up tugging and reached over and yanked him into the boat, only to find that it was my Dad's fishing string that had wrapped itself around Deacon's ankles. We laughed so hard when we figured out that the fish was actually Deac" I finished with a small laugh. The tears hadn't fallen, but were still there

"Deacon is your brother?" Edward asked quietly. I started as I turned to face Edward. I hadn't realised that I had said his name out loud

"Yes" I watched understanding dawn on his face

"He's missing" it was a statement, not a question, but I answered it anyway

"Yes" he nodded

"How long?" I sucked in a deep breath and released it through my nose

"Ten years next week" Edward sat back in surprise. I didn't want to discuss this anymore so I schooled my features into a bright smile and asked

"So what's your favourite childhood memory?"

From behind me I heard Emmett boom out a laugh and Edward looked over in amusement

"Tell her, bro" Emmett said as he chuckled

"No way. Alice would kill me" Edward replied, joining in with the laughing. I looked between the two brothers

"What? It involves Alice? Tell me" I pleaded. Edward looked at Emmett then shrugged

"Em and I were 12 and Alice was 10-"

"Wait, Both of you were 12? How?" I asked confused, Edward chuckled

"Bella, Em and I are fraternal twins. We have the same birthday" I looked from Edward to Emmett who was nodding in agreement

"Yeah, but mine comes six minutes before him" Emmett added and I laughed

"Shut up, dick" was Edward's brilliant reply

"Is that any way to talk to your older brother, Ed?"

Emmett fake pouted and Edward rolled his eyes at him. I loved their easy relationship. It was very obvious that they were close, even if they didn't look much alike. Though some similarities were there and you could see that they were related in some of their features

"Anyway, as I was saying; Em and I were 12 and Alice was 10. I can't remember what she had done to piss me off, but Em and I snuck into her bathroom and switched out her bottle of body wash with blue dye. Poor girl walked around for a week looking like a smurf. It was hilarious!" I burst into laughter at the image of little Alice in my head, covered in blue dye. He was right, it was hilarious

"We were grounded for two weeks for that and lost our gaming privileges for a month, but it was so worth it!" Emmett chortled as I shook my head

"You two were little menaces, weren't you?" I chuckled. Edward and Emmett looked at one another then back at me

"Yep" they answered at the same time before continuing to laugh; I just shook my head and carried on working through the statements.

Lunch rolled around and I looked up to find Alice standing at my desk with her hand on her hip

"Let's go, B. I'm starving" She pulled on my arm

"Ok, ok. Hang on, let me pack up" I locked my PC and gathered my purse and coat before turning to Edward

"You joining us?" I asked

"Em and I will meet you guys there. Same cafe, Ali?" Edward replied

"Yep, same order?" Alice asked in return and both Edward and Emmett nodded and we left.

As we walked out of the building and down the street Alice linked her arm with mine. We chatted about nothing and everything as we walked. That was what I loved about our friendship, we could talk about heavy stuff when we needed to, but otherwise we could talk about some random stuff too. It was never boring with her.

We arrived at the cafe and joined the queue to order our lunch. We had been standing in silence for a few minutes before Alice turned to me

"So what do you think of my brothers?" she asked

"They're nice. They seem really close" I answered with my eyes still reading the menu board, trying to decide on what to have for lunch

"They are. Those two tormented me growing up, but I wouldn't swap them for shit" I nodded and looked down at her

"You're lucky" I said quietly. Alice squeezed my arm once in understanding of what I couldn't say and turned back to face the front

"What about Edward?" she asked

I gazed at her profile for a moment. Alice had been trying to get me to meet her brother for about four years now, but it had never worked out. I guess some things were just meant to happen, seeing as how convenient it was that we ended up as partners now

"What about Edward?" I questioned in return. Alice turned to me and quirked one eyebrow

"He's not being an ass, is he?" I looked at her confused

"No. Why would he?" she shrugged but didn't answer

We placed our orders and Alice placed Edward and Emmett's orders for them too. We had just found a table to sit at by the window when I spotted Edward and Emmett and another guy walk in. Alice sucked in a breath. I looked at her and found her staring at the blond newcomer in awe and surprise. Ah...this must be Jasper Hale. Alice's long time crush. I snickered beside her and she elbowed my in the ribs. Damn that hurt! Pixie had some pointy elbows. I rubbed the sore spot and grumbled under my breath as she shushed me

"Hey girls. Bella, this is my partner Jasper Hale, Jasper this is Edward's new partner Bella Swan" Emmett introduced us

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to meet you" Jasper said as he shook my hand

"You too, Jasper, though I already know your sister, Rosalie" his eyebrows shot up in surprise

"You know my Rosie?" Emmett asked, sounding surprised too. I nodded

"Works for the DA, right?" I said. Emmett and Jasper nodded in response

"She and I worked on a few cases together whilst I was with the Seattle PD. I like her. She knows not to bullshit around. I like that" everyone laughed and agreed that it was how Rosalie was all round

We all took our seats. I was sat next to Alice, who was sat next to Jasper. Emmett and Edward sat facing us, with Edward right opposite me. We chatted about anything and everything while we waited for lunch. Jasper got up and ordered his own lunch as we had not known that he would be joining us. The table fell silent just as he sat back down. Jasper turned me and started to ask me about my career and studies. The entire time I felt Edward's eyes on me, but I didn't turn to meet them. He seemed to simply be watching me.

Jasper and I continued to converse as our food arrived. All of a sudden the table jerked and Edward cursed

"Ow! Ali, what the fuck?" he leaned down and rubbed his shin where I assumed Alice had kicked him

"Sorry, Ed. My foot must have slipped" she smiled sweetly

"Slipped, my ass" he muttered

"Would you like it to slip to your ass, brother?" Alice asked, still smiling sweetly

I watched with amusement as they threw curses back and forth for a moment before Emmett finally stepped in

"Children! Not in public, please"

W all laughed and finished our lunch. It felt nice. Friendly. I think I would like working in this team.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

My first three weeks in the ATD flew by and I loved every minute of it. Edward confused me on a daily basis. One minute he was friendly and laughing and the next he was cool and aloof. It was starting to frustrate me to no end. He was a really nice guy and all, but his mood swings were starting to grate on my nerves. It also didn't help that I had a small crush on my new partner. I mean c'mon! The guy was a Greek God!

I walked into the training room, feeling the need to run a few miles to vent my frustrations only to find Emmett and Edward already in there. They were sparring in the corner of the room and it looked like Edward was winning. I stopped to admire his form. He was flawless. Fast and lithe. His biceps and calf muscles flexed and released deliciously as he moved. He was dressed in running shorts and a basketball vest, which showed off his body beautifully.

I sighed and carried on towards the running machines. There was no way he would ever find any interest in me anyway, so my crush would have to stay under wraps. I set the machine to my liking and popped my iPod earphones into my ears and started my six mile run. The playlist I had loaded for workouts was very fast paced, matching my running intensity perfectly. I lost myself in a pleasurable blank mind as I ran, ignoring everything around me.

I had just finished my last mile when I felt someone on the machine beside me. I looked over and saw Emmett running beside me, grinning at me. I pulled my earphones out

"Hey, Em. Good workout?" I panted out as I slowed my machine down to a walk

"Yep. Ed is the only one I can spar with usually. We're more evenly matched, everyone else just gets left in my dust" he chuckled

"Al and I used to spar in our local gym. We seem to be well matched too" I said, understanding exactly what he meant

I stopped my machine and got off, pulling the towel off the handle and wiping my neck with it

"Edward already headed back up to the office?" I asked finally

"Nah, he's over there doing weights" Emmett jabbed a thumb behind us towards the weight room, I nodded

"Ok, cool, well I'll catch you guys back upstairs then" I said as I headed towards the locker room to shower and change, Em waved and told me he's see me in a bit.

I finished showering and was headed back out, wrapping my still wet hair up into a loose bun when I crashed into hard body. I felt the electric shock go through me when the arms wrapped around my waist to prevent me from falling and I knew that it was Edward that had caught me. I looked up and found him smiling his crooked smile at me, still in his workout clothes looking so sexy in all his sweating glory, so I of course blushed and extracted myself from his grasp. No need to feed the fire when there was no hope of heat, right?

"Hey Edward, sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going" I mumbled as I looked away from him, my eyes darting toward the exit

"No problem, Bella. Been working out?" his velvet voice washed over me and I closed my eyes against the feeling

"Yeah...Um...Just running" I replied, still looking away from him, slowly edging my way towards the doors to my salvation

"Oh. Ok, I'll see you upstairs, yeah?"

He sounded a bit disappointed, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him, so I simply nodded and practically ran for the exit. I rushed into the office, still flustered and collapsed into my chair to bring my breathing back into line. My reactions to Edward scared me, but most of all they frustrated me. I had just got my body back under control when Mike sauntered up to my desk. I groaned internally. This blond haired blue eyed All-American kid had been flirting with me shamelessly for the last two weeks. It wasn't that he was cute, he just wasn't my type. Funny thing was, he flirted, but only when Edward or Emmett were not around. It was almost as if he was afraid of them

"Hey Bella, how are you today?" Mike said as he leaned on the corner of my desk

"Morning Mike, I'm well, how are you?" I replied

"Good, good. Cullen treating you right, is he?" He asked, I cocked one eyebrow in response but said nothing

"Ok, well...I...Um...I wondered if I could take you out for dinner Friday night" Mike stammered.

I looked at him in shock for a moment, my mouth gaping open. Yes, he had flirted with me. Yes, he had made me feel uncomfortable with his slight touches. But this was the first time he had made his interest known so clearly and I had no idea how to let him down gently. I certainly didn't want to hurt his feelings; I still had to work with him after all.

Thankfully I didn't have to say anything as Edward walked up behind him at that moment. My eyes darted to his for a moment, the panic evident in my face. He must have noticed because I watched as his face paled then turned red with anger as he immediately understood the reason for my expression

"Michael, I believe Em already gave you your warning" Edward growled

Mike stepped back from my desk and blanched at Edward's tone. I, however, was turned on beyond belief. He growled, _Growled_, for God's sake! The sound was sexy on all levels

"I...Uh...Sorry...I have to go" with that he dashed back to his desk without looking at me

Edward watched him go with narrowed eyes and then turned back to me. His eyes softened as they met mine and he smiled my favourite smile

"You ok, Bella?" he asked

"Yes, thank you" I answered breathlessly

He nodded and made his way round to his desk facing me, locking his badge and gun in his top drawer. See, that was another thing that didn't help me with my fascination of him. Edward with a gun was quite possibly the sexiest thing I had seen in a long time. I mean, my ex, James, carried a gun and I didn't find it half as sexy with him as I did with Edward. Ah, man, I was in trouble.

October 12th dawned a bright sunny day, with clear blue skies. Edward and I were on a stakeout tonight. The Volturi were expecting a shipment of goods. What the goods were, we didn't know. This stakeout was simply that. A stakeout. We were not to engage in any way.

As I made my way into the office I couldn't help but think about the hours that I would be stuck in a car alone with Edward. I wondered which personality he would be tonight. Cool and aloof or teasing and laughing.

He and I had carried on with our game of 'Get to Know You' for the entire first week after we met and I had found out a bit about his ex partner, Laurent. Most of the information I got was from other agents in the office. It seemed that Laurent and Edward were quite close as partners until he had slept with Edward's girlfriend, Tanya. What really got me though was the fact that Tanya slept with Laurent in Edward's bed, in Edward's apartment. I mean, the girl had her own apartment and yet she did the deed in Edward's home. The thought sickened me. It was almost as if she _wanted_ to be caught. What a bitch. She didn't even care what it would do to Edward, how cruel is that.

I had not discussed any of this with Edward, as he had not been the one to give me these details. It was not my place to say anything, but I found myself aching for his hurt. It made me understand a bit more about his need to close down. I understood it. It was exactly what I had done after James cheated on me with that skank, Victoria.

James and I had met in my second year of college. He was charming, good looking and started off by being sweet to me. Four months into our relationship, he pushed me for sex. I refused. I had only been seventeen at the time, while he had been nineteen.

Being a child genius, I had completed high school by the time I was fifteen and started college just after I turned sixteen. It meant that a lot of college peers treated me with wary acceptance. I un-nerved them. They were eighteen and just starting college, working their asses off to achieve their dreams, their parents dreams, their family's dreams and here I was; sixteen years old and attending college alongside them and passing classes with top marks, seemingly without any effort at all. The amount of times I had to answer to cheating charges pissed me off. There was always at least one person who questioned me and my marks.

Anyway, after I refused James he became distant, cold. I was still young and naive and it was my first serious relationship, so I naturally thought that it was my fault and what he had asked was the natural course of things in any relationship. I finally relented and agreed to sleep with him. I regretted it immediately. I lost my virginity in the backseat of his Camero. It was not a pleasant experience for me.

The months following that night, James tried repeatedly to initiate sex with me again and I continued to hold out on him. I knew I didn't love him and felt that he was only with me for sex. One afternoon, I was let out of college early and it just happened to be the one afternoon that James had no classes himself. I decided to head to his dorm room to talk about how I was feeling within our relationship and hopefully bring it back on track. What I found when I reached his room is an image that has stayed with me, even six years later.

I opened the door and found Victoria; a girl who I knew was in James' Economics 101 class, straddling him as she rode him hard and fast. James had his hands on her hips, guiding her as he murmured encouragements at her. I stood in the doorway shocked and frozen, when James turned his face and noticed me. He didn't cover up or stop her. Instead he gestured me to join in. Needless to say, I left his room, leaving the door wide open, in disgust and anger. He never tried to contact me after that day and when I saw him around campus, he turned away, not that I really cared. Much.

My next relationship was short. Only six months. Alec was a nice guy, four years older than me, dark hair and only a couple of inches taller than me, but after four months of boring sex and boring conversations, I ended things with him. I should have guessed he would bore me. He was an Accountant after all!

That was two years ago. I have had sex with two other men since and in some cases it was pleasant, but nothing to shout from the rooftops about. So, it went without saying that I was very sexually frustrated right now. It has been eight months since I was last with a man and although my trusty rabbit was good to me, it didn't compare to the feel of skin to skin.

That may explain my lust for Edward, but what scared me was the intensity of other feelings his presence incited within me. Despite his aloof manner with me on occasion (which I had yet to find an explanation for), I found that he was a caring person. His love for his family clearly showed that he had the ability to love without restraint. He was protective of those that he loved. He was an excellent agent with unparalled sense and intuity. With his friends, he was as equally soft. Playful when the occasion called for it and serious when needed.

Ultimately, he was almost the perfect man for me. I say almost because not only did his looks put him out of my league a little, but his manner towards me too. It left me very confused. Confused about his treatment of me and confused as to why I felt so much for him in such a short space of time.

The moment I stepped into the office, I could see that all systems were go for tonight. There was a flurry of activity and a constant buzz of voices around me as I sat down at my desk and loaded up my desktop. I looked up as I sensed Edward take his seat opposite me

"Morning Bella" he said quietly

"Morning Edward" I replied, looking away from him

The look on his face was closed and guarded. I sighed quietly to myself. It seemed I would be getting aloof Edward today. Great. That should make for an interesting few hours in the car with him. His attitude was starting piss me off now. Here we were, headed to a stakeout with every potential of it turning ugly and I could not in all honesty say that he would have my back in the field. I was really starting to consider the possibility of asking for a partner transfer. I looked around the room and considered my options.

Angela and Matt made a great team, so I would hate to break them up. Mike and Sam seemed to get along ok, but they didn't seem to have the same dynamic as Jasper and Emmett, who seemed to be able to read other very well and therefore made an excellent team. Carl and Hayley seemed a bit shifty. I didn't trust them. I don't know why, but my intuition was telling me not to, so I didn't. It looked like the only team that wouldn't possibly be upset if I requested the transfer was Mike and Sam. I shuddered, thinking of working so closely with Mike. Maybe I could request Sam?

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as I heard Edward clear his throat in front of me. I turned to face him and cocked a questioning eyebrow

"Ready for tonight?" he asked softly

"Yes" I answered curtly

He flinched at my clipped tone but made no other comment. I was saved by the Chief calling for order

"Team! Listen up! We have a new agent starting today. He's a transfer from LA and will be working independently. Bella, I believe you know him, so I will trust you to show him the ropes as they are so fresh in your mind"

"Yes, Chief" I answered, wondering who it could be. I was just about to ask when a very familiar voice answered for me

"Morning Chief"

My head snapped up as I heard my step-brother's voice from the doorway

"Seth?" I asked incredulously

"Hey Bells!" He grinned at me

I flew out of my seat and into his arms. He hugged me tight, lifting my feet off of the floor and spun me around. I laughed and smacked his chest lightly as he let me down

"Seth, what the hell are you doing here? When did you get into town?" I asked excitedly

Seth's mother and my father married a little over five years ago after dating for four years. My parents had divorced when I was five. My mother moved to Phoenix with me, and leaving my brother with my father in Forks, Washington, a small town about four hours away from Seattle.

Sue Clearwater-Swan had two children. Leah, who was four years older than me, so had already moved out by the time Sue and Seth moved in with me and dad. Seth was two years older than me and attended college at the same time that I did. He had the easiest going attitude of anyone I knew. Seth and Leah had grown up in La Push, a Quileute Reservation just fifteen minutes outside of Forks. I grew up with him and some of the other boys from there. They always treated me like a sister.

"I just got transferred from LA. I arrived last night" Seth answered my question

"Why didn't you call me?" I pouted

"Aw...honey, don't be like that. I got in really late last night" he said, pulling me tighter into his chest

I heard a growl behind me and turned to find Edward glaring at Seth. I looked at him, confused at his reaction. I shrugged and turned back to Seth when Edward didn't say anything

"Have you told Sue? Leah? Anyone?" I asked. Seth shook his head

"I'm going down on the weekend and thought I would just surprise them. This all happened so fast that I didn't have a chance to tell anyone" I smacked him again

"I know, stupid! Otherwise I would have been in the know" he laughed

Emmett cleared his throat behind us, so I turned and introduced him to the team, leaving out the part that he was my step-brother. Seth didn't question it, he knew the drill. I always kept work and personal relationships separate

"Guys, this is Seth Clearwater. He and I grew up together. Seth this is the team" I pointed each person out, leaving Edward for last. Finally I introduced the two

"Seth, this is my partner, Edward Cullen. Edward this is Seth"

I watched in amusement as Edward straightened himself up to his full height and gripped my brother's hand tightly. Seth shot me a look and I shrugged, shaking my head. I didn't know what was causing this reaction from Edward. I had stopped questioning his moods after the first week. It took too much of my energy to do so.

I showed Seth around and took him down to Personnel to get his ID. We used the time to catch up on our lives. I told him about the academy and getting this job offer and he told me about his new girlfriend, Sara. I also talked a little bit about Edward and he offered me consolation, telling me to stick it out.

As we made it back to the office a little tornado, named Alice, rushed past me and flung herself into Seth's arms

"Sethy!" she squealed as I laughed

"Ally!" Seth cried back

I laughed harder and out of the corner of my eye I saw the stunned looks on Edward and Emmett's faces

"Sethy, why didn't you call me?" it was apparently Alice's turn to pout

"Aw...C'mon, not you too! I've already had B doing that to me!" Seth said, setting Alice down gently

Seth may be huge, but he was a gentle giant. Emmett reminded me a lot of him, despite the colour difference. Where Emmett was pale an dark haired, Seth was rust coloured with black hair

"Yeah, but you're allowed not to call her, she never phones you. I however sent you an email just last week and you didn't respond!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I cried in mock indignation, Alice turned to me arms crossed

"Oh? When did you last call him then?" she asked, one eyebrow raised in challenge

"She actually called me two nights ago, but I was in the shower and forgot to call her back" Seth cut in

"Ha!" I shot back to Alice, who simply snorted at me

"Erm...Ali, how do you know Seth?" Em asked, scratching his head in confusion

"Oh, I met him the first day I met B in college, he came to drop her off" Alice explained off handedly

"So, let me get this straight, you've know him for what, six years and you've never mentioned him?" Edward snapped, Alice spun to face her brothers

"Contrary to what you two may believe, I know A LOT of people who I don't always mention! I've known Bella for just as long, but I haven't always spoken about her either, have I?" Alice snapped back

Edward shook his head and turned back to me, an unfathomable expression on his face

"So, you two have been dating for six years? Wow, that's a long time" he sounded defeated

Seth and I exchanged surprised glances and then burst into loud laughter. We held onto each other for support, tears streaming down our faces.

"Oh God! That's too funny!" Seth gasped between laughs

"I know! Incest!" I cried back, wiping tears from my face

I straightened up and looked at Edward for a moment, deciding what to say. Seth also straightened up next to me. He wouldn't say anything until I was ready to, I knew that. He waited for me to respond. I thought carefully over my words before I spoke

"Edward, I have known Seth all my life. We grew up together. However, we have only been close for eight years"

I saw Seth smirk out of the corner of my eye. He knew that I had made a play on my words, but he would not say anything. He leaned in to whisper in my ear

"Nicely played BeeBee"

"I know" I whispered back, smirking

"I think he's jealous. He likes you" he whispered back, I looked at him incredulously

"Yeah, right! He can't stand me, he hardly speaks to me" I returned, sounding slightly sad

Seth shook his head then leaned down and kissed my cheek and walked away to the Chief's office to get his badge and Glock. I turned back just in time to catch Edward turn away from me, his head hanging, a look of pain and defeat on his face. I suddenly felt bad, but not bad enough to clear the air. His attitude had pissed me off enough and I was getting my own back now. I would tell him eventually, but I just didn't want to right now.

Nightfall found Edward and I parked under a large tree by the private airstrip. We had been sitting in silence for a couple of hours now. No matter the amount of tension between us, the silence had always been comfortable. A fact that confused me even more. I could feel the ever present electricity pulsing around us, but I ignored it. We sat watching the black SUV parked near the hanger for a while longer before Edward spoke

"So...?" he started

"So...?" I repeated

"You and Seth, huh?" he said it lightly, but I caught the tightening of his hands around the steering wheel

"Me and Seth, what, Edward?" I sighed. He turned to look at me, his eyes searching my face in the dark

"Must be serious if you guys have been dating for eight years now?" he said through his clenched jaw

I watched his face for a moment. In the moonlight he was even more gorgeous. His eyes were bright but haunted looking, his strong jaw line casting a shadow. His hair was dark and still messy. He had a slight stubble and it made me want to run my fingers along his jaw to see if it felt as soft as it looked. I shook my head and decided to come clean with him

"Seth is my step-brother, Edward" his head whipped round so fast that the movement was a blur

"Step-brother?" he whispered, relief colouring his tone

"Mmhm. His mother Sue and my father married five years ago. They have been together for eight years now, thus meaning so have Seth and I" I explained, smirking

"You lied?" Edward asked

"No Edward, I didn't. You assumed" I countered. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair

"But you didn't clarify either" he pointed out

"Why should I have to, Edward?"

"I-" he started, then stopped turning to face forward again. I followed and faced forward too

"Why should my relationship status matter to you or anyone else in the office, Edward? Should I be announcing it each time I have a boyfriend or have sex just because you are my partner and they are my work colleagues?"

Edward turned back to look at me in surprise. I looked back at him and then continued

"You have not made an effort to share yourself with me, Edward. Other than the general information in our game during my first week here, why should I afford you the same courtesy?" I finished

I watched several emotions play across his face, but said nothing. Finally he turned his face away to look out of his side window. I sighed and faced forward again. It was silent for a long while and then he whispered

"I'm sorry, Bella"

The pain and indecision in his voice sent a shot of pain through my heart. It was so strong that I gasped and clutched at my chest. Edward whipped round to look at me, reading the pain on my face he asked if I was ok. I couldn't speak yet so I simply nodded. It took me several deep breaths to calm myself only to have the wind knocked out me again when the next thought crossed my mind

I was in love with him.

Shit.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

The month following the stakeout flew by. The stakeout had been a success, we had gathered the information we needed to continue our investigation. Edward and I had not spoken much over the last couple of weeks. I had now been working for the FBI for two months and I still loved it. Sometimes the work was tedious, with a lot of paperwork, but generally I had fun.

Despite the silence from Edward, I had become good friends with Emmett. He was a giant teddy bear and treated me the same as he treated Alice. Angela was another one that I had become good friends with. She was shy and unassuming at first, but once we got talking I found her to be very intelligent and funny. Alice, Angela and I constantly went to lunch together and bitched about random shit. Sometimes, even Rose joined us. I had always got along with her, but we had gotten a lot closer in the last month and a half.

Working with Seth turned out to be fun too. He didn't put on his big brother act at work and respected that I could do my job without him hovering over me. As always, we had a laugh and I loved every minute of it.

The morning after the stakeout Edward had ignored me, refusing to even look my way and each time he did, he looked pained but guarded. I had taken to hanging out more and more with Seth, Angela and Alice to avoid Edward, but I was nearing my breaking point.

After my little epiphany in the car, each moment spent being ignored by Edward was torture to me. I understood his closed nature due to his past, but he didn't seem to ignore or be openly cool with Hayley or Angela and that hurt me more than anything. I just couldn't understand why it was just me that he treated this way. It had gotten so bad that I was starting to lose sleep over it. The dreams started off pleasant, but then they turned to a point where Edward turned cold towards me, turning his back and walking away. I always woke up crying and the lack of sleep was really starting to mess with my head now.

I had had several discussions with Alice on the matter, who could not offer me any further reason either. I had a feeling that she knew the reason but was not sharing it with me. I didn't blame her and I wasn't angry with her. He was her brother after all and her priority.

Today was another such day. I was hanging out in the Handler's office, avoiding heading back up to my office for as long as possible, until finally Alice literally kicked me out and told me to 'grow up and go deal with it'. I sighed and trudged back up to my office.

I spotted Edward as soon as I entered. He looked as tired as I felt. His hair was even more of a mess and he had dark circles under his eyes. I wondered if he too was losing sleep. Briefly the thought crossed my mind that he was losing sleep over me, but I was quick to dismiss it. I doubted that was the case. I heaved another sigh and made my way over to my desk and plopped down into my seat, unlocking my computer and getting ready to start working through some photo's and disks of information. I didn't look up at Edward, though I felt his eyes on me.

An hour later, I was flicking through some pictures of suspected Volturi members when one crossed my screen. I froze. No. It can't be. I pulled the pictures back up again and studied the grainy image. It looked so much like him, but I couldn't be sure. I decided to call over help

"Seth?" I called across the room

"Yeah, B?" He answered

"Can you come over for a sec please?"

"Sure"

He got up and strolled over to me, one hand n his pocket the other clutching a printout

"What's up, B? Why do you look so spooked?" I pointed to my screen

"Is that who I think it is?"

Seth studied the picture intently for a minute

"Shit" he muttered and looked down at me

"Fuck" I whispered, he nodded

"It can't be. How?" I continued in a whisper

"What?" Edward asked,

My head snapped up and my wide eyes met his green ones. They softened as they read the fear and slight panic in my own eyes. He got up and walked round to look at my screen

"Do you know him?" Edward asked after studying the picture, I nodded

"My ex" I said quietly, Edward snapped his head round to face me

"James Normand is your ex boyfriend?" he asked in a clipped tone

"She dated him in college for about a year, right B?" Seth answered, his posture changing to protective at Edward's tone

"Yes" I answered

Edward stared at my face for a moment. I could not meet his eyes. Images from six years ago were assaulting my mind. The night I lost my virginity to James, The cold look on his face when I first refused him sex, the smug smirk on his face when I found him with Victoria and the leer as he beckoned me over to join them.

All of these were playing in a continuous loop in my mind as I stared at the picture on my screen. I hadn't realised that my hand had unconsciously tightened into a fist on my desk until I felt Seth's warm hand unfurl it, sending blood rushing back into my palm

"It was never your fault B" he said quietly, knowing what I was seeing in my mind's eye

"I know, Sethy, it's just a shock to see him after all this time is all" I answered just as quietly

"I know, honey. Is he a suspect?" Seth asked, I shrugged

Edward had not said anything else, but I could feel his gaze on me, watching every emotion play across my face. I sighed and then faced him head on

"James and I met in my sophomore year of college. We dated for around a year until I found him in bed with a girl from his Economics 101 class. I have not seen nor heard from him since we broke up" I explained, giving the short version

Edward continued to search my face for a moment. I watched the flash of anger cross his face briefly before he schooled his features into his usual stony mask. He simply nodded then walked back to his desk and sat down

"Should we bring him in?" He asked, I shook my head

"What for? This is only a picture of him entering one of the Volturi owned clubs. It doesn't tie him to them or their illegal activities" I replied curtly

His sudden cold attitude was hurting me more than I was letting on, though by the slight softening of his eyes, I'm guessing it showed in my eyes. I turned away and continued to flick through the rest of the pictures. Seth patted my shoulder softly then went back to his desk.

Edward's attitude change had cost me my concentration for the rest of the day and my work suffered as a result. It seemed that all we ever seemed to do these days was snip at each other. I was now seriously considering asking for that transfer, I didn't think I could handle much more of this. As I mindlessly flicked through the remaining pictures, my thoughts were racing. I was trying very hard to contain the tears that I could feel begging for release. I gave up after the twentieth photo and picked up my desk line to call Alice

"Agent Handler Cullen" Alice answered

"Ali, join me for drinks tonight?" I said, my voice sounding sad even to my own ears

"Of course, your place or mine?" she replied immediately

"Mine. You bring the wine, I'll provide the snacks and hard liquor" I answered

"Deal. 6pm ok with you, I just have to finish a few things here"

"Perfect. See you then, Hun"

I hung up the phone and caught Edward looking at me out of the corner of my eye. His face showed a mixture of emotions. Pain, fear and sadness were the most prominent.

I closed down my desktop and retrieved my badge and gun from my top drawer and gathered my belongings. I waved goodbye to the team, but ignored Edward. He didn't call out to me as I left either.

Six hours later, Alice and I were drunk and watching weepy movies and munching on an array of snacks. We had started off with the wine she had bought and quickly moved on to the JD and Tequila as we chatted about our jobs, shopping trips (which I was dreading) and the people in our office. My mind was pleasantly blank of thoughts, but one thought was still there.

Edward

Thus I was trying very hard to get myself so trashed that I could erase him from my thoughts too. It wasn't working. I finally grew frustrated and grabbed the bottle and started to drink directly from it. I had only managed three large gulps before Alice grabbed the bottle away from me

"Are you trying for alcohol poisoning, B?" she exclaimed

"He won't leave. My friend Jack will help rectify that" I slurred

"Who won't leave Hun?" Alice asked softly

"Edward. He's always there. In my thoughts. In my dreams. In. My. Fucking. Face!" I screamed

"Oh Bella" Alice whispered, wrapping her arms around me

"Why won't he just put me out of my misery, Ali? Why doesn't he want me? Am I that ugly? His mood swings are giving me whiplash. One minute he's sweet and kind and the next he's cold and distant. What did I do? What can I do? He's killing me, Ali" I sobbed into her shoulder

"Oh sweetie it's not you. He does like you, I promise. He's just so hurt by Tanya that he refuses to see that. It's not you, honey" Alice whispered as she stroked my hair gently

I continued to sob, my whole body shaking with the force of my sobs. The pain in my chest continued to grow

"Ali, I'm in love with him and he hates me. Why do I always find myself in these fucked up situations? Why me? FUCK! I want to hate him for making me feel like this, but I can't! His silences, his coldness, his hot and cold attitude is all serving to drive me mad. I am slowly going insane and I have no one to blame but your stupid fucking brother and I hate that! Fuck, Ali! What the fuck do I do!" I ranted as Alice sat and quietly listened

I cried and cried until I finally had no more tears to shed and Alice held me the entire time. When I looked up at her eventually, I found that she too had been crying along with me

"I'm sorry, Ali. I didn't mean to say all that. He's your brother and I shouldn't have said all that" I whispered, hugging her

"Don't be stupid, B. He deserve that and much more. I've seen firsthand what his attitude is doing to you and right now, I'm ashamed to call him my brother because I'm fairly sure that he's in love with you too but is too stupid to realise it" I stared at her for a moment and then snorted

"He doesn't love me, Ali, he hates me, remember?" Alice shook her head. I sighed and sat back against the cushions

"I've been thinking about asking for a partner transfer. I can't keep letting him do this to me, Ali. It's killing me" I said quietly

I thought about not working closely with him anymore and the thought brought more tears to my eyes

"If you think that for the best" Alice replied softly, smiling sadly at me

"Mike Newton asked me out for this Friday" I said suddenly. Alice's eyebrows shot up

"Really? What did you say?" She asked

"I haven't given him an answer, but I'm thinking of accepting. I can't sit around and wait for Edward to get his head out of his ass"

Alice looked away from me and stared at the TV screen, deep in thought. We sat in silence for a while as she continued to think, then she turned to me

"Give me some time, B, then accept, ok?" she said

"What good is that going to do, Ali?"

"Just, please, Trust me?" she pleaded

"Fine. You have one week" I sighed

Alice left after making sure I would be ok. I assured her over and over that I would not either be committing suicide over this or checking myself into the local loony bin. She didn't believe me, but she left me to it anyway after once more making me promise to wait.

After I shut and locked the door behind her I slid onto the floor with my back against the wall next to it. I closed my eyes and heaved a deep sigh.

Edward Cullen would surely be the death of me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

Two and a half months had flown by so fast that I hadn't even noticed and it was now the middle of November. Bella and I had continued our game of 'Get to Know You' and we had each learned a lot about the other. We had not discussed her brother again and nor had we discussed the Tanya and Laurent situation, though I had told her briefly about it in our game. I was fairly certain that our colleagues had filled her in on other details, but she never once mentioned it to me, proving her to be trustworthy on that account.

My feelings for Bella seemed to be growing and that was scaring me shitless. I tried to remain professional with her, but it was becoming increasingly hard. Each day I saw her brought new torture and new feelings surfaced. I wanted her; I had admitted that much to myself. What I couldn't bring myself to admit was the fact that I wanted her for more than just sex. I knew a purely sexual relationship would not be something she would agree to and nor did I want her to. I think.

I was so confused that my mood swings were giving even me whiplash. In the last few weeks I had managed to play hot and cold with Bella so much that she currently had taken to simply just speaking to me when she had to, even then the conversation was short and clipped. She looked so tired and defeated lately that it nearly killed me to look at her. It didn't help that I hadn't been sleeping properly either. I woke each night drenched in sweat from my dreams of her. The situation was so bad that she had even started to hang around Seth, Angela or Alice now. I felt so bad for treating her this way, but my fears kept holding me back each time I opened my mouth to speak to her and apologise.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair in frustration. If I was honest with myself, I would admit that I missed our laughter and banter of the earlier weeks. Her laugh was just as beautiful as her. It was music to my ears whenever I heard it and lately the only time I heard it was when she was talking to Em or one of the other guys in the office. It didn't help that Mike had taken to flirting with her constantly. She didn't seem to pick up on the fact that he was flirting, but I had. It was pissing me off and I was feeling so jealous that whenever I saw Mike I had to actually remove myself from his presence in order to stop myself from hitting him. That would not go over well with the Chief.

I had just reached the office when I heard my name being called. I turned and found Alice walking towards me. I stopped and waited for her to catch up to me as she did, she reached up and smacked me upside the head

"Ow! Ali! What was that for?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"That, my darling, brother is for being a douche bag" she hissed at me

I stared at my baby sister, who right now looked very pissed off. I had no idea what could have brought out this reaction in her, but, fuck, she was scary when she was pissed

"What did I do now?" I sighed, giving in as I knew that she would list my faults even without me having to ask

"Hmm...Where do I start? Let's see, how about number one: your treatment of Bella in the last few weeks, or number two: Your hot and cold attitude towards her or number three: the fact that you like her but are too much of a shitless wimp to admit it to yourself, let alone anyone else?" she ranted, her hands flailing around in her anger. I took a step back

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ali. I don't like Bella in that way" I lied

Truth was, I did. I just didn't want admit it. These new feeling were scaring me to hell and back. Alice snorted

"Liar. Have you seen the way you look at her, Edward?"I shook my head, no. Alice sighed

"Edward, you're falling for her, if you haven't already and she you. It's plainly obvious to all of us. The only ones who don't seem to realise it are you and Bella" I stared at Alice in disbelief and shook my head again and dropped my gaze to the floor, unable to speak

"Yes, Edward. Look. I love you and all, but if I have to listen to my best friend cry again because of you, I will hurt you. Understood?" my head snapped up at that

"Bella was crying? Why? What happened? Is she ok?" I demanded. Alice smiled sadly at me

"Why do you care, Edward? If she was, it's not like you give a shit" she said

"I do care! She's my partner!" I replied

"Yes, she is and as her partner, why do you care what's going on with her personally? As long as she does her job, right?" I felt the anger overtake me

"She's more than that and you know it! If she's upset then I need to know why!" I cried. Alice shook her head

"No, you don't Edward. You just need to know that she will be professional and make sure your ass doesn't get shot in the field, whether that means protecting you with her life or not. She's just your partner after all" Alice taunted me.

Images of Bella diving in front of a bullet for me rushed through my mind. I saw her lying in a pool of blood, hardly breathing and the image nearly brought me to my knees. The nausea rushed up through my gut and my lungs lost all air. I braced a hand on the wall next to me, trying to hold myself up. Alice continued

"After all you didn't even want a partner, did you? After what Laurent did. Bella asked me last night if she should just request a transfer, make it easier on you to live in the past, mourning a relationship with a tramp that didn't even deserve you in the first place. You know Mike asked her out again for this Friday?"

"Stop, Alice, please" I rasped out, the pain taking over my insides. Alice simply shook her head and continued

"You're losing her, Edward and you know what? Maybe it's for the best. After all, Bella deserve someone who loves her completely and doesn't compare her to their cheating ex-girlfriend" with that she turned and stalked away from me, leaving me hunched over at the wall.

I tried to breathe as Alice's words washed over me in continuous loop:

_She should just request a transfer...Mourning a relationship with a tramp that didn't even deserve you... be professional and make sure your ass doesn't get shot in the field... whether that means protecting you with her life or not... After all you didn't even want a partner, did you...Mike asked her out for this Friday...She's just your partner after all_

And then the only thing that rang again and again:

_You're losing her_

I don't know how long I sat there, but at some point I had slid down to the floor, sitting with my back to the wall. That was the position Emmett found me in. He crouched down next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder

"Come on, E. Get up" he said quietly

I looked up at my brother through blurred eyes. I couldn't seem to bring his face into focus. I raised my hand to my face to rub my eyes and found that I was crying; it was the reason why I couldn't focus on Em's face. The tears were blurring my vision. Emmett gently helped me up by lifting me from my arms and led me into the bathroom so that I could clean myself up.

He waited, leaning on the sink next to me, watching me carefully. He opened and closed his mouth several times. I finally turned to him

"Just say it, Em" I whispered

"Ali is right; you're losing her, but I don't agree with her that it maybe for the best. I think it will kill you both"

"What would you guys have me do?" I sighed

"Fight, dammit! This is not you, Ed! Ever since Tanya, you've changed and I don't like this you. I want my brother back!" I was startled at his tone, it was almost desperate and Emmett just did not do desperate

In that moment, it struck me how much Tanya's betrayal had affected not only me, but my family too. They had suffered along with me. I had closed down and in that process I had shut them out too. That realisation hurt, but not as much as it did to realise that Alice and Em were right; I was losing Bella and in the short time that I had known her, she had become very important to me without me even having realise it.

It wasn't a choice anymore. I wanted Bella. I needed Bella. I loved Bella.

_Holy Shit...I _**loved**_ Bella..._

That thought staggered me and I almost fell to my knees. I gripped the counter to hold myself upright and glanced at Em, who was now smirking at me

"Finally got it, have you?" I shook my head to clear it

"Oh God, I'm in love with her" I whispered, still in shock over my realisation. Em laughed and clapped me on the shoulder

"About fucking time!" he exclaimed

"Yeah, but what now?" I asked

"Now, you fight, bro" Em said in a matter of fact tone

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and watched as determination overtook my features. I felt my old self rise up within me and the feeling felt good. I felt lighter, freer, as if I could do almost anything I wanted. I squared back my shoulders and turned back to my brother

"Where is she?" Em grinned

"She's at her desk, but I would suggest not doing this in there. Take her out to an early lunch or something" He replied. I nodded and turned to go

"Hey, Ed?" I turned back

"Yeah, Em?"

"Welcome back, bro" we grinned at each other and I strode out of the bathroom towards our office

I noticed as I entered that Mike was leaning over Bella's desk talking to her. She didn't look entirely comfortable, but straightened up as soon as she saw me. I kept my gaze on her as I strolled over and watched as her eyes took in my appearance and expression. My eyes, I knew, were red rimmed from crying, but I also knew that they were alight with determination

"Morning" I said as I neared. Mike stood up straight and Bella looked from me to him

"Hey, Ed. What's up, man? Allergies?" he snickered. I nodded, but didn't take my eyes from Bella's

"Bella, care to join me at the cafe?" I asked, one eyebrow quirked

"Su-sure...Um...now?" she stuttered. I nodded

Bella stood up and gathered her things. I waited and Mike stayed next to me

"Bella, I thought we would have lunch together?" Mike stammered, Bella finished packing up and turned to Mike

"Mike, I appreciate the offer, maybe next time?"

This time, I couldn't control the growl of displeasure that left my lips. Bella's head snapped to me and her eyes widened and darkened. I read the lust there and it pleased me. I winked at her and she gave me a small sad smile. We left Mike still standing at Bella's desk and walked to the elevators in silence.

When we got into the elevators Bella turned to me

"So, what brought on this invitation?" I glanced down at her and found her head cocked to one side. So cute

"We need to talk and the office is not the best place for this conversation" I replied shrugging

"Talk about what, Edward?" Bella asked in a quiet tone

"Us" I said simply. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella slowly shake her head from side to side

The elevator opened to the foyer and I led Bella out. We continued walking in silence, but the silence was not awkward. It was comfortable and I realised that no matter what my mood swings had been like in the last few weeks, our silences had always been comfortable. I felt Bella's hand brush along mine and the now familiar shock went through me. I wanted badly to take her hand in mine, but I knew that I didn't have that right...yet.

When we reached the cafe, we found that there was no line, so we placed our orders quickly. We had been to lunch with the others plenty of times and I had noticed that we had the same taste in food as well as almost everything else. A relationship with Bella would be easy, like breathing, and finally that thought no longer scared me as it used to.

We sat at our usual table by the window, still in silence, as we ate. I was trying to gather my thoughts, preparing what I wanted to say to her, but Bella, being Bella beat me to it

"Spit it out, Agent. I'm not getting any younger here" she smirked at me and I laughed

"Ok, ok...I'm just wondering where to start" I said

"How about the beginning and we'll go from there" this girl never ceased to amaze me. I nodded

"Ok, yeah. I'm sorry. I realise that I haven't been the most rational and easiest person to work with in the last few weeks" Bella snorted and nodded in agreement, I continued

"It's just...it's been an adjustment for me to have a partner again, after what Laurent did. I wasn't exactly thrilled to find out that I would be having a new partner and then when I saw that it was you it scared the ever loving shit out of me"

"What the hell does that mean?" Bella asked. I sighed

"I saw you at my parent's anniversary, Bella. When I saw you I had such a strong reaction to you that it scared me, so I hid. I know that's cowardly of me, but Tanya's betrayal really fucked with my head for a long while and I have never and I mean _never_ had such a strong attraction to someone. Not even Tanya and I was with her for three years" Bella sat back stunned

"Strong reaction how?" she whispered. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. It was time for the truth

"You were beautiful. The sun was shining on you, making your hair shine. You know you have red streaks in your hair when the sun is on it, right?" she nodded dumbly

"Everyone there was dressed up, but you...you were in a simple white skirt, black tank and flats and yet you looked stunningly beautiful. I remember thinking your eyes were a deep brown. It wasn't until I met you on your first day in the Chief's office did I realise that they were in fact a chocolate brown with gold fleck. I have never seen such gorgeous eyes before"

"I thought the same thing about your eyes. They are the greenest eyes I have ever seen" Bella said, I smiled at her, taking in her beautiful features, drinking her in

"Why have you been so hot and cold in the last few weeks, Edward? Was it something I did?" She asked in a sad tone. I shook my head vigorously

"No, Bella, that was all on me" I sighed and thought about how to explain it

"These feelings that I was developing for you scared me, Bella. I thought I loved Tanya and look where it got me and I was afraid that if I allowed myself to fall for you, you had the power to hurt me too. Like I said; Tanya's betrayal fucked me over for a long time" I said quietly

"I'm not Tanya, Edward just like I know that you aren't James" Bella replied softly

"I know that, but it didn't stop the fear" I answered looking away from the hurt in her eyes

I explained in a bit more detail about my relationship with Tanya and the trust I had placed in both her and Laurent. I told her of how Tanya, Laurent and I used to go out for dinner or drinks and we had always got along well. I finally explained to her what it had done to me to find my girlfriend in bed with my partner, how torn and broken hearted I was. However, looking at Bella now, I realised that what I had felt for Tanya in our three year relationship was nowhere near the love I felt for Bella in just two and a half months.

I had learned a lot about Bella through observation and conversations with Alice and Emmett in the last two months. She was an inherently good person. Pure. She was selfless to a fault and cared deeply for her friends and family. Tanya had never gotten along with her own family, let alone mine. Alice had hated her on sight and Emmett had never trusted her from the start. I guess that should have been my wakeup call. Emmett had always been a great judge of character. But then so had I and look where it got me.

Tanya had always refused to spend time with my family and it had always eaten away at me. I always felt like I had to choose; my girlfriend or my family. I hated that. But Bella…Bella was already good friends with two of my family and she had met my parents on their anniversary and according to Alice, they had loved her. How could they not. She was easy to love.

"And now?" she whispered her question, finally breaking the silence. The hesitation in her voice tore at me. I looked her squarely in the eyes as I answered

"The fear is gone, but the feelings remain"

I watched as tears filled her eyes and spilled over. I reached over and brushed them away with my thumb. She leaned into my touch, closing her eyes. I stared at her, committing this moment to memory

"I'm in love with you, Bella" I whispered finally.

She gasped and her eyes flew open, darting frantically back and forth between mine, searching. The tears continued to pour from her eyes. I read the truth in her eyes before she spoke it

"I love you too, Edward...so much"

I got up and sat in the chair next to her and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close as she cried

"Shh baby, it's ok. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out. I'm sorry I hurt you so much" I whispered in her ear as I rubbed my hand up and down her back. She pulled back

"It's ok, Edward. As long as we're here now, right?" I smiled and nodded

Lunch was over and the air was cleared. We stepped out into the grey afternoon hand in hand and the feeling of euphoria coursed through me. I stopped just outside the cafe and pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I held her by her waist

"Can I take you out to dinner tonight?" I asked

"Yes" she replied and I felt happiness flood me

We stood there planning our date for the night, never once letting go of one another. Finally the topic of work came up

"We'll have to keep it professional at work, you realise?" Bella asked and I heaved a sigh

"I know, I wish we didn't but, for now we'll have to, even if I don't like it" I replied

"Why?" Bella asked

"Erm...Mike? I hear you have a date with him this Friday?" I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice. Bella laughed

"I don't have a date with him. He asked and I haven't answered yet"

"So what are you going to tell him?" I asked

"Easy, my boyfriend won't be too happy if I went out with him" I quirked one eyebrow at her

"Boyfriend, eh?"

"Well, I'm a one man kind of woman and if you envision seeing other people then I have to say this relationship is in trouble from the start, Edward" I threw back my head and laughed as she slapped my chest lightly

"Baby, I'm a one woman guy. There won't be 'other people' for me either"

She smiled the most beautiful smile and my breath caught in my throat. My eyes darted down to her lips and back to her eyes and back again. I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I wasn't sure if she would go for that before the first date, so I started to pull back from her. She pulled me back to her and I saw her eyes dart to my lips, her eyes silently begging me to kiss her.

I leaned down slowly, keeping my eyes on hers. I brushed my lips over hers tentatively. Her eyes fluttered closed at the contact and I leaned forward again and pressed my lips to hers softly. The feeling of her lips on mine was exquisite. They were so soft and sweet. I moaned and moved my lips against hers a little faster. I licked her bottom lip with my tongue and then nipped it with my teeth. She moaned into my mouth and sighed. Her tongue came out to meet mine and a shiver of pleasure ran through me at the contact. Our tongues twirled together languidly and I felt myself start to harden in my pants I pulled back and panted. I pulled Bella tighter to me and rested my head on top of hers. No kiss had ever felt like that before. It was explosive in its entirety

"Wow" I whispered and I felt Bella nod in agreement

"Wow, indeed" she whispered back

We finally unwrapped our arms and pulled back, staring at each other

"Keeping it professional is going to suck ass, isn't it?" Bella asked and I laughed

"Yep. Though I would like to know who you're going to name as your boyfriend when Mike asks?" Bella shrugged

"I'll tell him it's none of his business, which it isn't" I laughed again and led Bella back to the office

We had just arrived at the elevators when the doors opened to reveal Em, Alice and Jasper, who all quirked their eyebrow at us

"E, you good?" Em asked

"We good, Em" I replied, knowing he would pick up on the subtle confirmation

Apparently so did Alice because she let rip an ear splitting squeal and hugged Bella tightly before flinging herself to me

"I knew I could light a fire under you, brother!" she whispered in my ear

I pulled back and looked at her smug expression and then ruffled her hair

"Whatever, demon pixie" she slapped my hand away and wrapped her tiny arms around me again

"I love you, big brother" she said into my chest

"I love you too, baby sis and thank you" I replied

They left for lunch and Bella and I stepped into the elevator. I pulled Bella into my side as soon as the door closed and kissed the top of her head as she leaned into me

"I love you, baby" I said before I released her

"And I love you. Let's go get some work done, yeah?" I nodded

We stepped off on our floor and almost ran into Mike as he was leaving for lunch

"Hey, Bella, back so soon? Did you have a good lunch?" he asked as he eyed me

"Lunch was good, Mike. Are you heading out?"

"Yeah, going to grab a bite to eat. Speaking of which, are we on for Friday?" I bit back a growl and folded my arms across my chest to stop myself from punching him

"I'm sorry, Mike, I have a boyfriend and I don't think he's into open relationships" I smirked at the crestfallen look on Mike's face and the smug look on Bella's

"Oh. Ok...Hey, how come you've never mentioned him before?" Mike asked suspiciously

"Well, the relationship is relatively new and I don't discuss my personal life at work. It's not professional"

With that Bella turned and walked off into our office, leaving me alone with a stunned Mike. He turned to me and narrowed his eyes

"Did you know about her boyfriend?" I shrugged

"Like she said, it's her personal life. Let it go, Mike" I slapped him on the shoulder as I walked off to the office and inwardly laughed at his wince.

I had just walked into the office when Chief called for Bella and I into his office. I exchanged a quick glance with Bella but followed her in silently. I wondered if Chief had somehow found out about our relationship and was about to chastises us for it, or worse, separate us. I shuddered at the thought of being away from her now. Funny how one lunch and one epiphany changed my outlook entirely

"Agent Cullen, Agent Swan, I have your new assignment for you. I know that the stakeout went well and you two have shown that you are very capable of working well together..." he paused and ruffled a few papers on his desk then slid one over the table towards us

"Charity Benefit Ball hosted by the Volturi?" I asked, surprised

"Yes, you two will go in posed as an engaged couple. I need you to recover as much data on Volturi members as you can. Alice is ready with your outfits and props. Emmett and Jasper will be in an unmarked van down the street, Mike and Angela will be in attending as another couple, but they are only there to support you, they will not be active" Bella and I nodded

"Chief, what will be our status on weapons?" I asked

"Negative. They search at the doors, so no armour" he replied.

I frowned. I didn't like the sound of that. We were being sent in to the enemy's lair with nothing to defend ourselves with. Chief must have seen the look on my face because he spoke before I could voice my displeasure

"You two will not be armed, but your back-up will be. You will be wired so we will hear everything you do, ok?"

I nodded and stood up. Bella followed me back to our desk area and put her things away before turning to me and smirking

"I assume you will be wearing a tux tonight?" she asked. I shrugged

"I assume so. It depends on what Alice has for me" I replied.

Then it occurred to me that she would also be dressed up. I tried to envision her in a ball gown, but couldn't. I'm sure the real life image would be ten times better that anything I could come up with anyway. Suddenly I realised that going tonight meant that our first date would have to be postponed. I looked up and saw that Bella was busy on her computer and the rest of the office wasn't paying us any mind either. I pulled out my phone and texted her

_I just realised that our plans for tonight have been shot to pieces – E_

I watched from under my eyelashes as she pulled he phone out of her bag and read my message. Her fingers flew over the pad briefly as she tapped in her reply before pressing send. Seconds later my phone buzzed in my hand. I opened the message

_Interesting choice of words, Agent. Are you re-scheduling or is this your way of trying to get out of it entirely? – B_

I shook my head at my screen. Get out of it entirely? Not likely! I quickly typed my response and pressed send.

_Who said anything about trying to get out of it? BTW Does me taking you to the ball not count as first date then? – E_

Her phones buzzed and she quickly read my text. She snorted then looked at me with amusement. She typed in her response and pressed send

_Of course it doesn't count! We'll be WORKING! I'm beginning to think you are trying to fob me off now __ -B_

I read her text and smiled knowing she was only teasing. I sent my response quickly

_Me? Fob you off? Never, baby. I have two months of idiocy to make up for. How about a late night ice cream stop after the ball then? – E_

I watched her read and reply

_Why are you so adamant for tonight to be our first date? And one night will not make up for the two months, you realise that, right? – B_

I grinned and winked at her before I replied

_If it's not a date, then I don't get to kiss you goodnight and so, so, so want to kiss you goodnight. I know one night won't make up for the last two months, but it will be a start at least, right? – E_

I watched as the blush rose up her cheeks as she read my text and smiled even wider. I couldn't help but admire her beauty. The blush only enhanced it. I found myself wondering how far down her blush went, losing myself in a daydream only to be startled out it by my phone buzzing in my hand. I opened the message

_Did I say no to a goodnight kiss after the ball? Did you ask? It's definitely a start. Fine. Ice cream after the ball __ - B_

I mentally did a happy dance at her message. I looked up and saw Bella watching me, smiling widely. I winked at her again then quickly sent her one last text

_Thank you, baby. Love you – E_

If possible, her smile grew even wider when she read my text, then quickly tapping one in return before putting her phone in her bag and turning back to her computer screen still smiling. The happiness on her face was a stark contrast to the sadness and pain of the last two months. My phone buzzed and I quickly read her text

_Love you too, but we better get some work done. Seth is starting to look suspicious ;-) – B_

I put the phone back into my pocket and covertly glanced up toward Seth and found him watching us, suspicion clear on his face. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then pulled out his phone and started tapping on it. Seconds later both mine and Bella's phone buzzed. Bella looked up at me quizzically. I merely shrugged and pulled my phone out again to check the text. It was from Seth and my guess is he sent the same thing to Bella too as she gasped and looked at me wide eyed first, then at Seth who grinned and winked at her

_Guys, you sure know how to make shit obvious, don't you? Unless you want to become this week's office gossip chill the fuck out with your googly eyes! Congrats BTW! About fucking time! – S_

I looked at Seth who smiled and shot me a thumbs up. Was it that obvious to everyone but me for the last two months? Clearly it was. Huh, go figure.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

7pm that evening found me ringing the doorbell at Bella's apartment. At 5pm exactly, Alice had come into our office and dragged Bella away to 'get ready and glammed', whatever the hell that meant. I had a feeling that I would not be breathing tonight once I got a look at her. I adjusted my tie and brushed off some nonexistent lint from my jacket as I waited for Bella to answer the door.

I had been fitted with both a wire and a camera. The wire had been taped to my left side and the mic was strategically placed in my button hole, covered with a fancy looking pin that seemed just for show. The camera was in the form of my black rimmed glasses. As I wore contacts on a normal day, Alice had arranged for the lenses on these glasses to be my normal numbers.

My head snapped up as the door swung open and as I expected, I lost all breath and coherent thought as I locked eyes on the goddess before me. Bella was dressed in a floor length midnight blue gown. It had thin spaghetti straps and the bodice was decorated in sparkling crystals which were sewn on in waves and flowed down towards her tiny waist. There was a slit on the left side which showed off her creamy white leg and thigh. Her hair was artfully swept up in a loose bun with a few soft curly tendrils falling over her back and neck. Her makeup was light. She looked exquisite. She looked like an angel

"My Angel" was I could whisper as I stared at her

I finally met her eyes and found that she was blushing adorably. Her eyes were dark with lust as she gazed at me. I grinned and stepped forward, taking her right hand in mine and brushing my lips against her knuckles

"You look exquisite, baby" I said with my lips still on her hand

"Thank you, so do you" she answered

I held up the last piece of our prop. Her 'engagement' ring. It was a platinum band with a cluster of diamonds surrounding one large sapphire. It would suit her to perfection. I slid the ring onto her ring finger and stared at it for a few minutes. Unbidden, images of doing this for real crossed my mind. I watched in my mind's eye as several images played out. First the proposal, then the wedding and then finally one of her standing with my arms wrapped around her swollen belly and a little auburn haired boy running towards us.

I stepped back quickly and blinked at her in shock. We had only become official 7 hours ago and I was already thinking of the future? That scared me shitless

"What's the matter? Are you ok?" Bella asked softly, looking concerned

I shook my head to clear it of the images. I didn't want to think about them and their implications right now. We had a job to do and I need to be firing on all cylinders

"I'm ok. Shall we?" I replied, giving her a smile and holding out my arm for her to take

I had brought my special occasion car tonight. My Aston Martin Vanquish was my pride and joy and I only brought her out on very special occasions. As we stepped out into the night, Bella stopped beside me and gaped at the car

"That's your car? Did you steal it?" she asked incredulously. I laughed

"No, baby, it's my special occasion car" I answered and watched in amusement as she opened and closed her mouth several times before finally settling on her reply

"Hmm" was her most articulated response

I chuckled and set off toward the Grand Hotel where the ball was being held. I stole glances at Bella as I drove, taking in her relaxed form. She really did look beautiful tonight. The blue on her looked brilliant; it set off her creamy skin in the most heavenly way. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she shifted position allowing her slit to fall open and further exposing her leg. I groaned internally as I felt my body respond to the sight of hers

"You know, you are making it obvious, right?" Bella said, bringing me out of my thoughts

"Huh?" I responded. Bella laughed

"I can feel you watching me" she clarified

"Oh, sorry. It's just…it's just that you look amazing and that dress looks gorgeous on you" I said

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself, 007" she replied. I couldn't help but laugh

"007?" I said, chuckling

"Yep. You know, the tux and all?" she explained with the cutest giggle I had ever heard from a woman

"Mmm, so what does that make you?" I asked

"Um…Money Penny?"

I looked at her in surprise and then we both burst into laughter. I took her hand and brushed my lips across her knuckles, still chuckling

"You are by far more beautiful, baby" I said

"Cheesy, Agent" she teased

"Yeah, sorry, it's a Cullen trait" I shrugged

"What does that mean?" I snorted

"Wait until you meet my father then you'll understand"

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I glanced at her in caution to see if I had freaked her out. I had, after all, just insinuated that she would meet my parents and we hadn't even been on our first date yet

"I'll withhold judgment then for now" was all she said. I sighed in relief that I hadn't scared her

I pulled up in front of the hotel and slid out of my seat, handing my keys to the valet as I went, along with a warning

"One scratch and I'll have you. Clear?" I said sternly

"Crystal, sir"

The valet took my keys from me and got into the driver seat just as I made it round to the passenger side and opened the door for Bella. I offered my hand to help her out and as she took it, the now familiar electric current zinged through me. I pulled her closer to me, wrapping one arm around her waist. I tapped my mic to switch it on

"All ready" I said into my mic, scanning the crowd for our back up and any possible danger

"Team one ready" I heard Angela respond in the concealed earpiece in my right ear

"Team two ready" Em responded

"Back-up ready" came Seth's response

I led Bella into the foyer, handing our invitation card to the guard standing just inside. The ballroom was vast in size. Tables had been set up on either side by the walls, creating an aisle down the middle, which led to the dance floor. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling over the dance floor. I collected our seating arrangement, which were in the names of Mr Anthony Masen and Ms Marie Gibbs.

As we crossed to our seats I spotted Aro Volutri by the bar speaking with a tall, dark haired man whom I did not recognise. He looked familiar, but for the life of me I could not place him. He was 6ft tall and built, not like Em, but slightly more than me. I couldn't put my finger on why he looked familiar. I shrugged to myself and pulled out Bella's chair for her

"Always the gentleman, huh E?" I heard Em in my ear

"Shut up" I muttered, as Bella giggled. She could hear everything through her own earpiece

"Making moves on my sister, Ed?" Seth joined in

I rolled my eyes. So much for being a grown up team of FBI agents

"Grow up fellas. We got a job to do" I replied under my breath

"How do you know that I'm not the one making moves tonight?" Bella said beside me

My head snapped round to stare at my girlfriend. She grinned at me and winked. I couldn't say anything because although Em, Jas and Seth knew about Bella and I, Mike and Angela didn't. I cocked an eyebrow at her playfully and she laughed shaking her head at me. Minx.

I went back to scanning the room, occasionally whispering names into my mic of the members that I recognised. Bella added in the names of a few that she spotted. We had been sitting for approximately an hour and half into dinner service when Bella whispered the name of her ex. My head snapped round to where she had said she spotted him and I found him over by the front table, chatting with Aro, Ciaus and Marcus, the three brothers and leaders of the Volturi. I studied James covertly. He was of medium build, around 5'9", dirty blond hair, which was slicked back and tied into a ponytail at the base of his skull. All in all he looked shifty.

Bella was tense beside me, trying to hide her face. If he recognised her, our cover would be blown. I shifted my body round so that she was hidden in my side. I tapped my mic to turn it off and did the same to hers then whispered to her

"It's ok, baby. He can't see you, I won't allow him to"

"I know. I just don't want to blow our cover, Edward" she whispered back

"You won't" I replied and then tapped my mic on again as she tapped hers on

As soon as my mic was back on Emmett came through my earpiece with curses

"Dammit, E, don't turn your mic off! What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Em, I had something to say in private. We need to ensure our cover is not blown. Bella's ex is here tonight, we can't have him recognising her. Angela, can you intervene?" I muttered quietly

Although I was speaking into my mic, it looked like I was speaking to Bella as my body was angled towards her. She nodded at intervals, making it seem as if I was telling her something

"Sure, E. The usual?" Angela replied as she took a sip of her drink by the bar

"The usual. Thanks Ang" I responded

I watched as Angela strolled over to the table where James was just finishing up his conversation and engaged him. She covertly led him over to the pillar by the front entrance, successfully hiding us from his view. I breathed a sigh of relief as she managed to keep him there and turned back to Bella and gave her a small smile and a wink to show all was ok. She nodded and smiled back.

I sat back and draped my arm over the back of her chair. The good thing about posing as an engaged couple, she could lean into me and I could be affectionate with her. It helped our cover and also my desire to touch her. I traced my fingers across her exposed neck and then leaned in and placed a soft kiss just under her earlobe. Her breath hitched and she leaned her head further to the side for more access. I obliged her by trailing kisses along her neck. She reached her hand over and intertwined her fingers with mine.

I may have been going overboard because Em interrupted with a convoluted warning

"E, slow down, man. You have the night"

I pulled back and gave Bella a sheepish grin, which she returned by blushing the most adorable shade of pink. My grin grew widened and she quite maturely stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed and pulled her closer into my side.

After all my fears over the last two months, it felt good to just _be_ with her, even as an undercover couple. Like I said, a relationship with Bella was as easy as breathing. I thought back over my actions in the last couple of months and found myself disgusted with myself. It really was not fair on how I treated her. She deserved the world and I would now make sure that I gave it to her.

It was odd to realise just how deep my feelings for her went. After all the pain and anger over Tanya and her betrayal, I had closed myself off for so long that these feelings and emotions were relatively new to me now. I had thought I loved Tanya, but looking at Bella now, I could see just how wrong I was back then. With Tanya it had always been more about sex than anything else. With Bella it was infinitely more and for that I was glad.

I was brought out of my internal musings by Bella tugging on my arm. I looked down at her in question

"Dance with me?" she asked softly.

I nodded and rose from my seat and pulled her onto the dance floor. The song was a slow song which meant that I got to wrap my arms around her petit frame and hold her as close as I liked. We swayed slowly, she had her head resting on my chest and I had my head on top of hers. The ever present electricity around us flowed and pulsed, wrapping us in a bubble of just the two of us. We had been dancing for about 10 minutes when she gasped and abruptly pulled back out of my embrace

"No, it can't be" she whispered

"What?" I asked, confused

She shook her head and continued to stare at something over my shoulder. I released her and turned to see what she was looking at. I followed her gaze and saw the same man I had seen at the beginning of the night talking to Aro at the bar dancing just behind us with his arms around a pretty blond. I turned back to Bella and found her standing stock still and pale

"Bella?" I questioned

She shook her head and kept murmuring 'No, no, no, it can't be'. I gripped her shoulder and shook her lightly

"Bella? Snap out of it! What's wrong baby?" I asked as panic started to set in

Just then the man spotted Bella and froze. He cocked his head to the side and studied her, just as she was studying him. It seemed as if he was trying to place her. I turned fully, hiding her from his view and met his gaze head on. When he looked at me I found very familiar eyes staring back at me. Bella's eyes. The same shape, the same colour. I gasped and stepped back, holding Bella behind me with one arm.

The man moved towards us slowly, not taking his eyes off of Bella, who was peering at him from behind me

"Hello, I am Damien Reece"

He held out his hand for me to shake, which I did after a second of hesitation

"Anthony Masen. This is my fiancée, Marie Gibbs" I gave our cover names

"A pleasure to meet you. How do you know the Volturi?" he asked

There was something about him that told me that I could trust him, but I still held back. We were undercover after all and though she was my partner, Bella was my priority to protect as my girlfriend first and foremost. I had not released her from behind me, where I held her protectively and she had not attempted to move forward. I could feel her trembling and even though it was light, I was worried about her

"We don't. My family makes donations to various charities and causes"

It was the truth. Cullen's frequently made donations to charities. Mom was on several boards, one of which happened to be the cause for tonight, Cancer Research

"Ahh…I see. Is you fiancée ok? She seems a bit pale" he asked gesturing to Bella

I nodded and tightened my grip on her. She straightened up and stepped out from behind me, holding out her hand

"Pleased to meet you, Damien"

Damien stared at her as if still trying to place her, a variety of emotions playing across his face. I watched with interest as he slowly raised his hand and shook Bella's proffered one. Bella sucked in a breath when their hands met. They stared at one another closely and something inside me was telling me to move her away. I pulled her back to my side and wrapped my arm around her waist

"Have we met before, Marie?" he asked

I growled softly, the green eyed monster rising within me. Bella wound her arm around my waist and squeezed reassuringly

"I don't know, Damien. Have we?" she replied

"I feel as if we have. You remind me of someone I lost long ago. Someone I loved dearly" Bella started in my arms

"Who was she?" she whispered

Damien glanced behind him as if to check that this exchange was going unnoticed. It was

"My little sister" he answered

Bella started to shake, so I tightened my arms around her to hold her steady

"I'm sorry to hear you lost her. When did she die?" she asked shakily

I had a feeling I knew who this was, but I didn't want to say anything unless I really had to. I could not be sure that he wasn't involved with the Volturi. Still the gut feeling grew stronger as I watched this exchange

"She didn't. I did"

Bella looked at him confused. I understood what he was saying. In that moment certainty flooded through me on this man's identity. Before I could say anything I heard Em in my ear

"Bail, E. You are correct in your thinking" I shook my head. Trust my twin to call me on it without me even having to say anything

"Baby, we need to get going. We have another appointment, remember?" I said to Bella

I knew she had heard what Em said because she looked at me in askance of my thoughts. I shook my head at her lightly and she nodded and we turned back to Damien to say our goodbyes. However, that went out the window when he spoke

"You look like her a lot" he said

"Do I?" Bella replied

"Yes"

"If she is alive, then why don't you try and find her?" Bella countered

"E, leave. Bella, don't go there" Em said in our ears

"Because I died to save her ten years ago, why change that now?" Damien said sadly

Bella froze and I froze along with her. It was true. My thinking had been correct. Shit

"Deac?" it was barley a breath, but I heard it. So did Damien. His eyes widened in shock, then fear

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Good luck" he turned and wove his way through the crowd

Bella remained frozen to the spot, so I tugged her arm and she stumbled along behind me. I needed to get her out of here. Now. I heard her ragged breaths behind me, but I didn't stop until I made it out of the ballroom. I pulled her into the shadows and behind a pillar. I pressed her into the pillar and placed my body flush with hers

"Bella, are you ok?" I whispered

"It was him, wasn't it? I didn't dream that, did I?" she said as tears rolled down her face

I wiped the tears away. It killed me to see her cry. I tapped my mic and then hers to turn it off before I spoke again. Agent Cullen was not needed for this conversation, Boyfriend Edward was

"Yes, baby. It was him. I thought he looked familiar. You have the same eyes" I replied softly

She collapsed in my arms and cried softly, her tears soaking through my dress shirt. I didn't care. She was hurting and there was nothing I could do. I held her tightly to me and let her cry it out before she pulled back slightly and looked up at me. There was so much vulnerability in her eyes that I ached for her.

I leaned down and lightly brushed my lips across hers in a show of comfort. She tilted her head back and rose up onto tip toes, winding her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up further as I pressed my lips to hers harder. Our mouths moved together in perfect synchrony. I snaked my tongue out and licked her top lip, then her bottom lip. She parted her lips and her tongue met mine. I moaned at the pleasurable feeling and taste of her mouth. She moaned back in answer and I felt my pants tighten as my erection grew. God, what this woman did to me!

I pulled back and leaned my forehead on hers and tried to catch my breath. She was breathing heavy too as she clutched herself to me

"It was him. It was really him" she whispered

"It was, baby. You found him" I whispered back

She sighed and rested her head in the crook of my neck. I rubbed her back softly. We stood like this for several long moments and then released each other. We needed to leave. There was no way we could go back into the ballroom. I placed a quick kiss on her forehead as I released her

"Are you ok?" I asked as she unwrapped her arms

"Yes. Or at least I will be as soon as I find out how he is involved with the Volturi" she said sadly. I nodded in understanding

"I love you, baby" I said quietly

"I love you too, Edward" she replied with a small smile

We stepped away from the pillar and turned. We stopped in our tracks as soon as we turned. Standing behind us with her mouth hanging open was Angela

"Shit" I muttered as Bella blushed a brilliant shade of red

"Ang, I…" Bella started but trailed off

"No way" Ang exclaimed, looking from me to Bella

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Looks like the cat was out of the bag. I had wondered this afternoon how long we would be able to keep our relationship quiet and judging by the look on Angela's face, it wasn't very long

"How long?" she asked. Bella sighed before replying

"Just this afternoon" she answered

I watched Angela warily. I knew that she was Bella's friend, but I still had trust issues, so obviously, I was suspicious of her. Turns out, I didn't need to be, because she squealed and launched herself at Bella and hugged her tightly

"I'm so happy for you!" she cried

Bella laughed and hugged her back. Angela released Bella and turned to me. She placed one hand on her hip and pointed at me, her eyes narrowed

"No more mind games?"

"No more mind games" I agreed and she smiled a wide toothy smile

"Good thing it was me that Em sent to find you when your mic's mysteriously went off range" she said teasingly. I laughed and nodded in agreement.

It was true. Had it been Mike, I'm sure we would not have had the same response, not to mention the trouble he could cause.

Over the next few weeks, Bella and I spent a considerable amount of time together, both as partners and as a couple. We worked well together both in the office and out. We had skipped the ice cream date after the ball as Bella had been drained from the amount of emotions the she went through with seeing her brother for the first time ten years.

She had not mentioned the encounter to anyone other than those that had been able to hear it, but she was working furiously to figure out his connection to the Volturi. I think on some level, she wanted to prove that he was not involved with them and I understood her thinking. It was her brother after all and we were investigating the Volturi for illegal activity. She and I had discussed the topic at length and we were in agreement that she would need put her personal feelings aside for the sake of her job. As hard as it might be, she was doing amazingly well.

I felt for her. The pain on her face each time we discussed it almost killed me and there was nothing I could do to take it away. It had gotten to a point now that I had taken over that part of the investigation from her. She continued to investigate James though. She said that she had no feelings towards him so it did not affect her in any way. I wasn't so sure. I know that if I had been in that situation, I would find it difficult to compile evidence against Tanya, even if she was my ex, but I didn't argue with Bella. It was her call.

Our relationship built steadily. We had had several dates now and each one was better than the last. My desire for her increased each day, but we were taking things slow. I needed the slow. I did trust her, but after so long of hurting over Tanya, I was still cautious and Bella understood that. She was compassionate and patient with me and for that I would forever be thankful. It only made me love her more. I cherished our days together. I actually looked forward to the work day now. She made me smile and laugh and she also knew when to keep me in line too.

In short, she was perfect for me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

It was now mid January and I had been in the office for just over two hours when my angel walked in. Christmas had been spent apart at our respective family's homes. Bella and Seth had driven back to Forks and I had spent four days without her at my parent's house. I had missed her so much that I was near depression. My father actually nearly prescribed me with anti depressants, much to my brother's amusement. Jerk. New Years, Bella and I had spent a quiet evening at my apartment, just the two of us. After four days apart, we had no inclination to share each other with other people.

We vowed to remain together next year and sealed it with a kiss at midnight, which of course led to a heavy make out session. Neither on of us was anywhere near ready for sex, but we still got ours from dry humping, which we managed to do quite often. I loved to watch her cum. It was the single most erotically beautiful sight to see.

I looked up as she entered and my breath caught in my throat. I knew she had been in court this morning to give evidence on a pending case from her Seattle PD days. She looked all kinds of sexy in her business suit and the sight turned me on beyond belief.

She was wearing a black two piece skirt suit, with a white fitted blouse. Her hair was up in a twisted bun and she was wearing a pair of wire framed glasses. Fuck, she looked naughty and sexy. My pants tightened even further as my eyes trailed down to her legs. Fuck, her legs! She was wearing skin coloured pantyhose and black pumps and the whole ensemble just screamed 'Fuck me!' My eyes snapped back up to hers as she cleared her throat. My little vixen was smirking at me. Smirking! She knew exactly what she was doing to me.

As if her outfit wasn't bad enough, I almost creamed my pants when she pulled out her Glock from her waistband and cocked it to check the safety before she locked it in her drawer with her badge. I groaned as she bent over to lock them away and I caught sight of her tight ass. My trousers were extremely uncomfortable now so I attempted to shift and adjust myself discreetly.

Obviously it was that discreet because I heard Em chuckle behind me. I turned and shot him a glare. Prick. He was laughing at my discomfort. I turned back and found Bella sitting across from me still smirking

"You ok, Agent?" she said in her beautiful sultry voice, which did nothing to stop my hard on

"Yes" I replied in a strained voice. She cocked and eyebrow at me and grinned

"You sure? You look…uncomfortable" she teased, I pouted at her

"Mmhm" was my brilliant reply

I heard Em and Jas burst into laughter behind me, but I ignored them. I couldn't take my eyes off of my gorgeous girlfriend and partner. I adjusted again and shot her a mournful look. She shook her head and laughed and turned to her computer and started to log on.

I pulled out my phone and shot her a text

_You look so sexy, baby – E_

I glanced up when her phone beeped and watched her read the text. I grinned at the blush that rose

_Thank you. Are you ok? I'm sorry to make things hard for you – B_

My eyes widened at her text and I looked up at her. She wasn't looking at me, but she was smiling wide

_Things are definitely HARD right now. Fuck, what do you do to me! – E_

She blushed and giggled at that text before replying. Shit, even her giggle was sexy

_The same things you do to me I suppose – B_

I wondered at her meaning of that text. I looked at my phone confused for a moment before I replied

_Baby, you can't be hard too…or is there something you forgot to mention to me? – E_

She giggled again and the sound made my cock twitch. Her next text only pushed me over the edge

_I'm not hard, you're right, but I do have womanly reactions every day to seeing you in suit. You have no idea how sexy you look sitting across from me, do you? No, not hard, honey, but definitely wet – B_

I must have moaned out loud at that because Mike strolled over and decided to butt his big head in

"You alright, Cullen? You look flushed" he drawled

I looked up at him and scowled. I could hear Em and Jas snickering behind me

"I'm fine, Newton. Can I help you with something?" I snapped

"Nah, I just wondered who the lucky lady was that you were sexting with" he asked

Bella choked back laugh in front of me and Em and Jas were full on laughing now. Mike was beginning to piss me off in the worst way

"Who said I was texting a lady anyway? Beside, I don't recall my contract stating I had to share my private life with you in any way" I growled

"Hey, I was only asking. Besides, I was wondering if Bella was doing the same as you as she looks a little flushed too" he turned to Bella and cocked an eyebrow at her

"Texting you boyfriend, Bella? How is he? Still with him or are you free for dinner with me tonight?" he asked her.

I had to grip my desk to prevent myself from launching myself at him. I felt Em get up and stand behind me, his hand on my shoulder to hold me down. The anger and jealousy were coursing through my veins and because I couldn't say anything the frustration was eating at me too

"Yes, I was texting my boyfriend, Mike. I am in a relationship with someone I love very much, so no, I am not now and nor will I ever be free for dinner with you" Bella said curtly

Her words relaxed me exponentially. She was diplomatic in her reply, yet also made it clear that dating Mike was not an option. Had this have been Tanya, she would have flirted right back and left the invitation open ended, not saying no and not saying yes either. It struck me at that moment just how different Bella was to Tanya

"You love him? How is that possible? You've only been dating him a couple of weeks" Mike exclaimed

A low growl rumbled in my chest causing Bella's eyes to flicker over to me and for Em to tighten his grip on my shoulder

"It is entirely possible, Mike. Love has no time limits that I am aware of and I have been dating him for two months now, not that it should matter to you" Bella snarled back

"So it's serious then? Who is he? Does he even have name or have you made him up?" Mike sneered

I saw Bella's face pale and then flush in anger and I felt my own anger start to boil over. She swung her gaze to me and I read the question in her eyes. I nodded and stood up. Before I could confront Mike I spotted Seth walk over and stand behind Mike, his arms crossed over his chest and his face red with anger

"Mike, you are harassing my sister and that pisses me off and trust me, you don't want me pissed off" He growled

Mike turned and eyed Seth before backing away, his hands up in surrender

"Hey, I don't want trouble. I was simply taking an interest in my colleagues life is all. No harm done" he said as he backed away more and turned back to his desk. I kept a hawk eye on him as he sat down and turned his face away from us. I faced Seth, then glanced over at Bella who looked angry and sad at the same time

"Thanks, Seth" I said quietly

"No problem, E. You looked like you could use the help. Lord knows the last thing you guys need is him on your back" Seth replied as he patted my shoulder

"Still, thank you. I was about to rip him a new one for speaking to her like that" I answered. Seth nodded

"You love her, that's what you do when you love someone, you protect them. But you guys do realise that keeping your relationship under wraps is going to be hard, right? Everyone can see how you look at each other and how you move around each other and the gossip mill has been churning for the last few weeks now" Seth said firmly, but gently

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I glanced back at Bella and found her looking down at her desk, a crease in her forehead. The look of sadness on her face made my heart clench painfully. I hated that look on her face. I wanted to smooth the wrinkles on her forehead away. My hand twitched by my side in hopes of touching her.

She raised her eyes slowly to me and I saw the tears in them. That made the pain in my chest even worse. I made my decision in that instant and walked towards her, with my hand held out

"Baby?" I whispered, my eyes asking for her to step up to our relationship

She looked at my hand and then back up to me and slowly rose to her feet, her hand stretched towards me too. As soon as our fingers touched I felt the current and a wave of calmness wash through me. I sighed in contentment

"It's time, baby. We need to speak to the chief" I said softly

"Yes. Now?" she answered in a whisper. I nodded

We reluctantly released our hands and she followed me towards the chief's office. I knocked once when we reached the door and waited for his enter command. It came just seconds later. I opened the door and stepped inside, Bella was just a step behind me

"Edward? Bella? Everything ok?" he asked once he had taken in our expressions

"Chief, we would like to talk to you about something, please?" I said as I shut the door

"Of course. Come take a seat and tell me what's going on" Chief said as he motioned to the two chairs in front of him

I took the seat on the right and Bella sat in the one on the left. In an instant my mind flew back to Bella's first day here. We were sat in the exact same positions. It was amazing how far we had come in just four months. From me being scared to face my feelings for her to now; informing our superior of our relationship. I chuckled internally at the irony of the moment

"So, how can I help? Is everything ok with the investigation?" Chief asked, looking from me to Bella

"The investigation is fine, chief. We're making huge strides on the member's portfolio and Bella had been great in locating other Volutri establishments" I answered, running my hand through my hair

"That's good. So…what's up?" chief reiterated.

I gulped and snuck a look at Bella. She was sat with her hands folded in her lap; her eyes were focused on her twisting fingers. I willed her to look at me. I couldn't say anything until she gave me the go ahead. She finally raised her eyes to me. Her gaze was soft, but sure. She nodded and I took a deep breath and turned back to the chief. He had been watching our exchange closely and I got the feeling he already knew why we were here

"Sir, Bella and I are in a relationship" I blurted out

"Fucking finally! I had a bet with my wife on how long it would take for you to tell me. She won" he chuckled

I looked at him in shock. I was trying to wrap my mind around the fact that he wasn't upset or angry. It was too surreal

"You…you knew?" I stuttered

"When did you find out?" Bella blurted out beside me. Chief chuckled

"Bella, dear, have you seen how you two react to each other? I didn't get to where I am today by not being observant" chief replied

"Meaning?" Bella asked

"Edward, Bella, I felt the air change the first day you two met. I watched you two dance around each other for two months, but in the last two months, you two have been happy, giddy almost. It wasn't that hard to guess. You each light up enough to power the whole building when the other walks into the room" chief was grinning by this point

I stared at him for a moment and then I felt the smile spread on my lips. I looked at Bella and found the same expression on her face. My smile widened as her eyes met mine. I reached over and grabbed her hand, bringing it to my lips and pressing a soft kiss on her knuckles

"The only thing I will say is, if you want to hide it in the office, do so. If not, still, please be discreet. Be professional is all I ask" chief said seriously

"Of course, chief" Bella and I answered at the same time

"If that's all, you guys can go back to work. I believe you have a few more members to profile?" chief said

"Yes sir. I have about 25 left" Bella replied

Chief nodded and motioned a dismissal with his hand. Bella and I stood up, her hand still in mine. We slipped out his door and released our hands as we entered back into the office. Bella stopped and looked at me

"Lunch?" she asked

"With you?" I teased

"Of course. Unless you have another girlfriend/partner you would like to go with" she answered, smiling

"Hmm…I would love to have lunch with my girlfriend, but not my partner" I said, smiling back. Her smile grew

"Done. Should we invite the others" she asked

"If you would like to, yes" I replied

Bella turned and scanned the room. Mike had been eyeing us, but had not said anything

"Seth, Em, Jas!" she called

"Yes ma'am!" they all answered at the same time

"Lunch with us?" she said. The three of them immediately stood up

"Always!" they answered

I chuckled and made my way over to my desk to grab my gun and badge. Bella did the same and then turned back to me. She held out her hand and looked at me hesitantly. I looked from her hand to her and without hesitation stepped forward and grabbed it firmly. I heard a gasp from the corner

"You? You're her boyfriend?" Mike asked incredulously

We turned and faced him, our hands firmly intertwined

"Or are you cheating on your boyfriend with him?" he sneered. I sucked in a breath and prepared to lash at him

"Hey, Newt, lay off!" Seth said as he walked over to us

We all laughed at the nickname and made our way out to the elevators. Bella leaned into me as we stepped into the elevator and I pressed a soft kiss in her hair, inhaling deeply. She smelled so sweet. Strawberries and vanilla. It had become my favourite scent in the world

"Aw, c'mon guys! Just because you have the freedom now, don't flaunt it" Em said

"Shut up, Em. I'm on downtime right now. Let me enjoy my girlfriend" I replied as I pulled Bella closer to me

"Hey, did anyone call Ali?" Bella asked suddenly

"Shit. No. let me text her" I said as I pulled out my phone, releasing Bella in order to type

I sent her a quick text

_Hey Ali. We all headed to the café for lunch. Join? – E_

I didn't have to wait for long for her response

_Of course! I'll meet you guys there in 5 – A_

_Cool, you want your usual? – E_

_No, I'll decide when I get there – A_

_Ok. See you in 5 – E_

I pocketed my phone and pulled Bella back against me, her back flush against my chest. I felt happy. I was happier than I had ever been before, even whilst I was with Tanya.

The walk to the café was short but filled with laughter. I did not release Bella as we walked. My arm remained wrapped around her tiny waist and she had her arm around my waist. We walked into the café and saw that it was busy, so we joined the queue to place our orders. As we stood, I stepped behind Bella and wrapped my arms from behind, resting my chin on her head and she leaned back into me. I gazed at the menu, trying to decide what I wanted. The BLT looked good, but so did the turkey mayo sub

"What are you having, baby?" I murmured

"I think I'll have the BLT with a side of fries. You?" she answered

I loved that she ate like a real person. She wasn't shy about her food, as most women were. The fact that she ate almost as much as me only endeared her more to me. It was refreshing

"Mmm…I was thinking the same thing, but I kinda have a hankering for the turkey mayo sub" I replied

"Well, why don't you get the turkey and I'll get the BLT, that way you can have a bit of both" she reasoned

"That sounds like a good plan, baby. I knew I loved you for a reason" I teased as I bent to drop a kiss on her neck

"Oh, is that the only reason then?" she teased back

"Of course not, baby. It's just one of many" I answered

We looked up as a throat cleared in front of us. Em, Jas and Seth were standing in front of us, grinning like idiots

"What?" I asked, confused. Em shook his head

"You guys were so in your own little world that you didn't even realise that we're next. We were just catching your attention to tell you" Em said

Bella blushed and buried her head into my chest. I grinned at the feeling of her against me

"Sorry, guys. Let's order" I said

We placed our orders and filed over to the booth in the corner that had become 'our booth' in the last four months. We settled just as the waitress brought our food over. Em and Seth were discussing sports. Jas and Bella were talking about psychology in society and I simply sat back and observed it all, occasionally adding in a comment here there on Em and Seth's conversation.

Alice bounced up and slipped into the empty space next to Bella and the pair started talking a mile a minute. I kept one arm around Bella's shoulders as I used my other to eat. We had all just finished up our food when I spotted a familiar face out of the corner of my eye. I stiffened when I realised he was winding his way towards us. I leaned into Bella's ear to warn her. I didn't want her to be surprised

"Baby, we have company" I whispered

She turned her face to me and I nodded my head towards our visitor. She turned and froze as she spotted him. He had now reached our table and stood at the end, smiling hesitantly

"Anthony, Marie, surprised to see you here" he greeted us, using our cover names

I glanced at the rest of our table and found that they had all frozen too. Alice seemed to be the only one who looked confused at our newcomer

"De-Damien, what are you doing here?" Bella stammered. I tightened my grip on her

"I was in the neighbourhood. May I join you for a moment?" he asked

I looked down at Bella before looking back up at Damien

"Sure. Pull up a seat" I gestured to an empty chair at the next table

I glanced at Em and quirked my eyebrow at him. He nodded and covertly reached into his pocket and turned on the recording device he always carried. Damien sat down and leaned his arms on the table

"How are you? Wedding planning going ok?" he asked pleasantly

"What wedding?" Alice asked, confused as I groaned internally

"Ours" I replied, shooting her a 'shut the fuck up' look

"Oh" she said. I turned back to Damien

"We haven't yet set a date" I replied, equally pleasantly

"Long engagement?" he queried

"No, just recent" I responded

Bella had not moved since he had sat down so I glanced at her worriedly. She was still frozen, sitting rigid next to me. I squeezed her shoulders gently and she turned her face to look at me. I saw many emotions there; pain, sadness, fear, hesitance and most of all hope. I leaned down and kissed her forehead gently and her eyes fluttered closed at the contact. She relaxed into me and sighed

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Damien asked as he threw a look at both over his shoulder and at our friends

"Here is fine, Damien" I said firmly

He sighed and looked down at the table, intertwining his fingers

"Look, I'm here to warn you. I know who you really are Agent Cullen and I need you to back off" he said, raising his eyes to look at me.

I sat back in surprise and simply stared at him. How did he know? Was our cover blown? Shit

"Your cover is intact. I have not informed the brothers. You are safe" he clarified

"How do you know who he is?" Em asked in a near snarl

"I know who all of you are, Agent Cullen" he replied

"Agent Whitlock, Agent Swan, Agent Clearwater and last but not least Agents Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen. Nice to keep it the family there" he smirked at my brother and sister before smirking at me

I glared at him, deciding where to go next with this conversation

"Who are you?" Jasper growled, making the decision for me

Damien snapped his head round to gaze at Jasper, his face a stony mask

"As I said at the ball, I am Damien Reece" he stated

"Yes, but who are you really?" Jasper asked again

"That is none of your concern. To you and everyone else I am Damien Reece" he looked at Bella as he said this

Bella looked back at him, her face giving nothing away. I pressed her further into my side, my protective instinct kicking in full blast. Damien looked from me to Bella and smiled sadly

"Not engaged then, I take it?" he asked. I shook my head

"Dating though?" I nodded in confirmation

"That's good. You two do make a nice couple" he said, still smiling

"Thank you. Now, why are you here?" I repeated

"I told you. I need you to back off. I can't have the brothers finding out about her" he said softly as he pointed to Bella. I stiffened

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I snarled at him

"You know exactly what I mean" he answered

"No, we don't. Why her specifically" Seth cut in

Bella was starting to breathe heavily by my side. All I wanted to do now was get her out of here. I bent my head and pulled her face round by her chin

"Baby? Do you want to leave?" I asked gently

"No. I want to know what he means and I want the truth from him. Now" she said forcefully as she turned back to look at Damien

"I can't give you the truth, Bella. It would put your life in danger" he replied

"Newsflash! I live and breathe danger everyday! I work for the FB fucking I for god's sake!" she seethed at him and quite honestly, seeing her like that turned me the fuck on

"Not this kind of danger, sweet" he said softly. Bella gasped

"Deacon?" she whispered. He smiled sadly at her

"Yeah, sweet" he replied quietly after glancing around to scan the surroundings

There were two other gasps around us and my guess is they were from Seth and Alice. Bella had tears running down her face now and the sight of them near killed me. I squeezed her tighter and tried to brush them away frantically with my other hand

"Baby, please don't cry. I can't see you cry. You found him, baby. That's a happy thing. Please, my heart, don't cry" I whispered, the pain evident in my voice

Bella turned and buried her face into my chest, sobbing quietly. I rocked her gently, shushing her as I looked at her brother over her head. He was watching me carefully

"You love her" it was a statement, not a question

"With all that I am" I answered anyway. He nodded and smiled at me

"Good to know. You will have to protect her now" he said

"From?" I questioned. He shook his head

"I can't say anymore. I have already said too much. Please…just…take care of her…protect her" he said, looking sad and torn

"With my life" I replied with sincerity ringing clearly in my voice

"It may come to that" he answered sadly

"Let it" I said firmly

Bella pulled back stared at me. She shook her head

"No" she whispered and then turned back to Deacon

"Deac why? Where the fuck have you been for ten fucking years?" she said, the anger simmering in her voice

Deacon rose from his seat and looked down at her. Several emotions played across his face: pain, sadness, regret, indecision. He glanced at me, then our friends and then once around the room

"I've been dead, Sweet. Let me stay that way, there is no other option right now" he whispered and then spun on his heels and left.

Bella sat staring after him for what seemed like an age, not moving, not blinking, and not even breathing. I watched her face carefully. It was only when her lips started to turn blue did I shake her gently

"Breathe, baby. Please" I whispered urgently, trying to bring her out of her stupor

"He left. Again" her voice was barely audible

"Yes, but I'm sure he'll be back again. In fact I know that you will see him again" I said firmly

She finally turned her tear stained face towards me and I felt my heart break for her. I pulled her closer to me and brushed her lips with mine

"I'm sorry, baby" I said against her lips

"It's ok, like you said; we'll see him again" she pulled back and smiled at me

I smiled back and then rose from my seat and turned to Em

"Did you get all of it?"

He pulled out the device and stopped the recording and played it back. He nodded when it ended. I sighed and pulled Bella up with me

"We need to get back to the office and get that analysed" I said

"Yeah. You guys go ahead, we'll catch up" Em replied

I nodded again and Alice moved out the way so that I could lead Bella out. As soon as we stepped outside I pulled her into an embrace. She came willingly, but I could see that her mind was a million miles away

"Talk to me, baby" I pleaded. She sighed against me

"I don't know what to say, honey. I just found my brother and in the same moment, I lost him again. I honestly don't know how I feel about that" she explained

"I'm sorry that I can't take this pain from you, baby" I said, my voice strained

"Oh honey, you don't need to take it away. Just be here for me. That's all I need to help deal with it" she breathed into my chest

"I'm here. I'll always be here, my heart. I love you" I whispered against her hair, kissing it softly

"I love you too, Edward. So much" she returned before placing a kiss on my chest, just above my heart

"Come on, we better get back to work" I said as I un-wrapped my arms and grasped her hand instead

We walked back to the office slowly hand in hand, talking about our plans for the weekend. It was my Dad's birthday this weekend and we were hosting a pool party at their estate by the lake on Saturday.

I had not yet told my parents about my relationship with Bella. I had wanted to keep it quiet for now, whilst we built the foundations. Now, nearly three months on, I was sure about us and I was ready to introduce her to my family officially as my girlfriend. Bella had been incredibly patient with waiting for me to be ready and it only showed me the depth of her love for me.

I had sworn Em and Alice to secrecy too. I had asked them not to say anything until I was ready. This was a big deal for me. I knew that Bella had already technically met my parents and they liked her, but after the way things were with Tanya and them, I wanted some time to prepare myself for this meeting. I was now absolutely sure that Bella was right for me and that she would be nothing like Tanya. Of course, I knew that before too, but the last couple of months of spending time with her, talking with her and building our relationship with her, she had shown me time and time again that she was a thousand times more of a woman than Tanya. She had gained my trust implicitly.

We agreed to meet at my parents as I would be staying the night and she would not be. I had begged her to change her mind, but she informed me that she had a Skype date with her mother on Sunday morning and she didn't want to miss it, so I relented and made her promise to make it up to me. I may not be ready to have sex with her yet, but damn, if I didn't want her in the worst way, in every way. We would get there, in time. I knew that, but it didn't stop my body's reactions to her. My body was ready, my mind was another matter. I knew she wasn't ready either, so I didn't push anything, but I had a feeling that we would be there very soon. I could feel our relationship shifting daily.

She had told me about James and how he had pressured her for sex. Needless to say, I was beyond pissed at the fucker and hoped he wouldn't meet me one day because I would surely kill him. How dare he disrespect her like that? His manners were severely lacking and I would gladly be the one to teach him some.

Thursday and Friday flew by so fast that I barely even registered them. Em had the tape analysed, but we came up with nothing more than what he had said at the café. He had been very careful in what he said, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was one of the good guys. Something about him resonated with me and told me that he was not affiliated with the Volutri in the traditionally sense, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out exactly how he was tied to them. Bella was having even less luck with that than I was and she was the profiler!

So here I was now, 10am Saturday morning and driving up to my parent's estate by the lake. I clipped in my Bluetooth and dialled Bella. It rang twice before she answered. My smile spread at her sweet voice

"Hello?" she said as she answered

"Hey baby"

"Morning honey. How are you?" she asked

"I'm good; I'm just on my way to my parents. What time are you leaving?" I replied

"I'll be leaving approximately 10 minutes, just as soon as I can find my other shoe. Damn thing is hiding from me!" I couldn't help but laugh, she sounded adorably frustrated

"Which one are you missing, baby?" I asked

"My blue peep toe flats" she replied in a huff. I grinned. I knew where it was exactly

"Try looking under the sofa, angel" I offered

I listened as she felt around under the sofa for her shoe and chuckled when she let out a squeal of delight when she found it. I remembered our date last week where she had worn them. We had ended up back at her apartment in a heavy make out session and she had kicked off her shoes in hurry

"Found it?" I asked

"Yes! How did you know it was there?" she returned

"It's where you took off your shoes last week after our date on Friday night" I answered, still chuckling

"Ah…good thing your memory's working. My brain is fried today" she said as she too chuckled

"Why baby? Are you ok?" I asked, concerned

"Yeah, I'm just…nervous" I could just imagine her biting her lip as she said this

"Don't be my heart. They love you already, so that half the battle won already" I replied softly

"I know that but…I can't help it. This is different, you know? I'm not meeting them as Alice's college roommate and best friend today. I'm meeting them as your girlfriend. One that they have no clue about as yet" she answered quietly.

My heart clenched. I felt bad for hiding it now, but I had just felt it was right for me at the time. I needed that time

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't realise that's how you felt" I said sadly

"Oh honey, no! I'm not faulting you or anything, far from it. I knew you needed to do it in your own time and I accept that. It's just me. No matter what I would be nervous. I'm meeting my boyfriend's parents, of course I'll be nervous" she assured me

"Still, I'm sorry" I said

"Edward, don't apologize, never apologize for knowing and asking for what you need from me. I need you to tell me, honey, otherwise I will never know, ok?" she said sweetly.

I blew out a breath as I pulled into my parent's driveway. I turned off the engine and leaned my head back. My heart swelled with love for this woman. Tanya had always told me that I asked for too much from her, so to hear Bella say those words to me…it was just another way in which she proved to me how perfect she was for me

"Thank you baby. I love you. Please, get here soon, I miss you" I answered

"I'll be there in an hour, honey. I'm leaving now. I miss you too" she replied

"Ok. Drive safe, angel. I'll see you soon" I said lovingly

"I will. I love you" she answered

"I love you too, baby" I returned

We exchanged goodbyes and hung up the phone as I got out and grabbed my overnight bag from the backseat. I made my way up the path and opened the door, letting myself in. We had kept the party low key, but most of my family would be here today. Two of my aunts and uncles, with their children, three of my closest cousins and my grandparents were all joining us to celebrate my father's 50th birthday. Included in the festivities were some of our friends from work too. Jasper, Angela, Sam and Seth would be arriving later in the afternoon with our Chief.

I was actually looking forward to this party and I knew it was largely in thanks to my angel. I had been a robot and although I loved my family, I had been very closed off to them for three years now. My Bella had shown me that I couldn't do that to them anymore. She really was my Saving Grace. I smiled to myself as I thought about her and how I would see her just an hour from now. Although I had just seen her last night, I missed her terribly. She had very quickly become my reason for existing. I needed her like I needed air.

I found my parents and my brother and sister sat around the dining room table drinking coffee and chatting. They all looked up and smiled as they saw me. Mom got up and made her way over to me, pulling me into a hug

"Hello, darling. You made it" she said as she gently brushed the hair off of my forehead

"Hey Mom, of course I made it. It's not everyday I get to see my old man actually get old is it?" I teased as I kissed her cheek

"Hey! Watch it boy! Don't forget that one day this will be you" Dad exclaimed as we all burst into laughter

"Happy birthday, Dad" I said as I gave him a man-hug

"Thanks, son. How are you?" Dad asked as he pulled back and studied my face, for what, I don't know

"I'm great, dad" I replied, smiling

I greeted Em and Alice and sat down next to Em as Mom placed a cup of coffee in front of me. I smiled at her in thanks

"So, who all do you guys have coming tonight?" Dad asked us. Alice, of course was the one to answer for us

"Well, there's Jasper, Angela, Sam, Seth, our chief" she then gave me a sneaky glance "Oh and Bella" she finished

"Oh! Bella's coming? Wonderful! That girl is lovely. I loved talking to her last time" mom exclaimed, making her way back into the kitchen as my face broke out in a goofy grin

I felt my father's eyes on me so I turned to face him. His eyebrow rose in a silent question. I nodded and he broke out in a wide grin

"Well, Esme, it seems that our children like to keep things from us now" he called to mom as she came out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies, which Em grabbed from her eagerly

"Oh?" Mom asked

"Mmhm…why don't you ask Edward what's on his mind?" dad said, winking at me.

Mom turned to me questioningly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Em grinning like a fool and Alice trying to contain her giggles, bouncing in her seat from excitement

"Edward? What are you hiding, darling?" Mom asked again

I looked up at her and smiled so wide that you could have seen it from space. She gasped, her hand on her mouth

"Oh my boy, I haven't seen you smile like that in years. Who is she?" she demanded

"Bella" I answered, still smiling like a fool

There was a beat of silence as she processed this and then a very Alice-worthy scream tore from her mouth as she jumped up and ran to hug me. I laughed and hugged her back tightly. There were tears in her eyes as she pulled away. Alice was full on jumping up and down in her seat by now and Dad and Em were sitting there looking on in amusement, though Dad also had tears in his eyes

"Oh my baby boy! I'm so happy! She is perfect for you, my son" Mom said as she wiped tears from her eyes

"Yes. Yes, she is" I agreed wholeheartedly

"Oh Edward, how long?" she asked. At this I cringed slightly

"Nearly three months" I whispered, waiting for the lecture

"Three months? Why didn't you say something before?" she demanded. I shook my head as I released her

"I couldn't. Not until I was sure" I said gently, hoping they would understand. They did

"Ok. Well, as long as you are happy, then so am I" Mom declared

"I am happy, Mom. She makes me happy" I said softly, smiling at her

"I can see that, darling" she said as she again brushed my hair back

"Well, it seems today is a double celebration. Your father's 50th and we finally got our son back. Isn't that right, Carlisle?"

"Yes, my love. It is indeed a wonderful day" Dad agreed readily, giving me a gentle smile

We spent the next hour discussing our lives and generally catching up. The caterers had arrived and had just finished setting up when the doorbell rang. Alice ran to answer it as Em and I went out to the patio to light the grill and turn on the lights in the pool.

We had just popped open a beer when Alice stepped out on the patio with Bella behind her. I set my beer down on the table beside the grill and quickly made my way over to my angel. I swooped her up and spun her around when I reached her and she laughed her beautiful laugh

"Hey baby" I said as I gently brought her back to the ground and leaned down to kiss her

I brushed my lips over hers once, twice, three times before I pressed them against hers harder. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer and wound my arms around her waist. I was just about to deepen the kiss when I heard a throat clear behind me. I released Bella and turned to find both my parent standing there with the biggest grins on their faces

"Well, hello again Bella" Dad said lightly as Bella blushed

"Um…Hello Dr Cullen" Bella replied

"Darling, please, Just Carlisle" Dad said as he pulled her from my arms and hugged her gently

"Well then, Happy birthday Carlisle" Bella replied as she moved back into my arms, which I gladly wrapped around her again

"Hello darling, how are you?" Mom asked as she leaned forward and hugged Bella too

"Just fine Mrs Cu-" Mom cut her off

"Now, darling, lets get one thing straight, I like you, which means you call me Esme. Mrs Cullen is my mother in law" Mom said firmly, smiling at my girlfriend

"Thank you, Esme" Bella said softly

"So, Edward tells us that you two are dating" Mom stated

"Mom!" I cried, tightening my arms around Bella, who blushed and laughed as she buried herself further into me

"What? Statement of facts, darling" mom said teasingly. I shook my head and un-wrapped my arms, just taking her hand

"Come on baby, I'll show you where you can change" I said as I pulled her away from my parents, shooting them death glares

"Aw…how sweet is that? They have nicknames!" I heard Mom coo as we walked away

Bella was giggling behind me. As soon as we reached the family room I stopped and pulled her back into my arms

"Something funny baby?" I asked

"Your mom is awesome!" she replied and that just made my heart burst with happiness

I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips

"Thank you baby, you have no idea how happy it makes me that you like my family" I whispered against her lips, she rolled her eyes at me

"Edward, how can anyone _not_ like them? They are so down to earth and easy to love…just like you" she whispered the last part lovingly

I leaned my forehead against hers and stared into her eyes, my eyes filling with tears. I had no idea what I had done to deserve her, but I didn't care. In one single sentence, she had just eased all my fears and ensured herself an even more permanent place in my heart. I was now convinced that she was it for me. There would never be anyone else

"I love you, Bella. My heart, my love, my life, my everything. I love you so very much. Thank you" I whispered as I closed my eyes, my forehead still against hers

"Oh Edward, I love you too, with everything I am and more" she replied

I bent my head and kissed her. Hard. Our mouths moved against each other in perfect harmony. I licked her bottom lip and then her top one, she moaned and parted her lips for me and I slipped my tongue into her mouth, tasting her. I moaned and pulled her tighter against me. She reached up with her hands and thread her fingers in my hair, scratching my scalp lightly. The feelings that coursed through me caused my head to spin. My pants were now getting uncomfortably tight, but I couldn't stop kissing her.

Our moment was broken by the doorbell ringing, signalling the arrival of our first guests. I pulled back, panting breathlessly and gabbed Bella's hand, leading her up to my room so that she could change. I already had my trunks on under my jeans, so all I had to do was strip.

I led her into my room and told her that she could change in my en suite bathroom. She stopped in the middle of my room and gazed around. I stepped up behind her and wound my arms around her waist

"Do you like it, angel?" I asked as she took in her surroundings

My walls were painted a cream colour and my carpet was a deeper shade of cream to match. The wall directly in front of us was all windows with gold and cream curtains. The wall to our left was where all my music and literature was housed, along with my sound system. To the right of that wall was my bed which currently had a cream and light brown comforter on it

"I love it. It's a beautiful room, Edward. Just like you" she answered

"I wish you were staying with me tonight" I whispered sadly

"I know, honey, but I can't. I would love to, but I haven't spoken to Renee in ages and I want to be able to gush about you in private" she teased, lightening the mood

"Oh really? You want to gush about me?" I said as she poked me in my ribs, laughing

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" she asked. I shrugged

"I'm not all that exciting, Bella" I said. She turned in my arms and stroked my cheek

"To me you are everything, Edward" she replied.

My heart swelled at her words and I leaned forward and kissed her succulent lips lightly. She pulled away

"Ok, I need to change and by the sounds of things downstairs, you have guests to greet. Go greet and I will join you downstairs in a few minutes, ok?" she said as she walked towards the bathroom

"Ok baby. I'll see you down there" I called as she shut the bathroom door.

Yeah, she was it for me. Of that I was certain. Her words and her actions just cemented that fact.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

I quickly stripped out of my jeans but kept my t-shirt on for now. I could always remove it before I got into the pool. I grabbed two towels and made my way downstairs. As I stepped out onto the patio I saw that both my Aunts and their husbands had arrived, along with my grandparents, and my team. I slowly made my way over to where my grandparents were sitting chatting with my parents and aunts to say hi. I grabbed a beer out of the cooler on my way over and took a deep drink. Everyone looked up as I approached

"Edward my boy! How are you?" my grandfather called as he got up to hug me

"Hey Gramps. I'm doing well, how are you?" I replied as I returned his hug. I quickly hugged my aunts and kissed my grandma on the cheek in greeting

"Well, I'm old and grumpy, but enough about me, so what else is new?" he asked slyly. I rolled my eyes.

I knew my parents wouldn't be able to keep their mouths shut for long. I should have guessed they would brag about my having a new girlfriend

"Hmm, why don't you tell me what you've heard that is new?" I returned, smirking

"I heard you have a new lady?" he posed it as a question. I nodded

"Correct" I answered. He cocked an eyebrow at me

"Well?" he questioned. This time I cocked an eyebrow at him as I spotted Bella step out on to the patio out of the corner of my eye and make her way over to Seth

"Well, what Gramps?" I said playing innocent

"Well, where the hell is she?" he huffed

"Edward Anthony!" Grandma chided. Both Gramps and I whipped our heads round

"What?" we both said at the same time, much to the table's amusement.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. This was another thing that happened constantly. As I was named after my grandfather, we constantly were confused when our names were called, unless it was specified that they were calling for me or him

"I was talking to Edward Anthony Sr. he should know better than to use language like that" Grandma clarified as she chuckled

I sighed again and turned, searching for my angel. I spotted her by the pool talking to Seth and one of my cousins. I felt jealousy roar within me as I saw my cousin touch Bella on her arm. She stepped away to avoid his touch so that his fingers fell short and only skimmed thin air, but his action still annoyed me.

I watched her for a while as she talked and laughed with Seth, now ignoring my cousin, which made me smirk in satisfaction. She looked so beautiful in the afternoon light. The sun was now behind her so it gave her entire body an ethereal glow. Her hair was hanging down her back in waves and she was wearing a pair of white shorts and a light blue t-shirt, with her light blue peep toe flats. She looked delicious and she was mine. That thought still boggled my mind. I must have been staring for a while because I felt something poke my side, hard. I glanced down and saw my grandma smirking at me

"Well, don't just stand there and stare at her. Go get her" she chided lightly.

I laughed and leaned down to kiss her cheek softly

"Thanks, grandma. I'll bring her over in a few minutes. Ok?" I said as I walked away

I kept my gaze on her as I approached. She sensed my approach and looked up and Seth moved away as he caught sight of me too, waving as he went. The most breathtaking smile broke out across her face as her eyes met mine and I'm sure my answering smile was just as wide. I pulled her to me as soon as I reached her and I kissed her lips lightly

"Hey baby, having a good time?" I asked

"Yes, although your cousin leaves much to be desired" she replied. I laughed

"Did you tell him who you were?" I said

"No, well, I told him I was your partner, but I didn't say girlfriend. I wasn't sure if you wanted to tell your family or not" she replied nervously. I pulled her tighter to me

"Baby, I want to shout it from the rooftops that you are mine" I said and then firmly placed another kiss on her lips

"He looks so happy, Esme" I heard my grandmother say behind me

"Yes, Elizabeth, he does doesn't he. It's about time" Mom replied

"Indeed it is. I actually like the look of this one. That last one was a tart" my grandmother responded in a curt tone, to which my mother laughed and agreed

"That she was. But Bella is wonderful. Wait until you meet her, she really is a lovely girl"

"Are they talking about us?" Bella whispered to me

"Yeah, baby" I answered as I kissed her again, keeping it PG rated

"Would you like to meet my family baby?" I asked a little nervously. She beamed at me

"I would love to, honey" she replied

I led her by the hand over to where most of my family were lounging and chatting. My grandmother looked up as we neared and I could see her studying Bella. Grandma was another one that had never liked Tanya either so I knew that she would be judging Bella against her right now. I wasn't worried; I knew my angel would pass with flying colours

"Hey Fam. I would like to introduce you all to my girlfriend, Bella Swan" I announced as soon as I was within hearing range of everyone

"Bella, this is my Aunt Irina Dufort and her husband Jack, their two children are over by the pool" I started with the easiest first. Bella shook hands with both

"This is my Aunt Kate Denali and her husband Garrett, their daughter is with Aunt Irina's kids" Again, Bella greeted them politely, but shyly

"This is my Grandfather, Edward Cullen Sr" I watched with pride as my Bella charmed the pants off my grandfather and I could tell he loved her instantly

"And this is my Grandmother, Elizabeth Cullen" here I stepped back to allow my grandmother and Bella to pass their own obstacles. I knew it was a bit mean, but this was a test for me too in a way

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Cullen" Bella said shyly, shaking her hand lightly

"Darling, please, it's Elizabeth or Liz. Mrs Cullen was my mother in law" Bella giggled at this and my grandmother asked what she found funny

"Esme said the same thing, Elizabeth. I think it's awesome that you both think the same" was my girlfriend's response.

I couldn't be prouder of her than I was at this moment. I could literally see my grandmother melting at her words and her unimposing demeanour. My grandma laughed and patted the seat next to her in invite. I watched in awe as my Bella just sat down and started chatting with my grandma as if she had known her for years. I stood there in shock and awe of this beautiful creature, my mouth hanging open.

My grandma had _never_ warmed up to anyone this fast before. Not even my own mother! It had taken my mother a solid year of spending time with grandma before she opened up to her as she was now opening up to my heaven sent angel. I was in awe, I was in shock and I fell even more in love with her at that moment. I was brought out of my stupor by my father, who had come to stand beside me and laid a hand on my shoulder

"Wow. How long did that take?" he said in surprise

"30 seconds" I muttered. Dad shook his head and continued to gaze at my girlfriend in awe

"You're kidding, right?" he asked. I shook my head

"Afraid not. I brought her over, I introduced her to everyone else first, leaving grandma for last and then when I do introduce her, not seconds later they're chatting like they are now" I said, still in awe myself

"Erm…son?" dad said. I tore my gaze away from my girlfriend and turned to my father

"Yeah dad?"

"Fucking marry her!" he exclaimed.

I looked at him in shock. My father never swore. Not if he could help it. The only times he swore were when he was extremely angry or excited. I turned back to look at Bella, who was now in deep conversation with both my aunts, my mother, my sister and my grandmother

"I think I just might, dad" I murmured absently

"What?" now it was dad's turn to look at me in shock

"Look at her, dad. She's talking to my family as if she's known them for years not minutes. She's willing to sit there and spend time with my family and she's not even asking me for my attention. She never asks for anything from me, except for my love and she has that already, in spades. She never flirts with other men, despite the fact that she gets about fifteen offers a day. A day, dad! She smart, she beautiful, she perfect and she's mine. Do you really think I will give her up?" I declared

"You…you love her?" my dad stammered back at me, still looking shocked

I knew what he was thinking. It had taken me almost a year of dating before I admitted to anyone, least of all Tanya that I loved her and here I was just three months of officially dating Bella and I had just admitted to my father that I was in love with her

"Yeah dad, so much. It's an incredible feeling. What I feel for her…God what I felt for Tanya does not even compare to what I feel for Bella. I don't even think I can call what I felt for Tanya love. But this…this feeling, it's so strong. It's like…like I can't breathe without her. She's my air, my heart, my everything, Dad" I finished quietly, looking at the ground.

I felt Dad squeeze my shoulder. I looked up and found his eyes shining with prideful tears

"You know, it was right here on this deck that I said to you that would understand you found 'The One'?" I nodded

"I get it now, dad" I said just as Bella looked up at and smiled.

I smiled back at her and winked, causing her to blush. My smile grew even wider at the sight. I loved being able to do that to her. I motioned to her that I was going over by the pool and she nodded in understanding. I turned to go and found my mother watching our exchange with a smile on her face and tear in her eyes. I winked at her too and left.

I spent the next hour chatting with my team and my cousins, playing catch up. I felt light and carefree. I felt happy. Everything I had ever needed but never thought to ask for was right her in my parent's back yard, how could I not be happy. I was ecstatic.

I was laughing at a joke that Em told when I felt arms wrap around me from behind and that familiar electricity course through me. My smile grew as I turned and wrapped one arms around Bella's waist, my other was holding my beer. I looked down to find her face shining with a happiness that mirrored mine

"You ok, baby?" I asked as I brushed my lips across her forehead, inhaling her scent as I did

"Yes. Your family is wonderful, Edward. I love them" she said, beaming up at me

"I'm glad, my angel. They seem to love you too. I have never seen my grandma open up to anyone so fast before. I'm so proud of you, baby" I answered

"Oh Elizabeth is a gem. She has the best sense of humour! You must get it from her" she declared

Her words made my heart swell with love. I was right; a relationship with Bella was as easy as breathing. She was my perfect match. In every way. I meant what I had said to my father, I would never let her go. Not now. Not ever.

"Oh, most people think I get it from Gramps" I said, winking

"Gramps is simply a sweetheart! He's so cute" she gushed

She proceeded to tell me about the stories Gramps had been sharing with her, her face alight with amusement and she spoke with affection in her tone. Yep, there was never going to be anyone better than her for me. What she said next shocked me to no end

"Esme, Alice, Elizabeth and I are going for a late lunch tomorrow after I finish talking to Renee. Is that ok?" she said, biting her lip

I was so surprised that I couldn't speak for a moment; I simply stared at her wide eyed. Would she ever cease to amaze me? I didn't think so. I must have been quiet too long because she started to backtrack

"I mean if you don't want me to then its ok. I'll-"

I cut her off by crashing my lips down on hers. I kissed her long and hard before releasing her to whistles and cat calls from my brother and cousins. Both of us were breathless when I finally released her lips

"Baby, nothing would make me happier than to know that you get on with my family. Thank you for making the effort" I said once I had caught enough breath

"Trust me when I say this, Edward. It's no effort at all. Your family are easy to love as I said earlier" Bella replied as she stroked my cheek lovingly

I stared into her eyes, getting lost in the chocolate pools. I could see love shining in them, love for me and I'm sure my eyes were saying the same

"What did I do to deserve you?" I whispered almost to myself

"The same thing I must have done to deserve you, honey" she replied

I pulled her back towards me and kissed her again. This time the kiss was gentle, loving and slow. I kissed her languidly for several moments before a throat clearing broke us out of our bubble

"You know, you guys need to stop doing that shit, right?" Em teased

"Stop what, Em?" Bella asked, confused

"Wrapping yourselves in your own little bubble" Em replied

"We've been waiting for you guys to notice the rest of us for ten minutes now. We almost started a pool going on how much longer it would take you two" Seth said from next to Em, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder

Sure enough, there sat the rest of my family staring at Bella and me with a mixture of amusement and awe on their faces. Bella blushed furiously and buried her head into my chest. I tightened my arms around her as I felt my own face flame with embarrassment

"Um…Sorry?" I mumbled, causing my whole family to burst into fits of laughter

Bella and I stood and watched as each and every person assembled collapsed in mirth. Alice and Jasper were holding onto each other for support. Gramps and Dad were doing the same and so was every other person. Each person was holding onto another for support as they laughed their fucking heads off. I huffed and pulled Bella over to where they were all assembled, the guests having left apparently, leaving only family. Obviously we missed that

"When you all have finished laughing your heads off, one of you can tell us what's next on the agenda" I huffed at my family

I felt Bella shaking against me and I looked down to find her trying to hold in her own laughter, causing her to shake against me. I looked from her to my family and finally joined in. It was pretty funny. We had just finished laughing, with some stray chuckles still being released when the back gate opened and Rose walked in. she looked at all of us in confusion, taking in our wide grins and red faces from the force of our laughter. Em met her halfway and just as I had done with Bella, he swept her off her feet, spinning her before gently setting her down and kissing her

"Hey Babe, you made it" he said

"Yeah, sorry, I'm late. I got caught up finishing off a depo" Rose replied as she went around the table greeting everyone

Rose had met my family on many occasions now as she and Em had been dating for some time. However she looked surprised to see Bella there and even more surprised to find her lounging in my arms. She cocked an eyebrow at us, smirking

"So when did this happen?" she asked gesturing between us. Bella turned her head to the side to look at me and then back to Rose

"About three months ago" she shrugged. Rose's eyebrow's shot up in surprise

"And I'm only hearing about it just now because…?" she said

I sat down on one of the loungers and leaned back against the cushion then pulled Bella down to sit in between my legs before responding

"Because we weren't ready to tell everyone until now" I stated firmly, giving her a 'drop it' look. She nodded

"Ok, cool. Congrats by the way, it was a long time coming" she replied

"Yeah, that seems to be the general consensus" Bella answered

"Rosie, baby, where are your car keys, I left my Mariners jacket in there on Tuesday" Em called as he made his way over

"Oh…Um…Well, I, um I didn't drive. I got a lift up" Rose stammered

I found that odd in itself, but even odder were the looks she was shooting me

"Oh, who dropped you off, babe?" Em asked

I watched as the colour drained from Rose's face when she met my eyes and in that instant I knew. She didn't have to say who it was. I knew. Tanya. Rose and Tanya, I knew had remained friend when we broke up three years ago, but until now she had not brought it up and had never let it come between our relationship either. She was just about to speak when I heard the one voice I never thought I would hear again

"Rose, you left your file, Hun"

My eyes snapped closed and my arms tightened around Bella. I buried my face in Bella's shoulder. I was hoping she would simply hand over the file and leave and not address me. No such luck

"Hello Eddie" I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head

"Tanya" I replied curtly. I felt Bella tense against me and I tightened my arms even further

"How are you, Eddie? Long time no speak" she said in what I assumed would be a seductive tone

Bella stiffened even further in my arms as everyone else went quiet. You could have heard a pin drop, it was that silent

"I am well. Thank you for asking. Now, leave" I said coldly

"Oh come on, Eddie. We have so much to catch up on" she answered as I stared at her incredulously

Bella moved to stand, but I kept a tight grip on her

"Oh, who is this, Eddie?" she motioned condescendingly towards Bella

I felt my anger rise. How dare she? She had no right whatsoever to ask me anything and she defiantly had no right to speak to my angel in that way

"It's Edward and this is my girlfriend" I replied through my clenched jaw

"Hmm…slumming a bit now?" she said

Oh fuck me! That did it. I abruptly released Bella and shot up from the lounger as I heard Em mutter a quiet 'Oh Shit' behind me and several gasps from around the table. I stalked towards Tanya and I don't know what my expression must have been, but it was obviously scary enough to make her take a step back. I stopped in front of her and pulled myself to my full height and glared down at her

"What. Did. You. Fucking. Say?" I asked, stating each word

Tanya stared up at me for a moment and then squared her shoulders

"I said you were slumming it" she said in a louder tone

I growled at her, loudly and stepped up further so that I was right in her face

"Listen to me and listen good, because this is the _only_ time I expect to say this since I will _NEVER_ see you again, bitch. That woman behind me is a thousand times more of a woman than you ever were or could ever hope to be. She has beauty, inner and outer. She has grace and poise and brains to match. That woman is my life and will one day become my wife and the mother of my children and I will not tolerate any two bit tramp saying anything against her or even to her. I want you to leave and never return. Right now you are about ten fucking seconds from getting a beating but my mother taught me better than to hit a woman so I will let this go this once and once only. If I _ever_ hear another word from your foul mouth against my angel, I will conveniently forgot what my mother taught me because for that woman not only would I kill another person, but I would also lay down my own life for hers" I took a deep breath and took one step back as Tanya stared at me open mouthed

"You can't speak to me that way! How dare you!" She finally screeched at me. I laughed coldly

"I dare because you chose to attack the one thing that means more to me than my own life. You can say what you like to me, Tanya, I will take it, but I will end you if you so much as look at Bella" I stated coldly

"She is nothing! You loved me for three years, that has to mean more than that…that-" I grabbed her arm

"I do suggest you don't finish that sentence" I heard my mother say as she stepped up beside me

"And why should I take your suggestions? You never liked me!" Tanya shouted at my mother

"Oh hell no! She did not just shout at my wife!" I heard dad yell as he stormed over and flanked my other side

"Listen here, young lady and I do use the term very loosely with you, my son and you have been over for three years now. You are not at liberty to be here and demand things from him. I would like you to leave. Now" he growled at her. I was impressed at him right now

"Oh please! You Cullen's all think you are so much better than anyone else in this world, well here's a newsflash: YOU AREN'T! You all treated me like shit the entire time Edward and I were together. Three years! Three fucking years I put up with your hostility and for what? I didn't even get the guy in the end. Instead I see him wrapped around some tart that looks nothing better than the dirt on my shoe"

There was resounding slapping sound and it took me a moment to realise that Rose had just slapped Tanya. Tanya was stood holding the side of her face gaping at Rose

"Rose? What the fuck?" Tanya screamed

"Tanya, despite your difference with this family and with Edward I have remained friends with you because you promised not to bad mouth them to me. You have just broken that promise. This family, my family are wonderful people and you just slated them. As for you not getting the guy in the end, YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON HIM or have you forgotten that major detail?" Rose answered

"It was worth it. Laurent was a much better fuck anyway. Edward was never good at-" Another resounding slap and this time the person who delivered surprised me the most. Bella

"That is my future husband and the father of my children you are talking about. He has said his piece, now I will say mine. You are a slut. You had a great thing and you lost it. That was your own stupidity but guess what? I thank you for it everyday. Because without your fuck up, I wouldn't have him and he quite possibly would be still with you, granted he would be miserable, but still with you, so for fucking up, Thanks Tanya. I owe you big for that"

With that she turned and stalked off into the house. I stared after her, again in awe of her. My girl was the shit! I turned back to Tanya and smirked

"And that is why I would kill or die for her and the reason why I love her" on that last comment I also turned and followed my beautiful girlfriend into the house

I found my angel curled on my bed with tears running down her face. The sight broke my heart. I rushed over to the bed and climbed in behind her, spooning her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tight against my chest and pressed my face into the back of her neck

"I'm so sorry, baby. I did know that Rose was still friends with her. I'm so sorry that you got hurt, baby" I mumbled into her neck. She sniffled

"It's not your fault Edward, don't apologise. I'm not crying because of her" she whispered as she rolled over to face me

"Then why are you crying baby? Please tell me so that I can fix it. I can't bear to see you cry" I whispered back. She stroked my face with her fingertips

"I…what you said back there, I just realised how much you love me and it overwhelmed me for a moment. They're happy tears, Edward" she answered. I pulled back at her and looked at her, confused

"When you told her that would one day be your wife and the mother of your children" she clarified

I leaned forward and brushed my lips across hers once before pulling back again

"I meant every word, my heart. Every single word of what I said" I said softly, but firmly

"I know honey, but the fact that you declared it in front of your entire family, well, that just blew me away. Thank you" she replied

"_Our_ family" I answered

"Our family" she confirmed

I leaned forward again and kissed her gently, moving my lips along hers languidly. I pulled her towards me tighter. I needed her closer. My tongue met hers and we tangled like that for an age. My hand roamed up her back and back down to cup her ass. She moaned into my mouth and I lost control. I pulled her tighter still and moved my mouth more urgently, tilting my head to gain a better angle. I felt my trunks grow tight and I pulled her hips against mine. She moaned again and started to move her hips against mine, looking for friction. Oh, what sweet friction it was too. We continued to kiss and rock against each other, one of her hands was now tangled in my hair and the other grasping my ass to pull me closer to her.

We were interrupted by a knock on my door. I pulled away and sighed in frustration

"Yeah?" I called

"Edward? Can we come in, please?" Rose called back

I sighed again and sat up against the headboard and pulled Bella into my lap, partly to hide my arousal and partly because I needed her close to me. She giggled and settled so that she was sitting comfortably

"Yeah, Come in" I answered

Rose hesitantly opened the door and stepped in, my brother and sister following closely behind her. They all stared at us for a moment before I motioned for them to move forward. Alice pounced onto the bed beside Bella and me, Rose sat on the end and Em went and plopped down on the sofa in the corner. I gazed at each face in turn, looking for the reason of the visit. No one spoke a word for a long minute and the Rose blurted out her apology

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that she would say all that. She's been pretty good at not saying anything in front of me for the last three years, in fact in the entire time I've been friends with her she's never said anything bad about any of you"

"Rose, it's ok. You more than made up for it with that slap" I said, smirking a little. Rose smiled at me

"It felt good to do it too. I've wanted to slap her since she cheated on you. I'm just sorry it took me so long to do it" she said softly. I snorted

"Rose, I would have pegged you for someone who would do more than just slap" she laughed and nodded

"True, but I can't deny that slap didn't feel good anyway"

"I agree. It did feel good to slap her" Bella added in quietly. I looked down at her and grinned

"I'll bet it did, baby. Thanks for that by the way" she reached up and ran her fingers through my hair, causing me to close my eyes

"Ugh! God you two are so nauseatingly cute together" Rose declared, causing us all to laugh

"B, you ok, Hun?" Alice asked

"Yeah, Al, I'm great actually" Bella replied with a smile. Her smile made me smile

"E, You good?" Em asked from his corner

"We good, Em" I answered, again knowing he would know what I meant. He nodded and grinned

"So how bad is the aftermath down there?" I asked

"It's like nothing happened, except now you have Mom, Grandma and the Aunts planning both your wedding and baby shower!" Em said with a booming laugh, which caused us to laugh again

"Oh God! I didn't actually propose, they do know that, right?" I moaned as I dropped my forehead onto Bella's shoulder

"I don't think it matters to them much. They're just so damn excited because it's the first time you ever said the words wife and children" Em shrugged

I nodded. It was true. Even in the three years with Tanya I hadn't even contemplated marriage, let alone children and now after just three months with Bella, I had uttered both and declared for my entire family to hear that that was my intention

"What the hell? What do you mean never? What about when you were with…with her?" Bella stuttered over saying her name as she turned to look at me in surprise

"It means never, baby. I never wanted that with Tanya. I never even considered it" I answered honestly. Bella's eyebrows shot up in surprise

"But…but you were with her for three years!" she exclaimed. I leaned down and pressed a kiss on her neck and felt her shudder against me

"I know, but it never felt right. I don't really know why I stayed with her. At the time I thought it was love, but since breaking up with her and especially since meeting you, I've realised that what I had with her was just about sex, it was never love" I explained

"Oh" Bella said, looking thoughtful

I wanted to ask her what she was thinking, but I didn't want to do it in front my sister, brother and his girlfriend. I made a mental note to ask her later. I looked up at the clock on my nightstand and saw that it was nearing dinner time

"Shall we head back down? It's nearly time for dinner" I asked the room in general

There were murmured agreements as Alice, Em and Rose stood to leave. I kept a tight grip on Bella, silently signalling her to stay a minute

"You guys coming" Em asked. I buried my face into Bella's shoulder to hide the snort that left my lips, she however heard it and blushed and bit her lip. So sexy

"Yeah, we'll be down in a few minutes" I replied and this time Em snorted

"Uh huh, of course you will" Em said knowingly. I flipped him the bird and he left the room laughing

I sighed and leaned back, running my fingers through me hair, wondering how to word my question. Bella of course, knowing me well told me to just spit it out

"I was wondering about your reaction to when I told you why I never considered marriage with Tanya" I stated. Bella was quiet for a moment and then she sighed

"You were with Tanya for three years and when you broke up, you realised that you didn't love her. I was wondering if that would happen to us" she said, her voice barely audible by the end

I pulled her face round to me and searched her eyes before replying

"It won't, my heart" I said firmly

"But how do you know?" she pressed

"Because my feelings for in just three months…no scratch that, my feelings for you after just seeing you that once back in September are a thousand time stronger than anything I ever felt for her. Yes, I cared for her, but baby, I. Love. You. There is a huge difference. You have no comprehension of what you mean to me already and I can only see this getting stronger because you amaze me at every turn" I explained

"Explain it then. How much can I mean to you? How much do I mean to you?" she asked softly. I ran my fingers through my hair and decided to be 100% honest, damned be my man card

"When you aren't with me, I feel like I can't breathe right until I have you near me again. I worry about you and at the same time I'm so proud of your strength. I meant what I said; I would either kill or die for you. If the choice was to have you safe and alive, I would either kill or die. I would choose whichever option put your life and safety first. When you touch me I feel this electric current run through me and it simultaneously calms me and excites me, one touch from you and I melt. I can never deny you anything, baby" I finished with a gentle kiss on her soft lips

I pulled back and saw her face wet with tears again. I wiped them away with my thumb and kissed both her eyelids

"I'm sorry, angel, I didn't mean to make you cry again" I whispered

"Happy tears again, Edward. You have just said everything that I feel about you. Every word" she said and then brushed her lips across mine

I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes, resting my forehead on her shoulder again. We remained this way, quiet for a long moment

"Should we go down before they send the cavalry to get us?" Bella finally broke the silence

"Yeah, let's go eat with our family, baby" I said as I gently pushed her off my lap and stood from the bed

"Hmm…I like the sound of that" she answered as she followed me. I grabbed her hand and kissed it

"So do I, baby, so do I"

We found our family sitting in the family room. It was loud as everyone was in a different conversation. As we entered the room, everything went silent and they all stared at us

"What? Do we have something on our faces?" I asked

It broke the silence and everyone laughed and shook their heads in a no. I pulled Bella into the room behind me and sat on the floor with my back against the sofa. I tugged her down and she sat in between my legs and leaned back against my chest as I wrapped my arms around her waist. We both sighed in contentment at the same time and that made us laugh. I pressed a kiss on the juncture where her neck met her shoulder and she shivered at the contact, making me smile against her skin. I looked up to find my mother, grandmother and Aunts staring at us again, a wistful look on their faces

"What?" I asked again. They were seriously starting to freak me out now

"Can we talk about what was said out there?" mom said as she jabbed a thumb towards the patio. I sighed and nodded

"What part would you like to discuss?" Bella asked softly as I traced random patterns on her abdomen over her shirt

"What Edward said to Tanya" Grandma, always the blunt one, said

"Which part?" I retorted. Mom raised an eyebrow at my tone. I ducked my head contritely

"All of it" Grandma said

"Ok? What would you like to know?" I answered as my grip tightened on Bella reflexively

"Did you mean it?" Mom asked gently

"Every word" I replied firmly

"Good, I'm glad" Grandma said

"Elizabeth, I must say I am very surprised at you right now" my mom said

"Oh and why is that, Esme?" Grandma asked curiously

"Well, it took me an entire year to gain your favour before you opened up to me and you hated Tanya with a passion for the entire time they were together and yet, you love Bella instantly. How is that?" Mom said in a very curious tone

"It's simple really, Bella is very easy to love, Tanya wasn't and this time around I am not the mother giving up her son" grandma chortled, causing Bella and I to snort in amusement

"I told you that you were easy to love, baby, didn't I?" I whispered into her ear and then placed a kiss on her earlobe. Bella nodded and leaned further into me

"I don't see it as giving up a son, Elizabeth. I see it as gaining another daughter, one whom I agree wholeheartedly is very easy to love" My mom stated proudly

"Ah… Esme, my child, I love the way you think" Grandma said with a grand hand gesture

The entire room erupted in laughter at their banter. I gazed around at my family and smiled. I was happy. I was content. In the three years that I was with Tanya I had missed this, this closeness; this feeling of belonging. And then in the three years after my break up, I had been so closed off, even to my family that I still hadn't gained back that feeling of belonging. Bella had brought this back into my life. My gaze landed on the angel sitting between my legs and my entire body flooded with love for her. She had saved me and I would forever be thankful for her.

I watched in awe as she laughed and bantered with my family; our family and found myself falling deeper and deeper in love with her. I felt another pair of eyes on me and I looked up to find my father looking at me in the same awe in which I was looking at Bella. I read several emotions in his eyes; pride, joy, awe and most importantly, love. I met his gaze and he smiled gently at me and nodded in understanding. I returned his smile and went back to staring at my angel. I could never get enough of just looking at her. I was so lost in watching her facial expressions as she interacted with my family that I didn't hear my grandfather speaking to me at first, until he snapped his fingers in my face

"Boy! Wake up! Stop staring at the poor girl" he boomed a very Emmett-like laugh.

I flushed red in embarrassment. Bella turned slightly in my arms to look at me and she smiled lovingly at me. I smiled back then turned back to Gramps

"Were you saying something, Gramps?" I asked, still red

"Yes, my boy, I was asking when you would be meeting Bella's family?" I shrugged

"We haven't discussed it yet, Gramps. Whenever she is ready, I am ready" I replied

Bella turned fully in my arms so that she was now kneeling in between my legs

"How about next weekend, honey?" she asked as she cupped my jaw. I leaned into her hand and closed my eyes

"Perfect. We don't have to work, right?" I replied

"I don't think so. Chief hasn't said anything. Has he said anything to any of you?" Bella asked as she glanced at Jas, Em, Seth and Alice in turn who all shook their heads

"Great. I'll call my Dad and Sue and arrange something for next weekend. Is that ok with you, honey?" Bella said, turning back to me

"Whatever keeps that smile on your face, angel" I said as I leaned forward to kiss her lightly

"I told you that you would understand, Cheeseball!" my father chortled at me as the woman all 'Aww'd

I rolled my eyes at him, fighting the urge to stick my tongue out. I don't think I would live this down now. Great

"Oh! That reminds me! You told me to wait until I met your father to understand why cheese was a Cullen trait. Will you explain it now?" Bella said all of a sudden.

I dropped my head into her shoulder and groaned. Yeah, definitely not living this one down. The entire room burst into laughter

"B, Dad treats Mom the same way Edward treats you. Em is the same with Rose too. I'm not sure about Gramps and Grandma, but I would hazard a guess that it's the same situation there too" Alice kindly explained

"Oh" Bella said, still looking confused

"Just observe my heart. Watch my father around my mother carefully" I clarified further. Bella nodded and settled back against my chest.

Bella started to observe my parents and I continued to observe her. Her facial expressions were enthralling. She had the most expressive face of anyone I had ever seen. I loved watching her. One day I would get to do it everyday and for the first time, that thought placed no fear in me, instead it excited me. Only Bella had ever done that to me. Only her. Ever.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

I watched Edward's parents closely for the rest of the night and he was right, not that I would ever admit it to him. It was an experience to say the least. The way they moved around each other was astounding and only made me hope for that kind of relationship with Edward for the future.

When Edward had declared for all the world and sundry to hear that I would one day be his wife and the mother of his children, the feelings that washed over me left me breathless. I felt overwhelmed with the amount of love he had for me and that I felt for him in return. The thought of him dying to protect me nearly broke my heart. If he died, there was nothing in this world to stop my heart from giving out too.

It was now Sunday afternoon and I was getting ready to meet Esme, Elizabeth and Alice at IHOP downtown. I was really looking forward to this. I loved Edward's family or rather, our family as he had categorically stated last night. The fact that they accepted me so readily filled my heart with respect and love for them. I had heard very briefly from Liz on how bad Tanya was to Edward and his family and how little time she spent trying to get to know them. I truly felt for all of them, including Edward. I mean, how could anyone not love them all? They were all so much fun and the love they had for each other was clearly visible. It was a joy to watch them all interact.

I made it to the restaurant with minutes to spare and found that Esme and Elizabeth were already there. I wove in between the tables to reach the table where they were sat. They spotted me once I was two tables away

"Bella! Good afternoon, dear" Esme called as she stood up to hug me

I hugged them both and had just sat down when Alice turned up with a trailing Rose

"Hello girls! Come sit" Elizabeth said in greeting to the two late arrivals

We all sat and perused the menu and decided on what to eat. Once decided we quickly placed our orders and sat back waiting for our food to arrive. The conversation was flowing and constant. Never was there a quiet moment.

We had just finished eating when the topic of Edward, Tanya and last night came up finally. As the most outspoken of the group, of course it was Elizabeth who brought it up

"Bella, firstly I would like to apologise for how yesterday turned out" Elizabeth started

"I thought it turned out wonderful, Liz" I replied, confused

"But it doesn't change that you were put in a very difficult position with Tanya there" Esme added in

"I wasn't Esme" I admitted truthfully

"We want to thank you, Bella" Esme continued. I cocked my head in confusion

"You brought our Edward back to us. For six years, we haven't seen that Edward, the fun, carefree, laughing Edward and we saw him clearly yesterday, all thanks to you" Esme said as she laid her hand over mine on the table top

"I didn't do anything, Esme" I cut in but both her and Elizabeth shook their heads vehemently

"Yeah you did, B, you just don't see it but we do because we knew Edward when he was fun and carefree and then we watched him change into someone we didn't know anymore. The entire time he was with that tramp, we hardly saw him and when we did, she would always find a way to bring the attention back on her" Alice replied softly, with a hint of venom when she spoke of Tanya

"And that wasn't the end either. When he and Tanya broke up, we still didn't get our Edward back, instead we lost him a little bit more as he shut himself off from us. It hurt to watch my son go through all that" Esme added in

"We saw our old Edward yesterday, Bella and he was even more visible each time his eyes laid on you, so you see, we have you to thank" Elizabeth finished

I sat back in shock. These wonderful people had suffered along with Edward for so long and all because of one lousy person. That thought angered me and saddened me at the same time. My phone beeped and I pulled it out to see there was a text from my Greek God

_Hey baby, are you still at lunch? – E_

_Yes, honey, we're at the IHOP. Are you ok? – B_

_Just missing you, angel. How was Renee? – E_

The smile on my face at that text must have been a mile wide

_Renee was good. I told her about you – B_

_Oh? What did she say – E_

_She wants to meet you, of course and she wanted to know how good looking you were – B_

_I would love to meet her whenever you are ready, my heart. Oh God, what did you tell her? – E_

I laughed out loud at the last part and looked up to find three pairs of eyes watching me with amusement. I blushed and looked down

"Edward?" Esme asked knowingly

"Yes, he wanted to know if we were done with lunch yet" I replied, still blushing

"That boy is whipped" Rose chortled, causing the table to laugh in agreement

My phoned beeped again and I looked down at it

_Can I see you? – E_

_I don't know, can you? – B_

_Have you finished eating, my love? – E_

_Yes, just waiting for our check – B_

_What are the rest of the plans? – E_

I looked up and asked the girls what the plan was next

"Shopping!" Alice squealed as I cringed

_Shopping. Help me! – B_

_Your wish, my command – E_

I wondered at that text. Would he join us for shopping or would he find some excuse to get me out of it. My phone beeped again

_I love that outfit BTW. You look gorgeous, baby – E_

My eyebrows rose to my hairline. I turned and scanned the crowd but I couldn't see him

"Who are you looking for B?" Alice asked, confused

"Who do you think she's looking for, moron" Rose replied

"He can't be here, he's supposed to be with the guys" Alice returned

My phone beeped again

_I am with the guys; we just finished lunch too – E_

I searched the crowd more frantically. I knew he was here. He was within hearing distance

_Turn around, my angel; let me see those beautiful brown eyes – E_

I turned and in a booth in the corner sat not only my Edward, but Gramps, Carlisle, Em and Jas too. My face broke out into a wide grin as my eyes met Edward's. His entire face lit up when my eyes found him, the happiness and love shining clearly in them. The guys all stood and made their over to our table, each one held something behind their back. I watched them approach, my eyes never leaving Edward until Rose snapped her fingers in my face

"Hey! Where did you go just now?" She asked.

I nodded my head to behind her. Each of the girls turned and their mouths dropped open as they spotted the guys, who were now standing at the end of our table. Their one hand still behind their backs

"What are you all doing here?" Esme exclaimed

"Lunch. We were sat over there" Carlisle nodded his head to the corner where they had been sat

"Of all the restaurants in town, how is it a coincidence that you all ended up here too?" Elizabeth asked, one eyebrow quirked

"Em wanted pancakes, I wanted grits, Carlisle wanted bacon and eggs, so where better to get the different variety of food than IHOP?" Gramps answered with a cheeky grin at his wife, who rolled her eyes

"What are you all hiding?" Esme asked suspiciously

One by one the each withdrew a single flower and held it out to their respective others. I watched as Gramps handed Liz a beautiful red rose with a note attached, Carlisle handed Esme a daisy, again with a note attached, Em handed Rose a long stemmed red rose that looked like velvet, with a note, Jasper handed Alice a sunflower, also with a note. I wondered at that one. I made a mental note to speak to Alice about this development. I looked to Edward who was holding out an exquisite Calla Lily towards me, also with a note attached. I looked into his eyes as I took the flower from him

"Read the note, baby" he said softly

I opened the note as he indicated and read it:

**Bella, my heart, my love,**

**These past three months with you have been the happiest I have ever been. I can only hope it is the same for you, baby. I want to take this opportunity to thank you and for that I would like to request the pleasure of your company this afternoon.**

**Will you grant me this small favour, angel?**

**With all my love, for now and always**

**Edward**

I looked back up at him and found him staring at the ground, his arms folded over his sculpted chest. My heart and my entire being filled with love for this beautiful, unassuming man before me. I slowly rose from my seat and stood before him. I laid my flower on the table gently with the note beside it. I waited until he looked up and uncrossed his arms. He did so, slowly. Once his eyes met mine, I threw myself at him and pulled him down to crash my lips to his.

I kissed him deeply and hungrily. Our tongues met and battled for dominance, but I gave in to him willingly. He kissed me back with such intensity that I lost all breath. We pulled back, panting, clinging to each other

"Yes, Edward, always, yes" I said as my finger gently stroked his jaw

"Thank you baby" he replied as he rubbed his hands up and down my back, smiling lovingly at me

"Did he just-" Alice started

"No, sugar" Jasper interrupted

We each left with our significant others. We parted ways out front. Promises were made with Liz and Esme to meet for lunch again next week. I hugged each of the girl's goodbye and the guys too and then Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me toward his car. We stopped just a few short steps away as I came face to face with my past

"Well, if it isn't Bella Swan" James drawled

He was stood leaning against a black Mercedes sedan, dressed in a grey two piece suit. His hair was slicked back and tied into a ponytail. He looked older and not in a good way

"James" I replied curtly

He pushed off the car and strolled towards me, his arms held out as if to hug me. Edward tugged my hand so that I was pulled slightly behind him. A warning growl rumbled deep in his chest and the sound shot a thrill of pleasure through me. James stopped at the sound and dropped his arms. I felt our family step up behind us. Em and Jas flanking us

"Oh come on, Bella, no love for an old _friend_" he stressed the word 'friend' as if alluding to something else entirely

"Leave. Now" Edward growled at him

"Do you speak for her now? Is she mute?" James sneered back

"No, he doesn't speak for me, but in this instance his response to you was entirely correct, James" I snapped back

"Bella, Bella, Bella, it's been so long since we last saw each other, can't even play catch up?" James asked as he smiled at me smarmily

"There is nothing to catch up on, James. Just leave" I answered as calmly as I could

"You know you miss me. Come on, admit it" He taunted childishly

I was about to answer when another body stepped out from the car

"James, Let's go. Aro is waiting"

I stared in shock at Deacon. He looked back at me impassively, betraying nothing. I felt the tears build at his indifference and not for the first time, I wished that he would just talk to me, let me help him out of the mess he was in, for it became abundantly clear that he was affiliated with the Volutri. I felt Edward snake his arms around my waist to hold me upright as I had now begun to shake

"Chill, D. I'm just catching up with an old friend" James called back to Deacon

"She obviously doesn't want to catch up with you, dude. Let's just go" Deacon replied coolly

James turned and looked back at Deacon, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his face set in a stony mask. James faltered for a moment and then shot me a quick leer

"I'll be seeing you soon, sweet Bella" he shot to me as he turned and got into the car and Edward growled beside me

Deacon eyed me for a moment and just for a second they softened and a hint of a smile played on his lips before he carefully schooled his features back into stone. He slid into the car too and seconds later they were gone with a squeal of tyres. I collapsed into Edward as the car disappeared around the corner

"Are you ok, baby?" he asked as he gently brushed his lips across my forehead

"Yes, but now I have to find it in myself to arrest my own brother soon" I answered quietly.

He pulled me closer to him and I felt the electricity pulse through me, it calmed me immeasurably. He didn't reply to my observation, but I felt his sadness for me radiate from him and anger against James rolled off him in waves, but to his credit, he remained calm as he comforted me.

**EPOV**

I took Bella to my meadow on the outskirts of town where I had planned a picnic for us. I held her hand the entire ride. She was here in the car with me, but I could see that her mind was miles away. I didn't know what to do to make it better for her. It had just been confirmed to us this afternoon that her brother was indeed involved with the Volutri in some way, shape or form and I knew it was killing her inside at the thought of having to arrest her own brother. I hated to see her this upset, but I really had no idea how to make it better. I had a feeling this would turn far worse from here on out, but I kept those thoughts to myself.

I pulled up to the dirt road and put the car in park. I got out and went round to open the door for her. She looked up at me and smiled as she took my hand to slide out of the car. I tugged her into a hug and held her close to me as she rested her head on my chest

"I'm sorry baby. I wish I could make this better for you" I said as I pressed my lips to her hair

"It's ok, Edward. Please, just be here for me, that's all I need" she replied

"Always, my heart, always" I answered sincerely

I released her and took her hand in mine, leading her up the path. We walked for a mere five minutes before the meadow came into view. She stopped as we stepped out of the tree line and gasped

"Edward, this place is beautiful!" she exclaimed

"It is, but only because you are here" I replied

She turned and grinned at me playfully

"Cheesy as ever, Agent" she teased

"I told you it was a Cullen trait, baby" I grinned and winked at her

I led her over to where I had already set up a blanket, which had a picnic basket, plates and glasses resting on it. We sat as she glanced around. It really was a beautiful place, filled with wildflowers. The sun was shining, making her hair glow and shimmer. In the corner to our right was a small waterfall and a small pool. Her eyes lit up at the sight. I drank her in as she observed our surroundings

"I wish I had my bathing suit, I would love to go for a swim in that pool" she said longingly

"There's always skinny dipping, baby" I teased

"Yes, there is, isn't there?" she replied

She stood up and started to remove her shirt. I watched, dumbfounded as she slowly stripped down to her underwear. I felt myself harden as she revealed every bit of her hidden creamy skin. I gulped as she turned back to me and unclasped her bra, pulling the straps down slowly and dropping it on top of the pile of her clothes. Her breasts were perfectly round and looked so soft that my fingers twitched to touch them.

I slowly stood, never taking my eyes from hers and I pulled my shirt up over my head and dropped it to the floor. My jeans were uncomfortably tight by now, but I refrained from removing them yet. I allowed my eyes to trail up and down her form, drinking her in. she stood stock still and simply gazed at me, waiting for me to make the first move.

I stepped closer to her and trailed my fingers up from her thigh, to her waist, grazing the side of her breast and bringing my hand up to cup her face

"You are exquisite, my angel" I whispered as I leaned down and captured her lips with mine

I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her without breaking from the kiss. She parted her mouth, allowing me to slip my tongue into her. Her taste made my eyes roll back into my head. She moaned and the sound sent a spark down to my already hard cock, making it even harder. I groaned and crushed myself closer to her, deepening the kiss, my tongue tangling with hers, all thoughts of a swim gone.

I felt her hand go to my waist and tug on my belt. She undid it with ease and unbuttoned my trousers, slipping her hand into them and into my boxers. I groaned deeply as she wrapped her tiny perfect hand around my shaft, the feeling of her skin on me was indescribable. She slowly pumped me, rubbing her thumb over my sensitive tip at each pass. I bucked my hips into her hand as I brought my hand up to cup her breast. I brushed my thumb over her already hardened nipple and she moaned and arched into my hand.

She pushed my jeans down my hips and I helped her to remove them. Next she removed my boxers and they joined my jeans on the floor. She pulled back and gazed at me, her eyes roaming from my chest, down to my cock and further down to my legs and back up again

"Oh God, you are beautiful" she moaned as she stepped back into my arms.

I bent and kissed her again and my other hand trailed down her body to her stomach, where I rubbed my thumb in circles. She placed her hand over mine and guided it down to her panties. I took the hint and slipped my hand into the. God, she was wet. I gently rubbed my finger over her slit and she moaned and bucked her hips in to my hand. I brought my hand back out and hooked my fingers on her waistband

"Are you sure, baby?" I whispered

"Yes, Edward, I'm sure. I want you" she whispered back

I nodded and pulled her panties down her legs and she shimmied out of them and they too joined the rest of our clothes on the floor. I pulled her down to the blanket so that we were knelt face to face. I gently laid her down and lay beside her. My hands roamed over her body as I kissed her, first on the mouth and then down over her neck and shoulders. I brought my left hand back to her sex and cupped it, causing her to buck and moan. The sound sent a wave of pleasure through me. I bent my head slowly and traced her nipple with my tongue

"Oh God" she moaned

I took her nipple into my mouth and sucked gently as my other hand started to rub her sex. I sucked and licked, first one breast and then the other and I dipped one finger into her

"Shit!" she cried out

"God, baby, what do you do to me. I want to make you cum, I want to see you come undone in my arms" I whispered

"Please, Edward" she answered breathlessly

I continued to lick and suck at her skin as my hand played her clit, pinching it softly, rubbing it, and flicking it. I inserted one finger into her and started pumping it in and out slowly. I was so hard at this point that I was near bursting. I added another finger as she bucked and writhed in my arms. I felt her walls begin to contract and flutter

"Cum for me, baby" I whispered

I continued to pump my fingers as I pressed my thumb down onto clit and that was all it took for my angel to come undone

"Fuck! I'm…Oh…Oh…Edward!"

She screamed as her walls clamped down on my fingers and her juices flowed from her and onto my hand. I kept pumping my fingers as she rode out her orgasm. I pulled my fingers out and kept eye contact with her as I licked them clean. Her taste made my eyes roll back into my head. It was heavenly. So sweet, so Bella. Her eyes darkened as she watched me lick my hand clean and then she grabbed me by my neck and kissed my fiercely. I was panting as I pulled back

"I want to make love to you, baby, but I don't have any protection" I said in a strained voice

"I'm on the pill, honey. I need you" she replied

I groaned at that and crashed my lips back down on hers and kissed her furiously. I rolled us over so that I was hovering above her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held me to her lips, her hands tangled in my hair. I rocked my hips into hers, seeking some friction for my painfully hard cock. She rocked back and I felt my tip slid into her sweet pussy, it sent shivers of pleasure through me and I couldn't wait to feel her entirely wrapped around me

"Make love to me, Edward, please" she whispered as she pulled her lips back from mine

I trailed kisses across her jaw, down her neck and shoulders. I positioned myself so that I aligned correctly with her and looked at her one final time

"Are you sure, baby?" I asked

"Yes, honey, 100%" she replied

It was all I needed to move forward. I pushed into her slowly and we both groaned at the feeling. I pushed in all the way and held still, giving her time to adjust to my size. She was so tight and slippery wet from her orgasm that it took all of my self control not to cum right then. The feeling of being inside her was like no other. It felt right, like we fit, like we were meant for each other. It felt like home.

She wiggled her hips and I gasped. I started to move in and out of her slowly. Each pass sent a shot of ecstasy through me. She rocked her hips and matched the pace of my thrusts. We moved in harmony for what felt like an age. She was moaning and gasping below me and the sounds she was making were pulling me closer and closer to my orgasm. I wanted her to cum first so I adjusted my weight onto my arm and trailed my hand down to her mound. I rubbed her clit in slow gentle circles and she gasped and bucked her hip into me, causing me to slip deeper into her

"Fuck, baby! God, you feel so good. So tight, so wet" I cried as I increased my thrusts

"Fuck me, Edward, you feel amazing inside me" she cried back

My pace increased further as I felt my stomach clench in anticipation of my orgasm. I rubbed her clit in faster strokes and I felt her inner walls start to flutter again. I knew she was close, but I was closer so pulled back so that I almost slipped out of and then slammed back in a forceful thrust

"Fuck!" she screamed

I had found her spot. I leaned down and sucked at the skin on her neck as I kept myself inside her and rolled my hips, ensuring that I was rubbing her g-spot in continuous circles, he walls started to contract and I felt my cock throb

"O God, Edward I can feel you throbbing! Oh God, I'm going to cum" she gasped

I pulled back once more and slammed back into her again and again, hitting her spot over and over as my finger picked up it's pace on her clit and my mouth remained firmly attached to her neck. I felt my balls tighten with my approaching orgasm

"Cum for me again, baby. Please, I need to feel you cum on my cock" I whispered as my pace turned furious

"Yes, yes, Oh God, YES!" Bella screamed out

Her walls suddenly clamped down on me hard as her orgasm ran though her with the force of a freight train. I slammed into her twice more before I came too. Hard. I roared through my release

"Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck, BELLA!"

I felt wave after wave of ecstasy wash over me as I came with a force and intensity like I had never known. I kept moving my hip to ride it out and it felt never ending. I slowed my hips and finally stilled as the last wave washed over me. I collapsed against Bella and gathered her into my arms, holding her close as I remained inside her, my face buried in her neck. We lay like that for several long moments before she spoke

"Thank you" she whispered into my ear, I pulled back enough to see her face

"For what, angel?" I asked quizzically

"That was the most intense experience of my life" she replied, smiling

"Then I should thank you too, my heart, because it was the same for me too" I answered with a lazy grin

She giggled and the sound shot straight to my cock which was still buried inside her, hardening it again. She gasped and looked at me wide eyed

"You're…you're…" she trailed off as I gently rocked my hips into her

"Yes, baby. This is what you do to me" I whispered as I kissed her swollen lips and started to rock back and forth into her

Needless to say, we had a round two before we finally dressed. We ate the picnic I had packed for us before we picked up everything and made our way back to the car hand in hand and smiling like fools. Our relationship entered a whole new level that day.

The next week flew by with a blink of an eye. Bella and I remained professional at work, but made up for it in the evenings. We had now taken it to a point where she either stayed at my apartment or I stayed with her at hers. I couldn't sleep without her now.

On the one day where she stayed at her apartment and I stayed at mine because she was meeting Alice and Rose for drinks, I slept for shit. The little minx had the audacity to laugh at me when I dragged my tired ass into work the next morning. Suffice to say, coffee was my best friend that day. She more than made it up to me though that night when she gave me the best blowjob of my life.

That brought me to today, Friday. More specifically the day that Bella and I would be leaving directly from work to drive to Forks. I would be meeting her father tonight and I was shitting bricks, not that I let her know that.

I walked into the office after a quick meeting with the Data Analyst team and spotted her right away. Each time I saw her it was the same as the first time, she took my breath away. I had spent many hours fantasising about kissing her, touching her, making love to her and now that I had done and could do all of that with her, I craved her constantly. She only had to walk into a room where I was and my cock would harden at the sight of her. It always had done, but now that I had been inside her, it was a constant ach, a constant need.

She looked up as I entered and smiled. I strolled over to her and brushed her bare shoulder with my fingers. She was wearing a deep blue tank top with black skin tight jeans today, making her look mouth wateringly good. Her sweater was draped across the back of her chair. She had dressed for comfort today as we had a four hour car journey ahead of us

"Hey baby" I greeted he quietly

"Hi, how did the meeting go?" she asked, still smiling up at me

"It went. They're still analysing all the data you collected so far" I shrugged in annoyance

"There is a lot for them to go through, honey, give them time. I'm sure they'll be thorough" she assured me

See this is one of the many things I loved about her. She knew me so well. She could read me better than anyone ever could, even my father and that was saying something. She knew exactly what to say to calm me and also excite me

"I suppose. What time did you want to leave?" I changed the subject quickly to avoid getting more annoyed

"I need to finish this profile and then I'm all set" she answered as I made my way round to my desk

"Ready when you are, angel" I said as I sat down and unlocked my PC

We worked in silence for another hour. I could hear her tapping away at her keyboard as I read through one of the seven files on my desk. Each file contained a detailed history on the three brothers and five of their main guards. I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was now 4pm. We needed to leave soon if we wanted to beat the traffic

"Bella?" I called over to her

"Hmm?" she hummed as her eyes remained on her computer screen

"It's 4pm, baby" I said, completely forgetting for a moment that we were sat in the office I could not call her that

Her head shot up and she glanced at the clock on the wall

"Oh shit! Sorry. I'm almost done. Give me 10 minutes, please?" she pleaded

"Of course" I replied and went back to the file I was currently on

Demitri Vandez was a known assassin. He worked for the Volturi, doing their dirty work and clearing up mistakes after them. He was 32 years old and 6'7" and big motherfucker to boot. In order to get to the brothers we would need to take him down first and that would be a hard task, for as big as he was, he was also stealthy. He had yet to be caught and the longer he was out there, the harder it became.

I was so engrossed in the file that I didn't notice Seth standing in between mine and Bella's desks until he cleared his throat. Both Bella and I looked up in surprise and he chuckled

"Working hard, kids?"

"Hey Seth. What can we do for you, man?" I said as I packed the file away

"Hear you guys driving down to Forks tonight" he replied

"Yeah, we're going to see Dad and Sue" Bella replied as she too started to pack up

"Oh, can I bum a ride then? Makes no sense to take two cars" he asked

"Sure. We're leaving now, if you're ready?" I said as I stood and retrieved my gun and badge from my desk

"I'm ready" he answered

He walked back over to his desk and grabbed his stuff and waited for us by the elevators. I shrugged on my coat and grabbed my laptop bag, stuffing the files into the side pocket. I glanced up and saw Bella looking at me, her eyebrow cocked

"What?" I asked

"You're taking work with you?" she said as she pulled her sweater and coat on

"Yeah, I need to get through these files before Monday's meeting with the chief" I replied

"Ok. Just don't work too hard" she answered

I stepped round my desk and met her at the corner of hers. I traced my fingers over her lips, silently telling her that I wanted to kiss her. She pursed her lips and softly kissed my fingers

"I won't and I promise to only work late in the evening" I vowed.

She nodded and we turned to go, but our path was blocked by Mike and Carl

"Oh look Carl, the lovebirds are off to fuck again" Mike sneered

"Well, can you blame him for wanting to fuck her? Just look at her!" Carl answered back

I clenched my fist in anger and Bella stiffened beside me

"What do you two want?" I said through clenched teeth

"What do we want? Hmm…let's see, how about a round of fucking with your _partner_?" Carl replied, sneering at the word 'partner'

"What the fuck is going on here then?" I heard Em say from behind me

I turned and he saw the pure rage etched on my face. He pulled himself to his full height and stepped up to stand beside me. Jas flanked on Bella's left hand side. I turned back to face the two idiots

"Do we have a problem here, gentleman?" Jas drawled

I watched in satisfaction as Mike took two steps back in fear. Yeah, not so fun when it's three against two, is it now? Especially if the three you are facing are the team's best fighters. Between Jas, Em and I we had a vast array of skills we would love to display at their expense. I alone had a black belt in Tai Kwon Do, Karate and Tai Chi. My balance and speed were second only to my brother in this equation. Em had a black belt in all of the same as me, but he was also very skilled in kick boxing. Our combined martial arts experience by far outweighed these two and they knew it.

"N-no problem, just chatting" Mike stuttered as Carl moved back too, fear in both of theirs eyes

"Good. Run along then" Em said firmly, dismissing them with a wave of his hand

They both turned and scurried back to their desks. I clapped Em on the shoulder

"Thanks, Em" I said

"No problems, Bro. That's what I'm here for, though I know you could have taken them both on your own. I was just looking out for my little sister here. Fuck man; just use your skills next time though, yeah?" Em answered as he gave me a one armed hug

"Sure thing. See you Monday?" I replied as we prepared to leave again

"Yeah. You off to meet your future father in law then?" he teased. Dick

"Yep, See ya!" I waved as we made our way out of the office to meet Seth at the elevators

"What skills is Em talking about?" Bella asked as we stopped in front of the elevators, waiting for it to come up

"My martial arts skills" I replied. Bella's eyebrows shot up

"You know martial arts?" she said in surprise

"I have a black belt in three of them, yes. Why so surprised?" I answered looking down at her in query

"Oh. Wow" was all she said

"What's up?" Seth asked

I quickly explained what had happened and he looked murderous by the time I finished. I had to actually grab his shoulder to stop him from striding back into the office and kicking some ass

"You know, I have a blue belt in Karate?" Bella piped up

It was my turn to look at her in surprise. Shit, she never failed to amaze me

"You do?" I asked

"I do" she confirmed

If at all possible, I was even more turned on by her. She was an amazing creature and I was becoming more and more sure that she would be the death of me one day. I leaned down and kissed her gently as I wrapped my arm around her waist

"You, my heart, are the most amazing person I have ever met in my life" I declared as Bella blushed and Seth pretended to gag. I ignored him and pulled my Bella closer to me.

Four hours and many arguments between brother and sister over the choice of music later, we arrived in Forks. Bella gave me directions to her father's house. I pulled up to an unassuming two story house, painted a light blue and white. I parked behind the police cruiser in the driveway and got out, stretching my legs. I walked round and opened Bella's door for her, giving her my hand to help her out. Seth climbed out of the back and stretched, pulling his arms up over his head. I kissed Bella lightly before I released her to grab our bags from the trunk.

I turned and found a man, who I assumed was Bella's father, standing on the porch with his arms crossed over his chest. He was dressed in full uniform, including his gun and holster. I looked to Bella and she rolled her eyes at me before walking forward. I followed close behind her with the bags and Seth lagged behind me

"Hi Dad" Bella greeted him as she gave him a quick hug

"Hey Bells. How are you kiddo?" he answered in a gruff voice

Bella's father as a tall man but a few inches shorter than me, he had Bella's eyes and hair. I assessed the way in which he greeted both Bella and Seth and came to the conclusion that he was a man of few words, but he loved his kids fiercely. I liked that about him. Bella motioned me forward and I stepped up next to her

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my father, Charlie Swan" Bella made the introductions

I held out my hand, which he looked at for a moment before shaking it

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir" I said calmly, although my heart was racing

"Edward, is it?" Chief Swan asked in a suspicious tone

"Yes sir" I replied

"Hmm…and how long have you been with my daughter?" he queried

"Three months now, sir" I said, the pride shining through

"Dad, can we get inside before you continue this interrogation, please? I don't particularly want the neighbours to witness it" Bella huffed before she spun on her heel and stormed inside

I stared after her, wondering if I should follow her or remain here until Charlie invited me in. I looked back at Seth and he winked at me before following Bella inside. Shit, now I was stuck out here with just Charlie. I turned and faced Charlie again

"Shall we, then?" he nodded towards the door. I sighed quietly in relief

"After you, sir" I replied gesturing

He turned to go and then stopped and spun back to me. I almost crashed into him, but caught myself just in time

"Listen, I just have one question and for your sake I hope you answer it correctly" He said, I quirked an eyebrow in askance

"Yes?" I replied

"Is it serious? With my daughter? Because if it's not, you may as well turn around and leave right now" he stated firmly

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I sort of understood where he was coming from. Although Alice was just my sister, younger at that, it would have been one of the first questions I would have asked too. I gathered my thoughts to reply and then I looked at him directly in the eye

"Sir, with all due respect, I would not be here if it wasn't serious. I love your daughter and not only because she is the most beautiful thing in my world, but because she is also my strength and weakness combined. I know we have only been dating for three months, but, sir, I intend to make that wonderful creature in there my wife someday" I answered truthfully.

He stared at me for a moment, searching my eyes, for a lie, I assumed. I held my gaze as I knew that what I had spoken was the God's honest truth. He heaved a sigh and then stuck out his hand

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward. Thank you for your honesty" he said as I held his hand firmly and shook it

We walked in to find Bella standing in the foyer, misty eyed. I rushed to her side and gently held her face in my hands

"What's wrong baby?" I asked, frantically checking her over for injuries

"Nothing honey. Just…thank you" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around my waist and I pulled her closer.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Charlie POV**

I watched as Edward rushed to my baby girl and asked her why she was all teary eyed. He looked her up and down, as if searching for injuries. He held her face in his hands so gently she could have been the most delicate flower in the world and my heart warmed at the sight. It was in that moment I realised that he had indeed spoken the truth out on the porch.

The way he acted showed that he thought she was the most precious thing in his world. He gave no regard to the fact that I, her father, was stood mere inches away behind him. He took no notice of this fact and still showed her affection, his sole focus was her and her alone.

I had been unsure of him when she first introduced us. He looked too nervous and flighty. I had enough to deal with my flighty ex-wife and I didn't want that kind of relationship for my daughter. She deserved only the best and as I watched her wrap her arms around her boyfriend and he pulled her tight against him protectively, I was pleased to say that she had found her best.

I spent the evening watching the two interact and I swear it was as if they were one person. When she moved, he automatically adjusted his position to ensure she remained in his line of sight. I don't think he even realised he was doing it. It seemed to be an unconscious thing. If she was out of the room, he watched the door, albeit when he thought no one else was looking, waiting for her to return. When she entered the room, his whole face lit up as if he had a thousand light bulbs go off inside him.

She was no different. When he was around her, she automatically leaned into him. It was as if she were drawn to him. She also lit up like a Christmas tree whenever he was near. They were always touching some part of their bodies. If she was sat on the sofa, her hand immediately went to his. If she was standing with him behind her, she leaned back until she was against him. It really was a beautiful thing to watch.

Despite all that I had witnessed, I was still her father and I didn't want to even think about their physical relationship, but it was clear to see that they were intimate. Watching them anyone could tell that they knew not only their mannerisms but each other's bodies very well too. I shuddered at the images that thought brought to mind.

I was sat in the living room with Seth while Edward had excused himself to use the restroom. That boy had been brought up right, he had impeccable manners. I took this opportunity to gain insight from my step-son

"So, Seth, you three work together, right?" I started as I took a sip of my beer

"Just ask the question, Charlie" he smirked at me. Damn, he knew me well

"Are they always like they are here? Or is this just a show he or she are putting on for my benefit?" I asked bluntly. Seth laughed

"Trust me, Charlie, what you are seeing here is tame compared to how they are back in Seattle" he chuckled

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, yes they are always like that, but it's usually more intense. They're like the sun and the moon, they orbit around each other and one can't exist without the other" he clarified

He went on to explain an incident last weekend with Edward's ex and I was shocked at the words Edward had spoken. That man in there had declared, in front of his family no less, that not only would he marry my daughter, but if the need arose, he would kill or die for her.

I sat back in my chair and tried to absorb this information. How anyone could love someone that much was mind boggling. Sure, I loved my wife and I had at one point loved Bella's mother too, but I had never considered thinking those things about them, let alone voicing them very publicly.

I heard murmuring coming from the hallway so I got up to see if Sue had returned from work early and was talking to someone. Instead I found my daughter and her boyfriend, locked in an embrace, talking quietly. I know it was wrong to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it, I wanted to know if they really were so perfectly suited or just playing for my benefit

"Thank you for coming this weekend, honey" Bella whispered

"Why wouldn't I, my heart? You family is important to you and that makes them important to me" Edward replied

I stood there in awe. He called her 'My Heart'? He'd called her 'Baby' before. How many names did he have for her!

"Still, it couldn't have been easy on you. Dad can be a little intense sometimes" Bella said

"He was nothing of the sort, baby. I would do the same thing if it was our daughter" he countered

"I know you would, Mr. Over-protective" Bella teased

"Hey, don't knock it. It must be hard work being a parent to someone as beautiful as you. If our daughter is half as gorgeous as you, I may have to lock her up until she's well into her 30's" he teased back

That was the second time he had mentioned having a child with Bella. It just made it plainly obvious that they were very serious about each other. I watched as he leaned down and ever so gently, lovingly kissed her, holding her delicately to him

"I love you, Edward" Bella said when they pulled apart

"Oh, my angel, my heart, my Bella, I love you too, more than you will ever know" He replied, brushing kisses on her lips with each word, each name he spoke

I moved back into the living room and collapsed in my chair, my mind on the conversation I had just heard. Not once had he mentioned anything about my attitude towards him on the porch, instead he had firmly assured her of his commitment to her and in turn us for simply the fact that we were important to her as her family. Like I said - mind boggling. But I liked him, he treated my baby girl just as she should be treated, like gold.

**EPOV**

I met Sue when she returned from work last night. She was a lot less intimidating than the chief and a hell of a lot more welcoming. She really was a sweetheart. But even she couldn't convince Charlie to allow Bella and me to share a bed, so I spent the night on a very uncomfortable pull out sofa bed in the living room. However old fashioned Charlie seemed to be in the sharing of a bed before marriage, something in his attitude towards me had changed last night. I didn't know what had happened, I really didn't want to question it, but at some point during the evening Charlie had warmed up to me considerably. I was simply thankful, I knew how important her father's opinion was to Bella, even if she didn't admit it.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon as I quietly lay in bed and listened to the voices in the kitchen. Sue and Bella seemed to be in there catching up as they made breakfast. I pushed the blanket back and rolled out of bed and made my way into the downstairs bathroom to brush and wash up for breakfast, grabbing my toiletries bag on my way.

After I had brushed my teeth and washed my face, I walked back to the kitchen, stopping in the living room to replace my toiletries bag. I stopped in the doorway and observed my girlfriend interact with her step-mother. They seemed to have an easy relationship. They were talking and laughing whilst listening to the songs playing on the radio. I watched as Bella danced, swaying her hips as she flipped the pancakes. Her toned legs were on display under her tight fitting shorts. I felt my body react to the sight of hers and I averted my eyes to prevent an embarrassing situation below. It would not do for me to be in front of Charlie and Sue with a hard on.

Bella turned and noticed me in the doorway; her face broke out into the most breath taking smile as she moved towards me

"Good morning, honey. Sleep well?" she asked as she neared me

"Morning, angel. I slept ok, you?" I answered as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her lightly

"Not too bad. Are you hungry?" she said after placing a kiss on my jaw, making me shiver with pleasure

"I could use a coffee if there is some?" I replied

She pulled away from me and went over to the coffee machine and poured me a cup and handed it to me after pouring in two sugars for me, just the way I liked it. Having said that, it was the same way she took her coffee too

"Morning Sue" I called

"Good morning Edward. I hope the sofa bed wasn't too uncomfortable for you?" Sue said as she gave me a warm smile

"It was fine, Sue. No complaints. Thank you for setting it up for me" I smiled back in reassurance

I turned to sit at the table and only then noticed that Charlie and Seth were already sat there drinking coffee. I flushed at not having noticed them before, but in my defence I never noticed anything but Bella when she was around. I saw Seth grinning knowingly at me. I rolled my eyes at him and went to sit down

"Good morning, sir, Seth" I said as I sat next to Seth

"Morning Edward" Charlie said as he smiled at me. I liked this new attitude

"Hey E. What's on the agenda today?" Seth asked. I shrugged then turned to Bella

"Baby, what's our plan for the day? Is there anything you want to do in particular while we're here?" I asked

"No, honey. I would like to show you around town, but that won't take long, why?" she replied as she brought over a plate of bacon and placed a hand on my shoulder

"Seth is asking and I didn't want to make plans if you had something in mind first" I answered as I took her from my shoulder and kissed it, keeping a hold of it

"Well, if you want to make plans with Seth, honey, feel free. I can just hang around at home" Bella assured me, but I wasn't having any of it

"Nope. Not happening baby. You stay, I stay. This is your vacation weekend too" I said firmly. She looked thoughtful for a moment

"Ok, how about I take you around town after breakfast, I need to run to the grocery store so you can join me in that adventure and then this afternoon you men can chill together, whilst Sue and I spend some much needed girl time?" she suggested

"Sounds like a plan to me, angel. Seth? Sir? How does that sound to you?" I turned back and found Sue and Charlie staring at Bella and I and Seth smirking

"Erm…is everything ok?" I asked cautiously, looking from face to face slowly

"Son, do you always ask Bella before you make plans?" Charlie spoke first

"Yeah, he does, Charlie. All the time. These two just aren't partners at work; they're equal partners in their relationship too. The boy doesn't even make plans with the guys if it means time away from Bella" Seth piped in

"That's not true, Seth and you know it!" Bella protested as Charlie and Sue continued to stare at us

"Tell me, Edward, you know my daughters given name right?" Charlie asked lightly

"Yes sir" I replied, confused

"So what do you call her, besides Bella?" he asked curiously. I flushed and looked down into my coffee

"Several things, sir" I mumbled

"Mmhm… and they would be?" he pressed. I decided to man up and admit everything. I wasn't ashamed of my feelings for his daughter

"Baby, my angel or my heart" I replied confidently, showing no shame at all, since I felt none

"Dad!" Bella cried from next to me, where she had sat down

Suddenly Charlie burst into laughter. We all stared at him for a moment before Sue and Seth joined in. Bella and I sat there and looked back and forth at them, trying to decipher what the hell had happened. Bella gasped beside me

"This was a joke? Dad! How could you embarrass Edward like that?" she demanded, her face red

"Not a joke, Bella, a test and your boyfriend there passed with flying colours" Charlie explained, wiping his tears of laughter away. I was still confused

"A test?" I asked

"Yes, a test. We were testing your devotion to my daughter. And Edward?"

"Yes sir?"

"You can call me Charlie. Drop the 'sir', ok?" Charlie chuckled

"Yes sir… I mean Charlie" I responded, relieved

The rest of the weekend passed uneventfully. After a drive around town – Bella was right, it really didn't take long at all – and a stop at the grocery store, we returned home where I spent the remainder of the afternoon watching sports on ESPN with Charlie and Seth whilst Bella and Sue sat in her bedroom chatting and generally catching up.

It was easy and relaxing after the awkward start on Friday night. We left Forks on Sunday morning right after breakfast and as on the drive down, Bella and Seth bickered like siblings do on the drive back too. I didn't mind it in the least, I loved seeing her so happy and carefree.

The next few weeks flew by in flurry of activity. Our investigation stepped up pace as Bella managed to profile more and more of the Volutri members. Before I knew it, it was Valentines Day. I had been to Tiffany's the week before and picked up the most perfect gift for her. In true Bella style, she asked for no fanfare. She wanted to keep it to a simple dinner at my place. It surprised me that she didn't demand much from me. Tanya had literally left clues around for me to find weeks before any important occasion, but Bella? Nothing. She wanted nothing from me and for that reason alone I wanted to give her everything.

It also helped that February 14th marked our official three month anniversary, so I had planned a little something special for my beautiful girlfriend.

February 14th fell on a Tuesday, so I would be seeing her at work first. I wasn't too happy with that, but there was nothing I could. Although we were keeping things professional at work, that didn't mean I couldn't spoil her, did it? After all what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?

I strolled into the office before everyone and set to work on my plan. I sprinkled her desk with red confetti, courtesy of Alice. I had asked Alice to meet me here early to help, but it seemed she was running late. I pulled out the balloons and tied them to her chair and set down the card I had written for her.

I had just finished when Alice rushed in, out of breath

"Sorry! Sorry! I slept through my alarm" she apologised as she hugged me

"It's ok. I'm done" I replied, gesturing to Bella's desk

Alice gazed at it for a moment and then nodded decisively

"Looks good, not over the top at all. What did you write in the card?" she asked

I picked it up and handed it to her to read. I hadn't sealed it. I had simply written words from my heart in it:

**My Angel, My Heart**

**I love you. Be mine, always**

**I am forever yours,**

**Edward**

Alice looked at me with tears in her eyes

"It's perfect, Edward" she whispered and hugged me again

"This is just the beginning. I have big plans for her today" I replied

Alice put the card back in her envelope and placed it back on Bella's desk and then pulled out the item I had asked her to bring and set it beside the card and then turned back to me, looking nervous

"What's up Ali?" I asked

"Ed…Um…Jas…Jas and I are dating!" she blurted out, fidgeting with her zip. I laughed

"Fucking finally! I was beginning to think I would have to knock your heads together!" I exclaimed and hugged her tightly

"You're…you're not upset?" she asked in surprise. I shook my head

"No Ali, I'm happy for you. Just…just be careful, yeah?" I said as I ran my fingers through my hair

"I will Ed. Thank you" she whispered

Alice left to head to her office shortly after that and I sat down at my desk and loaded up my PC and pulled out my files. I had just finished up my first read through when my gorgeous girlfriend walked in and stopped in her tracks as she eyed her desk. I grinned and kept my gaze on my file all the while keeping an eye on Bella out of the corner. I watched as surprise, awe and happiness flashed across her lovely face.

She moved forward and before she sat down, she placed a card on my desk. I snatched it up and tore it open. The words in it filled me with so much emotion I had to close my eyes for a moment:

_**Edward, my love**_

_**On this day, the day of love, I am thankful for you.**_

_**You have shown me how real love can be, you have given me a future I never thought to ask for.**_

_**I love you so much, honey**_

_**Yours for eternity**_

_**Bella**_

I looked up and found that she had tears in her eyes as she read my card and opened the box of heart shaped donuts. She took one out and placed it on a napkin and slid it over to me

"Thank you honey. And yes, always" she whispered

"Your welcome baby. Thank you too" I whispered back.

She nodded and delicately bit into her donut, keeping her eyes on me. I watched as she licked the sugar off her lips and groaned quietly as I felt myself harden. She winked and turned to her PC to log on. Vixen. She knew exactly what she was doing. At that moment Em and Jas walked in and whistled as they spied her desk

"Wow, B, looks like your boyfriend loves you a lot. He actually snuck in here early to set that up?" Em said with a wink in my direction

I caught sight of Mike walk in and scowl in our direction when he spotted Bella's desk

"Sure does, Em. I think I need to find a good way to thank him properly, don't you?" Bella answered

She smirked at me and took another bite of her donut again licking her lips clean of sugar. I moaned quietly and hung my head. Yeah, today was going to be torture. I grabbed the donut she had slipped over to me and took a bite out of, keeping my eyes locked on hers. I did the same thing as her. I licked the sugar off my lips and watched as her eyes darkened with lust and smirked back at her. My pants were quite tight by now and this game of seduction was doing nothing to quell it.

Two hours later Bella's desk phone rang and she answered it. As soon as she did her eyes snapped to me. I grinned. It appeared that my first surprise for her had arrived. She got up from her desk and left the office. I could not remove the smile from my face as I continued to read my emails. Not five minutes later she walked back into the office carrying a huge bouquet of calla lilies, white roses, baby's breath and one single red rose in the middle all wrapped in a beautiful bow and in a vase. I knew what the card would say as I had personally written it, but I watched her set the flowers down and read the card:

**My angel, my heart, my everything,**

**Today not only marks the day of love, but our three month anniversary too.  
>Thank you for loving me as you do, baby.<br>The single red rose signifies my love for you.  
>There is only one, because for me, there is only you.<strong>

**I love you, baby. Happy Anniversary.**

**E**

Bella turned and looked at me, tears again shining in her beautiful brown eyes. She glanced back down at the flowers and softly ran her fingers over the petals of the red rose then leaned down and kissed it. My heart swelled as she did that as I understood that she was substituting the rose for my lips at that moment. I felt my own eyes tear at the sight and she smiled at me lovingly. My arms were aching to hold her and my lips were tingling with the hope of kissing her.

Our moment was broken by Angela who rushed over as soon as she entered the office. She hugged Bella and gazed around at her desk before turning to me

"Nice job, Cullen" she said, smiling in approval

"Oh it's far from over, Ang" I replied, smiling back. Her smile widened

"I always knew you were a hopeless romantic at heart" she countered

"Oh that he is" Bella added in, her smile breathtakingly beautiful, causing me to lose my breath for a moment

Angela gave one more glace at Bella's desk and headed over to her own. Chief walked in at that moment and stopped dead when he spotted Bella's desk. He stood stone still for a moment, taking it in and then turned his shrewd eyes to me

"Your doing, I presume?" he asked

"Yeah Chief" I replied, a little nervous, after all we were supposed to keep it professional at work. All of sudden he broke out into a wide smile

"Nice. Remind me to get some pointers from you later" he winked at me and carried on to his office as Bella giggled

My eyes shot to her and she grinned at me

"Way to keep it professional, Agent" she teased. I rolled my eyes at her

"Agent Swan, I technically did all that _before_ work hours and since we have clocked on, I have not laid a finger on you, so how am I not being professional?" I smirked at her as Em and Jas chuckled behind me

"True. I guess I can't fault your ingenuity now can I?" Bella returned, still smiling

"Nope, you definitely can't. Now I suggest you get some work done as you have a _very_ busy day ahead, Agent Swan" I replied, ginning widely and winking at her

She frowned thoughtfully as Em and Jas snorted in amusement behind me. She didn't say anything, but turned back to her PC, still thinking. I could literally see the wheels turning in her head.

Sure enough, an hour later her desk phone rang again and again her eyes flashed to me before she got up and left the office

"Hey, E? How many more times is she gonna have to do that?" Em called to me. I turned and grinned at him

"Every hour on the hour for the rest of the day" I replied. His mouth dropped open

"What the fuck? Are you _trying _to make the rest of us men look bad? What if she tells Rose? Fuck! I'm a dead man!" he moaned.

I laughed and turned back just in time to see her return with her next gift. This was a porcelain doll replica of her with the exact same hair and eye colour as her, the hair even had red streaks in it and the doll was dressed like an angel. I had had it made especially for her by a friend of Mom's who actually handmade dolls for business. The doll carried a little card in the box. Bella was staring at it as she sat down. She tore open the box and retrieved the card, again, another one I had handwritten:

**This is you, my angel  
>you are perfection personified. You are flawless.<br>I love you, Always**

**E**

She set the doll down next to her flowers and stared at it for a long moment, before she raised her eyes to meet mine

"I love you. Thank you" she mouthed to me

"I love you too" I mouthed back

This continued on for the entire day. The next gift was a stuffed heart, which I had had handmade for her. In the middle were stitched the words:

_**My Heart, I love you **_

Following to that was a heart shaped chocolate with the words:

_**My Forever**_

Then there was her Tiffany's necklace, with the Angel pendent engraved with the letter 'B'. And then there was a huge stuffed teddy bear holding tickets to Swan Lake for this weekend and of course a card that read:

**Baby,  
>you deserve the world and I intend to give you that in the coming years, but for now, this will have to do.<strong>

**Happy Valentines, Baby. I love you**

**E**

Em got so excited over the tickets that she had to pry them out of his hands with force.

The next gift was more special to me than any of the others. Mom had taken a picture of Bella and me at the lake on Dad's 50th birthday. We were standing by the pool, I had my arms around her waist and she had her arms around my neck and the sun was low behind us, casting us in slight silhouette, we were looking at each other and you could clearly see the love and happiness in our eyes. Neither of us had any idea when the picture was taken, but I had sent it to an artist friend of mine and he had sketched it in pencil in perfect matching detail. I had the picture framed and it looked perfect. I had kept the original picture and had framed that and had it on my mantle at home. I also had my friend write in a poem, which I had written. It was originally song lyrics, but I thought it worked better as a poem.

This was the last and final gift for the moment and I was anxious to see her reaction. I waited with bated breath for the last phone call and almost jumped for joy when it came. As with the other six gifts, Bella shot me a look before getting up and leaving the office. It wasn't that big. I had asked him to keep it to as close to the original size as he could, but I knew he had to enlarge it a bit to fit the poem in too.

Bella returned with the wrapped picture and I eagerly watched as she un-wrapped it and pulled out the picture. When she finally revealed it, she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes shining with tears for the seventh and final time today. The poem was a simple one, but heartfelt:

**I walked the earth for an age as a lonely man  
>you entered and my world became bright<br>the stars that shine above  
>are nothing compared to the light in your eyes<br>my heart, you are my sun, my light  
>my angel, you are my saving grace<br>my Bella, you are my world**

**I am yours, now and forever. I Love You Baby**

I waited until she finished reading it and set the frame down in front of her and then got up and went round to stand behind her. Her desk now held all of my gifts; I really will need to help her get them down to her car. I bent down and swung her chair round to face me

"It's now 6pm, baby. The end of the work day" I said as I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, chastely

"Happy Valentines, my love and even better, happy anniversary" I whispered against her lips

I stood up straight when I heard a throat clearing behind me. I turned to find Em, Jas, Alice, Angela, Eric, Matthew, Sam, Seth and our Chief all standing there clapping and cheering for us. Bella blushed and buried her face in her hands. I grinned and flushed in slight embarrassment myself. The men all slapped me on the back in congratulatory manner and Alice and Angela crowded around Bella to gush over her gifts. I watched as Bella blushed, but proudly showed off her presents, pointing out the significance of each one as she did

"Damn, bro, you really have set the bar high for the rest of us you know?" Em complained jokingly. I laughed and shrugged

"Edward, how the hell did you pull it off?" Chief asked

"It's amazing what a bit of money will get you" I replied

"Yeah, but all your gifts had meaning, how the hell did you manage that? I mean, that doll looks like it was made for her personally, it's an exact replica of her!" Sam exclaimed

"It was" I stated quietly

There was complete silence to that admission. I looked up and found Chief, Eric, Seth, Sam and Matt standing there with their mouths hanging open. Jas and Em had knowing looks on their face. They both knew who Aunt Mary was, who also happened to be Alice's Godmother and middle namesake

"What the fuck? How did you manage that one, E?" Seth asked, recovering first

"Alice's Godmother makes them for a living. I gave her a picture of Bella a month ago and she made it for me" I explained

Seth whistled and slung an arm over my shoulders

"Glad you're going to be my brother in law one day, you seem to know a lot of useful people!" he declared, much to our amusement.

Alice came up to me then and smiled, tears in her eyes

"You did good, big brother" she said happily

"Thanks, Ali. Thanks for your help" I replied as I hugged her, dropping a kiss on her head

"Now, if you all don't mind, I'd like to take my girlfriend home and start our valentines/anniversary celebrations" I said I turned to Bella, holding out my hand

"Baby?" she stood and clasped my hand without hesitation.

We gathered all of her gifts and took them down to her car. It took three of us to grab everything, and it was worth every cent just to see the perma-grin Bella had on her face. The happiness shone in her face and her eyes reflected her love for me each time she looked at me.

Once we had everything loaded, I agreed with Bella to meet her back at my place in and hour so that she could go home and unload, shower and change. It would give me enough time to pick up some dinner for us and shower myself. I kissed her goodbye and climbed into my own car, waiting for her to leave before I did.

I was looking forward to a quiet evening with her now. I had spent most of the day sat in the office in front of her, unable to touch her, kiss her or hold her and it didn't help that my ever present erection had remained the entire day too.

Yes tonight would be a great night.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

As I drove home, I thought back over the day and I couldn't help the smile spreading across my lips. I really did have the best boyfriend in the world. That man never ceased to amaze me and I fell even deeper in love with him with each passing day. I glanced over to my passenger seat, where my beautiful flowers were currently taking residence and I felt my smile widen.

Edward really was a sweetheart. He had not only surprised me this morning by decorating my desk and buying me heart shaped donuts, but two hours into the work day and then on the hour every hour he had sent me gifts, each one more heartfelt than the last.

I fingered the necklace he had given me. It was exquisite. A platinum gold necklace with an angel pendent engraved with my initial. I loved it. I loved all my gifts. Despite the fact that I normally hate getting gifts, I couldn't hate these. He had obviously put a lot of thought into each and every one. How could I fault him for them?

My two favourite were the doll and the sketching. The doll was an exact replica of me and looking at it, I realised that Edward actually saw me as something that beautiful. It amazed me, it awed me, and it made me love him all the more. The sketching was in a word: priceless. I loved it and I had the perfect place to put it too. It would be going on the empty wall in my living room, directly above the fireplace, where it would be visible from every angle in the room as my fireplace was the focal point of my living area.

I took everything inside when I got home. It took me two trips to my car to get everything in. as soon as I had set everything down; I rushed into my bedroom to shower and change. Once I was ready, I grabbed both of Edward's presents, my keys, overnight bag, and phone and literally ran out of the door anxious to get to him.

I had just made it to my car when someone grabbed my arm from behind. I gasped and spun round only to come face to face with my brother

"Deac? What are you doing here?" I whispered

"I need to talk to you Bella. Now" he whispered back as he scanned the parking lot

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked

"I know a lot of things, sweet" he answered. Ok, that helps

"Deac, I have to go, Edward is waiting for me" I said

"Please, it will only take a second" he said urgently

"Ok, climb into the car, we can talk in there. Can I drop you off somewhere?" I replied as calmly as I could despite my heart hammering in my chest

"No, I drove myself here, but let's talk in the car. It's not safe out in the open"

I pressed the button to open my car and I threw my overnight bag and Edward's presents onto my back seat as I slid into the driver side. Deacon climbed into the passenger seat and turned his body to face me

"Bella, I know that you have been investigating the Volutri, I need you to back off. It's not safe for you, sweet" he began

"Deac, no offence, but fuck off. This is my job" I hissed at him. He sat back surprise, blinking at me twice before a slow smile spread across his face

"My, my, Sweet, do you kiss our mother with that mouth?" he grinned at me and just for that moment I caught a glimpse of my brother from ten years ago. I grinned back

"No, I don't see her enough to kiss her" I replied. He frowned

"What do you mean? I thought you guys were close? You lived with her after the divorce"

"Only until I was sixteen and then I came here to UW" I explained as he stared at me in shock

"You went to college when you were sixteen?" he asked incredulously

"Hello? Child genius, remember?" I said pointing to myself

"Wow. Yeah, I remember. So what degree did you do?" he asked

"Majored in Criminal Law and a minor in Behavioural Psychology" I replied

"So, you're a lawyer and a psychologist?" he asked, one eyebrow raised

"Yep" I answered

"I'm so proud of you, sweet" he said as he gently stroked my cheek

"Thanks, Deac. It means a lot to me to actually hear you say that" I said softly. He sighed and leaned his head back staring at the roof of my car

"I know you've been profiling me too, Bella"

"Yeah, you pretty much confirmed that you were affiliated with the Volturi, Deac, what else could I do? My superiors gave me an order, I have to follow it" I answered quietly. He turned his face to look at me in the eye

"I'm not what you think I am, Bella, but I do need you to stop" I shook my head

"Deac, I _can't_. I have orders to follow; it's not my call to make" he sighed again

"Look, why don't you follow me to Edward's? His building is secure and we can talk more there?" I offered

"Will you be there tomorrow morning?" he asked

"Yes. We'll leave for work at 8.30am" I answered

"I'll be there at 6ish. I have to go take care of something tonight first" he said, I nodded

"Ok, I'll give you the address"

"I know where he lives, Bella" he said quietly

"What? How?" I demanded

"The same way I knew where you lived. Don't ask me how; I can't give you that information right now, sweet"

He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek and went to get out but turned back to me

"I love you, Sweet B. I'm so very proud of you little sis" he whispered and then slipped out of my car, shutting the door softly behind him

I watched as he melted into the shadows and then dropped my head onto the steering wheel and cried. My brother was in trouble and I couldn't even help him. My shoulders shook with the force of sobs. I felt helpless. I felt despair.

I don't know how long I sat there, but my cries quieted and I still sat there with my head on my steering wheel as memories flashed through my mind of Deac and I growing up. The buzzing of my phone brought me back to the present. I flipped it open and answered it without looking at the display

"Hello?" I said hoarsely

"Baby? Where are you? Are you ok?" Edward asked frantically

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry honey. I'll be there in five minutes" I replied

"Baby, are you ok? Why do you sound like you've been crying?"

"I promise to explain everything when I get there, honey. I'm leaving now, ok?"

"Ok, drive safe, angel" he said

I agreed and hung up. I took a deep breath and set off to see my own personal piece of heaven, the only person who could comfort me right now.

**EPOV**

I paced the foyer of my apartment and ran my hand through my hair for the millionth time. There was something wrong with my angel and the anxiety was eating away at me. I couldn't sit and I couldn't stand still. I wouldn't rest until I saw her with my own eyes and had her in my arms.

Five minutes after I had spoken to her, my doorbell rang. I raced to it and threw open the door. My eyes widened as I laid eyes on her. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red. She had been crying. I pulled her into my apartment quickly and shut my door. I led her over to my sofa and sat down with her in my lap. I held her to me tightly, protectively and she rested her head on my shoulder, just under my chin

"Baby, what's wrong? Why have you been crying?" I asked, pain clear in my voice

She sighed and then launched into her story. She told me of her meeting Deacon tonight, of how he just showed up at her apartment. She told me of how he begged her to stop investigating the Volturi and him. She told me word for word what was said tonight. She explained that she had been crying because she felt helpless to help him and she was lost in her memories of him while she cried.

She had begun to cry again and the sounds of her sobs tore through me. I held her closely to me and rocked her, whispering soothing words to her. I felt many emotions. I felt anger, pain, sadness and most of all I felt just as helpless as her. She finally quieted and then told me that he would be coming by at around 6am tomorrow morning to talk. I simply nodded and pressed a kiss to her hair. We sat, locked in an embrace, quietly for several minutes and then she pulled away just enough to look at me

"I'm ok now. Thank you honey" she said as she pressed a chaste kiss to my lips

"I'm glad, angel and you never have to thank me for being here for you. I want to be here, always" I replied against her lips

She pressed herself closer to me and pulled my face closer by tugging my hair. I kissed her gently at first and then harder. Our mouths moved in tandem as did our tongues. I pressed her tighter into me as my hands roamed her body. She moaned into my mouth, sending a wake up signal to my cock, which immediately stood to attention in the confines of my jeans. I shifted so that I was lying down, with her on top of me, without breaking our kiss.

Her hand trailed down to my jeans and she stroked my erection through the fabric. I moaned in pleasure at the feel of her hand on me. I trailed one hand down to cup her ass and pulled her hips closer to me, rocking her gently to provide some much needed friction. She broke the kiss and threw her head back, gasping in pleasure and continued to rock against me

"I need you Edward. I need you to fuck me tonight" She moaned

"Oh, Bella, my heart, my angel, I need you too" I groaned in response

I pressed open mouthed kisses across her jaw and down her neck, making my way to her shoulders. She sat up, straddling me and in an urgent tug; she pulled off her top, leaving her only in her bra. I stared at her for a moment and then brought my hand up to cup her breast as she continued to rock her hips against me. I brushed my thumb over her nipple, hardening it and then I leaned forward and took her mound into my mouth and sucked her nipple into my mouth through the fabric of her bra. She moaned and arched her back, pushing her breast into me. I traced my other hand down to her jeans and snapped the button open, sliding the zip down and slipping my hand into her hot, wet centre. She bucked into my hand and gasped in pleasure.

I sat up and removed my t-shirt and then stood her up in front of me and slid her jeans on panties down her gorgeous legs. She stepped of them and I pulled her to me. Her pussy was at face level with my face. I leaned forward and missed each of her thighs as I nudged them to spread them. I lifted one leg and hooked it over my shoulder, thus giving me perfect access to her sweet heaven.

I pressed a kiss to her mound before I took a lick. Bella gasped and bucked just as I hoped she would. I licked again and she bucked again, moaning loudly

"Oh Fuck, yes!"

I continued to lick and suck at her for a minute and then I brought my right hand round from where it had been cupping her ass and I inserted two fingers into her as I sucked and nibbled on her clit

"Edward! Fuck! Oh God!" she cried

I started pumping my fingers in and out of her and then I licked her lower lips from top to bottom. She was chanting my name as I felt her walls flutter with the approach of her orgasm. I curled my fingers inside her and rubbed her spot over and over again I kept sucking, licking, nibbling on her clit. She was rocking her hips in time with my hand and gasping and moaning. I pulled my fingers almost all of the way out and then thrust them back in with a little force; she started to rock faster as I felt her walls contract. I curled my fingers again and went back to rubbing her spot and then curling my fingers again to bring her to her release, I gently bit down on her clit as I stroked her spot and that was all it took for her to shatter above me and I lapped at her juices eagerly. I watched in fascination through my eyelashes as she screamed my name through her orgasm. It was a sight to behold.

Her legs were shaking as she collapsed in a heap against me. I gently unhooked her leg and pulled her down onto my lap so that she straddled me. I kissed her urgently, need fully. My erection was beyond painful now as I pulled her down onto it, rocking her, looking for friction. I licked her bottom lip and then nipped it lightly with my teeth. She moaned and snaked her tongue out to meet mine. Our tongues tangled and pushed and pulled until she finally pulled back to take a breath. I trailed kisses down her neck, licking and sucking at the skin there as she pulled and tugged at my hair

"Edward?" she moaned

"Yes, baby" I mumbled against her skin

"I want to ride you. Hard and fast" she said and my cock twitched and hardened further

"Oh God. Yes, please, baby" I moaned

She pulled back and unbuttoned my jeans and one swoop she pulled both my boxers and my jeans down my hips. I lifted up to allow her to pull them all the way off. She pulled them down and off and threw them over her shoulder. I chuckled

"Eager much, baby?"

"Shut it. I need you inside me" she replied as she placed a quick kiss on my tip, making me moan and shiver in pleasure

She climbed back onto my lap, hovering over my cock for a moment. She locked eyes with me and then sunk down, taking me in deep. My eyes rolled into the back of my head at the feeling of her warmth wrapped around me

"Oh God, baby, you feel so fucking good around me" I moaned

She started to rock her hips slowly at first and then sped up a little. My hands trailed up and down her body, loving the feel of her skin. I kept one hand on her hip and trailed the other one up to massage her breast. She arched into my touch as she continued to rock back and forth. She was clenching her inner walls each time she rocked forwards and the feeling of it was bringing me closer and closer to the edge

"Fuck baby, that's it, ride my cock, ride it hard. God you look so good fucking me" I panted

"Oh God, Edward, fuck, your cock feels so good inside me. Mmmm, so good" she moaned, making me twitch inside her at her words

I leaned forward and took one of her breasts in my mouth, licking and sucking on the soft flesh; she lifted up and slammed back down on me, making us both gasp. I pulled my mouth away from her breast and sat back and brought my other hand to her waist too, guiding her, lifting her, rocking her as I thrust up

"Shit! Baby, I'm so close, fuck me I'm close" I groaned

"Mmm…me too, Edward. Shit I can feel it coming. Oh God I can feel you throbbing!" Bella moaned in response

I felt the familiar clench in the pit of my stomach and the flutter of her walls, so I increased my thrust up into her as she increased her thrusts down. I brought one hand round to rub her clit and she gasped and arched at my touch

"Fuck, yes! Right there!"

She was slamming down hard on me now as I thrust up forcefully. My balls tightened as I felt her wall clench around me

"I'm…oh… fuck…I'm coming…oh holy shit…fuck, EDWARD!"

She screamed as her walls crashed down on my cock, I continued to lift and slam her down as she gripped my cock impossibly tight. I thrust up once more and exploded

"Fuck, baby, fuck, fuck FUCK, BELLA!"

I cried out to her as my release poured out of me and into her, blinding me with the force of it. My eyes clenched shut as I saw stars behind my eyelids. I kept her rocking as I rode my orgasm. Finally she collapsed against my chest and lay there as we both panted and tried to catch our breath. I kept my eyes closed, but I was still seeing black spots.

Eventually she sat up and I pulled out of her, immediately mourning the loss. We sat and looked at each other for a long while, not saying anything, just tracing each other's features with our fingertips. Until finally she broke the silence

"I brought you your presents, would you like them?" I cocked an eyebrow at her

"How many are there?"

"Two. One for Valentines and on for our anniversary" she shrugged

"I would love to see them, baby" I beamed at her

She got up from my lap, still naked, making my body respond again and went to retrieve the bag from by my door. I saw that she was carrying two gift bags. One was red with black lace and I immediately recognised it as a Victoria's Secret and the thought excited me. I sat up straighter and waited for her to hand me the bags. She handed me the second bag first and I pouted and she laughed at me

"Don't pout, you'll get it, but after this one. I know exactly what your reaction will be to the red bag, so I am purposely keeping it from you for now"

I opened the blue bag and peered inside and gasped at what I saw. Inside was a Tiffany's blue box. It was a long box, so I guessed that it was a bracelet. I pulled it out and opened it, surprised completely that it was not a bracelet, but a set of dog tags. I looked at the engraving and my heart filled with emotion. The first one had my name and hers in curvasive script, intertwined together and on the second tag were the most beautiful words I would ever hear from her:

**Yours for an eternity**

I looked back at her and beamed, my eyes swimming with unshed tears

"I love it, baby. Thank you" I stood and kissed her deeply, my hands resting on her waist

"I'm glad honey. Here, open your anniversary present too" she said when I pulled back

She handed me the red back and I slipped my dog tags around my neck before taking it from her. I opened the second bag and looked inside. There was a lot of tissue, so I had to remove that first. When I looked back into the bag, I stopped breathing. There nestled in between the remaining tissue paper was a black and red satin fabric. I pulled it out slowly and held it up to the light. It was a black and red baby doll nightie. It had black lace ribbons which tied just under the bust and matching boy shorts in black satin. I hardened at the image of her wearing it. She would look so sexy in this, not that it would last long on her once she had it on. She leaned up to ear and whispered

"This is what I shall be wearing at night each time I stay here. I have it in several colours back at my apartment"

I moaned and, dropping the bag and the nightie to the floor, I roughly pulled her to me and crashed my lips down on hers. I snaked my tongue out and shoved it into her mouth forcefully and hungrily tasted her. I pulled her in tighter and pressed her hips to mine, rubbing my erection against her stomach and she moaned as I did this. My mouth moved over hers urgently, hungrily and her hands trailed up to tangle in my hair, pulling and tugging at my strands. I moved one hand from her hips and threaded my finger in the hair at the base of her skull, firmly holding her to me.

I started to rock my hips against her as my erection throbbed and twitched, begging for friction and release. She moaned and matched my movements and I could feel the heat of her. My other hand trailed lower and I squeezed her ass once before moving it round to the front and stroked her lower lips. She was wet, so wet and the feeling of her juices on my fingers excited me even more. I pulled my lips from hers, leaving her breathless

"Oh god, baby, you're so wet for me. I need you again, please tell me I can have you" I groaned as I trailed feather light kisses down her neck

"Yes, always, Edward" she gasped as I continued to stroke her sex

I picked her up and she wrapped her stain silk legs around my waist and I carried her to my bedroom, where I gently laid her on my bed. I sat back and drank her in. she looked so beautiful laid there, spread out for me on my bed. Her eyes were hooded with lust. Lust for me and the sight broke my control. I held myself over her by my forearms and slowly leaned in to kiss her neck below her ear. I licked and sucked at the skin there as I moved my hips against hers, creating delicious friction. Her sex was wet and slippery and my tip grazed her clit with each pass. She was moaning and writhing, moving her hips in time with mine

"Please Edward; I'm so wet for you. Please just get inside me" she begged breathlessly

"Your wish, my command, angel" I answered in a rough voice

I rocked forward and slipped inside her in one stroke to the hilt. We both moaned at the exquisite feeling of being joined. I held still for a moment to allow her to adjust to me and then started moving in and out of her in slow long strokes, taking my time. This was not about fucking, this was making love

"Oh Edward. More" she moaned

"Always, baby" I answered in between strokes

I continued to move slowly for a while longer, wanting to prolong the feelings I felt each time her warmth was wrapped around me. My one hand massaged her breast as my mouth kissed and licked her neck and collarbone

"Faster, Edward, please, faster. Harder" she cried below me

I picked up my pace so that I was now full on thrusting into her and I felt my release approach. I threw my head back and lowered myself onto her further, flexing my hips, but keeping my upper body connected to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her lags around my waist, holding me to her, pulling me in deeper and I gasped at the feeling

"Fuck, baby, so deep, so good. I'm so close, baby, cum for me" as I looked into her eyes

"Yes, Edward, for you, only for you" she replied, panting

"Mine" I growled as I increased my thrusts even more when I felt the first flutter of her walls

"Yours" she answered

I buried my face in her neck as my thrust became more and more forceful. Her walls contracted, squeezing me, pulling me, coaxing my orgasm from me. I gave it to her, just as she gave it to me. This time our release was almost silent. I bit down on her shoulder as she bit down on mine as my orgasm washed through me and her pussy milked me for all I was worth.

We lay there for a moment before I rolled to my side, pulling out of her. I brought her with me. She laid her head on my chest as I trailed my fingers up and down her back softly

"I wonder if it always be that intense with us?" Bella said. I kissed her hair before replying

"I think it will, angel"

"Oh? And how do you know that, Mr. Psychic" she teased as she kissed my chest

"Not psychic. I don't have to be to know that, baby"

"Well, I really hope you are right. I love what you do to my body"

"Oh, my heart, you have no idea what you do to mine"

"I love you, honey" she whispered in a drowsy voice

"I love you too, my heart" I replied as I kissed her hair again

We drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each others arms. I was content and I was blissful. My angel was my home.

My eyes fluttered open the next morning in the grey morning light. I turned my head and saw my angel lying on her side, facing me. Her one arm was slung over my stomach as she lay in the crook of mine. I gazed at her as she slept. She looked even more angelic as she slept in the early morning light. I pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and slowly extracted myself from her, careful not to wake her. I needed to use the bathroom. I pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt as I went to take care of business.

I had just finished up in the bathroom when I heard a knocking on my door. I looked at the clock and saw that it was just after 6am, which meant my early morning visitor would be Bella's brother. I padded to the door and opened it. Deacon was stood there shifting nervously from foot to foot. I motioned him in and shut the door behind him. He stood, looking unsure just inside my foyer

"Morning Deacon" I said

"Good morning, Edward" he replied as he looked around

I led him into the sitting room and stopped dead in the door way. Our clothes from last night were scattered around the sofa and coffee table. My anniversary present was laying on the floor half in and half out of the bag and there was tissue paper all over the place

"Busy night?" I turned to find Deacon smirking at me; I rolled my eyes in response

"Yes, it was our three month anniversary as well as valentines day. We were…celebrating" I replied, my voice trailing off towards the end

"Dude, I do not need details. That is my sister after all" he said as he shook his head in disgust

"Right. Let me just clean this up and then I'll go wake Bella up" I said as I started picking up the scattered items

I had just finished dropping off our clothes into the laundry room when I heard my bedroom door open

"Edward?" came my angel's sleepy voice

"In the laundry room, angel" I called back

I heard a strange 'eep' noise from the sitting room and then my bedroom door slam shut, I cursed under my breath. I had forgotten to warn her that Deacon was here. I rushed into the living room to find Deacon sitting on my sofa, his face covered with his hands

"What happened?" I asked looking around the room

"Well…Uh…Let's just say, I just saw a lot more of my sister than any brother ever should once she hits puberty" he said through his finger, his face flaming red

My bedroom door opened again and Bella stepped out, dressed in my robe and also red in the face. She walked over to me and buried her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and cradled her there

"Good morning, my heart. I'm sorry for not warning you about Deacon" I whispered into her hair

"It's ok. I was due an embarrassing moment soon anyway" she answered.

I laughed and kissed her lips lightly before releasing her. She stepped around me and moved towards Deacon. She stood in front of him and waited until he met her eyes, which he did, reluctantly

"I'm sorry, Bella" he began, but she cut him off

"Lets get one thing straight, Deac. What happened just now was an accident and since I am a magnet for all things that turn me red, you have no need to apologise, clear?"

"Crystal" he replied, cocking one eyebrow in surprised amusement before turning to me

"Is she always like this?"

"Yeah, she is. That's what makes her so great though" I answered truthfully as he smirked at me

"Whipped much?" he taunted. I shrugged as I watched Bella move to the kitchen, to start breakfast presumably

"And proud of it. Are you telling me you don't like the fact that your sister has me wrapped around her little finger?" I teased

"Hey, as long as you don't give up your man card in the process, it's your call though" he shot back

"Hey, baby, your brother thinks I've lost my man card because I'm whipped, would you agree, my heart?" I called out to her without removing my eyes from Deacon

"Definitely still all man, honey. Trust me on that one. I'm the expert!" she shouted back

I laughed as Deacon groaned and dropped his head into his hands and tugged at his hair

"Thanks, like I really needed that image" he said looking a bit green

"Hey, your sister said it, not me" I replied cheerfully

"Honey? Deacon? Breakfast is ready" Bella called

I led Deacon into the kitchen where my Bella had spread out coffee, croissants, fruit, Danishes and cereal along with three plates and bowls. I sat in one of the stools closest to where she was standing and pulled her towards me so that she was stood in between my legs. I snaked one arm around her waist as she leaned into me and grabbed a Danish with my free hand, holding her against me as I ate. She poured us both our coffees and fixed them how we liked them before asking Deacon how he wanted his

"You two drink your coffee black? I'll have cream and one sugar in mine, please" he said

"Yeah, we have ours black, with two sugars" Bella replied as she picked up a croissant and broke a bite off and held it back to me to take from her hand

I took the bite out of her hand and into my mouth and kissed her shoulder in thanks as she broke off a bit and popped it into her own mouth. I picked up two strawberries and popped one into my mouth and held one to her lips so that she could take it from me

"God, are you two always this nauseating?" Deacon asked playfully

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, confused

"This. You two feeding each other, it's a lot of subtle PDA" he motioned between us

Bella turned her face and looked at me over her shoulder, I shrugged and she turned back to Deacon

"Whatever. Just because I'm getting laid regularly and you're not" she huffed as I burst out laughing. She never failed to surprise me

"Ew…Sweet, please! And besides, how do you know that I don't get laid regularly?" I snorted and decided to help him a little before he was totally embarrassed

"Deacon, word of advice and I do hope you take it; my angel here is the smartest person I know and it does help that she is also a very skilled behavioural analyst. She can read your body language better than anyone I know, so I would quit while I was ahead, yeah?" I said as I added under my breath "she can certainly read my body better than anyone I know"

She heard the last part and snorted at me. I grinned as I buried my face into her hair, inhaling deeply and then pressing a kiss to her neck, just under her earlobe, making her breathing hitch and Goosebumps to break out

"You're a behavioural analyst?" he asked her

"Deacon, I have a minor degree in Behavioural Psychology, what the hell did you think I did with that?" she replied in an incredulous tone

I couldn't help but chuckle. This exchange was very amusing and it was clear that even ten years apart had not hampered their sibling relationship in any way and for that I was glad. I liked Deacon and I did feel that I could trust him, but I held onto that part for now. We didn't know in what capacity he was involved with the Volturi and I feared for Bella's emotional state if she did in fact have to arrest him at some point. My priority was Bella in this and arresting Deacon would surely break her and I was dreading that moment because if she broke, it would kill me. I would be there for her, but I knew that looking into her heartbroken eyes would hurt like hell.

I needed to find his connection and soon. Hopefully I could keep Bella away from the action once it all went down. Somehow I knew that would not happen, but a guy can dream right?

"Hey, what are you thinking about so hard back there?" Bella broke me out of my thoughts as she traced my lips with her fingertip

"You, always you, my heart" I replied as I kissed her fingers

"Gag. Boy, you really are whipped" Deacon said from opposite me

"And so what if he is, Deacon? At least you can be thankful that I have someone who loves me so completely" Bella demanded

"That's true" he agreed. I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair

"Deacon, we need to know how you're connected with the Volturi. We might be able to protect you if you co-operate with us" I said, staring directly into his eyes

I watched as a flash of fear and anger crossed his eyes, before he settled on a stony mask

"I don't need your protection and I can't help you" he stated firmly

Deac, please? For me" Bella whispered as she laid her hand on his over the table. He shook his head

"I'm sorry sweet, but not even for you can I do it" he said sadly

"Deacon, shit is going to go down hard and when it does what are you going to do? Will you allow yourself to be arrested by your sister? C'mon, man, wise up and let us help you" I said gently but firmly

"Edward, I told you before, when shit goes down, your focus should be protecting her. I told her last night, I'm not what you think I am, but I still need you to back off on your investigation. Just for another couple of months. Please, do me this favour" Deacon pleaded

"And I told you last night, Deac, it's not my call to make. We have orders, we have to follow those orders" Bella answered tearfully. I tightened my arms around her and she leaned further into me

"Three months, that's all I'm asking for" Deacon begged. Bella shook her head

"It doesn't work like that, Deac" Bella replied. Deacon opened his mouth to speak again, but Bella cut him off

"Deacon Charles Swan! Stop arguing with me! I can't give you what you're asking for! Trust me, I would if I could, but Deac, you're working with the mafia. The MAFIA for fuck's sake! They're terrorists! What happened to you? You hated crime and criminals growing up" She shouted at him as tears streaked down her face

There was a long beat of silence and Bella turned in my arms and buried her face in my neck, still crying. I glared at Deacon over the top of her head as I cradled her gently. He may be her brother and I may like him ordinarily, but right now I hated him for her tears

"Deacon, I think you need to leave now. I will ask you to refrain from contacting her again unless you have good news for us. I cannot allow you to keep upsetting her like this. I can't take it, I won't" I said icily

"Edward, take care of her" he said as he stood up

"Oh I intend to, I don't need you to tell me to do so" I snapped as I rocked Bella from side to side

"I'm glad, but still, I will worry about her. She is my baby sister after all" he replied sadly

"And she is my world. Leave" I answered coolly

He nodded once and shot Bella a mournful look then turned and left, shutting my apartment door quietly. I held Bella as her cries quieted and still she remained in my arms, her face in my neck. I continued rocking her gently until finally her sniffles stopped completely and she pulled back to look at me

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you, baby. Come on, we need to get ready for work" I said

I leaned forward and kissed her gently, lovingly before standing up and gabbing her hand, pulling her into the bathroom with me.

We took a long shower, washing each other, our hands roaming, teasing, and wandering. Our teasing touches resulted in shower sex, which I have to say was simply mind blowingly good. We dressed quickly as the clock now read 8.15am. I tucked my tags into my shirt and pulled on my suit jacket before turning to see Bella pulling on a navy blue pleated skirt over a pair of navy blue lacy panties. I groaned at the sight and she looked at me over her shoulder

"We don't have time, honey" she chided gently

"I know, but now I'm going to have to sit in front of you hard all day, knowing what's underneath that skirt" I answered with a wink. She blushed and my face broke out into a grin

"Well, at least you won't have to put up with wet panties. I may have to remove them by lunch" she teased. I growled at her and her eyes became hooded and dark

"Lunch. You. Me. Bathroom" I said as I stalked towards her

"Deal" she whispered as I kissed her neck, sucking on it lightly

We arrived at work with minutes to spare. As we walked to our desks, Em stalked up and stopped in between them, his arms crossed over his chest and his face set in a stony mask

"What up, Em?" I asked, taking in his posture and expression

"He angry" Bella said as she studied him

"Damn right, I am. Follow me" he snapped and then turned and stalked into conference room one

I exchanged a glance with Bella, hoping she might know what had my brother so riled up. She shrugged and preceded me into the conference room after Em. I followed at a slower pace. I found Emmett standing by the large window with his back to the room, arms folded and shoulders and back stiff. Bella sat in one of the chairs and I took the one next to her, taking her hand in mine and bringing it to my lap. We waited for Em to turn and speak, but he remained as still as a statue until Bella finally broke the silence

"Em? Are you ok? What's going on?" she asked softly

"They're sending you two undercover" he replied in a monotone, back still to us

"Ok. Where and when?" I said running my free hand through my hair

Emmett turned to face us slowly and I was shocked at the emotion I saw there: fear

"Volutri. Next week" Bella sucked in a breath and her hand tightened on mine

"I'll be ready, but I won't allow her to be there" I said firmly

"Edward! No, this is my job too. I am your partner here, remember?" Bella exclaimed as I shook my head

"I don't care, baby. You are my priority as my girlfriend first and foremost" I answered

"No, honey, I was you partner first, that should be your priority" she said as she cupped my cheek

"You cease to be my partner in my eyes when I'm being asked to put you in harms way, Bella"

"You can't think like that. I worked hard to get to where I am today and I will do my job to the best of my abilities!"

"NO! I won't let you go there! I can't!" I roared as I shot up from my seat and paced away from her, pulling at my hair

"Edward, I'll be fine. You'll be there too and I know you'll make sure that I'm ok" she said gently now. I spun to face her

"But if something goes wrong? Then what? Hmm? What if we get separated or if the assignment calls for us to be separated and then you get hurt? Then what do I do? I'll die, baby, I'll die if anything happens to you" I whispered the last part

Emmett had not said a word since our exchange had begun, but I looked at him now and he was looking down at the floor, pain and worry etched clearly on his face. I gasped and stepped back

"That's it, isn't it? We're to be separated" I stated. Em raised his eyes slowly and nodded

"Yes. You'll be going in as a rogue FBI agent, looking for revenge and she'll be…" he trailed off as his eyes dropped to the floor again

"She'll be what, Emmett" I asked through clenched teeth

"She'll be a dancer in one the clubs" he said quietly

There was a moment of silence as I processed this and then I was moving again, this time out of the door

"OH HELL NO! NO FUCKING WAY!" I screamed as I yanked the door open and strode towards the Chief's office

I banged on his door and flung it open without waiting for the command to enter. He was sat behind his desk, his fingers laced together and his head hanging down. When he looked up he didn't look surprised to find me there. I slammed his door shut and stalked over to his desk and braced the palm of my hands on it and leaned towards him

"Tell me what Emmett just told me is a lie? Tell me you are not sending my girlfriend into the Volutri lair as a dancer in one of their clubs. Tell me I do not have to kick some ass today?" I seethed at him

"Take a seat, Edward, we have much to discuss" he said as he leaned back in his chair and motioned for me to sit

"I'll stand thank you, but you have not answered my questions" I snapped

"Edward, I am not send your girlfriend anywhere, I am sending Agent Swan undercover as a dancer"

"They are one and the same!" I roared

"Yes, but right now, I need you to calm down and listen to me carefully" Chief ordered

"Fine. Explain" I snapped. He sighed and began

"We have a mole in our department and that is the reason why I asked Emmett to inform you of this. I didn't want it announced in the office. I have ruled out you, Bella, Emmett, Mike and Angela as the suspects, but everyone else is still in the pot. The Handlers have also all been cleared by their superiors, but some of the Tech teams are still under investigation" he paused to see if I was keeping up. I was, so he continued

"We are sending you in undercover to flush out not only the Volutri's activities, but our mole too. Your appearance will be altered to protect your true identity, as will Isabella's. You will make contact with James Normand to gain access into the inner sanctum. According to your partner's brilliant finding, he is heavily involved in the drugs and human trafficking side of the Volutri business"

"Wait, human trafficking? Are you sure?" I cut in

"We're sure" he replied. I was beyond furious now

"And you want to send my world, my everything, into that?" I asked incredulously

"What the hell does that mean?" chief asked confused

"Bella, you want to send Bella, who is my world, into that?" I hissed

"Edward, I-" chief started but I cut him off

"No! Look, send her in, because I know I can't actually stop this from happening, but I want to be working that club too. If anything happens to her, Chief, you will have a real life rogue agent on your hands. I will show you no mercy to avenge her"

"Edward, I understand that you are upset, but isn't that a bit extreme?"

"No, chief, you are playing with my life here, I can only hope for your sake and your superior's sakes that this game ends our way and not theirs. If there is so much as one scratch on my angel's perfect face or body, I. Will. End. You" I seethed at him before turning and opening the door. I stopped with my hand on the doorknob and turned my face so that I could see him out the corner of my eyes

"For what it's worth, chief, I am sorry, but when it comes to her, nothing else matters in comparison. I will kill for her, but in the same breath, I would die for her too, just as long as she is safe, that's all the matter to me"

I dropped my head and made way out of his office and back to my desk. Bella was sat at her desk, watching me approach, she stood up as I neared and came round to stand in front of me. I gazed down at her as she looked up at me with those beautiful doe eyes, I drank her in. I felt the primal urge to just take her. I felt urgency; I felt need and I felt the hunger rise within me. I grabbed her hand and led her out of the office and towards the bathrooms.

I checked all of the stalls before I pushed her into the end one and pressed her into the wall with my body. I shut and locked the door as I bent and captured her lips with my in a fiery passion. My mouth moved over hers in urgent need, my tongue snaking out and licking her bottom lip. She moaned and opened her mouth to me, allowing my tongue entrance. I nipped her tongue with my teeth and then licked it to soothe the pain. I braced myself with one hand by her head against the wall and I pulled her hips closer to me with my other hand. I pulled back, panting and she threw her head back giving me access to the creamy skin on her neck

"I need you, baby, I need to fuck you" I said as I pushed my hips into hers, rubbing my erection against her

"Take me, Edward, I'm yours" she replied breathily

"This is going to be hard and fast, baby, hold on tight" I said as I bunched up her skirt and pulled her underwear down her legs

I cupped her ass and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I unbuttoned my trousers and slide them down with my boxer to release my cock. She trailed one hand down and grabbed my shaft, pumping it a few times as I moaned and pushed myself into her soft hand. I moved one hand down to her pussy and found her wet and ready for me. I pulled her hand away from my length and positioned myself against her entrance

"Hold tight, baby, I'm going fuck you so hard you'll be screaming my name. Fuck I need you to scream my name" I whispered

I slammed into her to the hilt on movement and she cried out, throwing her head back, pure pleasure on her face. I cupped her ass with one hand, holding her to me and braced myself with my other hand against the wall and I started to thrust into her with a pace so hard and fast that the wall creaked with the force. I pulled out and slammed into her over and over again as I licked and sucked her neck. I thrust into her harder and harder, trying to thrust out my fear and anger, hoping to release it all when I released into her.

She was moaning, her eyes closed and head thrown back against the wall and then she started to rock her hips against me as I felt the beginnings of her orgasm approach. My own release was imminent too. I pulled out of all the way to my tip and held there for a moment, waiting for her to open her eyes. She did and as soon as she locked eyes with me, I slammed back into her, hitting her spot and she screamed my name. I rolled my hips as I bent to capture her lips with mine. I felt my balls tighten at the same time that I felt her wall clench around me

"That's it baby, cum for me, fucking cum on my cock now!" I called to her

I pulled out and thrust again and again as I snaked my hand round to press down on her clit, it was all it took for her to fly over the edge, screaming as she went

"FUCK! EDDDDDWWWWAAARRRD!"

As soon as her walls clamped down on me tight, I let go too and exploded into her with force. I flexed hip and kept thrusting as my cum shot out of me and into her over and over in spurts

"OH BELLA, FUCK ME! BEEEELLLLAAA!" I roared as I released into her

I slowed down my hips but continued to rock back and forth, riding out both of ours orgasms. I stilled after a long moment, but stayed inside her as my head fell to her shoulder, panting. She held me there, stroking my hair lovingly. It was only then that I realised that tears were streaming down my face. I lifted my head and looked at her. She looked surprised to see my tears and she brushed them away with her finger tips.

I pulled out of her slowly and gently set her down on her feet. We both adjusted our clothing and then stood staring at one another in silence until she spoke

"I'll be fine, honey. It'll be fine" she murmured and stepped back into me, wrapping her arms around my waist

"I hope so, angel. I really hope so. I just have such a bad feeling about this, baby. I can't lose you, I just can't" I whispered in a tortured voice

"You won't honey. I'll always come back to you" she assured me. I wasn't so sure.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

The next few days were spent preparing for our foray into the mafia world. My hair had been dyed black and trimmed so that it spiked. Bella's hair had been dyed to a deeper shade of brown and cut to her shoulders and she was given sweeping bangs that fell across her forehead and framed her face. I missed her real hair colour, but I did like the style.

We had been issued with contact lenses too. Mine were dark brown and hers were hazel. It took me two days to learn how to put them in correctly but Bella mastered them almost immediately. Alice had provided us with a wardrobe to suit our new personalities and I have to say, Bella's clothes left little to the imagination, not that I'm complaining. We managed to…Um…experiment with a few of the items and let's just say, the experience was mind numbingly explosive.

I was however not happy when she kindly reminded me that these were the outfits she would wear at the club. Yeah, not so much fun when that image hit my brain.

There were now just two day left before we made our debut and we were given our identity papers. My name for the foreseeable future was Tony Marks, a 26 year old runner for hire who used to work for the FBI, but became disheartened with the bureau a little over six months ago when his girlfriend was killed by friendly fire. He was now looking to avenge her death by fucking the agency bigwigs over and playing the mole. I pretty much understood where he would come from; I would be the same if anything happened to Bella on the agency's dime

My beautiful girlfriend was now Carrie Lykkes, a 22 year old ex-student who had dropped out due to monetary constraints and had taken a job as a dancer to try and raise money to return to studies.

I had spent the last few days out on the streets, building my street credit through many of the real runners that I knew of. I had been very successful so far in where I found one runner who knew James and occasionally did some work for the Volutri. He and I had agreed to meet at the club on Friday night, two days from now so that he could introduce me. Derek Gibbs AKA Digs was around my age and had been on the streets since he ran away from the CPS approved home he been at age just 17. He had been in the home since his mother, a prostitute and a drug addict, had been arrested when he was 10 years old. He really was a decent guy, but just fell into the wrong crowd.

Since it would not be a safe bet for either of to wear wires, our clothing had been fitted with various listening and recording devices. As Bella would be stripping, a fact which nearly caused me to throw a chair through the window in my rage when I found out, her earrings were actually her wire. Her ring was a recording device and the bracelet was fitted with a GPS tracker.

The day I had found out that she would be expected to partially strip, meaning she would be dancing in her underwear, I had been in such a rage that Em literally had to hold my arms down by my sides and drag me out of the office by force. Luckily, it had been early morning and the only people in the office were, Em, me, Chief, Bella and Alice, so no one bore witness to my loss of control. It took both Em and Bella to calm me enough to return to the office. The list of names I called our chief was huge. Had he been any other superior, I'm sure he would have written me up for misconduct. But he didn't, he stood there and took everything I said. Of course I did apologise after, which he waved away.

Today I was meeting Digs and Bella was headed down to the club for an 'induction'. Her role in all of this was to observe the incoming and outgoing traffic at the club. She was on Intel detail, a small fact that eased my fears some. Digs and I would be doing some runs for the Volutri. I was only tagging along to learn about some of the business. Digs knew who I was really, but still agreed to help me. I admired his guts, quite frankly.

I walked into the office to grab my leather biker jacket which Alice had been finishing up adjusting until last night. I saw Bella sitting at her desk, already dressed in her 'Carrie' attire. She did look sexy and I felt my body react. We had spent the night apart last night and I had missed her immensely.

We had each been moved into our cover housing. We would not be allowed to return home to our own apartments until all this was over. My apartment, if you could call it that, was not far from hers, in the roughest part of town. It worried me that she would be staying there when I saw the area. The only thought that comforted me was that she would at least be near to me.

I strolled over to our desks and spotted my jacket lying draped over the back of my chair. I was dressed in black tight fit jeans and a black 'Black Death' t-shirt. My motorcycle helmet was tucked under my arm. It was a good thing I knew how to ride one. I actually owned a Ducati, but I would be riding a Yamaha for this mission. My eyes raked over Bella's form and took in her outfit as I neared.

She was wearing a black mini skirt, which showed off her gorgeous legs, black knee high boots and a white tank top. Her skin was on display and my finger itched to touch her. My mouth watered with the hope of tasting her and my cock grew with the intention of burying itself in her. I couldn't do any of these things, so I tore my eyes away from and detoured back to my desk.

Besides Bella and Emmett, there was no one else in the office as yet. Chief had everyone else, who had not yet been cleared, out on the streets on recon missions, so it was quiet in here. Bella looked up as she sensed my approach and smiled. Her make up was done a little more than usual. Her eyes were a black smoky colour and her lips were red gloss. Despite looking like a hooker, she still looked the most beautiful thing to me. I smiled back and picked up my jacket, slipping it on as I sat down

"Hey baby. You ready for this?" I asked

"I think so. You?" she answered

"I'm ready for me, but for you…No, never" I replied as I ran my hand through my now shorter hair

"It'll be fine honey" she said soothingly

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver? No hello for you brother, E?" Em huffed from behind me

I turned and gave him a weak smile

"Hey Em" I said

"E, it'll be ok. She'll be fine. I'll be listening in. Have you called Mom and Dad?" he replied

"Not yet. I'm not sure what to say to them"

"Call them and tell them you're going out of town for work for a while and don't know when you'll be back. That's what you said, wasn't it, B?" he suggested

"Yeah. They believed me too!" Bella said in amazement. I chuckled

"They'll think I'm a bad influence on you, baby. You've gotten good at lying!" I teased

"Psh…my dad loves you; it's my mom you need to worry about, honey. You haven't even met her yet" she teased back

"Oh, I'll charm the pants off of her when we do meet, angel, don't you worry" I shot back

"Really? Her pants? Should I be worried, honey?"

"About her pants? Yep"

"Edward Anthony! You will not make the moves on my mother!" she said in mock outrage

Em was laughing at our banter and I was having trouble keeping my own mirth in too

"Did you just full name me, Isabella Marie?"

"I did. What are you going to do about it?" she taunted

I smirked at her and then shot up from my chair and was round to hers in a heartbeat. I swung her chair round and pulled her up flush against me. I crashed my lips down on hers and kissed her long and hard before releasing her, causing her to sink back down on her chair, panting breathlessly. I calmly strolled back round to my desk and sat down, waiting for her ire. Behind me Em was roaring with laughter, holding his sides

"You…so…don't…play…fair!" Bella said between breaths and I laughed

"Never said I did, baby" I replied between laughs and she 'Humpf'd

I left her alone to catch her breath and I picked up the phone to call my parents. I dialled dad first and he answered on the second ring

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad"

"Edward, how are you, son?"

"I'm ok. I have some news"

"Oh? Everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, dad. I'm just…I'll be going out of town tonight for work for a while"

"Oh?"

"I'll be un-contactable while I'm out, but if you need to get a message to me, just tell Em and he'll use the secure channels from the office" I explained

Dad was silent for a long moment and I was starting to panic that I had said too much or worse, worried him. Finally he spoke

"Ok, son. Just be careful, ok?" he said quietly.

I had a feeling that he had read between the lines and knew the real reason why I would be unavailable, but I didn't voice the thought

"Can you let Mom know, please and tell her not to worry" I replied in a soft tone

"Of course, but you know she'll worry anyway" I snorted

"Yeah, I know"

"Is Bella going to be ok while you're gone?" I looked up at Bella before replying, she was watching me closely

"Bella is going with me" I lied, not taking my eyes off of her

"Ok son. Both of you be careful"

"We will, dad. Thanks" He would know I was thanking him for not calling me out on my lie

"No problems"

"I love you dad" I whispered

"I love you too, son. Take care"

"I will. Bye dad"

"Bye son"

I replaced the receiver and stared at it for a moment until I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder. I reached up and laced my fingers with hers. Turning my head, I kissed the back of her hand and leaned my head onto our joined hands

"I love you, Edward. Please be careful out there" Bella said softly

I looked up and saw that she was ready to leave and that sent a wave of panic through me. I wasn't ready to let her go yet. She had unshed tears in her eyes but she was smiling softly down at me

"I love you too baby. I'll be fine. I'm worried about you angel. Please, my heart, please look after yourself" I pleaded

I stood and pulled her into me, savouring the feel of her body and her scent. I inhaled deeply, trying to commit it to memory. It would have to last me for God knows how long. I hugged her close as she clung to me, her arms around my waist. I swayed us from side to side as if I was dancing with her

"My heart, my angel, my love, my world" I chanted as we swayed

"My everything" Bella returned

I pulled back and bent to kiss her soft lips. I moved my mouth over hers gently, kissing her languidly. I never wanted to end this, but I could feel the separation coming and it was tearing at me. I pulled back and rested my forehead on hers, my eyes still closed

"I have to go, honey" Bella whispered

"No" I replied

I opened my eyes and looked at her; she had tears streaming down her cheeks and a sad smile on her lips. I tightened my arms

"No. I can't…I…No" I stammered as my own tears overflowed and fell

Bella slowly extracted herself from my arms and stepped back slightly with tears still running in a continuous stream. She reached up and traced her fingers down my face, her eyes darting up and down, as if memorising my features, her other hand was intertwined with mine at our side. Neither of us knew when we would see each other again and we certainly didn't know when we could touch each other again. She took two ore steps back and sighed

"I have to go" she repeated as I choked back a sob and nodded

"Ok baby. Be careful. Take care of my heart, it's always with you" she nodded

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you" I returned

She stepped back once more, our hands rising between us. As soon as she released my hand and turned her back, I felt my heart break and the pain lashed through me. I watched her leave the office and clutched my chest, hoping to ease the pain I was feeling. I stood there staring after her, gasping for breath, but I knew it was useless. I wouldn't breath right again until she was back with me.

I felt Em lay a hand on my shoulder in comfort. I turned and looked at him and his face showed sadness and pain mirroring my own

"It's time for you to go too, E" he said quietly. I nodded and rubbed my chest through my shirt

"Yeah. I'll be talking to you soon, Em" I replied sadly

I was going to miss my family but Em and I had always had a unique relationship. The hazards of being a twin, I supposed. He had always been attuned to needs and feelings and I his, this was no different. I was going to miss Em just as much as I would miss Bella. Two different people, two different pains, but the sentiment was the same. I loved them both with a fierceness that rivalled only their love for me in return

"You will. Be careful, Edward. We need you back. I need you back"

Em never called me Edward unless he was being frighteningly serious, which wasn't often with him. So when he was serious, we all listened. I nodded and turned to gather my new apartment keys, phone and ID. I faced Em again and saw that his eyes were red rimmed and he was holding back his own tears. He pulled me into a bear hug and patted my back before releasing me

"You're my baby brother, E, so don't tell me not to worry ok? I will anyway" Em said as he pulled back

"I know, Em. Take care of yourself and Alice. Make sure to take care of Bella too. If anything happens to her on your watch, I'm holding you accountable, yeah?" I replied

"Yeah, I get it. Your girlfriend will be ok. I'll keep watch"

"You better. That's my entire world and reason for living out there so you'd better" he nodded and held out his hand for me to shake

"I'll watch her back, but who's watching yours?"

"Me. No one else I would trust enough to do so besides you and I need you focused on her"

I turned to leave and then stopped

"Hey Em?" I called back

"Yeah E?"

"I love you Bro" I said softly

"I love you too Baby Bro. Be safe"

I nodded and left.

Friday night found me standing outside Club Valla, one of the more prominent gentleman's clubs owned by the Volturi, waiting for Digs. Wednesday had gone well. I had trailed Digs as he made his runs and he had introduced me to each customer as Tony. We had agreed to meet at 9pm outside the club so I was a bit early. It was 8.50pm, but the crowd I had seen going into the club had been a continuous flow already.

I looked up as Digs approached. He stopped right in front of me and shook my hand in greeting. We made our way into the club and paid the cover charge of $35. I followed Digs as he walked to the bar and ordered us both a beer. I glanced round the club, making sure the angle of my camera was straight

"Stop fidgeting, Tony, you'll raise suspicions" Digs said as he took a sip of his beer

"Sorry. So what's the plan for tonight?"

"I'm going to introduce you to a few of the medium level people and hope they like you enough to hire you. It's your job to charm them" I nodded in acknowledgement

I looked around some more as I sipped my beer. I wondered if Bella would be here tonight. My heart clenched at the thought of her. I had not seen her since Wednesday morning when we parted ways, but I knew I would occasionally see her at the club. We would have to ignore each other though, being that Tony and Carrie didn't know each other and all. I missed her terribly. I missed her smile, her lips, the feel of her, hell, I just missed her period.

Two hours and three beers later I glanced up and what I saw caused my body to freeze. Deacon had just walked in with James. Shit. I looked to Digs and he nodded, signalling that now was my time to shine. I nodded back and gestured for him to lead the way. The entire way to the table where James and Deacon had sat down I was panicking that one of them recognise me. Outwardly I was the picture cool aloofness, but inside, my stomach was churning. Digs stopped beside their table and greeted them, striking up a conversation about sports, of all things. I hovered behind him and schooled my features in a bored mask. Finally he turned and gestured me forward

"Guys, this is Tony Marks, a runner" he pointed to me

I watched for signs of recognition on James' face and found none. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. I then looked at Deacon and found him watching me closely, his brow furrowed in concentration. I held out my hand

"Howdy" I said in a fake Texan accent, something that I had perfected after all the years around Jasper

"Hello. Texan?" James said as he shook my hand

"Yessir born 'n rais'd" I drawled

"Pleasure. Have a seat" James gestured to the seat in front of him, right next to Deacon. Fuck

I sat and James gestured to the waitress for four more beers, which she brought over immediately. Good service. Amazing what a little money could get you

"So, how long have you been a runner?" James asked

"'Bout six months"

"What did you do before?" he queried

"Work'd for the FBI until they Fuck'd me over" I replied bluntly

"I see and how did they do that"

"Killed my Gir'friend" James's eyebrows shot up

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed. I nodded

"Yeah, they called it an accident, I call it murder"

"Sorry to hear that, dude" I shrugged

"They'll get theirs if I have anything to do 'bout it"

We continued to chat and James confirmed that he was looking for new runners and would be interested in testing me out. I explained how I worked, or rather how 'Tony' worked and he explained that his clientele was high end and required complete discretion; I told I didn't give a fuck as long as I got paid. Deacon had not said a word in the entire half hour that James and I had been chatting, but I could feel his eyes studying me. We had a couple more beers and then James excused himself to go to the bathroom. I guessed it was more to do a line of coke than to actually visit the little boy's room, but I digressed. James had not been gone five minutes when Deacon spoke up

"Tony, is it?"

I turned and faced him and I could see Digs get up and leave too out of the corner of my eye. I nodded

"What did you do in the FBI?" he asked

"I worked in training department" I replied, sticking to my 'Tony' bio

"Really? So how did your girlfriend end up in the crossfire?" he said curtly

"Bad time, bad place" I shot back

Deacon sighed and leaned back into his chair. He was silent as he studied me and I kept my eyes on him, meeting his gaze head on

"Edward, what the fuck are you doing here?" he finally broke the silence. I stiffened

"Will you keep it down, Deacon, you'll blow my fucking cover" I hissed at him, giving in

"How the fuck did you know?" I continued. I needed to ensure my cover was not entirely blown

"I know you. You're forgetting I spent a morning at your apartment, I watched you very closely that day so I know you mannerisms very well. Does Bella know you're doing this?" I nodded

"Of course she does, she's my partner for fuck's sake"

"Your partner?" he questioned

"She is my assigned partner at work" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair

"And your girlfriend?" he asked incredulously. I nodded again and he whistled

"So what's she doing while you're here?" he asked

"Probably getting ready for the night" I answered

"What the fuck does that mean?" he demanded.

I contemplated how to tell him that his baby sister was undercover as a strip dancer here at the same club, but ran out time as James returned and sat down just as the house lights dimmed and a man stepped up to the mic on stage left

"Gentleman, welcome. Tonight we have a new treat for you. A new dancer has joined us tonight, so please let's all give a Valla welcome to Carrie Lykkes!"

I stiffened as he stepped away from the mic and whispered a quiet 'fuck' under my breath. Deacon felt me stiffen and looked at me curiously. I shook my head slightly to tell him not to ask just as Bella stepped out onto the stage, dressed in a very short red cheerleader's skirt, which barely grazed her ass and a red sequined see through boob tube top with a black bra on underneath. Fuck she did look sexy, but I was livid that my girlfriend was being ogled by the rest of the men in this place.

Deacon leaned forward to whisper in my ear as Nine Inch Nail's 'Closer' started to play and Bella started to move her hips in time to the beat

"Is that who I fucking think it is?" I nodded in response, not taking my eyes off of Bella

"Fuck" he whispered and I nodded again in agreement

"Under?" he asked and I nodded again and again he whispered another 'fuck'

I had to agree with him. I was at one end enjoying watching my girlfriend dance, but on the other I was filled with rage against the other patrons. I drank her in as if I had been stuck in a desert with no water for miles and had just found my oasis. Two days of not laying eyes on her had left me craving her in the worst possible way and here was not the place to make that desire known so I tore my eyes away from her and willed my now semi-hard cock to simmer down. I turned back to face James and he grinned at me

"She's good isn't she?" he asked rubbing his hands together and I fought the urge to punch him

"Yes" I replied

"So, here's my card, give me a call in the morning and we'll go over the details of where you can collect and delivery destination" he slid a card over the table towards me and I picked up and pocketed it

"Cool"

"Good. D, I'm leaving, are you staying for a bit?" James turned to Deacon and asked

"Staying" Deacon replied curtly.

James nodded and waved to us before turning and striding away. He had been gone five minutes when the last song finished to thunderous applause and the announcer stepped back onto the stage to announce the next girl when Deacon turned to me

"Did you enjoy your girlfriend's show?" he hissed at me

"Yes and no" I replied coolly

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily. I turned and met his eyes

"Yes, I loved watching her move, my body loved watching her. No, because my mind and heart were screaming at me to fucking hit every one of the guys in here, including you, for even looking at her" I explained

"I wasn't watching her!" he bellowed and I snorted

"Yeah, you were, but its ok, I know you were just as disgusted as I was"

"Edward, what are you really doing here?" he asked in a quieter tone

"I can't tell you that, Deacon, it would compromise my mission" I said as I shook my head

"So what the fuck is she doing here?" he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder towards the stage

"Same as me"

"And you're ok with how she's completing her mission?" he asked

"Fuck no! Do you really think I am? What kind of boyfriend do you fucking think I am, Deac?" I said incredulously. He shrugged

"I don't know you all that well, so I don't know, do I?"

"You knew me well enough to know who I was immediately" I pointed out

"No, Edward, I know you physically, I don't know you personally" he clarified

"Deac, this isn't really the place to discuss this, is it?" I said quietly. He hesitated a moment before replying

"No, you're right it isn't, but I'm worried about her. This isn't a safe place for girls like her"

"Don't you think I know that! Shit, I've been having anxiety attacks since she walked away from me and out of the office on Wednesday!" I said

"Wednesday? She's been here since Wednesday?" he asked. I nodded

"This is the first time I've laid eyes on her since" I whispered, the pain in my voice evident

"I haven't seen her or touched her in two day and it's killing me. I don't know when I'll be able to see her, speak to her or even touch her again and it's fucking killing me!" I sighed in frustration, running my fingers through my hair again

"I'm sorry, man" Deacon said quietly

"It's not your fault. Well it is in a way, but you know what I mean. I just don't know how long I can go without speaking to her. We've been together everyday for nearly six months and now, I don't even know when I'll see her again. Fuck!" I slammed my fist down on the table

Deacon patted my shoulder and got up, getting ready to leave

"Word of advice, it's not going to get any easier. I know, I've been in this game for nearly three years now. It's never going to be easy, but keep your head down and do what you need to do and get the fuck out as quick as you can"

With that he turned and left the club. I sat there for a few more minutes and then followed him out and made my way back to my, no, 'Tony's' apartment. As I walked back, my mind went over his words. I had a gut feeling he had been trying to tell me something important, but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what it was. I wished he wasn't so damned cryptic all of the fucking time; it would make things much easier!

I collapsed on my bed in my dingy apartment and sighed. My body was aching for my Bella. Seeing her today did nothing to ease the pain. My heart and my body were crying out for her. My mind was scared for her. I knew that the club was used for human trafficking and I was so scared that she would get caught up in that. I really hoped not, but the fear stayed there, niggling away at me. I rolled over onto my side and stared out of the window next to my bed. I wondered what she was doing right now. Had she made it home safely? Had she eaten? Was she asleep? Awake? Was she thinking about me too?

I drifted off to sleep slowly as one last thought left my mind: _I love you, Bella_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

Six weeks. It's been six fucking weeks since I last spoke to or touched my Bella. Six God dammed weeks of only catching glimpses of her at the club as I went in and out, delivering or collecting. This was torture! The only news I got of her was through Kara when I checked in with her. She was my Handler on this mission. Bella had Alice and for that I was glad, we had managed to pass messages to each other through our Handlers, but that was it.

I had managed to quickly gain James' favour by being the fastest and most discreet runner he had on his books and I had heard through Digs that James was currently singing my praises to the brothers. I was excited with this new development and hoped that I would soon be able to meet the brothers directly, but I knew that would still be way down the line.

Today I was going off grid with the Volutri and meeting my team for a debriefing. Today I would see Bella. Today I would able to touch her, kiss her, and hold her.

I arrived at the designated meeting spot and sat on a stool at the bar. We had arranged to meet at hole in the wall bar in Port Angeles, a town two hours drive away from Seattle, so that it would be safe for all of us, especially Bella and I, to talk. I ordered a beer and the bartender set it down in front of me. I was early, having left early due to my excitement over being able to see Bella.

The only people meeting me here were the chief, Bella, Emmett, Alice and Kara. All except Kara knew about my relationship with Bella as even the messages we had been passing were cryptic enough that she wouldn't understand them. Looks like today would be our outing to her. Oh joy, another person to rag on us about our relationship.

I felt Emmett's huge hand clamp down on my shoulder so I turned and found him grinning at me. I stood up and grinned back at him as we hugged and clapped each other on our backs

"Hey E!" Em boomed

"Em! God, it's good to see you, bro!" I said excitedly

"Same here baby bro, same here. How've you been?" he replied, chuckling

"Ok. How are you?" I asked

"Eh, you know me" he shrugged and I laughed

"Yeah, I do. How is everyone? Have you spoken to Mom and Dad?"

I fired of question after question at him and he did the same with me. We caught up on our lives over the last six weeks, keeping away from the topic of my mission for now. There would time in the briefing to get into that. We had been chatting for about 20 minutes when Alice and Kara arrived. Alice raced over to me and threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly

"Edward! God, you're a sight for sore eyes" she squealed as Kara and Em chuckled

"Hey Ali, how are you baby sis?" I said as I hugged her back

"I'm good. You?" she asked

"Eh" I shrugged and she winked at me knowingly

"She'll be here. I spoke to her last night, she's ok" she whispered into my ear. I nodded at her in thanks

I greeted Kara and we all grabbed the booth in the corner and sat down, waiting for our last to members to join us. We had just ordered our beers, a second one for Em and I and the first for the girls when chief strolled in and joined us. I looked up when the door opened with a hopeful expression my face, which immediately fell when I saw that it wasn't Bella. I kept glancing at the door, waiting for her. I must have been looking at the door too much because Kara noticed and asked me what I was doing, much to the amusement of chief, Em and Alice

"Edward, what are you doing?" Kara asked confused and our three companions chuckled

"Oh…Um…Just waiting for our final arrival to get this briefing out of the way. I have a run tonight" I stammered

I swear I heard Emmett fake cough'Bullshit', but I ignored him because at that moment, my world righted itself as my angel entered the bar. She stood just inside the door scanning the room. My eyes did not leave her, they drank her in hungrily, soaking her in, roaming over her body. She was wearing skinny blue jeans and a white tank top with a black shirt left open and chucks on her feet. I rose to my feet and her eyes found me. Her entire face lit up as she saw me, her eyes shining

"Watch this, the next thing you see will shock and awe you in its intensity" I heard Alice whisper to Kara

Before I realised what I was doing, I was walking towards her as she ran to me. She jumped up into my arms when she reached me, wrapping her legs around me and I caught her and held her by linking my arms under her gorgeous ass. My lips crashed down on hers and I moaned at the feeling. After six weeks of no contact, this felt like pure heaven to me. I kissed her hungrily, our mouths moving forcefully against one another, our tongues snaked out at the same time and met in the middle, tangling, fighting, and dominating each other. She moaned into my mouth and the sound sent shivers through me and down to my already hard cock.

We broke apart when I realised the entire bar was cheering and whistling at our very public display of affection. I released her and she slid down my body slowly, torturously, her pussy grazing erect cock as she went. I groaned and pulled her into me, holding her close

"Hi baby. God have I missed you" I whispered and she chuckled

"Hi honey. I missed you too, so much" she replied

"After this debriefing, you're mine until the morning, right?" I asked

"I'm yours forever, Edward, but tonight I want to sleep in your arms" she answered

"Sleep will come much later, baby. I need you. I need you so badly. These last six weeks have been torture for me" I said

"For me too, my love, but yes, I agree, sleep will come much, much later" she confirmed

I kissed her lightly once more and then released her and led her over to our booth by her hand. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap, not wanting her far from me. If I only had her for one day, I wanted to take full advantage of that fact. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her tighter to me as she leaned into me. All those that were in the know about us already looked at us with wide smiles. Alice had unshed tears in her eyes and she smiled softly at us in understanding. Emmett patted my shoulder in show of support

"Hey B" Alice greeted her

"Hey Baby Bell" Em said

"Hello Bella" Chief said as he smiled from me to her

"Hi, Agent Swan, I presume? I'm Kara, Edward's Handler on this mission" said Kara, holding out her hand

Bella shook her hand and confirmed she was but asked her to call her Bella

"So, you two?" Kara asked, smirking as she gestured between us

"Yeah, us two" I replied, smirking right back

"So that was what all those cryptic messages were for" she said laughing

"Yep, this reminds me. Baby, did you manage to find that list?" I asked, knowing what she would know what I was asking

"Yes, honey. I left it behind the bar for you in a sealed envelope, you can collect it when you come in next" she answered as she absently traced my fingers with hers

"Thanks angel" I said, dropping a kiss on her shoulder

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Kara gushed as both Bella and I rolled our eyes at her

"So, how long have you guys been a couple?" she asked. I looked at Bella and calculated the time

"Nearly five months, right angel?" I said

"Yep" she confirmed

"Well, you were certainly right about the intensity, Alice" Kara said

"I know, but ain't seen nothing yet. Spend some time around them and you'll know what I mean" Alice replied nonchalantly

We got down to our debriefing, I presented all my data, giving names of some new members and confirming the names of some we had merely suspected before, but I now knew for a fact. Bella gave her take on the situation at the bar revolving around the human trafficking. I voiced my suspicions on who I thought the mole was

"Chief, I really think we need to look at the financial records for Hayley and Carl. I've seen Carl come into the club twice this week alone. Over the last six weeks he's been in a total fourteen times. My contact on the inside tells me that he is a frequent visitor of the VIP area, which I know is by invite only and he has brought in Hayley with him several times"

"Can you trust your source?" Chief asked

"Yes sir. He knows exactly who I am, but has still helped me reach where I am right now, he is 100% reliable" I replied assuredly

"Ok, I'll get those records pulled when I get back to the office later" he nodded

"I would look specifically for off shore transfers and large deposits" I said and the chief agreed and then turned to Bella

"Bella what about any of the girls? Any in there that you can trust?"

"Yes, there is one, Katya; she has been sold into this life, she tells me that there is a shipment usually every three months. She arrived on the last one, which is the one we staked out back in October"

"Ok, can we get her to come in?"

"No, chief, this operation is very sophisticated compared to others. She tells me that they operated on her when she arrived. She's been chipped, they all have"

"Chipped? Like a dog?" Emmett asked, shocked.

Bella nodded a confirmation. I tightened my arms around her. This game was more dangerous than I had originally anticipated

"They chip all of their girls" Bella said quietly. I tensed

"What?" I growled

Bella turned in my arms and smiled sadly at me, stroking my cheek with her fingers

"Not me, honey, not yet anyway"

"What the fuck do you mean 'not yet'? Does that mean they're going to?" I snapped. She shook her head

"No, my love, no, they only chip their shipped girls and though I don't see them doing that to me as I was not shipped in, I am simply being cautious"

I relaxed at that, but I felt the fear unfurling inside me. I feared for her safety

"Bella, can you get a list of names of the girls they currently have and we can start cross referencing them with the missing list in their respective countries?" Chief asked

"I can try. The list is on the computer in Aro's office; I can try and get it"

"No! Chief, you're putting her in danger, what if she's found out?" I snarled

"They'll either kill me or sell me" Bella said quietly. I gasped and my fist clenched on reflex

"Fuck" Em muttered

"Shit" came from Alice

"Oh God" was Kara's response

Mine? Mine was to growl, loudly. Each person stared at me in surprise, except Bella, who ran her fingers through my hair to calm me, but it wasn't working this time

"I warned you chief. You are playing with my life. Don't go there. I warned you of what would happen if anything happens to her and here you are, asking her to either die or be sold" I growled

"Edward, we need that information" chief said calmly

"Not at the expense of my life!" I all but roared

"Honey, shh… it's ok…I'm ok, I'll be ok" Bella soothed me

"Baby, no, please…just…no!" I cried

"Edward, we need to get that information somehow and I'm in the best position to do it" she said, still stroking my hair

"Baby…" I whispered in a tortured voice

"I know Edward and I won't allow it to happen, I promise"

"You can't promise that, you have no control over that" I pointed out

"I won't allow anything to happen to me, Edward, I need to come back to you" she assured me as I shook my head

"Edward, I wouldn't ask her to do this if there was another way" chief added in

"Can you promise me on a stack of bibles that she will be safe? No! Can you assure me that they will neither kill her nor sell her to the highest bidder? No! You have your warning, chief, I will not repeat it"

That said I pushed Bella off my lap and stalked off toward the bathrooms to calm down. I entered an empty men's room and stood over the sinks, my hand lying flat on the counter, my head bent forward and my shoulder hunched over as if I held the weight of the world on them. Fact was I did, my world, which was currently under threat. I breathed deeply in and out to calm my rage and I heard the door open behind me. I didn't move and I didn't turn, but I felt Emmett come and stand next to me, leaning against the counter facing me

"E?" he whispered

"Yeah?" I answered

"You ok, man?" I snorted. Was I ok? No, not even

"No" I replied

"What exactly is the warning you gave the chief?" he asked

I turned my head slowly and looked at him dead in the eye

"I told him I would turn rogue if anything happened to her and kill any fucker who stood in the way of my revenge. I also told him that I would end him if there was so much as one scratch on her" I told him. He stared at me wide eyed and I couldn't help but smile at his expression

"Were you serious when you said it?" He said, looking at me with awe

"Oh, I was 110% serious, Em" I assured him

"Fuck, man, E, that's some intense shit"

I pushed off from the sink and turned to match his pose

"Are you telling me you wouldn't do the same for Rose?" I asked one eyebrow cocked. He didn't even hesitate in his response

"Of course I would. But E, this is her job, she's got her own mission to complete" I nodded

"If you were just told that the one thing that matters more to you than your own life was under threat, how would you react?" I asked

He sighed and nodded

"The same as you just did" he answered

"Exactly. Em, she's my heart, my soul, my world, my everything. I live and breathe because she does. If she…she…if she's gone, then I cease to be too. It's as simple as that" I couldn't even bring my self to utter the word 'dead' in reference to her

"Damn E…I've never seen you like this about any girl and especially not Tanya and you were with her for three years. Three fucking years! Fuck, you're really serious about her aren't you?"

"She's it for Em. She's my future wife and the mother of my children. There will never be anyone else for me. Ever"

"I'm glad. I like Bella; she fits into our family seamlessly. Even Grandma likes her and you know how hard she is to please!" he chortled and I laughed

"I know! Did you see Grandma at Dad's birthday? 30 seconds, that's all it took, 30 fucking seconds and she had Grandma eating out of the palm of her hand! It took Mom a year to get to that level and it took my Bella 30 fucking seconds! If that isn't a sign, then I don't know what is!" I laughed

"You're lucky man, it took Rose nearly a year and half, remember?" Em said as he squeezed my shoulder

"I remember" I replied

We were silent for a few minutes, each lost in our own thoughts before Em spoke again

"You ready to go back out there? You have one very worried girlfriend, whom you have not seen in six weeks, waiting for you out there"

"You're right. Let's go"

Em turned and headed for the door and I followed. We stepped out and found Bella pacing up and down the hallway outside the men's room. Em shot me a grin and threw her a wave and carried on back out to the bar area. Bella rushed over to me as soon as he left and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. I brought arms up and wound them around her

"Are you ok? I was so worried" Bella asked in a panicked voice

"I'm ok now. I'm sorry for worrying you, angel" I replied

I leaned down and kissed her lovingly and she tightened her arms around me. We kissed for a few minutes before we parted. She laid her head on my chest and I rested my cheek on her hair

"I'm sorry, my heart. I'm just so scared for you. I won't survive if anything happens to you, baby" I whispered

"And you think I don't worry about you? I worry everyday! Whenever I see you come into the club, however briefly it may be, you look so thin and worn out. I worry you're not eating enough or getting enough sleep and I'm so scared that you'll be found out and be hurt" she said the last part in a whisper of a breath

"Oh, my heart, my angel, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'm ok, I promise. There's more chance of you being found out than me. You have more interaction with Volutri members than I do"

"I've missed that" she said quietly

"What, baby?"

"I've missed hearing you call my those names"

"My heart, my angel, my love, my life, my world. You are all of these and more" I said as I rocked us

"Say them again, please. I have only today to hear them" she pleaded

"My heart" I kissed her

"My angel" kiss

"My love" kiss

"My life" kiss

"My world" kiss

"My everything" she whispered

I crushed my lips to hers and brought one hand up to tangle in the hair at the base of her skull. She trailed her hands up and locked her fingers together in my hair, holding my face to hers. I nipped and sucked at her bottom lip and then licked the top one. She moaned and opened her mouth, granting me access. I snaked my tongue into her mouth and traced everywhere, tasting her. My erection grew to a semi-hard state so I pulled back. We still had the rest of the meeting to get through and really didn't want to be hard for that.

I leaned my forehead on hers and closed my eyes, breathing her in and just enjoying the feel of her in my arms after six long weeks of nothing. I finally opened my eyes and found her watching me, her eyes roaming my face, memorising it. I could see the love in her eyes, pure unadulterated love, for me. The sight made my heart swell and my whole body to warm

"I love you so much, my angel"

"Oh Edward, I love you too, honey, more than I ever thought possible"

"I've missed you, my body has missed you. I really don't want to be apart from you anymore but-"

"But we have no choice, we have a job to do" she finished for me

"Yeah. It sucks ass" I said and she chuckled

"That it does, my love that it does" she agreed

We broke apart when a throat cleared behind us. We turned and saw Chief standing there, smiling hesitantly at me

"Are you ok, Edward?" he asked in a soft tone

"Yes, chief, we were just coming" I said and then flushed, realising how it could be taken. He chuckled

"Don't need details, thank you" Bella blushed and pressed her face into my chest

"Sorry, sir, that's not what I meant"

"I know what you meant. Come one, let's finish up so two can spend some much needed quality time together and I can get home to my wife, who after watching you two, I am beginning to miss her very much" he winked and walked back out to the bar area

"Chief's getting laid tonight!" Bella chortled and I chuckled

"It would seem that way, but maybe you should be thinking more about us 'getting laid' more, hmm?" I whispered in her ear as I led her out to the bar

"Oh, trust me, honey, I've spent six weeks thinking about it" she whispered back, sending jolts of pleasure through me

"Minx" I countered

"Your minx" she replied and squeezed my hand

We returned to the table to finish off the meeting. Bella had brought some pictures of the girls that she had managed to take on the sly and a list of member names so she handed those over to the chief. I had brought a list of names of the customers I had delivered to so far so I handed that over too.

An hour later we had finished up and chief got up to leave

"Right, kids, stay safe. We'll meet a lot sooner next time. Shall we say four weeks from now? Same place, same time?" he said before he left. We all agreed

"Ok, Handler's, it'll be down to you to co-ordinate it. Emmett, I'll see you back in the office tomorrow morning, take the rest of the day off. Alice, Kara, I'm not your superior, so I'm afraid I can't offer you the same. Sorry" he continued

"It's ok, chief, we need to get back and do some prep work anyway" Alice replied cheerfully

Chief left then and there was a moment of silence around the table. Bella was back on my lap, so I leaned forward and trailed kisses up and down her neck and she shivered in my arms

"Ugh! Stop it, will you!" Alice cried

"What?" I asked innocently

"E, man, you're basically assaulting Bella's neck in front of us, enough with the PDA" Em replied

"Em, when did you last see your girlfriend? Touch her? Kiss her?" I said with one eyebrow cocked

"Last night" Em answered

"When will you see her again?" I continued, still trailing kisses on Bella's neck

"Tonight" he said looking confused. I looked up at him and met his gaze squarely

"Do you love her?" I said

"You know I do!" he answered, still confused

"Could you go six weeks without her?" I countered and he shook his head forcefully

"Then how the fuck do you think I'm feeling right now? I haven't seen my girlfriend in six fucking weeks. I haven't touched her, I haven't kissed her and I certainly haven't made love to her, do you really think I can contain myself right now?" I spat

There was a beat of silence as my brother and sister processed what I had said and then Kara spoke

"This must be really hard on you two right now. I don't know if I could go a week, let alone six without seeing my boyfriend" she said quietly

"Trust me, Kara, It's extremely hard. We're constantly worried about each other. I see him very briefly when he comes into the club to collect or deliver and that one glimpse is never enough" Bella answered in an equally quiet tone

"I'm sorry, E. I guess I can't understand unless I was in the same position" Em said

"It's ok, Em. I don't expect you to understand, but I do expect you to know that I really don't give a fuck right now that our PDA is making people uncomfortable. I have only today with her for another four weeks and I'm making the most of it" I replied

"I get it. Sorry again" we bumped fists in a show of forgiveness and I nuzzled Bella's neck

"I need you naked and in a bed soon, baby, I need to see you, feel you, and touch you" I whispered into her ear and she shuddered

"Guys, we're going to go. We'll see you all again in four weeks" Bella announced as she stood from my lap and pulled me up to stand beside her

They all gave us knowing looks and we made our goodbyes and left the bar. We walked along the street, holding hands. I had already booked into a motel on the next block along, so I led her that way. We talked and laughed as we walked and it almost felt like our normal date day. I traced her knuckles with my thumb and she pulled up our joined hands and kissed mine.

We arrived at the motel and I led her inside toward the back where the rooms were. As we got to my room I couldn't help myself, I pushed her against the wall beside my door and pressed my body flush against hers and kissed her deeply. I had a feeling our first joining would be more fucking than making love, but I intended to make love to her and fuck her several times tonight. I had six weeks of pent up frustration to work through

"I need you baby, I need to fuck you and it won't be slow and gentle the first time" I whispered against her lips

"Fuck, yes…just yes" she moaned in response

I managed to get the door open and pulled her through into the room. I slammed the door shut behind her and pressed her against it, holding her there with my body. I kissed her feverishly, shoving my tongue into her mouth at the first available opportunity, not that she put up much of a fight. She was moaning and groaning as our hands roamed over each other's bodies, reacquainted ourselves with touch and feel.

I pushed off her over shirt and dropped it to the floor and her hands went to the hem of my t-shirt and she pushed it up, lightly trailing her hands over my stomach and chest, making my muscles ripple and contract at her touch. I leaned back and raised my arms above my head, allowing her to remove my shirt completely, which she did and proceeded to throw it across the room. I in turn pulled off her tank top and gave it the same treatment. I went back to her mouth, because I couldn't stand being parted from her for long. I kissed her hard and long, licking, nipping and sucking at her lips and tongue as she did the same to me

"I need to be inside you baby. Now" I said as I pushed my erection into her stomach, rocking my hips gently to create friction

My cock was so hard that I feared it might pop the buttons of my jeans and burst out on it own accord. Bella undid her jeans and slid them down her hips and legs, stepping out them to the side and then she did the same as her panties. She stood back flush against the wall beside the door

"I'm here, I'm waiting and I'm yours. Fuck me, Edward, here and now" she replied softly

I moaned at the sight of her beautiful body on full display for me. I could see that she was wet and ready for me. I quickly shed my jeans and boxers and stepped to stand in front of her

"I love you, my heart" I whispered

"I love you too, honey" she said in a whisper

I stepped into her, so that my entire body was in contact with hers and I lifted her up by her ass. She wrapped her legs around me and the action brought my erection in direct line with her sweet pussy, all I had to do was move forward slightly and I would be home. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I held her under her ass and around her thighs with one arm and the other braced against the wall

"Hold tight, baby" I said and with that I slammed myself into her, burying myself to the hilt

She cried out, her head thrown back and eyes clenched shut. I would have worried that I was hurting her, but the expression on her face was pure ecstasy. After six weeks, the feeling of being inside her was almost enough to make me cum there and then so I held still for a moment to calm myself

"Move Edward, please move" she moaned

I started to pump in and out of her, pounding into her, slamming into her, hard and fast. Like I said, this wasn't about making love; this was fucking, pure and simple. I thrust and withdrew, thrust and withdrew, over and over again as she moved her hips in time with mine.

I continued to pound into her and she continued to moan, lick and suck on my neck, my shoulders, anywhere she could reach. I dropped my face into her neck and licked, nipped and sucked on her skin, groaning and growling with the force of my need.

I pulled out and stepped back, setting her down gently back on the floor. She looked confused for a moment, until I led her over to the couch and bent her over it, her back to me. I snaked my arm around her waist and wrapped my other hand around her hair and slammed back into her from behind. I picked up the same pace, hard and fast and I knew that I was hitting her spot again and again. This position brought me in much deeper into her and my orgasm approached much faster. She was so tight around me that I felt my balls begin to clench. Her walls were fluttering and contracting in preparation of her approaching orgasm too

"So close, fuck baby, so close" I panted

"Me too, oh God, me too… fuck, that feels so good, you feel good" she moaned

"Oh God, you feel amazing, baby. Fuck, I've missed this" I groaned back

I watched as she trailed her hand down her body and started to rub circles on her clit. The sight was so erotic that I lost the little control I had left and began pounding into her erratically

"Fuck, I'm going to cum, cum with me baby, fuck cum on my cock. I need to feel you angel" I said between thrusts

"Yes, I'm there…fuck…I'm there"

Her walls contracted once more and then clamped down on me, gripping me tightly as her orgasm rushed through her

"FUCK! EDWARD!" she screamed

"Yes, yes, yes…give it to me, baby! Give me your orgasm! FUCK! BELLA! I'M CUMMING!" I bellowed

I thrust into her twice more and the coil in me snapped as I came. Hard. I felt peace for the first time in six weeks, I felt euphoric, and I felt no pain. I rocked my hips as my release poured from me into her and the waves of pleasure subsided. I collapsed onto her back as the last wave receded and held her tight, pressing kisses on her back and neck. Neither of us spoke for a moment as we attempted to catch our breaths.

I finally pulled out of her and turned her to face me. I kissed her lovingly, cupping her jaw with my hand. I poured my love and appreciation into that kiss and she returned it in equal measure

"I didn't hurt you did I baby?" I asked when I released her lips

"No, honey, it felt good. We had six weeks to make up for" she answered with a smile

"Oh baby, that was just the beginning. I have big plans for tonight and for that I need you fed. You're going to need your strength, my heart" I replied as I kissed all over her lovely face

"Oh? And what are these plans, pray tell" she asked teasingly

"They all involve you being naked with me buried inside you, making you cum and screaming my name, over and over, over again" I replied seductively

"Fuck yes! I should hope so, my love!" she exclaimed making us both laugh

I dressed quickly and told her to relax as I slipped out to grab us some food. I stopped at a diner down the street and ordered us a burger and fries to go. I sat on a stool at the counter while I waited for our food to be made and read an old newspaper that some previous customer had left behind

"You know, Edward, you need to be more discreet"

I startled as I heard Deacon speak from beside me. I turned and found him sitting on my left with a cup of coffee in front of him, looking at me amusement

"Deac? What the fuck? Are you following me?" I said once I recovered

"No, I actually happen to come here a lot. I own an apartment around the corner" he replied

"Wait. You live in Port Angeles?" I asked confused

"Yes and no. I used to live here, but I moved to Seattle three years ago. I kept my apartment here and I use it whenever I'm in town or if I want to just get away to regroup. What are you doing here?"

"I had a meeting"

"There are no Volturi customers in Port Angeles that I know of" his brow furrowed

"No, there aren't I was meeting my team and Bella"

"Ahh… I trust it went well"

"The meeting went very well, yes" I replied just as the waitress brought my takeout over

I paid for the food and turned back to Deacon

"Bella's still here isn't she?" he asked as he shrewdly eyed the takeout containers. I snorted

"Deac, what do you think? I haven't seen my girlfriend in six weeks; do you honestly think I would be happy with simply a two hour meeting with the rest of the team?"

"No. No, I didn't think so. Where is she then, right now?" he laughed

"Back at the motel" I replied, jabbing my thumb over my shoulder

"Ahh…can I see her?" he asked hesitantly. I looked at him for a moment, deciding

"You have half an hour. You can talk to her while we eat, but I'll warn you now, Deac, don't make her cry, don't upset her, because if you do, I won't care that you're her brother, I will fuck you up, got it" I stated my terms firmly

"Got it" he said, holding his hands up in a surrender movement

He paid his bill and then followed me back to the motel. We walked mostly in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. In the last six weeks, Deacon and I had managed to form a quiet friendship. We got on well together. He was very much like Bella in his thinking and mannerisms and I guessed that was why we got on great. I liked him, even though he seemed to be mixed up in some shit, he was a good person.

I arrived at my motel room and hesitated outside the door and turned to him

"Maybe you should give me a minute and wait out here" I suggested

"And why should I do that?" he asked

"Because we don't want a repeat of last time" I replied, smirking

"Fuck, you're right. Do you always fucking spend time around each other naked?" he remarked

"Six weeks, Deac, fucking six weeks, remember?" I retorted and he nodded

"Right. Ok, go on then. Come get me when she's…er…decent" he said, shifting uncomfortably and I couldn't help but laugh

"For what it's worth, Deac, your sister is fucking hot!" I said, slapping him on his back. He glared at me

"Not funny, dude"

I chuckled and opened the door, slipping inside

"Angel?" I called

"In here, honey" she answered from the direction of the bathroom

"Baby, you might want to put some clothes on, we have a visitor" I said as I gathered her clothes and made my way to the bathroom

I opened the bathroom door and found her brushing her hair in all her naked glory. I felt my body react as if it instinctively knew she was near and she was naked

"Who is it?" she asked

"Deacon" I replied, handing her clothes to her, which she pulled on quickly

"Deac? How?" she said in a confused tone

"He'll explain. I'll go let him in" I answered as I left the bathroom.

I needed to move away from her or else Deacon would be waiting out in the hall for a lot longer than he planned. I opened the door and motioned him in. he stepped in and I shut the door behind him just as Bella emerged from the bathroom, dressed in her jeans and tank top. She had foregone her shirt

"Hi Deac" she said softly as she moved to hug him

"Hi sweet" he replied as he gently hugged her then released her

We moved to the sitting area and I pulled out Bella's food, handing it to her before I pulled out my own. We ate as Bella and Deacon talked and caught up. Thankfully the mood was light and fun and for that I liked Deacon a little bit more. I trashed our empty containers when we finished eating and then walked back to where Bella was sitting. She looked up at me and I motioned for her to get up. She rose to her feet and I stepped around her and plopped down on her chair, pulling her down onto my lap as I went. She giggled and the sound went straight to my groin so I placed kisses on her exposed neck and shoulder. I was hard for her again and I knew she could feel it. The little mix wriggled her hips so that her ass rocked against me. I dropped my head onto her shoulder and groaned quietly.

Deacon took the hint and got up to leave, bidding us goodbye. As soon as he shut the door behind him, Bella got up from my lap and knelt before me. I leaned forward and kissed her, slowly, gently and lovingly. She pulled back and smiled at

"I'm going to taste you" she declared

"Shit, fuck, yes please" I gasped

She unbuttoned my jeans, pushing them down my hips and pulled me out, stroking and squeezing me. I bucked into her hand and she brushed her thumb over my sensitive tip, making me moan in pleasure. She leaned forward and kissed the tip and then licked my shaft from base to head slowly, I gasped at the pleasure that coursed through me

"Fuck baby! That feels so good" I cried

She pumped me a few times and then brought her mouth to me, taking me in. she slowly slid me in as far as she could take me, using her hand to grip the base of my cock. She started to move her mouth up and down, sucking my head each time she came up. I groaned in ecstasy, moving my hips in time with her mouth

"That's it baby, suck my cock, God, you look so good sucking me off" I growled

I brought my hand to the back of her head and guided her movements, helping her increase them as I felt my orgasm approach. She pulled back and then wrapped her lips around me again and then slid me back in, all the way until I hit the back of her throat causing me to gasp and buck wildly into her mouth. She brought one hand up and fondled my balls, playing with them, stroking them and looked up at me through her eyelashes; the sight was so erotic that I was fast losing control

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Baby, I'm going to cum, move" I panted

I tried to move her away as I felt my balls tighten, but she held firm. She sucked hard and at the same time she tugged my balls and she moaned around me, sending vibrations through me and that was all it took as I came in forceful spurts into her mouth

"FUCK! Shit! Bella!" I screamed as my hot cum shot down her throat

She swallowed everything I gave her and then licked me clean before gently kissing my tip once more and tucking me back into my jeans. I sat slumped. Panting and out of breath. She looked at me with a wide satisfied smile. I pulled her to me and kissed her long and hard

"Thank you baby that was amazing" I whispered against her lips

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" she hummed back and I chuckled breathlessly

"Oh, I more than enjoyed it my heart. I loved every second of that. I'm very impressed by that hot sweet sexy mouth of yours"

"Hmm…You mouth is so much better, as are your fingers….and your chest…your legs…your hair… and most of all…your cock" she said as she placed kisses over my face, neck, shoulders and chest

I picked her up and carried her to the bed, where I laid her down gently, stripping her clothes and mine off in the process. I was hard for her again already and she was dripping wet

"My fingers are yours" I said as I trailed them over her body and into her sex making her arch into me

"My chest is yours" I pressed my chest into hers

"My legs are yours" I intertwined my legs with hers

"My hair is yours" I brought her hand up and tangled it in my hair

"My cock is yours" I pushed into her hot heat making her moan

"Most of all, _I_ am yours" I said as I started to move in and out of her

I made love to her slowly this time, keeping our hands intertwined as I moved in her, my body laying flush with hers. It was slow, gentle, loving. It was our bodies speaking the language of love, showing each other what we each felt for the other. It was whispered words of devotion and adoration, promises made and promises kept. It was heaven, right here on earth. When we came, we came together, quietly, wordlessly, holding each other tightly. It was what it felt like to gain everything and in return give everything.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**EmPOV**

After watching my brother and his girlfriend/partner leave the bar, I turned back to my two companions. I looked at Alice, my baby sister and I saw my own worry and fear mirrored there. I had managed to keep the worry away whilst Bella and Edward were still here, but now that they were gone, I let it all out, allowing it to show on my features.

The last six weeks have been the longest time that Edward and I have been separated. Since we were born, the most time apart we have had was a week back in high school when I went to visit our grandparent while Edward stayed home with the flu. He was my twin, my other half and I missed him dearly. We might be very different in a lot of ways, but one of the ways in which we were the same was that we were fiercely protective of each other and of those that we loved.

I had watched my brother go through hell in the last six years and now that he had finally found happiness in Bella, he was being forced back into hell and I didn't like it one little bit. If anything happened to Bella he wouldn't survive it, I knew that, but if anything happened to him, I would not survive either.

In the last six weeks I had had many arguments with the chief over this. I had begged and pleaded for him to pull the plug on this, but he insisted that he had no authority to do so. The orders for this mission had come from higher up. He had no choice.

Edward and I had carried out many missions together in our time with the FBI, but this was by far the most dangerous one so far. I was scared for him. I was scared and there was nothing I could do to help him

"Em?" Alice whispered

"Yeah?"

"Tell me they'll be ok?" she said her eyes pleading with me

"I can't Ali. I have a bad feeling about this one" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Yeah, another trait both Edward and I had

"So do I" she answered sadly

"So you guys are really brother and sister?" Kara asked

"Yeah. Edward is my fraternal twin and squirt here is our baby sister" I replied

Kara was relatively new to the Seattle Handler team. She had transferred from Florida just two and half months ago to head up this mission. I'm sure she had heard about us Cullen's in the office gossip, but I got the feeling that she was the type of person to reserve judgement for herself and for that I liked her

"Wow, fraternal twins, huh? That's cool" I shrugged

"I suppose"

"You guys are really close then?" she asked

"Kara, he's my twin, what do you think?" I quirked one eyebrow at her

"Fair enough" she replied

It was silent for a few minutes and then Kara spoke again

"He really loves her, doesn't he?" she mused

I knew she was talking about Bella and yes, she was right, but what she didn't know was exactly how much he loved her

"More than any of us can comprehend" was my reply

"She loves him too" she said

"Again, more that we can comprehend. They're not even two people. They are one and in the same" I responded as I picked at the label on my beer bottle

"It's an amazing thing, to watch them together" Kara said in a faraway tone

"Yes, it is" Alice replied

I sat back and ran over the meeting in my mind and I became stuck on the look on Edward's face when chief asked Bella to retrieve the list of girls from Aro's computer. It started off as horrified and then turned to fear and worry and then quickly turned to rage, completely bypassing mere anger. I had never seen him look so fierce before. I had watched as his fists clenched and his arms tighten into a protective hold around Bella, as if to keep her there, safe from harm.

Sure, I loved my Rosie and I would give my life for her, but I had never contemplated actually taking a life for her and Edward was the straighter laced one of the two of us! Edward had categorically informed our boss that he would kill him if anything happened to his Bella. He had shown no fear nor had remorse for his words when he told me what he said in the bathroom. I had been shocked and quite frankly a little afraid of him in that moment.

It was there that I realised just how much he loved Bella. I know that he had stated in front of our family to Tanya that he would kill or be killed for her, but I had just thought it was something he had said to shut Tanya up. But there, in that bathroom, I realised just how serious he was and I was in awe of him.

He was right; Bella was his world and I was so scared that if Bella died, so would Edward. After all, who could live without their world, their soul and their heart?

I needed to do something to help wrap up this case before it came to that. Question was what? I knew he was undercover to gain intel on a suspected mole in our department and he had today clearly voiced that he thought Hayley and/or Carl were the moles. I wondered if that could be the key to ending this safely. Somehow, something was telling me that it wasn't. This game would not end as safely as we hoped. It would get much more dangerous before any of us could stop it and that, that right there was the reason for my abject terror for my brother's safety and the safety of his girlfriend too.

**BPOV**

Two weeks after our debriefing meeting I walked into the club and stopped. I felt a sense of dread course through me. Something was wrong. I tiptoed quietly towards the dressing rooms and I heard raised voices coming from the direction of the area where the dancer's outfits were kept

"Shut up, bitch! Tell me who you have been talking to?" it was Demitri's voice, one of the higher level guards

"No one! I swear, I spoke to no one!" the girl with him was Riva, The Head Dancer

I heard the sound of a slap and her whimper. Demitri was a huge man, standing at a frightening 6'7". He was also one of the more violent guards, prone to bursts of anger at a moments notice. His imposing size put even Emmett and Seth to shame. I remained still where I was, hidden behind the door as I listened to him shout profanities at Riva and I felt sick at his treatment of her. Sure I knew how to fight, I knew martial arts, but I also knew that there was no way I would be able to overpower Demitri. I wasn't here to engage, I was here to infiltrate and gather intel. I couldn't get involved in this fight. But that didn't stop the urge to want to

"You will pay for this; we own your ass, whore! How dare you defy the Volutri?"

"I didn't, I swear, I didn't!"

I heard a sickening crunch and a scream of pain and I knew that he had just broken a bone. I covered my mouth to hold in my gasp, but a sound escaped anyway, silencing Demitri. I backed away from the room and hurried away back towards the front of the club. I had just turned the corner at the end of the hallway where the dressing rooms where when I felt a large hand grab my arm from behind and spin my around so that I came face to chest with Demitri

"Eavesdropping, little girl?" he sneered down at me

"N-no" I stammered, fear evident in my voice

"What did you hear?" he demanded

"Nothing! I heard nothing" I replied, now visibly shaking

"Good girl. Make sure you keep it that way, yeah?" he drawled

"And if I don't"

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. He pulled his hand back and slapped my face. Hard. My head snapped to the side with the force of the slap and I saw stars behind my eyes. I stood there shocked, unable to say anything or make a sound

"If you don't, what you get will be far worse than that slap, understood?" he snarled

I nodded numbly and he released my arm, spinning on his heal and striding off. I brought my hand up to my face and placed my palm over my cheek. It felt hot and I was sure that there would be a mark there. I only hoped that Edward didn't come in tonight. If he saw my face, there was no telling what he would do in his rage and I couldn't have that. He could get hurt and I couldn't live with that.

Two hours later, I was finishing getting ready for my spot on the stage when Katya came up behind me. She stared at my face for a moment

"What did you do to get that from Demitri?" she asked, pointing to my face

"I said the wrong thing" I replied quietly and she nodded

"We've all done that" she answered

She walked away to get ready for her spot, which was just after mine. I gazed at myself in the mirror, studying my face. I had used concealer to cover up the bruise, but it was still visible if you looked hard enough. Once again, I prayed that Edward would not come in tonight. Even from across the room he would see the bruise. He knew my face and body so well that he would notice the difference and there was no telling how he would react.

I made my way to the stage area and stood behind the curtain on stage left, waiting for my cue. I had chosen to dance to 'Don't Call Me Baby' by Madison Avenue tonight. I thought it was fitting. The amount of patrons who wolf whistled and called my 'baby' when I danced on stage was sickening. The only person I loved to hear that name from was Edward, so I thought I would, albeit silently, dedicate this dance to the rest of the patrons tonight.

I heard the announcer call my name and I stepped onto the stage and into my character. I started dancing; winding and thrusting my hips, pulling my arms up above my head in what I hoped would be a seductive manner. The crowd whistled and catcalled and I felt the bile rise up within me.

I was nearing the end of my dance when out of the corner of my eye I saw Deacon come in and stop to watch me. He came in quite often and each time, his face flashed with anger and sadness when he saw me on stage. I knew that he hated what I was doing as much as Edward did, but he was respectful enough to know that this was just a mission to me, nothing more.

As I finished my dance, the crowd clapped and cheered, throwing $100 bills onto the stage at my feet. I saw Deacon step closer to the stage as he studied me. I turned to leave and as I did I heard him gasp. Shit.

I had been so worried about Edward's reaction to seeing my face; I had not given a thought to how Deac would react. I knew that he and Edward had become close in the last eight weeks and that thought did please me to no end, but right now, their friendship was my worst enemy. I knew that Deac would now tell Edward and I felt panicked at the thought. I shot him a pleading look, hoping to convey with my eyes not to say anything. He shook his head and turned away, striding off to the VIP area.

Fuck.

**EPOV**

I was sat in the VIP area of club Valla when I saw Deacon storm in and lock eyes with me. He studied my face for a long moment as if deciding something and then he shook his head and dropped his gaze. I was confused at his actions, but shrugged it off. If he wanted to tell me, he would. Besides there was nothing I could say here, it was too hot.

Last week I had finally been invited into the inner sanctum of the VIP area by James. I was pleased with my progress and partly thankful that I didn't have to sit out in the main area and watch men ogle my girlfriend when she danced.

Today, I would be meeting Caius Volturi, one of the three brothers that headed up the Volturi organisation. He answered only to Aro, who essentially was the Don. Caius, according to Digs, looked after the human trafficking side of things, while Marcus, the third brother, looked after the drugs side. Aro oversaw everything, including the legit businesses they had, such as this club.

I had met Marcus three weeks ago and found him to actually be quite likeable, if he wasn't a criminal of course. He and I had spent a couple of hour discussing the drugs business, sports and general topics. I had gained a lot of intel from that little meeting. He was the reason why I had voiced my suspicions about Carl and Hayley to chief. He had pretty much confirmed them for me. He was also the reason how I knew to tell the chief to look into bank records. If he wasn't one third of the mafia leader, I may actually like him enough to remain friends with him.

I watched as a medium build, blond haired man, entered the room and everyone stood to attention. Caius Volturi. I stood up from my seat, still cradling my beer as he made his way over towards me, holding out his hand for me to shake

"Tony Marks, I have heard some good things about you" his voice war dry and emotionless, sending shivers down my spine

"Yes, sir" I drawled in my Texas accent

"Well, let's sit, shall we" he said, gesturing to the seat where I had been sat

I sat and he sat down in the seat opposite me. He gazed at me, taking me in, studying me. I kept my eyes on him, meeting his gaze squarely, my face impassive as I waited for him to speak, which he did after several tense minutes of silence

"We have a shipment coming in, we would like you to attend to it" it was a command, not a question

"I'm a runner, sir, not a baggage handler" I countered

"So, you will run my cargo to me" he replied coldly

I had a feeling this collection was a test for me, one which I would have to pass to remain under the radar. I sighed

"Fine. I'll need details of time and place to collect and deliver. I don't need details on the cargo" I said firmly and he nodded

"Cargo will arrive at the private airstrip on the North side of town. 10pm, tomorrow night" he answered and stood up

"Prove yourself and this could be very lucrative for you" he murmured and then left the room

I sat back in my seat and stared at the door wondering if I would make it out of this alive. I felt Deacon sit down beside me

"Good going. He likes you" I snorted

"He showed no emotion" I pointed out

"Yeah, but the fact that he gave you a job right away, shows he liked you" Deacon countered

"No, it's a test. One that I have to pass or lose my life" I murmured and he nodded in confirmation

We were silent for a while as we took sips from our beers before he spoke again

"Have you seen her?" he asked quietly, looking around the room first to ensure we had privacy

"No"

"She's hurt" he whispered. I tensed and swung my head round to look at him, anger filling me

"Demitri" he said

And with that one word, I knew what had happened. Demitri had hurt my angel. He had hit her. I felt the rage course through my veins. Demitri was in charge of keeping the dancers in line, mainly the shipped girls. He was their guard. He made sure they turned up for work. He made sure they were appropriately fed and clothed, I say appropriately loosely as most of the girls wore next to nothing, especially when they performed. He also escorted them from the airstrip to Caius, which meant that he and I would be working together tomorrow night.

I was filled with hate and rage so strong that I was shaking. Deacon laid a hand on my shoulder to hold me down. I wanted to go and find Demitri, I wanted to hit him as he had hit her, I wanted to fucking kill him for even thinking about laying a hand on her

"Calm down. Don't do anything rash. I have a feeling that she didn't want us to know because when I saw her on stage, she looked like she was pleading with me not to say anything, but, fuck man, that's my baby sister!" Deacon whispered, anger seeping into his tone

"And that's my everything. He fucked with the wrong man. I will fucking kill him for this!" I hissed back through clenched teeth.

I shot up from my seat and strode out of the VIP room. I stormed through the club and out of the door, taking in a deep lungful of air, trying to calm myself some. I didn't want to react rashly. If I did, I could possibly put not only our mission in danger, but her too and there was no way I would be ok with that, no matter how much I wanted to fuck Demitri up.

I heard footsteps behind me and my fight instinct kicked in and I spun and dropped into a defence position. I straightened up when I saw that the person to follow me was Deacon. He watched me warily, hands up in a surrender motion

"What the fuck were you going to do?" he asked, surprised

"Kick your ass" I shrugged and folded my arms across my chest

He laughed darkly

"Do you think you could?" he said, amused

"I know I could" I answered, smirking

"Bull" he shot at me

I heard a 'psst' from behind us and turned. I saw Bella standing at the corner, peering round at us. She beckoned us towards her. I walked towards her, trying to see where she was hurt, but it was dark and she stood in the shadows. I stepped around the corner into the alleyway and pulled her towards me into the light of the street lamp. I sucked in sharp breath when I saw her face.

She had a bruise on her right cheek, just under her eye, although it looked like she had tried to cover it up. I felt the rage rise again and come bubbling to the surface. I released her so that I wouldn't hurt her and then I spun and threw my fist into the trash bin behind me, denting it. I punched it again and again and roared in rage as I did. I felt two strong arms wrap around my torso and shoulders and knew that Deacon had restrained me. I dropped my head and shuddered. I was breathing deeply and shaking in my rage, my blood rushing through my ears. I could barely hear Deacon telling me to rein it and Bella whispering soothingly to me.

I finally calmed enough to look at Bella, but as soon as I did, I felt the rage again so I snapped my eyes shut and shrugging out Deacon's grip, I pulled her into my arms

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I kept chanting

I didn't know if I was apologising for losing it in front of her or for not being able to protect her from Demitri. I had a feeling it was for both

"I'm ok, honey, I'm ok. Stop apologising" Bella whispered

I pulled back and looked at her incredulously

"You're ok? Fuck Bella, you're bruised! You're face…it's…Fuck!"

I was so angry that I couldn't even speak. All I wanted to do was go and find that son of a bitch and ram his fucking head into something hard and cold so many times that the coroner would not even be able to recognise him

"He only slapped me, honey. I'm ok otherwise" Bella tried to reassure me. It wasn't working

"Come on, man, you guys need to leave. It's too hot here for you to be seen together" Deacon said from beside us

I nodded and pulled back from Bella and kissed her lips lightly once. It would have to enough for the next two weeks until our next debriefing

"I'm sorry I lost it in front of you, baby" I said

"It's ok, honey, just please, don't do anything rash" she replied sternly

"I won't, my angel, or at least I'll try not to" I answered. She smiled at me and stroked my cheek lovingly

"I'll be ok. I'll just keep my head down and I'll be fine" she assured me. I nodded

"Be safe, my heart. Take care of yourself" I whispered

"I will, honey, I promise"

"I love you, my angel. I miss you so much" I said and I hugged her tightly once before releasing her

"I love you and miss you too, honey, so much" she replied

I leaned down and kissed her once more before stepping away from her

"I'll see you in two weeks, baby" I said before turning and walking back out of the alley

"Two weeks, my love" I heard her whispered promise to my back

I felt my heart constrict with each step that took me away from her and tears filled my eyes. I walked away at brisk pace; fighting with myself not to turn around and return to her with every step I took.

The following night found me pulling up at the private airstrip. As I stepped out of the car I was reminded of that night six months ago when Bella and I had staked out here. How different things were back then. We were partners, but there had been an immeasurable distance between us then. I had been fighting my feelings and desires for her and the ironic thing was; I was fighting those same desires again, only difference this time was, I knew I loved her and she loved me. I had her and she was mine, just as I was hers, but here I was, fighting the desire to run to her, to kiss her, hold her and make love to her. With each passing day, my body was screaming more and more at me to just give in and go to her.

I was still undeniably angry, the rage inside me had only receded to a slow burn, which I knew would come roaring to the surface the moment I saw him. I could only hope and pray that I would not put her life in any more danger than what it was now.

I had called this collection in, as I did with all of them, but this time I could give no details as to who or what I was collecting. I was in full wire, complete with a camera in my glasses and a mic in the collar of the t-shirt I was wearing. The team was listening in, even though I could not speak to them in return

I looked around and saw a silhouetted shadow standing 10 feet away from me. Judging by the size and mass of the shadow, my guess was that it was Demitri. I walked slowly towards him and stopped just 2 feet away from him

"Demitri" I greeted him curtly

"Tony" he returned, nodding in my direction as he continued to watch the sky

I stayed facing him, but turned my face to look up at the stars. I kept him in my precipheral vision, watching him covertly. I studied his form and using my martial arts training tabulated all the different ways I could take him down. If I wanted to, I could take him here and now. The only thing stopping me was the thought of Bella's safety

"You know, you look familiar" he broke the silence all of a sudden

"Mmhm" I hummed

"Yeah, have we met somewhere before?" he asked, turning his face towards me

"Demitri, I used to work for the FBI, I think it's safe to assume we may have crossed paths on the different sides of the law at one point, don't you?" I sneered

"Yeah, that might be it. Funny though, how life turns out, isn't it?" he murmured

"If you say so" I shrugged, running my hand through my hair

"Tell me, does FBI train you to lie well?" he asked. I stiffened

"Very well" I replied, keeping my cool

"I thought so" he said quietly as I wondered at his question and response

I heard the roar of an engine then and looked up to see a small jet landing and taxiing towards the hanger on our right. The plane rolled into the hanger and came to a full stop. I followed Demitri in and watched as he readied the stairs and aligned them up with the door of the plane. The door opened once he had beeped the horn to signal the stairs in place and a short blond haired woman stepped out, followed a tall leggy blond.

I knew the short blond girl was Jane Volturi, Ciaus's daughter, but I didn't know who the other blond was. I watched as Demitri met the two women at the foot of the stairs. He bent down and kissed Jane's cheek in greeting and then turned to the other one and swept her into a hug and kissed her full on the lips. This surprised me. I didn't realise that Demitri had a girlfriend. I felt disgusted, how could he treat the other girls in the manner he did and yet show this woman such affection. The trio made their way to me and stopped a foot away as Demitri made the introductions

"Tony, you know Jane, Ciaus's daughter" I nodded

"This here is my girlfriend, Heidi. Girl's this is our new runner, Tony Marks"

The way he sneered my name made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. It was almost as if he was challenging me to admit that it was really my name. I greeted both women with a handshake and stepped back, folding my arms over my chest

"Is this it?" I asked gruffly

"No, your collection is still on board. Have at it" he gestured towards the plane

I nodded and set of towards the plane. I glanced back to see the trio walking away, snickering as they went. I shuddered once as a feeling of premonition came over me, but I shook it off and climbed the stairs and strode into the plane. I looked around as I entered. The interior was very plush. Grey leather walls with a darker grey carpet. There were 16 seats in total about the size of a top of the range lazy boy chair and each had a little TV in the armrests. I continued through the plane and noticed a galley halfway down, with the restrooms opposite it as they would be in a normal commercial aircraft. I reached the end of the plane and found a door.

I opened the door and found myself looking into a bedroom. There was a double bed in the middle, with bedside cabinets on either side. I turned my head and saw that there was a small cream leather sofa in the corner and on the sofa was a young girl. I stopped in my tracks and looked at her. She was bound and gagged, but awake and seemingly unharmed. She was staring at me with wide fearful eyes and she had tears streaming down her face.

She looked very young, about eighteen or nineteen. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes. Her brown was not as beautiful as Bella's was, but she was pretty nonetheless. She curled herself inwards as I studied her, as if to will herself to disappear

"Shit" I muttered softly

I slowly walked towards her and knelt down in front of her

"Hi, my name's Tony. I won't hurt you, but I'm going to remove the gag, ok? Please just don't scream, you'll just get yourself and me into trouble, ok?" I said gently

She stared at me for a moment and then nodded slowly. I reached forward and pulled the gag down and out of her mouth

"What's your name?" I asked

"Bree" she whispered hoarsely

"Hi Bree, like I said, I'm Tony"

"Hi Tony, where am I?" she asked

"You're in a hanger of a private airstrip just outside of Seattle" I answered

"Seattle?" she asked as she curled further

"Come on, we need to leave" I said

I untied her feet, but left her hands bound. She got up from the couch and followed my through the plane and down the stairs. I felt so many mixed emotions. Part of me wanted to take her downtown to Headquarters and safety and the other part knew that if I didn't deliver her to the club, my life and Bella's would forfeit. I would gladly forfeit mine, but there was no chance in hell that I would risk Bella's. So I would do the thing that I was so opposed to and deliver her to the club.

I led her to my car and opened the passenger door for her, helping her to climb in as she didn't have the use of her hands. I went round and slid into the driver seat, starting the car and setting off with a peel of my wheels. We rode in silence for about 10 minutes until she finally broke the silence

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked softly

"Because I'm not who you think I am" I answered

"Who are you?" she cocked her head at me in confusion

"Someone who won't hurt you" I replied

"Thank you" she said quietly

I didn't answer her. I had no answer for her. I hadn't saved her yet, so I couldn't acknowledge her thank you yet. I pulled into the parking lot of the club 10 minutes later. She had not spoken since thanking me and for that I was grateful. I helped her out of the car and led her to the back entrance of the club. I knocked on the door twice rapidly paused and then knocked once more, the code for admittance.

Demitri opened the door and held it open for us to enter. I shot him a scathing look as I passed, but he simply grinned evilly at me in return

"Take her to the dressing rooms and deliver her to Riva's care. She'll take it from there" he said as he shut the door and strode off towards the front of the club.

I sighed and motioned for Bree to follow me. I walked her passed the office doors and turned left at the corner instead of going straight to get back to the club. I stopped in front of the dressing room and knocked once before entering. There were several girls in various stages of undress in the room, but I kept my eyes straight ahead, not looking at any of them

"Do you not like women?" Bree asked suddenly from beside me. I looked down at her in surprise

"I like women just fine" I replied shortly

"But you didn't look at any of them" she said, smiling slightly

"I have a girlfriend, whom I love every much" I said before I caught myself

I berated myself for my slip out of character and looked down at her anxiously

"I won't tell, I promise. She's a lucky woman" she assured me. I shook my head

"I'm the lucky one" I said softly

"I'm sure she would disagree" Bree countered, making me smile at her

She reminded me of a younger version of Bella. Now that she had calmed some, Bree's true personality was coming through and it matched my Bella's to an astounding degree. Bree seemed to be just as observant as my Bella was and equally as playful

"I'm sure she would, but she would be wrong" I grinned at her

"What's her name?" she asked. I hesitated and then decided telling her would be ok, she would only know Bella as Carrie here

"Bella" I replied softly. Anyone could hear the love in my voice when I said her name

"Nice name" was all Bree said and I nodded

I stopped at the next door. This was Riva's office. She was Head Dancer and was the co-ordinator of their dance slots, meaning she would arrange the schedule of when each dancer would perform and the days on when they were rostered to come in. I waited until I heard the enter command, expecting to hear it from Riva any moment, so when I heard Bella's voice I tensed. This would be the true test of our relationship. We would have to act as if we didn't know each other personally. I took a deep breath to prepare myself and opened the door. The sight that greeted me threw all my caution out of the window, instead my protective instincts kicked in full force.

Bella was sitting on the sofa in the room, holding a towel to her arm, which looked to be bleeding. Riva was nowhere in sight. Quickly forgetting Bree and everything else, I rushed to her side and knelt before her

"Baby, what happened?" I asked as I frantically searched the rest of her body for injuries

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she said instead of answering me

This snapped me back to reality as I realised that Bree had just witnessed everything and that Bella had just said my real name. I spun to look at Bree who was smiling gently at us

"I won't tell" she whispered and shut the door behind her

"Who is this?" Bella asked, I turned back to her and my eyes trailed to her arm and back up to her

"Bree, meet my girlfriend Bella. Bella, this is Bree, another shipper" I said resignedly, knowing the gig was up here

Bella's eyes widened as she looked from me to Bree in quiet terror. I reached out and stroked her cheek in a show of comfort. Her eyes softened as she met mine and she smiled

"Guess the cat's out of the bag" she said. I grinned at her and leaned in, brushing her lips with mine softly

"Yeah, baby" I replied

Bella looked up at Bree and smiled

"Hi Bree"

"Hi Bella, though I'm guessing that's not what everyone else calls you here?" Bree winked

"No, it's Carrie Lykkes here" Bella confirmed

"Maybe I should introduce myself fully then?" Bree said cryptically

I quirked an eyebrow at her in askance and she smiled wider at me

"Bree Tanner, CIA" she held out her hand for me to shake

I looked at her in shock. She looked way too young to be CIA!

"Edward Cullen, FBI" I finally said, shaking her proffered hand. She turned to Bella

"Bella Swan, FBI" she said as she too shook Bree's hand

"You gave me your real name? How old are you?" I asked incredulously

"Edward! Honey, never ask a lady her age, didn't Esme ever teach you that?" she chided gently as she lightly slapped my arm, making her wince

"Baby, what the hell happened to your arm?" I asked

Bella looked at me, biting her lip in indecision. She looked from me to the door and then back again. Finally she turned to Bree

"Bree, how strong are you?" she asked, much to my confusion

"I'm a master at Jujitsu and Karate, so fairly. Why?" Bree answered

"Because in about ten seconds, you're going to have to help me restrain him" she said, pointing at me

I tensed. I had a feeling I was not going to like what was going to come from her mouth next. I braced myself

"Honey, would you believe me if I said I ran into a nail?" Bella asked

"Bella" I said in a warning tone. She sighed

"Fine, I had a scuffle with a knife" she said

"Bella" I warned again

"The knife was in Demitri's hand" she whispered

I froze for a moment, processing what she had just told me and then I shot to my feet

"Motherfucker! I'll kill him!" I roared

"Edward, please, calm down honey" she pleaded

"Calm down? You want me to fucking calm down? What the fuck! He hurt you! Again! I'll fucking kill him! I'll fucking rip his limbs from his body and burn them!" I stormed

I spun on my heel and stalked towards the door

"Bree! Stop him!" Bella cried out behind me

Bree stepped in front of me and placed hands on my chest. I looked down at her hand and then back to her eyes

"Remove your hands" I said icily

"No" she answered and pushed me slightly

"Bree, remove your hands. I don't want to hurt you" I said firmly, anger seething in my voice

"No. Agent, you need to calm down. I'm assuming you are here undercover and you are about ten seconds away from blowing your cover to someone who will most likely kill you for being FBI. You need to take a deep breathe and calm the fuck down" Bree said in a determined tone

I stared at her in disbelief and the wrapped both my hands around her wrists and pulled her hands away from my chest forcefully

"You need to get out of my way, Agent Tanner. I am not letting this go, not again. He hurt her and to me that is the blackest blasphemy there is. He. Will. Die and it will be at my hands" I hissed

I felt Bella lay a hand on my back and rub up and down in a soothing motion. I calmed slightly and turned to face her. My eyes zeroed in on the cut on her arm. It was deep and would need stitches and the sight of it caused my vision to go red with rage. I pulled away from her and turned back towards the door. The only thing that stopped me at that moment was the pain and sorrow in Bella's voice when she spoke next

"Edward, please. I need you. I can't lose you, honey. Please, please, come back to me. I love you honey" she whispered.

Her words and her tone tore through me, deflating me. Slumping my shoulders I turned back to look at her. She had tears running down her face and the sight broke me. It cleared the fog of rage from my mind and I strode to her three strides and gathered her into my arms. I heard the door click and looked up to see that Bree had locked us all in, ensuring no one else entered. I nodded in thanks to her then bent my head and buried it into Bella's neck, lifting her up slightly. I inhaled her scent, allowing it to calm me further

"I'm sorry baby, I'm here, my angel, I'm here. I love you too, my heart, I love you so much. I'm so sorry, so, so, sorry angel" I whispered into her hair

Bella shook in my arms as she sobbed quietly, her sobs shattering my heart into a million pieces and resulting in my own tears to emerge and fall. I rocked her gently, whispering 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you' over and over again. She finally quieted and lifted her head to look up at me. I smiled gently down at her and bent down and kissed her. I kissed her slowly, but deeply for several long moments until she moaned and Bree cleared her throat behind me. I pulled away from Bella's lips and looked at Bree sheepishly. She rolled her eyes at me and laughed softly

"You guys make me miss my boyfriend more" she teased

Bella and I laughed and said sorry

"So, really how old are you, because I guessed you at eighteen or nineteen" I said

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you. I'm 26, I'll be 27 in August" she replied. My eyebrows shot up in surprise

"Damn, I was way off" I muttered and Bella and Bree laughed

"Yes, you were" she confirmed

"Where's your boyfriend, Bree?" Bella asked

"He's here in Seattle too, but I haven't seen him in almost four months"

"Shit" Bella said, shocked

"Yeah, the hazards of our job, I suppose" Bree said sadly. We concurred

"What's his name? What does he look like?" Bella asked eagerly. I rolled my eyes. Women

"Well, he's tall about 6'4". Dark brown hair and has brown eyes that look like melted chocolate, with gold flecks. He's slightly built, just a bit more that you, Edward"

My intuition kicked in when she described the colour of his eyes. I had only ever seen two people with that kind of colour in their eyes and one of them was here in my arms and the other…the other was more than likely sitting down the hall in the VIP room. I looked at Bree thoughtfully for a moment

"Bree, does your boyfriend work for the CIA too?" I asked

"Yeah" she replied

That did it. That cemented the knowledge in mind on her boyfriend's identity. Before I could voice my suspicion, the doorknob rattled as someone tried to open it. I quickly laid a chaste kiss on Bella's lips and released her, moving to stand at the other side of the room. Bella crossed to the door and Bree sat on the couch, assuming the frightened child persona once again. Damn she was a good actress. Bella released the lock and opened the door, schooling her features into a bored look. I set my own face into a stony mask just as Riva stepped into the room

"What the hell's going on in here? Why was my door locked? Y'all had better not be engaging in a threesome in here!" she demanded angrily

"No, Riva. Tony just brought the new girl in and we had to lock the door to stop her from running as she tried to do on several occasions" Bella lied smoothly. My girl was getting good at this!

"Oh. So what were you doing in here, Carrie?" she narrowed her eyes at Bella in suspicion

"I was already in here when they came in looking for you. I got cut somehow and was trying to clean it up with your first aid kit" Bella gestured to the bloody towel on the floor by the sofa and the open first aid kit beside it

"Is the cut serious? Do you need stitches?" Riva asked

"Yes. I'll head down to the A&E now. I'm not dancing tonight. I've finished my shift" Bella said

"Ok, make sure they do a good job. I can't have you out of commission; Demitri'll have my head if that happens" Riva warned

I stiffened at the mention of Demitri and Bella caught the change in my body. Her eyes flickered to me and she shook her head ever so slightly so that I was the only one who caught it. I relaxed my stance and nodded lightly to show that I was ok

"I'll leave you ladies to it. I need to get back to work. I'm not a babysitter" I drawled in my 'Tony' persona

"That's fine. Thank you, Tony" Riva said as she waved at me dismissively

I shot a quick glance at Bella and then slipped out the door, making my way to the VIP room. I hoped that Deacon would be in there. I was in luck. I found him sat with James in the corner and the two looked like they were in deep discussion. I left them to it for now. I would need somewhere extremely private for the conversation that I needed to have with my girlfriend's brother.

I waited for an hour for James to leave and was finally rewarded for my patience at around midnight. I watched from my seat in the opposite corner as James slammed his fist on the table and then stormed off out of the room. I waited for a few minutes to ensure that James was not going to return and then calmly strolled over to Deacon

"Hi D" I drawled in my accent

"Tony" Deacon nodded in greeting

I glanced around the room and saw that Jane, Heidi and Demitri were sat by the pool tables, not paying us any mind. I would need to get Deacon away from here

"Meet me at the harbour pier in 15 minutes. We need to talk" I said quietly and then in a louder tone

"See you soon, D" Deacon nodded in understanding and responded in kind

"Bye Tony"

I turned and left the room, ignoring the trio in the corner. This talk would be very interesting to say the least, but I couldn't help but wonder what lead Deacon to this point in life. What had happened ten years ago to make Deacon disappear, only to re-emerge now?

Tonight, I would find out. Tonight, I wanted answers, no holds barred. Tonight was all about truth.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

I arrived at the harbour pier and walked along the wooden planks towards the end. I stood gazing out into the night. The water was jet black with only the moon reflected in it, giving it away. I stared up at the stars, which were out in full force tonight. That in itself was a rarity for Seattle. It was usually too cloudy to see the stars, but tonight was a perfect night for stargazing and I wished that my Bella was here beside me to see it.

I heard footsteps on the pier behind me and turned to see Deacon making his way to me. I nodded at him in greeting and he waved slightly. I sat down on the end of the pier, dangling my legs over the side and Deacon copied my position. Anyone looking our way would just see two friends sitting and talking. I had brought a couple of beers with me to act as props, one of which I handed to Deacon. We sat in silence for a few minutes as we each sipped our beers and then Deacon turned his face to me, but I kept my face forward

"What's on your mind, Edward?"

"Funny thing happened to me tonight, Deac; I thought I would share it with you"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, see I went on a run tonight, only it was an odd one"

I went on to describe my collection at the airstrip, leaving out the part where Bree told me her name. I explained about arriving at the club and leading Bree to Riva's office and finding Bella in there, hurt. I told him of how Bree found out about Bella and I, to which he tensed, and how Bree had assured us that she would not say anything. Here I turned to face him so that I could watch his facial expression clearly with what I had to say next and he faced forward

"See, I thought it was a bit odd how she took it all in her stride, but then she actually introduced herself as a CIA operative and that she's here undercover to infiltrate the human trafficking side of things"

I saw his eyes tense at the mention of this, but I continued

"I was in a rage over Demitri hurting my Bella again and it took both of them to contain me in that room otherwise I would have gone hunting and the end would not have been pretty. What broke me out of my rage though, were my Bella's tears"

I saw anger flash across his face and still I continued

"So as I was comforting my girlfriend, this girl then tells us that she hasn't seen her boyfriend in four month, cruel isn't it? But anyhow, she explained that he's here in Seattle too and that he's also a CIA operative undercover. I just thought it was strange run all in all" I said pleasantly

I saw fear in his eyes before he turned expressionless

"That is an intriguing tale, Edward, but why tell me about it? Why not your brother or one of your friends?"

"Ahh…see here's where it gets interesting. After all the introductions, Bella asked her what her boyfriend looks like and the girl described him as, let me see if I can get this right; Tall, about 6'4" with dark brown hair and eyes that looked like 'melted chocolate and had gold flecks in them' slightly built but not as much as me"

I watched as he smiled slightly and went in for the kill

"The girl is really pretty too, long brown hair and big brown eyes. She's small, only about 5'4" or maybe 5'5", petit body. She said her name was Bree Tanner"

I saw recognition flashed across his face followed closely by sadness

"Your girlfriend is very pretty, Deac" I said softly

His head whipped round to look at me and I smiled gently

"How? What do you mean?" he stammered

"How long have you been with the CIA, Deacon?" I asked quietly

"What makes you think she's talking about me?" he returned. I looked at him for a moment

"Deacon, you know that I love your sister very much, right?" I said

"Yes"

"Do you know that she also has brown eyes with gold flecks in them? It makes them look like she has caramel swirling in them and they're so expressive, it's my favourite feature on her" I mused

"What's that got to do with me?" he demanded

"You remember the first time we met at the ball?" I asked and he nodded, frowning slightly

"I knew who you were then, even before Bella called your name" I explained

"How?" he whispered

"Your eyes. You and Bella have exactly the same eyes" I said, taking a sip of my beer and faced forward again leaving him to ponder all that I had said

He was silently for a long while, but I sat patiently waiting for him to gather his thoughts. I swung my legs back and forth as a child would and continued to sip my beer until finally, he broke the silence

"Ten years. I've been with the CIA for ten years" he said quietly

This time it was my head that whipped round to stare at him. Ten years? But he'd been missing for ten fucking years! How was that possible? He must have read the question in my eyes because he nodded and continued

"I joined when I was eighteen. It was after I had witnessed something that I shouldn't have, so I was given the option of joining the CIA or going into witness protection, either way I would lose my family, so I chose to join. Growing up Bella and I used to talk about what we wanted to be when we got older and I had always wanted to work for the CIA, so I looked at the opportunity as a way to achieve my dream early on. But my dream came at a high price. I had to leave my family without telling them where I was going or why. They had to assume I was missing so that I could be erased from the face of the earth, it would essentially be that I no longer existed. It was important for my missions."

He paused and looked at me, pleading with me to understand. I did. I nodded for him to continue

"I trained for two years. Six months I spent at a secure facility in Washington DC, learning how to fight, shoot and how to become a trained assassin. Then I spent another six months in Japan at a monastery, learning a wide array of martial arts skills from the last of the Samurai ninja's. The second year, I shadowed a seasoned operative on a few missions. After that I spent two years on my first solo undercover mission in Russia, gathering intel, then three years on various other shorter missions and now finally this one. I have been undercover here for three years now and I'm nearing the end. I have all the information I was sent to retrieve" he finished

I sat in a stunned silence. I admired his tenacity and his sheer will to survive if he had been undercover in one place for so long. I also realised just how skilled he was. He was at the same level of skill set as me, maybe a little higher up.

A little known fact about me was that I was also a trained assassin, as was Em. We just never flaunted that fact. Very few people at the Bureau knew about it. I had not trained to be a martial arts expert under Samurai ninja's, but I could hold my own. I had been in competitions with men twice my size and won before. It was how I knew that I could take Demitri down if needing be. His size would be his enemy and my friend. That is what martial arts taught you. It was never about size and always about balance and speed and that was why Em and I always opted to be sparring partners. We were more evenly matched.

"Wow" I finally whispered and Deacon chuckled

"Yeah"

"So, why don't you tell Bella? Explain it to her? You know she's tortured herself looking for you for years now?" I asked and he shook his head

"I can't tell her, not yet anyway. It puts her in too much danger"

"She's in danger right now. With or without your help" I pointed out, but he shook his head again

"The information I'm carrying right now is too sensitive to give. I need to finish out this mission first" he said firmly

"But you just gave it to me" I said perplexed

"No, I gave you basic details and to tell Bella, I would need to go into more detail and I can't do that right now" I was still confused, but I decided to let it go

"So, you're asking me to lie to my girlfriend for you?" I snapped

"I'll help you with the information you're looking for if you keep it quiet for a few more weeks" he offered calmly

I pondered this for a moment. On one hand if I kept this quiet and Bella found out later, she would be so angry at me for keeping it from her, and if I told her now, she would be upset, but would understand, meaning she would have to remain undercover and in the path of danger for longer, but on the other, if I did keep it quiet and took up Deacon's offer, I could get Bella out of harm's way that much faster. Really it was no contest. Bella's safety took precedence any day

"Ok, fine. I'll keep it quiet for you and accept your help, but only because I can take on her anger when she does find out and realises that I knew. I would rather have her angry at me than hurt in any way, shape or form"

"Good choice. Now I know you're wired, even now, right?" I nodded

"I need you to destroy any recording of this conversation. I can't have it fall into the wrong hands"

"I won't destroy it, but I also won't turn it in"

"Edward, I know that you have no tape on you. The recording will be on direct feed to your Comms guy, am I right?" I nodded again

"Who is it? You'll need to get the tape from them"

"Em, but I'll ask him to hold on to it"

He paused and thought for a minute and then nodded

"Do it now please"

I pulled out my phone and dialled Em's number as I knew it from heart. It rang only once before he answered

"Cullen"

"Em, it's me"

"E, what's up man? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, listen I need a favour"

"Anything. Shoot"

"I need you to hold back the tape on any conversation recorded from 12 midnight until 3am today"

"What the fuck?"

"Em, please, just trust me?"

"E, are you ok? Are you in trouble?"

"No, Em, I'm ok. I just need you to do that for me"

"How long am I to hold it for?"

I glanced at Deacon before replying

"Indefinitely"

"Fuck, E, Chief will have our asses if he finds out"

"And Bella will be in trouble if you don't do this and I can't have that Em"

"You weren't kidding about going rogue were you?"

"Stop joking, Em, I'm serious and I'm not going rogue. Not yet at least and I won't have to if I can get Bella out of this safely"

"Fine, I'll hang the tape back until you say otherwise"

"Thanks Em"

"Anything for you, bro"

"I know and I appreciate it"

"Take care, E"

"I will, you too, Em"

I hung up and turned back to Deacon who was looking at me apprehensively

"What?" I asked

"What's this about going rogue?" I chuckled darkly before replying

"I threatened the chief with it if Bella was harmed in any way"

"And he took it?"

I nodded and explained the entire conversation to him beginning from when I found out she would be going undercover as a strip dancer to the point where I made the threat and more. Deacon listened to it all and then stared at me open mouthed before snapping his jaw shut and letting out a low whistle through his teeth

"Fuck, Edward, remind me never to cross you when you're angry!"

At that we both laughed. I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was nearing 3am, so I gathered up the bottles to throw into the trash and stood up. Deacon stood with me

"I'll need to know what information you need from me, Edward"

"I need to know who the moles are in our department. I have a strong suspicion that it's Carl Rutley and Hayley Jones, but I need proof and I need to know what information they have been supplying the Volturi. I also need the names of all the girls they have shipped in" I replied, running my hand through my hair

"You'll have that and more by the end of next week"

"Thanks, Deacon"

"Anytime"

We parted ways at the end of the pier and I made my way home. I had just reached my apartment when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw Emmett's number flashing. I answered it, confused

"Em?"

"E, get your ass down to the club, now"

"What? Why?"

"Bella"

It was all he needed to say for me to get my ass moving. I snatched up my keys again and raced out of my door, hanging up the phone and stashing it in my pocket. I felt fear course through me as a thousand scenario's raced through my mind on what kind of trouble she could be in.

I parked in the club car park and pulled out my pistol from my glove compartment and got out. I tucked my pistol into the waistband of my jean and pulled my t-shirt down to cover it. I crept to the back door and saw that it was open ajar. Thanking my lucky stars for that, I pulled it open and silently made my way in. I checked all the offices as I made my way towards the dressing area. Since the club was closed, it was dark and quiet in here.

I paused at the corner and listened. I heard nothing for a long moment and then I heard a scream. Her scream. I ran full tilt to the dressing room and flung open the door. The sight that greeted my fuelled my rage, sending a red haze over my eyes.

Lying on the floor was my Bella, her top was ripped and barely hanging on and a half dressed Demitri leaning over her, holding her arm in a vice grip, his other hand raised to slap her. I charged at him head on and knocked him away from her. Pulling her up and behind me I dropped into a protective stance, poised and ready to fight

"Hey Tony, come to join the fun?" Demitri sneered at me

"The only fun I'll be having is by beating the fuck out of you, you bastard" I snarled

"Bring it" he leered, gesturing with his hand for me to move forward

"Leave, baby" I whispered to Bella, low enough that only she heard

I stayed where I was until I heard her leave the room and shut the door behind her and then I pounced. I leapt at him, taking him by surprise and punched him in his stomach once, I then brought my knee up and jabbed it in the same spot that I had punched him. Then I hooked my arm around his head and held him in a vice like grip and squeezed. He jabbed me in the ribs and managed to slip out of my hold.

I danced away from him, light on my feet and waited for him to come to me this time, as I knew he would. He moved forward and I landed him with a spinning kick to the side of his head, making him stagger backward. I took the opportunity to deliver a karate chop to his neck and then another kick to his chest. I knew that despite my moves being simple, they were enough to break his ribs and possibly cause some internal bleeding, which was confirmed, by him coughing up some blood.

He was hunched over in pain by now, but I showed no mercy as I landed two more karate chops, one to the back of his neck and the other in the same place I had just kicked him, thus breaking a couple of more ribs. He was gasping for air by now and judging by the gurgling sound, I guessed that one of his lungs had either collapsed or filled with fluid, probably blood. I gave him one parting shot as a kick to his forehead, essentially causing him to drop like a sack of potatoes and then straightened up.

I gazed at him for a moment, watching him desperately trying to breathe and I knew that he would be losing consciousness any moment now so I calmly strolled over and stood over him. Crouching down, I whispered in his ear

"You fucked with the wrong girl, Demitri. You fucked with _my_ girl, not once, not twice, but three times. You had better pray that you don't survive tonight, because if you do and I find out you've even looked at her again, it will be the end of you"

With that I stood up and walked away, leaving him on the floor, fighting to stay awake.

I stepped out the club and found Bella waiting by the dumpster, shivering. I made my way over to her, removing my jacket as I went. I draped it around her shoulders and pulled her to my side. Pressing my keys I unlocked the car and opened the passenger door. Bella slid into the car, still shivering and I closed the door and made my way round to the driver side. Once I was sitting in the car, I turned it on and turned the heat up full blast.

I pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards the highway going out of town. I was taking her to my parents' estate. I needed to stay with her tonight and there was no way I was taking her back to either her 'Carrie' apartment or my 'Tony' apartment. Our actual apartments were also out of the question, so that left only my parents' estate. Since there was top line security there, I knew we would be safe for the night.

Neither one of us had spoken since I had driven away from the club, but the silence was not uncomfortable or awkward. As with all our silences, this one too was comfortable and familiar. I reached over and laced my fingers with hers and she squeezed my hand gently to show that she was ok.

I pulled into my parent's driveway and turned the car off. It was now 5am so I knew that dad would be awake and getting ready to leave for his shift at the hospital. I wanted him to check Bella over before he left, so I thanked God for our timing. My mind was numb at the moment, I wasn't really thinking and I was moving on autopilot. I stepped out the car and went to open Bella's door for her. She slid out and grabbed my hand immediately

"Thank you for coming, Edward" she whispered

"Always, baby" I replied in a monotone, causing her to frown

I led her into the house, having used my key to open the door. The light was on in the kitchen, so I made my way there. I found both of my parents sitting at the breakfast bar and they looked up at us in surprise. They roamed their eyes over us and gasped in unison when they spotted Bella's torn outfit

"Bella! Oh, darling, what happened? Edward, what have you done to your hair? And, are those contacts you two are wearing?" mom cried as she rushed over to us and dragged Bella from me and into a hug

"A scuffle" Bella replied, shrugging

"A scuffle? With what? A shredder?" mom asked

"No, an idiot who wouldn't take no for an answer" Bella replied and mom gasped again

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" mom asked as she looked her over

"No, Edward arrived just in time, thank god!" Bella said, shooting me an appreciative look

I pulled Bella back into me; needing her as close to me as possible as the full weight of tonight hit me like a ton of bricks, making me gasp. I could have lost her tonight. If Emmett hadn't phoned me when he did, Lord knows what could have happened to Bella. I stepped back from her as I tried to catch my breath over that realisation. I was gasping and trying to breathe to no avail. I clutched at my chest, trying to ease the tightness I felt there as image after image of Bella torn and bleeding on the floor assaulted my mind.

I felt my father lead me over to one of the stools and sit me down. He whispering soothingly to me, coaxing me to breathe long and deep, but it wasn't helping

"Bella. I need Bella" I managed to gasp

I felt Bella come and stand in front of me, beside my father and she spoke firmly

"Carlisle, May I?"

"Of course, dear" my father stepped away and I could feel both my parents watching us warily as I continued to struggle for breath

Bella cupped my face with both her hands and forced my face up so that I was looking directly into her eyes, which were red rimmed and swimming with more unshed tears

"Edward? Honey, look at me. I'm here, my love, I'm ok. I'm here because of you. Come back to me my love, I need you. Please Edward, come back to me" she whispered against my lips before kissing me with such intensity that had I had any breath left at all, I would have lost that too

I slowly refocused as she continued to press her lips against mine and I brought my arms up to wrap around her, pulling her tighter into me. I started to move my lips against hers, kissing her back and pressing her body into mine to assure myself that she really was here. She finally pulled back and smiled at me

"Welcome back, honey" she said

"You're here, you're really here" I whispered as I nuzzled my face into her neck

"Yes, honey, I'm here" she replied, stroking my hair gently

"Thank God" I mumbled

"Will one of you please tell us what's going on? What's happened?" Dad asked looking from me to Bella

I lifted my head up and looked at my parents. They both looked a little frightened. I suppose having your son and his girlfriend turn up unannounced on your doorstep at 5am, looking bedraggled and torn up would do that to you. My father met my eyes and studied my face carefully for a moment before speaking

"Son? What's going on?" he asked again

"We can't tell you dad, I'm sorry" I replied quietly

"Son, please? I'm worried about you both" he pleaded and I shook my head

"Dad, we can't. All you need to know is that Bella was attacked tonight, but I made it just in time to stop sexual assault" I said more firmly

I thought back on the events of the evening. A lot had happened tonight. First meeting Bree, then Deacon's sort of confession and last but not least, Bella's attack, resulting in me beating Demitri up and leaving him for dead. My mind carefully analyzed my each move and jab I had used against him. I catalogued the injuries he would have sustained and felt satisfaction roll through me. I replayed each word spoken, each hit, and each bone that I had broken in order to save my angel and I felt no remorse for any of it. I would do that and more again and again if it ensured her safety. All of a sudden a thought hit me and I gasped, causing Bella to startle in my arms

"Shit" I muttered

"What? What is it, Edward?" Bella asked

I told Bella word for word what I had said to Demitri and she paled

"Do you think our cover's blown?" she asked fearfully

Both my parents gasped and my head snapped up to them

"You've been undercover? You've been here in Seattle the entire time?" Mom asked

I bypassed her question to answer Bella's one first

"No baby, I don't think our cover's completely blown yet. After all I didn't say your name or anything. I just told him that he had fucked with my girl" I answered

"Edward Anthony! Language!" my mother exclaimed and I rolled my eyes at her

"Mom, I'm just repeating what has already been said" I whined. Yes, whined

"I don't care, young man! Watch it anyway" she snapped

"Sorry mom" I sighed and turned back to Bella

"Anyway, as I was saying, I don't think what I have said to him has blown our cover. Even if he lives, as far as he's concerned, I was Tony talking about Carrie" I finished and Bella nodded, appeased

"Who the fuck is Tony and Carrie?" my father demanded angrily

"Carlisle Mark! Not you too!" mom gasped and Bella and I snickered as dad shifted from foot to foot looking contrite

"Sorry Esme, but I need some answers" he said. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair

"Dad, look, it's not safe for me to tell you anything more than you already know. Please, just leave it alone. It's not for me and my safety, but for yours and Bella's I'm asking this" I pleaded

Dad gazed at me for a long moment, searching my eyes, scanning my face and then finally he nodded

"Fine. You both look tired, have you two had any sleep at all in the last two months?" he said eventually

"We've been sleeping apart" I mumbled and Bella blushed

"So?" dad countered

"So, neither of us sleeps very well without the other" I replied

"Oh" was all dad said

"Well, you know where everything is, Edward, why don't you two head on up to your room and get some rest?" Mom clapped her hands once and moved back towards the breakfast bar to put the dishes away

"I can help you with the dishes first, Esme" Bella offered and I tightened my hold on her in protest

"No, Bella, dear, you go rest. Go on, get out of here" Mom shook her hand in a shooing motion

Bella and I collapsed on my bed immediately when we got to my room. We lay with me spooning her from behind, my arms wrapped around her protectively. She had her hands resting on mine, holding me there. I pressed a kiss to her shoulder and sighed in contentment. It was heaven having her in my arms, even if we would have to part ways again later today, I was still thankful to have her here right now. Bella heaved a deep breath and squeezed my hand

"I love you, Edward. Thank you for coming tonight" she murmured

"I love you too, baby and I will always come for you" I whispered back, dropping another kiss to her shoulder

"How did you know?" she asked

"Emmett called. I guess he was listening in on you tonight" I answered

"Oh" was all she said sleepily

"Sleep, my heart. I'll be here when you wake up" I murmured

"Good night my love" she replied

"Night, my angel. I love you"

"Mmm…love you…" she whispered, trailing off as she dropped off to sleep

I chuckled and watched her sleep for a moment, thanking all higher powers above for her being safe, unharmed and in my arms before drifting off to sleep myself.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**EmPOV – **_**2.30am – 3.30am the night of Bella's attack**_

I was hooked up to Bella tonight. She had worked a later shift at the club, so I was listening into her. Usually I kept Edward on one screen and Bella on the other, but I knew that at this hour, Edward would not be anywhere near the club and more than likely back at his 'Tony' apartment, sleeping and as much as I love my brother, I don't really want to listen to him moan Bella's name in his sleep one more time.

The last time I had kept his mic on screen, I had been subjected to his moaning and groaning her name and I guessed that he had been having a sex dream about her and no brother needs to hear that shit!

Bella had just arrived back at the club to pick up her schedule for next week from A&E, where she had gone to get stitched up after that fucker cut her with his knife in what he thought would be a joke. It wasn't so funny listening to it and even less funny when the events unfolded after. I cursed when my brother slipped up and rushed to her aid in that office, exposing them both to the new girl. Imagine my shock when she explained that she was CIA.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out. I answered it without checking the screen

"Cullen"

"Em, it's me"

"E, what's up man? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, listen I need a favour"

"Anything. Shoot"

"I need you to hold back the tape on any conversation recorded from 12 midnight until 3am today"

"What the fuck?"

"Em, please, just trust me?"

"E, are you ok? Are you in trouble?"

"No, Em, I'm ok. I just need you to do that for me"

"How long am I to hold it for?"

There was a brief pause before he replied

"Indefinitely"

"Fuck, E, Chief will have our asses if he finds out"

"And Bella will be in trouble if you don't do this and I can't have that Em"

"You weren't kidding about going rogue were you?"

"Stop joking, Em, I'm serious and I'm not going rogue. Not yet at least and I won't have to if I can get Bella out of this safely"

"Fine, I'll hang the tape back until you say otherwise"

"Thanks Em"

"Anything for you, bro"

"I know and I appreciate it"

"Take care, E"

"I will, you too, Em"

I hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment. My brother had either lost his mind or he really had gone rogue. If he didn't want the tape of his last conversation to be submitted for analysis, there must me something very incriminating on there. I made a mental note to myself to listen to it tomorrow before I pulled it.

I went back to listening to Bella and my head shot up at what I was hearing

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms Lykkes. What are you doing back here so late? The club's closed"

"Demitri. I left some of my things here earlier; I'm just here to retrieve them"

"Fine, come on in, but make sure you get your shit and leave straight away, got it?"

"Got it"

I heard movement on the mic and guessed that she walking away from Demitri to where her stuff was. I was wrong as was confirmed by her next whisper

"I have the list of names"

I jerked back. Fuck! She was in Aro's office and the most violent guard was in the building with her. If she got caught, she'd be dead and Edward would kill me and the Chief and then himself! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

I heard more movement through the mic and prayed that she had made it out of the office without being detected. The next thing I heard made my blood run cold

"Ms Lykkes, is that really your name?"

"Of course it is what kind of question is that?"

"Well, you don't look much like a Carrie"

"My name wasn't my choice, you know"

"Hmm…was this job?"

"No"

"I didn't think so. You seem too straight laced for this gig"

"I'm not that innocent"

"I'm sure you aren't sweetheart"

"Whatever. I need to go. I need some sleep and I'm back here in 6 hours for my next shift"

"Aw…come on, where's the fun in that?"

"I didn't say I was going to sleep for fun. It's a necessity"

"Hmm…you have wonderful skin; I would love a taste of it"

I stiffened in my seat. I could see where this was headed. I pulled out my phone, my finger poised over the last number. I paused, wondering if it was smart to tell him

"Sorry, not interested"

"I didn't ask if you were"

I heard a scuffling sound on the mic and then a slap

"You bitch! How dare you slap me!"

"Don't touch me!"

I heard another shuffling and some grunting and then the sound of ripping clothes and Bella cried out. It was enough for me to press dial. It rang twice before he answered

"Em?"

"E, get your ass down to the club, now"

"What? Why?"

"Bella"

That was all I managed to get out before the phone went dead in my hand. I hooked on Edward's mic and listened as he drove full speed towards the club. I kept one ear on Bella's mic and the on other on Edward's. I listened as he pulled up at the club and I heard Bella's cries and then her scream. I heard a door bang open

"Hey Tony, come to join the fun?"

"The only fun I'll be having is by beating the fuck out of you, you bastard"

"Bring it"

"Leave, baby" Edward whispered to Bella, low enough that only she heard

I listened to the fight and hoped that my brother was unharmed. I heard a coughing and gurgling and started to really pray that he was ok. The only sounds for a few minutes were grunting, punching, and the sound of bones breaking and then I heard my brother growl menacingly in a whisper

"You fucked with the wrong girl, Demitri. You fucked with _my_ girl, not once, not twice, but three times. You had better pray that you don't survive tonight, because if you do and I find out you've even looked at her again, it will be the end of you"

Shit, Fuck and Wow was all I could think to that. This didn't sound like my brother. My brother was a serious, calm person. He rarely lost his cool. Our martial arts training had taught us to keep our heads in a fight. Years of training and competing had honed our skills. But this…this was not my brother. This was a man who was fighting like a lion threatened. He was fast, he was stealthy and he was swift to dispose of his enemies. This was a man in love, fighting for his loves survival. This man was primal in his rage. I was impressed. I had never seen my brother like this and I had certainly never heard that tone of voice come from him.

But despite all that, I was still afraid for him. If Demitri survived, there was no telling what shit would hit the fan down at the club and I for one didn't want my brother nor his girlfriend caught in the crossfire. I quickly dialled 911 and reported a break in at the club, anonymously of course. I couldn't help but hope Demitri didn't survive though. If he did, he could create all sorts of shit for Edward and Bella.

Like I said…Shit, Fuck and Wow!

**EPOV**

The next month flew by so fast that it was a blur. The afternoon after the incident, Bella and I had woken up at around 3pm to my phone buzzing with a text message from Emmett

_Called in a break in. Victim in coma with chance of survival. Skills look sharp – Em_

It was an innocuous enough that if someone did somehow manage to get into my phone, they wouldn't understand the real reason for the text just that what Em was saying was that he had reported that there had been a B&E at the club and Demitri had been taken to hospital in a coma and that he may or may not survive. As for the 'Skills look sharp' that was Em's way of telling me that I had kicked the fucker good and proper and hopefully would not have to worry about him waking up. That pleased me and worried me at the same time.

I worried that if he did wake up, he would rat me out to the brothers and our cover would be blown. I wasn't so worried about me, but Bella, who kept telling me to start worrying about myself for a change. I simply snorted at her on that one. So far he had not awoken, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't. Until the ink dried on his death certificate, I would not relax.

We had had to postpone our debriefing the week after the incident as it was getting hot and heavy down at the club and there was no way that Bella would be able to get away for the day and night. With Demitri in hospital, Caius stepped in to take charge and guard the girls and he was one shrewd motherfucker. His keen eyes picked up on everything and one of his dancers going AWOL for the night would not pass by him as easily as it did with Demitri.

Deacon had, as good as his word, given me all the information he had promised me. Bella had, on the night of her attack, managed to retrieve the list of names from Aro's computer. I had been livid when I found out that she had done so with just Demitri in the building with her. In our six months together as a couple I had never shouted at her so much as I did the day I found out.

I had waited for her in the alley where I had met her with Deacon before and literally screamed at her for being so careless, to which she screamed back that she had been doing her job. She cried, I cried, she screamed, I screamed. It was our biggest fight to date. Our first. Fucking sucks that we couldn't have make up sex though. We had to settle for a make out session with heavy petting in the alleyway. Classy, I know, but hey, desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Our six month anniversary fell on a Saturday, and I wasn't on any runs, but Bella had an early shift at the club. As Bree and Bella had become close, I used her help to get Bella out and away from the club for a celebration. Bree had managed to arrange with Riva to swap her shift with Bella, citing that she needed the afternoon for a doctor's appointment. So it turned out that Bella would be working Bree's early shift and Bree would work Bella's late one. Through Bree I had gotten a message to Bella, asking her to meet me at our first 'Working Date' location. I had purposely kept it vague, knowing that only Bella would catch the reference.

That done, I dialled Kara to book us off the system tonight

"Spencer" Kara answered

"Kara, it's me"

"Safe?" I knew she was asking if it was safe to drop my cover. It was

"Yes"

"How are you Edward?" she asked in a worried tone

"I'm ok, nearly at the end now. I have all the information" I confirmed

"Good. We'll meet up tomorrow so that I can retrieve it" it wasn't a question, but an order

"Sounds good. I need a favour" I fidgeted nervously

"Shoot"

"I need you and Alice to book us off the system tonight" I said quietly

"Why? Is everything ok?" again in a worried tone

"Everything's fine. It's our six month anniversary" I said proudly

"Aw, how sweet that is, you remembered" Kara gushed

"Every moment" I whispered

"Fine, from when?" She asked in a businesslike tone

"From 4pm until 2pm tomorrow for me and from 5.30pm to 2pm for her, please" I replied

"Done and done" she said decisively

"Thanks, Kara"

"Pleasure. So what are you doing?" she asked curiously

"Reacquainting myself with her" I smirked into the phone, causing her to laugh

"Men. All the same no matter how in love they are" she chuckled

"Hey, you do remember the last time we met up, right?" I retorted

"Yeah, you were all over each other" Kara laughed

"Right, now bearing in mind that we had not seen each other in six weeks at that time, what do you think we're feeling now that it's been nearly two months?" I said

"Point taken" Kara conceded

"Good. I need to get going, I have plans to set up" I stated, standing from the park bench I had been sat on whilst we spoke

"Fine, go, have a good time and we'll see you back on tomorrow at 2pm" Kara said softly

"Are we meeting tomorrow for definite?" she continued

"Yes. Harbour Pier. Midnight" I replied

"I'll be there" Kara agreed

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I pulled on my helmet and swung my leg around my bike. I would drop this off at the parking garage of my place and pick up my Volvo C30. A bike would not go over well at The Grand Hotel.

I pulled into my parking garage 10 minutes later and parked the bike next to my Ducati and got off. I used the underground elevator and went up to my apartment. I shed my 'Tony' clothes and stepped into my shower, savouring the feel of the power spray. The shower at my 'Tony' apartment was creaking and rarely had enough hot water. Mostly it was a good thing as I usually woke up with a raging hard on due to some dream of Bella. Needless to say, the cold shower was normally welcome and if the hot water was on, it was me and my hand with images of my Bella to help things along.

Thinking about Bella did not help matters right now as I looked down to find that even just the thought of her name had woken my body up. I grabbed my bottle of shower gel and squirted some into my hand. I rubbed it onto my neck, shoulders and chest, slowly moving my hand down my stomach and gripping my cock. I groaned at the feeling. It wasn't as intense as the feel of Bella's hand on me, but it was pleasurable enough. I started stroking up and down in a slow steady motion, twisting my hand round as I reached the tip and using my thumb I pressed down and rubbed in gently circles.

I brought up the image of Bella lying naked beneath me as I pounded into her tight, wet pussy and I felt my orgasm approach. I started stroking faster, keeping a steady rhythm as my mind played our last lovemaking session in high definition. With my other hand I fondled my balls as I leaned against the wall of my shower. I stroked and tugged on them as I stroked and pulled at my engorged length faster and faster as my balls began to tighten.

I remembered the flush of red on Bella's creamy skin as she orgasmed, screaming my name as she came and it was enough to bring my own orgasm pulsing out of me, shooting my cum down the drain. I gasped out Bella's name as I rocked my hips into my hand to ride out my ecstasy. My legs shook as the last wave of pleasure subsided and I pressed myself against the wall more to hold myself upright while I caught my breath.

I finished washing up and stepped out of the shower stall, grabbing my towel from the rail. I rubbed the towel over my body to dry it some and then wrapped it around my waist as I padded out to my bedroom. I stopped in my tracks when I found that I had two visitors sitting on my bed

"What the fuck? How did you two get in here?" I snapped in surprise

"I have a key, bro and I found Deacon loitering outside so he followed me up" Em shrugged

"Fuck you almost gave me a heart attack. Give a guy a warning next time, yeah?" I said, running my fingers through my still wet hair

"Good shower?" Em smirked as Deacon groaned and dropped his face into his hands

"Very satisfying" I replied, smirking back

"Please, I really don't want to hear about you jerking off to thoughts of my sister" Deacon groaned

Em and I laughed and Em slapped him on his back. I walked over to my closet and stepped inside to grab some clothes. I dropped the towel and pulled on a pair of boxers and a pair of Levi's. I grabbed a white t-shirt and a black button down shirt and stepped back out of my closet

"So what are you two doing here?" I asked as I pulled on the t-shirt

"Alice told me that you booked off the system tonight, so I came by to see you. I was missing my baby bro" Em shrugged

"Aw, that's sweet, Em. Has Rose completely taken your man card" I teased, though I understood what meant. I had missed him too

"Fuck off Dick" Em retorted, flipping me the bird

"Love you too, bro" I returned, blowing him a kiss

Deacon chuckled as he listened to our banter

"You guys are real close, aren't you" he said softly

Em and I exchanged a glance and shrugged

"Twins" we replied in unison to which he looked surprised

"Twins? You guys look nothing alike!" he replied

"It's called being fraternal, Einstein" Em drawled

"Oh" was Deacon's brilliant response

"So, what are you doing here, Deac?" I asked. He shrugged

"Bree told me that you had orchestrated a swap between her and Bella's shift and I wondered if everything was ok" he answered

"Everything's fine. I just wanted some alone time with my girlfriend for our six month anniversary is all" I replied, smiling reassuringly

"Fuck, E, you really need to stop doing this shit! Rose nearly broke up with me over your Valentine's stunt!" Em exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him

"What Valentine's stunt?" Deacon asked confused

"Mr. Romantic over there went all out for Bella on Valentines and I have yet to live it down" Em jabbed a finger in my direction

"What did he do?" Deac asked curiously

Emmett explained on how I had sent Bella gifts the entire day while we were in the office. Starting with decorating her desk before work in the morning and then going on to explain how one gift per hour turned up until the end of the work day at 6pm. Deacon looked at me incredulously. I shrugged

"It was our first valentines together and also our three month anniversary" I replied nonchalantly

"Dude…" Deacon breathed, sounding impressed

"And, Em, what goes on in your relationship with Rose is your problem, not mine. Maybe you need to step up your game a bit? Right, I need to get going, gentleman. I have a hot date tonight. Are you coming or staying?" I said

"I'll come help you and then I'll leave when Bella gets there" Em replied standing up

"I can't. I'm still on the clock" Deacon said. I understood that he meant that he was still undercover, so I simply nodded at him

I gathered the things I would need for tonight and grabbed the bag that held my three month anniversary present from Bella. I had not had a chance to see her in it yet and wanted to tonight. I had picked up Bella's present earlier today and had it sitting waiting in the living room, so I grabbed that too as I made my way out the door, with Emmett and Deacon trailing behind me.

Deacon parted ways with us in the underground parking garage. Emmett hopped into the passenger seat of my Volvo, stating he would just get a cab back here to collect his jeep, I didn't argue, it felt good to spend some time with my brother.

I pulled up to the valet when I got to the hotel and handed him my keys. I made my way to the front desk to check in and pick up the room keys, with Em trailing behind me. There was a couple in front of me so I waited for them to finish, quietly chatting with Em and catching up. I looked up when the receptionist called 'next' and stepped forward

"Check in, please. Reservation under the name Cullen" I said politely

The girl looked me up and down and I could literally see the drool coming out of her mouth as she eye fucked me. I shifted uncomfortably and Em snorted from beside me and I shot him a glare

"Yes Mr Cullen, I have your keys ready for you. I just need you to sign this form and provide a credit card to cover any extra expenses, such as food and drink from the mini bar" she said in what she must have thought was a seductive tone. It really wasn't

"Here is my card" I slid my black card over to her and watched as her eyes widened at it

Yeah, little known fact, Emmett, Alice and I are trust fund babies. None of us actually need to work, but our parents brought us up to be modest and taught us respect the value of the Dollar.

The girl, whose name tag read Lauren, processed my booking and slid my card back to me along with two key cards

"If there is _anything _else I can help you with, please let me know, I'll be here until 8pm tonight and then I will be completely _free_" Lauren purred at me

Emmett burst into loud laughter beside me and slapped his hand on the countertop. I jabbed an elbow into his side to shut him up

"Thank you, I'm sure my _girlfriend_ or I will call if we need anything" I said, stressing the word 'girlfriend'

Lauren's face fell at that but it didn't stop Em from laughing

"Man! Bella's got you so whipped, bro!" he said in between guffaws

"Bella? Is that your girlfriend?" Lauren asked and I nodded in confirmation

"I knew a Bella in my hometown, she used to come visit her father every summer" she said

"That's nice. Thank you again for you help" I said and grabbing the key card I walked off to the elevators

When we got to the room, I set down my bags and got out the rose petals and votive candles I had brought with me. I handed the candles to Emmett, who of course teased me about. I directed him to set the candles around the room and then I spread the rose petals on the bed and across the floor, creating a carpet from the door to the bed. Next I pulled her present from the bag and set it on the bed, making sure it was set in a very visible fashion, once that was done, I pulled out the strawberries and the champagne that I had chilled overnight and set them on the bedside table on my side of the bed.

I looked around the room, taking stock and making sure I had everything done and then glanced at my watch. It was now 5.20pm and Bella was due at 5.30pm, so I motioned to Em and we left the room to wait for her in the foyer.

Em and I sat on the overstuffed armchairs by the front doors so that I could keep an eye out for Bella. We talked about what was going on back in the office and caught up on news with the family. It appeared that my grandparents, my mother's parents were coming in from Chicago mom's birthday in two weeks on the May 25th. She would be turning 45 this year. I really hoped that Bella and I would be able to make it, but somehow I doubted it, especially if we were still on this mission. I wasn't as close to my maternal grandparents as I was with my fathers parents, but I did miss them.

Fifteen minutes later, my beautiful girlfriend walked in. She looked all kinds of sexy in her black skin tight jeans, whit tank top and a black sweatshirt with the zip undone. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight. We matched.

I stood from my chair and made my way over to her, taking my time as my eyes roamed over her. She looked thinner, but not ill. She spotted me when I was halfway to her and her eyes lit up and a wide smile stretched over her face. I grinned back at her and she started towards me too. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lauren approach and cut her off. I was within hearing distance

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Lauren said excitedly

"Lauren? What are you doing here?" Bella replied

"I work here, Reception. What are you doing in Seattle?" Lauren responded

"I live here"

"Oh, I'm surprised we haven't run into each other before then! I've lived here for two years now, how about you?"

"I moved here to go to UW six years ago and I guess I stayed"

"What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer"

"Wow. You did well for a girl from small town Forks" I didn't like the tone of Lauren's voice so I stepped forward

"Hi" I said to no one in particular as I shot Bella a covert wink to which she giggled quietly

"Oh! Mr Cullen, is there _anything_ I can help you with?" Lauren said, again stressing the 'anything'

"Not really" I said smoothly

"Were you looking for me?" she purred, causing Bella to stiffen

"No, I was coming to meet my beautiful girlfriend" I replied

Lauren looked at me and then at Bella with her mouth open in an 'O' shape. I held my hand out to Bella which she took without hesitation and stepped towards me

"Hi Baby" I cooed as I kissed the back of her hand

"Hey Honey, have you been waiting long?" she replied, smiling up at me

"No, Em's over there. Are you ok?" I asked, now completely ignoring Lauren

"Now that I'm here, yes" Bella said

"Shall we, my heart?" I asked, motioning towards where I had left Emmett sitting

"We shall" she confirmed and then turned back to Lauren

"Nice to see you again, Lauren. Take care" Bella said in fake cheer. I snickered under my breath

"Uh, yeah" Lauren said, but we hadn't waited for her to respond, we had already begun to walk away, hand in hand

Just before we reached Emmett, I pulled Bella to a stop and pulled her into my arms and kissed her quickly

"Now that was a better hello, baby"

"Mmm….I agree, my love" she murmured

Emmett stood to hug Bella when we reached the chairs and he did so with gusto. He picked her up and swung her around. If anyone else had done that I would have felt the jealousy full force, but I knew Em only saw Bella as a sister. He had always, from day one, treated Bella the same as he treated Alice so I knew I had nothing to worry about. When Bella laughed, my heart warmed. It had been too long since I last heard it and after today, I still had no idea when I would get to hear it again. Once we went back out of those doors, we would be Tony and Carrie again. We were only Edward and Bella for tonight and until 2pm tomorrow afternoon.

We bid Emmett a quick goodbye and I led Bella over to the bank of elevators. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lauren watching us, jealousy clear on her face. I wrapped my arms around Bella from behind and sighed in contentment when she leaned back into me. I bent and rested my chin on her head and tickled her stomach a little, making her giggle, as sound which, as always, shot straight to my cock, hardening it. I pushed my groin into her backside and she gasped lightly

"Eager, are we, Agent?" she teased. She really had no idea what it did to me when she called me Agent

"For you, always, baby" I replied and kissed the top of her head

"Cheesy as ever, Cullen" she said, giggling

"Yep, told you, it's a Cullen trait baby"

We stepped onto the elevator which, thankfully, was empty. As soon as the doors closed I leaned back against the wall and pulled her into me, my arms around her waist as she placed her hands on my chest

"I've missed you, baby" I said as I leaned down and hovered over lips

"I missed you too, honey"

"Happy anniversary, angel"

With that I closed the distance and captured her lips with mine. I kissed her slowly, savouring every second. My tongue traced her lips and she brought her tongue out to meet mine. We tangled them together, rolling them languidly, sensually. She moaned and pressed further into me, causing her to brush against my groin, making my semi-hard cock stand to full attention. I rocked into her with my hips and groaned at the delicious feeling.

The elevator dinged and I released her lips reluctantly and pulled my arms away so that she could step back. We walked out the elevator and she grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers together. I retrieved the key card when we reached our room and opened the door for her, allowing her to step in first. She walked in and gasped at the sight. The candles were all lit and flickering gently; the lights were turned down low, so that the room was bathed in a romantic ambience. She looked down at the carpet of petals and then turned to me, wrapping her arms around my waist

"It's beautiful, Edward, thank you. Happy anniversary, my love" she whispered, her face upturned to gaze at me

I leaned down and kissed her softly, moving my lips in a loving manner over hers before I straightened up and looked down into her eyes

"You're welcome, angel. I'm glad you like it" I answered

"I love it" she countered

I led her over to the bed and picked up the bag that held my three month anniversary present and handed it to her

"I never got any use out of this and I was hoping you would allow me to do so tonight"

She looked into the bag and laughed

"Of course, honey. I'll just go change"

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. I took the opportunity to open the champagne and pour some into the two glasses I had set out. I picked up her gift from the bed and set it on the nightstand. I had a feeling that once she emerged, the gift giving would be the last thing on my mind. I then removed my shirt and unbuckled my jeans. I sat on the bed to remove my shoes and socks, placing them neatly on the other side of my bedside cabinet.

I stood when I heard the door to the bathroom open and holding both champagne glasses I turned and lost my breath. She. Looked. Exquisite. The satin fabric clung to her in all the right placed and flowed against her hips and ended just under ass. Her breasts. God her breasts! I guessed there was an inbuilt bra with under wire because her breasts were pushed up, creating a deep cleavage. The black colour against her made her skin look even creamier and just begged to be kissed and licked. I licked my lips and if I was hard before, it was nothing compared to right now

"Fuck baby" I hissed as I stepped towards her

She stood in the doorway looking shy and demure and that sight only turned me on even more. I set the glasses down and strode to her, making it three strides. I grabbed her by her arms and roughly pulled her to me, crashing my lips down on her and kissed her forcefully, making her moan. I spun her and, without breaking the kiss, I walked her back to the bed. As soon as her legs touched the side of the bed, I gently, but firmly pushed her so that she fell back onto the bed. I followed her and lay over her, using my body to press hers into the mattress.

I kissed and licked at any and all available skin, biting, nipping, licking, and kissing. She moaned and arched up against me, rubbing my erection with her hips. I moaned at the contact and pushed my hips into hers forcefully. I lifted my head and looked at her. Her eyes were dark and hooded with lust and her lips looked swollen already with my kisses

"You look exquisite angel" I said as I gazed down at her

"And you need to loose those jeans" she replied, smirking slightly

"Your wish…my command, my love"

I rolled off her and stood from the bed, unbuttoning my jeans as I went. In one fell swoop I pushed both my jeans down my hips and legs and stepped out of them. She sat up so that she was eye level with my cock, which at this point was so hard, it could be used as a hanger. She leaned forward and grabbed my hips, bringing me closer to her. She moved one of her hands and wrapped it around me, making me moan and buck. She pressed a kiss on my tip and licked the drop of pre-cum there and moaned

"So good. Best taste ever"

She then licked me from base to tip and I gasped. I watched as she wrapped her lips around me and suck once. I threw my head back and groaned, closing my eyes against the jolts of electric pleasure that course through me

"Fuck, baby, so good"

She started a slow rhythm of up and down, sucking as she went. I opened my eyes and looked down at her to find her watching me through her eyelashes and fuck, that shit was hot! She gripped my base with one hand and with the other she played with my balls, making me buck into her mouth. I brought one right hand down and tangled it in her hair, guiding her head

"That's it baby; let me fuck your sexy mouth. Fuck that feels good" I growled

I could feel my orgasm approaching and using my hand on her head I started to guide her faster

"Faster baby, I'm so close. Shit I'm so close, don't stop baby. Don't stop"

She moaned against me and the vibrations sent a thrill of pleasure down my shaft and into my balls tightening them

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum baby…I'm…I'm…OH FUCK! BELLA!"

I roared as my orgasm shot through me with no warning, shooting my cum down her throat in quick forceful spurts. The force of it caused my vision to turn black for an instant and my legs to wobble. Bella continued to lick and suck at me until she had licked me clean and then she sat back and looked up at me with a very pleased smirk. Minx.

I sunk down onto the bed next to her, trying to catch my breath. She kissed and sucked at my neck as I recovered. I finally turned my head and looked at her, pulling her face up by her chin. I kissed her, hard, tasting myself on her tongue and lips. It was such and erotic thing that my cock woke again into a semi-hard state. I laid her back onto the bed again and pulled her so that her legs hung over the side of the bed. I slid off the bed and knelt on the floor in front of her, making me eye level with her pussy.

I looked into her eyes as I leaned forward and lifted her left foot to my mouth. I kissed her instep and she arched her foot. I trailed kissing all the way up her leg and stopped the top of her thigh. I then picked up her right foot and did the same thing. I then lifted both her legs and placed them on my shoulders. I leaned in and kissed both her inner thighs, keeping eye contact with her the entire time. She was breathing heavily and her hands were fisted in the comforter, her eyes locked on me, watching my every movement with anticipation.

I smirked at her and winked, making her smile. I broke eye contact and leaned in and buried my face in between her thighs, inhaling her intoxicating scent deeply. I could see that she was wet as her panties were soaked with her arousal. I brought my tongue out and licked her lower lips on top of the fabric. She gasped and arched her back off the bed, pushing her pussy into my face more. I took the hint and licked her once more and this time she moaned. Loudly. I brought my right hand up and hooking my fingers on her waistband, I pulled her panties down her hips and legs and threw them over my shoulder.

I looked up once more and saw that she had her eyes clenched shut, pleasure and anticipation written clearly on her face. I leaned in once more and this time I licked her clit first and then dragged my tongue down before shoving it into her heat. I swirled my tongue around inside her and then started to move it in and out, fucking her, as I would with my cock. She was writhing and moaning above me and the sounds she was making were turning me on, making my cock hard once again.

I continued to fuck her with my tongue as I brought up my left hand and played with her clit, rubbing it, stroking it and flicking it. I felt her walls start to contract around my tongue and a rush of juices flowed from her onto my tongue, making my cock throb. I reached down with my right hand and started to stroke myself to relieve some of the pressure. I shoved my tongue in as far as it would go and pressed down more firmly on her clit and that was enough for her to lose control and shatter above me and scream my name in ecstasy. Her walls clenched tightly around my tongue and her juices flowed down my throat and I moaned at the exquisite taste of her.

Removing my tongue before her orgasm subsided, I stood and pulled her hips to me roughly and slammed my length into her, burying myself to the base, making her scream my name even louder and several times. Her walls continued to clench around me as she continued to orgasm and the feeling of it made my eyes roll back into my head. I threw back my head and squeezed my eyes shut, but held still inside her as the waves of her orgasm kept pulsing through her. I moaned and flexed my hips making us both gasp

"Oh baby, you feel so tight, so good"

"Move Edward. I need you to move inside me. I need you to fuck me"

I started to move, immediately starting a fast and hard rhythm. I pounded and slammed into her, over and over again. I grabbed her legs and placed them back on my shoulders and leaned forward so that I was bent over her and this position brought me in deeper

"Holy fuck! So deep! Fuck I can feel the back wall of your pussy!" I gasped

I flexed my hips and for every thrust, I rolled and the sensations of being this deep in her were so intense that my orgasm was rushing up as fast as a speeding bullet. I brought one hand in between us and stroked her clit. She was bucking and flexing her hips in time with mine and I felt my balls tighten. For every thrust I made, she thrust back. For every roll of my hips I made, she rolled in the opposite direction

"Fuck me Edward. Fuck me hard! I'm close! Don't stop!" Bella yelled at me

"Never baby! Never" I answered gruffly

"Faster, Edward, I'm almost there! Harder!"

"Fuck" I hissed

I picked up my pace, slamming into her harder and faster. I felt the beginnings of my orgasm, so I pinched her clit and flicked it. I did that twice and her wall clamped down on me. They clenched so tight that I found it almost impossible to move

"I'm coming, Fuck me, I'm coming! EDWARD!" she screamed as her orgasm crashed through her, her juices coating my cock and pulling my own orgasm from me

"That's it baby, milk my cock, take my cum! Fuck! I'm coming! Shit!" I bellowed

I moved my hips erratically as my cum shot out from me, filling her. Waves and waves of pleasure washed through me, bathing me, warming me and consuming me. I collapsed onto the floor as the last wave rolled through me, pulling out of her as I went. I rested my head on the edge of the bed, breathing heavily, my heart racing.

There was never a better feeling than this. Loving Bella, being with Bella, making love to Bella. There would never be anything better than this. I looked up at my angel who was now laying on the bed on her stomach, facing me, her hand running through my hair lovingly as we both came down from our highs and I smiled at her. I leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. I brought up one hand and trailed my fingertips across her cheek and she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. There would never be a better feeling than this moment right here.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

Three weeks after Edward had surprised me with arranging an evening together for us for our six month anniversary, I woke up in my apartment feeling sick. I felt so nauseous and dizzy at the same time that I just about made it into the bathroom. After throwing up and dry heaving for half an hour I finally managed to drag myself back to bed. I drifted back to sleep as I wrapped myself in my threadbare comforter and longed for the days of my real bed and Edward's warm arms.

I awoke again a couple of hours later, but still felt bad so I conceded defeat and dialled Riva to tell her I would not be able to dance today. It was a short conversation but she was clearly not pleased. I really didn't give a fuck at that point. After calling Riva, I dialled Alice. As my Handler, she needed to know that I was off grid today. The phone rang four times before she answered

"Handler Cullen"

"Alice?" I croaked

"B? Oh my God, what's wrong, honey?"

"I'm sick. Can you book my off the system today, please?"

"Of course Hun. Do you need me to come by with something?"

"Alice, I maybe off the system with you and off grid at the club, but I'm still under. You can't come here"

"Shit! You're right. How about Ed?"

"No! Don't you dare! He'll freak, you know that"

"He'll freak even more if he turns up at the club and you're not there"

"No he won't. He goes in the back and straight to the VIP room. He won't know if I've danced or not"

"Fine. But if he finds out, you'll have to explain it to him, yeah?"

"That's fine. I can handle him"

"I know you can, Hun. So how was the anniversary?"

"It was great. He surprised me and he was so romantic"

I described the entire hotel room scene to her and she squealed

"What did he get you?"

"An eternity promise ring, but I can't wear it yet"

"You will. It's nearly over, B"

"I know"

"Go get some rest, Hun and check in with me later, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Al"

We exchanged goodbyes and I hung up the phone, burrowing myself deeper under the covers, I fell asleep again.

A loud bang woke me up several hours later. I shot up off of the bed and looked around wildly, reaching under my pillow for the pistol I kept there. I slowly crept out of my bed and towards my bedroom door. I heard murmuring voices on the other side and my eyes widened. There was no way I would be able to fight off intruders today. I was weak from throwing up and still a little dizzy.

I backed away from the door, holding my pistol in front of me with both hands. As I backed away I bumped into my dresser, causing my lamp to fall with a loud crash. The voices quietened in the other room and I held my breath, praying they would think the noise came from outside. No suck luck.

I heard footsteps coming towards my door and I raised my arms up, pointing the pistol at the door. The footsteps hesitated outside my door for a second before it was flung open. There stood in my doorway was Alec Ferinz, another of the guards and James. They both eyed me for a moment and then James stepped into the room slowly

"Carrie, put the gun down. We just want to talk. So much for you being too ill to dance. Slacking off on the Volutri's dime are we?" he sneered

"I am ill. What are you doing here?" I snarled

"I told you, we want to talk"

"So talk"

"Put the gun down first"

"No dice"

"If that's the way you want it"

James motioned to Alec who had an odd looking gun in hands, pointed at me. He pulled the trigger before I could even register it and I felt something hit my thigh. I looked down and saw that it was a tranquilizer dart. I looked back up at James, but my vision was already clouding. I swayed and tried to catch myself on the dresser, but all I managed to do was fall to my knees. I was seeing black spots now and my mind was foggy and lethargic. I lifted my head with difficulty and looked at James, who was smirking evilly at me

"Shit"

I muttered as my world went black.

**EPOV**

I walked into the club at 10pm and looked to the stage. Bella should be just finishing up her slot, so I was surprised to see Bree up there instead. I shrugged figuring that I had the timings wrong, but for some reason I felt uneasy. There was a niggling sensation deep in my gut telling me that something was wrong, but I filed it away for now. I couldn't afford to fuck up today.

Today was my last day as a runner for the Volturi. A raid was planned for 11pm. In the last three weeks since our anniversary, I had hardly seen Bella as I had been busy working with Emmett and Deacon in gathering all our data and analyzing it. I had told the Volturi that I was going out of town to visit family last week so that Em, Deacon, Kara, Chief and Deacon's boss, Agent Kevin Wright and I could hole ourselves up in Deacon's apartment in Port Angeles. We had poured over all of the information that both the CIA and the FBI had gathered. Some of it was the same, but there were some things which we had and they didn't and vice versa.

I had returned back to 'work' just yesterday and no one had suspected a thing, thankfully. The CIA and FBI had agreed to work together on this raid so both Deacon and I were in the club tonight. Our teams were due to arrive promptly at 11pm and as it was a Friday night, I knew that Carl would be coming in tonight. I wasn't sure about Hayley, but that didn't matter as Seth was watching her. He would be tailing her all day today.

I had, along with my normal wires, a concealed earpiece in today so that I could hear my team's movements when the time came. There was no room for error today. We had to get everyone. I knew that all three of the brothers would be in today as they were meeting in Aro's office. As Deacon was a higher rank than me in the Volturi chain, he would be in attendance in that meeting. As the CIA and FBI were working together to bring this to a close, Deacon and his team had also been issued with our wires and earpieces, so as of this moment, I could hear and talk to Deacon.

I was happy to be ending this. It meant that I would be able to get Bella out of this mess and to safety. As my beautiful angel came to mind I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face. I couldn't wait to be able to hold her, kiss her and touch her again. Once I knew she was safe, I had plans to ask her to marry me. I had the ring and everything; now I just needed her to say yes.

I entered the VIP room and looked around. I spotted Jane and Heidi in the corner, sitting huddled and talking in low voices. I bypassed them both and made my way to the bar and ordered myself a beer. Demitri had still not woken up. The last I heard was that the doctor's were saying that it had been so long now that they suspected that there was no brain activity. He was being kept alive solely by machines now and the family; his family were being asked to decide on whether to remove the life support system or not. I felt bad for the family, but not bad enough that I felt guilty. I didn't regret what I did. I would do it all over again if it just meant that my Bella was safe from any harm.

I was sipping on my beer and listening in on the conversation going on in Aro's office when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I tensed and spun round. James was standing behind me smirking

"Twitchy today?" he asked

"No, I just don't like being snuck up on. Hazards of the job"

"True. Tell me, how long were you with the FBI?"

"Four years"

"Long time"

"I suppose"

"Have you seen Deacon?"

"He's in Aro's office in a meeting with them"

"Right. Shit, I'm meant to be in there. I need to report"

With that he spun and left me standing there perplexed. Was there a point to that conversation? I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 10.45pm. T minus 15 minutes. It was then I heard several mic's being turned on and status reports coming in

"Team one ready"

"Team two ready"

"Team three ready"

"Team four ready"

"Snipers ready"

"EC ready" I muttered

It was agreed that Deacon and I would use our initials to identify ourselves as we were still technically under

"DS ready" I heard Deacon's voice come through just as he stepped into the VIP room

I nodded at him and tipped my beer in greeting. Deacon made his way over to the bar where I was sat and ordered himself a beer

"T minus 10 minutes"

I heard Deacon's boss say in my ear

"T minus 10 minutes confirmed" answered my chief

Deacon and I sat in silence as we each listened to the prep work going on outside. I knew that none of the team's would be visible until they wanted to be seen so I wasn't worried about being exposed too early. We had to time this just right. My job was to drink one beer and then make my way to the back door and at exactly 11pm, I was to open the door and let Teams Three and Four in. Deacon would then at 11.10pm exactly leave the VIP room and meet Teams One and Two in the alleyway around the corner.

The snipers were in position already to take down any escapees. They would shoot on sight if need be, but five out of the twelve snipers (six from FBI and six from CIA) only had tranq guns and three others had fake bullets, so that if they did have to shoot, they would not kill. We needed to capture as many alive as we could.

Deacon turned to me and whispered

"Good hunting" he held out his beer bottle towards me

"Good hunting" I whispered back as I tapped my bottle to his

"It's a good thing I'm a trained assassin, I'll be keeping your ass alive out there soon"

I looked at him and debated for a minute before deciding to admit all. I tapped my mic off and then reached over and in the guise of patting his chest; I tapped his mic off too. He looked down in surprise and then back up at me

"D, I don't need your help out there, I can take care of myself the same as you"

I watched his face carefully as I said this and I watched first confusion then comprehension dawn

"You're trained?" he whispered incredulously. I nodded in confirmation

"Then why turn the…turn them off?" he said as he glanced around. I shrugged

"Not many people know. Just my Chief, Em and Chief's immediate superior" I replied

Deacon shook his head and turned his mic back on as I turned mine on. I looked back at my watch and saw that it was 10.58pm. I nodded to Deacon, set my bottle down and strolled casually out of the VIP room. I turned right when I came out to head to the back instead of left to go back out through the bar. I knew it wouldn't be suspicious if I went out the back as I had done so often whilst on runs. It was easier and more discreet than going through the bar area.

I reached the back door at 11pm exactly and taking a deep breath I opened the door as I whispered

"Teams Three and Four in"

Eight agents filed in silently. Four FBI and four CIA. They waited just inside the doors for my command. This was my team lead, just as One and Two would be Deacon's. My team had all seen the layout plans of the bar and had been running simulations in a mock up of the bar which we had set up at our training facility for three weeks now so I knew they knew their shit.

My team crowded around me and I whispered instructions to them

"Ok, here's how I want it; Rogers, Perry and Shorts, I want you heading to the dressing rooms. Get all the girls out as silently and as quickly as you can"

"Yes sir!" the three whispered back and headed off. I watched them go for a second and then turned back to my team

"Whitlock, Clearwater and Uley, you're with me at the offices"

"Sure E" my guys said

"Evans and Smith stand guard here and take down anyone who is on the list of arrests who tries to escape though here that"

"Yes sir!" Evans and Smith saluted and stood to attention by the door

"Teams One and Two in" I heard Deacon whisper in my ear

Jas handed to me my bullet-proof vest with FBI written on the back and my FBI bomber jacket, which I slipped on. He then handed my Glock, badge and FBI ID tag, all of which I stowed away in their rightful places. I led my three men down the hall, hugging the walls. I stopped outside the first office on the side of the doorframe leaning on my back, my gun in my hands. I nodded to Jas who was in the same position on the opposite side and then to Sam who was standing behind Jas. I reached out and knocked on the door. No answer.

I reached forward and turned the knob and swung the door open, still standing to the side. I glanced in and saw that it was empty. I waved Sam to go in and check as we covered him. He came back out minutes later and confirmed the room was indeed empty, so we continued down the hallway.

We did the same thing at every office, until we reached the corner that led to both the dressing room and Aro's office. The three of us were standing in a line with our backs to the walls, with me in the lead position. I glanced round the corner and saw Rogers coming down the hallway, leading three girls. He nodded to me as he passed. Perry brought up the rear, covering them.

I motioned with my gun to Jas and Sam to follow me. We dropped into low crouches as we ran down the hallway, silently, towards the closed door of Aro's office.

What happened next was a blur. As we were moving into position, some of Deacon's team turned the corner just as the dressing room door opened and Riva stepped out. She screamed when she saw us and turned to run. Deacon, who was bringing up the rear of his team, caught Riva by the waist and brought his other hand round her neck and slapped it over mouth, but it was too late. The commotion had been heard in the office and the door swung open revealing Aro, Ciaus, Marcus and James all of whom were holding guns, cocked and ready to fire. I stepped in front of my team and held my gun up, pointed directly at Aro's head

"I really wouldn't if I were you" I said calmly

"Tony? What the fuck are you doing?" Marcus exclaimed

"Allow me to introduce myself gentleman" I said ignoring Marcus's question

"Special Agent Cullen at your services" I smirked at Aro, whom I had not removed my eyes from

"Nice to meet you Agent Cullen, what seems to be the problem here?" Aro replied coolly

"I'm here to arrest you, Aro. And you three too" I nodded at Ciaus, Marcus and James in turn

"Give yourselves up now and you won't be harmed"

The next thing I knew a shot was fired from my left and I was thrown back with the force of it. Luckily, it had hit my vest so I was ok, but I was so winded by the force of the knock and deafened by the sound of bullets flying that I missed what happened. By the time I stood back up, with the help of Jas and one of the guys from Deacon's team, Aro and James were nowhere to be seen and Ciaus and Marcus were in custody. I looked round and then asked no one in particular where Aro and James were, but no one had any answers for me.

Three hours after the initial time of the raid, I walked out of the club and breathed in deeply. The feeling of freedom was overwhelming and I couldn't wait to see Bella. I searched the crowded parking lot, looking for her in the throng of girls that we had brought of the club. I spotted Bree over the far end talking to Deacon and their boss and waved to them. I couldn't see Bella in the crowd of girls and that niggling feeling I had had at the beginning of the night came back full force

"Deac, can you ask Bree what shift Bella worked today, please?" I whispered into my mic

Deacon looked over to me and then turned back to Bree and I heard him ask her what time Bella had left the club. Her reply sent a shot of fear through me

"Bella didn't come in today; she called Riva at about 2pm and said she was sick. I covered her shift"

Deacon's eyes shot to me and I saw my own panic mirrored in them

"Deac, let's go" I said into my mic

"E, Bella's not at her 'Carrie' place. Alice went to retrieve her and she said the door had been forced open" I heard from Em

"Why the fuck am I only being told this now?" I growled

"Alice just called, not five minutes ago" Em replied

I looked around for chief and saw him walking towards where Deacon, Kevin and Bree were stood. I guessed that he had removed his mic, because he didn't look like he knew, but fuck I was angry. I had warned him and now Bella was missing, I stalked towards him, ignoring Emmett's pleas for me to calm down. I was too far gone in my rage to calm down now. Deacon watched my approach warily and then I heard him lean over and warn chief that I was coming. Chief turned and took one look at my face. I saw fear cross his features

"I warned you chief. Where is Bella?" I growled

"I don't know, Edward. Alice is meant to bring her here"

"I'll tell you where she is chief. She's missing. Alice has been to her apartment and she reports that the door has been forced open and no Bella" I answered icily

"Shit" chief muttered

"Shit is right. I warned you, didn't I?" I snarled

"Edward, we'll find her Bro" Em said in my ear

I ripped my earpiece out and threw it on the ground and then I ripped out my mic and it too joined the earpiece on the floor

"Chief, I am going to say this once and once only, so listen well. Find my Bella, or getting the Volturi to trial will be the least of your problems. You have your warning and now I give that warning to you as a promise" I said in and eerily calm voice, which sounded all the more menacing

I spun and strode away from them, leaving them standing there, Bree, Deacon and Kevin with their mouths hanging open and chief looking down at the ground, fear and worry etched on his face. I strode to my bike and swung my legs round to straddle it. I pulled on my helmet and starting the bike, I peeled out of the parking lot with a wheel spin.

I drove to where Bella's Carrie apartment was located and parked the bike haphazardly. I swung myself off and ran into the building and up the six flights of stairs to where her apartment was located. I came to a stop at her floor and found it crawling with FBI agents. I crept forward slowly and glanced around to see if I recognised anyone. As I came in through the open door I saw Alice sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. She looked up when she heard me enter and looked at me wide eyed

"Shit" I heard her mutter

She slowly rose to her feet and walked towards me, but I took a step back and held out my hand in a stop motion. She froze on the spot and stared at me

"Tell me she's here, Ali" I whispered in a tortured voice "Tell me it's a joke and that she's really here"

Alice shook her head and looked at me with tears in her eyes

"I'm so sorry Edward" she whispered back

The sound that came from my mouth as I dropped to my knees was a keening primal sound. It was a tortured cry. A painful, mourning sound and I made it over and over and over again as Alice knelt with me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, her own shoulders shaking as she sobbed into my chest. I couldn't lift my arms to hug her back. I couldn't move. Once my throat had closed up and refused to allow another sound to pass my head dropped and my shoulder slumped. The pain that I was experiencing inside was more than anything I had ever felt in my entire life

"E, come on, bro. we've processed the scene, let's get the findings to the lab. It's our only hope of finding her. Come on baby bro"

I heard Emmett say gently in my ear as he grabbed my arms and helped me up. I couldn't do anything to help. I was hunched over with force of the pain and I was gasping for air and clutching my chest

"I need Bella" I gasped

"I know you do bro and we're going to find her, I promise" Em replied

I nodded and allowed him to lead me out of the apartment building and into his jeep. I sat in the passenger seat slumped forward, my arms wrapped around my middle to hold myself together.

I didn't look up when he slid into the driver seat. I didn't even notice when he started to drive and I certainly didn't remember the drive downtown to our office. My mind was throwing image after image of my Bella at me; her laughing, her walking towards me, her smiling up at me lovingly, her kissing me, her holding me, her beneath me as we made love. All of it on a continuous loop over and over and over.

I hadn't even realised that I had started rocking back and forth until Emmett laid a hand on my shoulder to hold me still

"Come on E" he nodded his head towards the building

"I can't…I can't go in there" I whispered

Suddenly Emmett gripped both my shoulders and twisted me in my seat to look at him in the eye

"Edward Anthony Cullen, snap the fuck out of it! You can't break down right now, you have a girlfriend to find so pull yourself together and let's go find her. She fucking needs you to man the fuck up right now. E, do it for her" he said firmly

I stared at him for a long moment as I pondered his words. He was right. I couldn't lose it right now. Bella needed me and I needed to find her. This would not be the end of us. I wouldn't allow it to be. I would find her and I would propose to her like I planned and I would fucking marry her. This was not the end. Far from it.

Emmett watched my face carefully and when I straightened up he smiled

"Welcome back, E"

"Let's go find her, Em"

"Yeah, shall we get our assassin on?"

"Let's"

We stepped out of the car and made our way into the building. As we entered I saw that there was a wide variety of CIA and FBI agents mingling in the foyer. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at us when we entered. Most of the assembled company had heard me back at the club, so they watched me warily. I squared my shoulders and searched for our chief. I spotted him standing to my left, watching me

"Chief, may I have the floor?"

"Go for it, Edward. Everyone here is here to help you. We've been waiting for you" I nodded at him

"Thanks chief"

I turned and scanned the crowd. Everyone was standing waiting for me to speak. I saw Deacon sitting on one of the couches in the corner with his head in his hands; Bree was sitting beside him rubbing his back in a comforting manner

"Alright people, I've had my breakdown and I'm over it. I'm ready to fight. I'm not asking any of you to fight with me, but if you do, know that you are fighting for my life, so if you can't keep up, please, don't step up"

I traced my eyes over each person, reading their expressions and their body language. I may not be an expert like Bella, but I knew how to read on a basic level

"Bella is out there and right now we don't know where she is or even why she is missing, but I will not stop until I find her. Anyone who steps up to help needs to know that when you find her, I will not only be thanking you from the bottom of my heart, but the first team to find her will be rewarded with $25,000 from my personal funds. Any questions?"

I heard several gasps when I announced the reward. Em then stepped forward

"People, that is my little sister out there somewhere, so I will match Edward's reward with $25,000 of my own. Let's find our girl!"

I stared at my brother in gratitude and he nodded in understanding. Murmuring broke out among the ranks as I made my way through the crowd to Deacon. I stopped in front of him and waited for him to look up and then I spoke

"Deac, she needs us. I need you. Let's go" I said quietly

He nodded and stood, he paused for a moment and then pulled my into a hug

"Thank you for loving her" he whispered in my ear before he released me

I nodded, but said nothing. Emmett went off towards the lab to drop of the samples for analysis and I led Deacon up to my office. When I walked into the office, which was empty, I was assaulted with images of Bella sitting at her desk and I staggered for a moment as Deacon's hand shot out to support me

"You ok?" he asked gently and I nodded

I recovered and slowly made my way towards her desk. I swallowed back the tears that wanted to come over the lump that had formed in my throat. I stood in front of her desk and trailed my fingers across the smooth wooden surface, walking round to her chair as I did. I pulled out her chair and sunk down into it. I stared around at her desk and noticed something sticking out from the side of her keyboard. I lifted the keyboard and saw a wilted red rose laying there. I picked up the rose gently and trailed my fingers along the stem. It was the rose I gave her in the bouquet for our three month anniversary on Valentines. I chocked back a sob and kissed the wilted petals before gently laying the flower back down, replacing the keyboard as I did

"Is this her desk?" Deac asked from behind me. I nodded

I looked over her desk once more and spotted the card I gave her for valentines and I picked it up. I stared down at it, tracing my fingers over my names for her on the inside. I set the card back down too and lowered my head so that my forehead was resting on the table

"Come back to me baby. Please, my heart, I need you" I whispered into her desk

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Emmett standing there, smiling at me sadly

"Chief Swan is downstairs" he said

"Charlie's here?" I asked

"Yeah, Alice called him"

I looked at Deacon and saw panic there. He would be seeing his father for the first time in almost eleven years. I laid a hand on his shoulder in a show of support

"It's time, Deac" I said softly

He stared at me for a moment, searching my eyes

"It'll be fine. He's a great guy" I continued

Deacon nodded and taking a deep breath he pulled back his shoulder at up to his full height. He was ready. It was time for the prodigal son to come home.

**Deacon POV**

I watched Edward as he trailed his fingers over one of the desks in the office. I guessed this was Bella's desk by the reverence he showed. The pain in his eyes as he sat down was immense and nearly knocked the breath out of me. He simply sat in her chair as if trying to feel close to her and looked around her desk. He picked up the keyboard and pulled out a wilted red rose. This must have been the single rose he gave her in her bouquet on valentines.

He stroked the stem and then kissed the petals before ever so gently he laid it back in its original position and replaced the keyboard. I could see the tears shining in his eyes, but he held strong. He picked up a card next and after tracing his finger over the writing inside, he replaced that too.

I watched, powerless to help him in this moment, as he lowered his head onto her desk

"Come back to me baby. Please, my heart, I need you" I heard him whisper, the pain evident in his tone

This man loved my sister so completely that how could I not like him. He was a good person anyway, but the care and devotion he showed towards Bella blew me away. I was convinced that he was made for her just as she was made for him. I had observed these two together every time I had had the privilege to be around them when they were Edward and Bella and not Tony and Carrie and the force of their love for each other was astounding. The complete devotion that shone in both of theirs eyes each time they looked at one another was mind blowing. It was an amazingly beautiful thing to watch them together. It really made you believe in real life true love stories. That's what theirs was; True Love.

I saw Emmett come into the room. He stopped at the doorway for a moment, watching his brother. His brother's pain was mirrored on his face, as if he felt it too. Must be a twin thing. Emmett walked towards the desk slowly and laid his hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward looked up, his face a mask of pure torture

"Chief Swan is downstairs" Emmett said, smiling sadly

"Charlie's here?" Edward replied, sounding surprised

"Yeah, Alice called him" Emmett replied

Panic filled me. Dad was here? My father was here in the same building? Could I see him? Would he talk to me? Edward swung his head round and his eyes met mine. His were still filled with pain, but there was a hint of hesitance there for a second before it cleared and was replaced with determination

"It's time, Deac" Edward said softly

I searched his eyes for any hint of that hesitation I had seen before, but I saw none

"It'll be fine. He's a great guy" he assured me

I nodded and followed him out. He was right. It was time.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Deacon POV**

I stepped out the elevator back on the ground floor and stopped. Standing not even 3 feet away from me was my father, whom I had not seen in nearly eleven years. I looked a lot like him, as did Bella. We had the same hair and eyes. I was a little taller than him and slightly more built, but the way in which we held ourselves was the same.

He had not noticed me yet as Edward and Emmett had stepped out before me. I wondered when he had met Edward. Judging by how he immediately pulled him into a hug and patted his back reassuringly, I guessed they had met a few times. They seemed close.

Standing beside Dad was a woman around Bella's height. She looked to be Native American, with her tanned skin, dark hair and dark eyes. I watched as a younger male version of her walked up and embraced her and then my father. I listened to the conversation, but held myself back for now

"Edward, son, how are you?" dad greeted Edward

"I'll be fine, Charlie"

I noticed that Edward had not directly answered my fathers question and so did dad because he nodded in understanding

"Any news on where she went, or how?" dad asked

"No, nothing as yet" Edward said in a whisper, hanging his head

"We'll find her, Edward" dad reassured him as Edward looked to be blinking back tears

"I was going to come down and see you this weekend" Edward said softly

"Oh?" dad asked and Edward nodded

"I wanted to talk with you"

"What about, son?"

I felt a twinge in heart that my father was calling my sister's boyfriend 'son'. Part of me was happy that dad liked him enough to do so and anther part was slightly jealous. I saw Edward sigh and run his hand through hair

"This isn't really how I wanted this to go, Charlie, but I was going to come to you and ask for your blessing. I was going to ask Bella to marry me" he whispered the last part as a single tear rolled down his face

I saw dad blink at Edward in surprise a few times before a smile spread across his face. I was shocked

"And you still will, Edward, when she comes back to you. You've had my blessing from day one, son" dad said as he patted his shoulder

"Thank you, Charlie that means a lot to me" Edward replied, smiling slightly

I saw Edward glance around, as if looking for someone and I guessed that it was me. I cleared my throat softly, alerting him to my presence behind him. He turned and nodded to me, waving me forward, his eyes telling me that it would be ok

"Charlie, this is really shitty timing, but I think there's someone here that wants to say hi" Edward said

"Who might that be?" dad asked, curiously

"Your son" Edward answered

I stepped up next to Edward then and looked shyly at my father. His eyes widened and his hand went to his heart, clutching his jacket. I worried for a moment that he was having a heart attack, but when I looked into his eyes, they were shining with unshed tears

"Hi Dad" I said softly

"Deacon?" Dad said in a whisper. I nodded

"Yeah, Dad, it's me"

"Deacon? How…what…shit" dad stammered making me chuckle

"It's a very long story, Dad, which I will sit down and explain, but right now, I have a sister to find" I replied gently

"You're …you're alive…you're ok…" dad said dazedly

"Yeah. I really am" I replied

"Swan!"

I heard my chief call to me and both mine and dad's head snapped round

"Yes sir!" I called back, causing dad's head to snap back to me

"Cullen!" Edward's chief called

"Sir!" cried both Edward and Emmett, causing their chief to chuckle

"I meant Edward, sorry Emmett!"

"Aw man, second to my baby brother…I see how it is chief!" Emmett called back

"You're FBI too?" Dad asked me. I shook my head

"CIA" I replied and his eyes widened again

Edward left us to head over to where our chiefs were standing. I turned back to my dad

"I'll be back in a sec, Dad. I need to see what chief wants"

He nodded and I went made my way over to joint the threesome. When I got there Edward was shaking and his fists were clenched

"What's going on?" I asked as I eyed Edward

"We have a match on the finger prints lifted from Bella's apartment" Edward's chief answered as he too eyed Edward warily

"Who?" I asked

"James Normand and Alec Ferinz"

"Fuck" I muttered

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" Edward roared all of sudden causing everyone in the entire room to turn and stare at us

"Edward, we need you calm. We only have prints, we don't know where they have her and if they still have her" his chief explained calmly. Edward's head snapped round to glare at his chief

"What do you mean 'if they still have her'? You want me calm and you say shit like that to me?" he snarled

If he wasn't such a good agent, I'm sure his chief would not put up with this attitude. His chief sighed. My mind was racing. I knew all of James' properties, but without help, we would not be able to search all of them. He had several lofts and condos littered up and down Washington state and a few houses across the continental US. It would be like looking for a needle in the haystack. We would need to narrow the search area down.

I explained all of this to them and my thoughts on the matter and the three of them agreed that that would be the course of action we would need to take for now. Well, getting Edward to agree took some work, but we managed it in the end.

I was still talking strategy with the two chiefs when Edward excused himself and stalked off toward the back of the building. I then also excused myself and went to follow him, but was stopped by Emmett

"Let him be for a while. He needs to work through some of his anger so that he can remain at the top of his game. That's what he's gone to do"

"Will he be ok?" I asked

"Not until he has Bella back in his arms safe and alive. You really don't want to know what will happen if that doesn't happen" Emmett replied sadly. I nodded in understanding.

I felt for him. I really did. Watching him suffer made me appreciate Bree that much more. I looked around for her and found her talking to a couple of guys on Edward's team. I made my way over to her and pulled her into my arms when she was within reach. I bent my head and kissed her forcefully before I pulled back

"I love you Bree Tanner" I whispered to her

"I love you too, Deac. Are you ok?" she replied

"I will be" I said as I hugged her close

"We'll find her, Deac" she whispered as she squeezed me

"I know, I'm just so worried about Edward, he's not dealing all that well right now"

"Why would he? That woman is his entire world and right now, his world is missing. How do you think he should deal?" she asked

She had a point.

**EmPOV**

I watched my brother from the doorway of the weight training room. He was pushing weights, 120kg by the looks of it, and he had tears running down his face into his hair as he lay there pumping at a punishing pace. I was worried about him. I had seen his breakdown back at Bella's place and it had not been pretty.

I had never heard so much pain in someone's voice before, least of in Edward's. I had arrived at the apartment just minutes after he did, having chased him from the club, and found him on the floor with Alice's arms wrapped around him. The sound that was tearing from his mouth sent chills down my spine. It was such a wounded cry and I never wanted to hear that sound again.

Edward paused in his pumping and added another 20Kg to his weights and then continued. I knew that he could push 150Kg easily; just 10Kg shy of what I benched, so I wasn't worried about the weights. I was however worried about the pace in which he was benching, especially without a spotter. I was about to go over and spot him when he spoke

"Not now, Em. Leave"

"Edward, you need a spotter for that amount that you're benching"

"I said no, Em. Please, just give me 10 minutes then you can come back"

"Ok. 10 minutes"

"Thanks"

I turned and left the room, but went and sat on one of the rowing machines, hanging my head. I felt someone come and stand in front of me and I lifted my head to see Alice, Rose and Charlie standing before me eyeing the weight room

"How is he?" Alice asked softly

"Bad" I replied as I pulled Rose down onto my lap

"Are you ok, babe?" Rose asked me

"My sister is missing and my brother is in there trying to kill himself, do you think I'm ok?" I asked rhetorically

"I'm sorry, babe. I wish there was something I could do" Rose whispered

"I know. Thank you" I said as I kissed her lips chastely

I looked up at Charlie who had not spoken yet. I pushed Rose off my lap and stood to face him, holding out my hand

"I'm sorry Chief Swan, It's not the best time, but I'm Emmett Cullen, Edward's brother"

Chief Swan shook my hand and smiled sadly

"It's nice to meet you Emmett" I nodded and looked down at the floor

"I'm sorry about Bella, sir" I said, not meeting his eyes

I felt like it was my fault, seeing as I was supposed to be listening out for her. I had promised Edward and I had failed

"Why are you sorry?" Bella's father asked

"I was supposed to be listening for her, I promised Edward that I would keep an eye out for her and I failed"

"Yes, you did"

We all spun round to see Edward standing in the doorway of the weight room, dressed in his training clothes, sweating and a towel around his neck. I dropped my eyes

"I'm sorry Edward"

"Sorry doesn't bring her back to me, Em. Fix your failure by helping to find her and I may reconsider beating the shit out of you"

My head snapped up and I saw him smirking slightly. I could just about see a small glimpse of the old Edward, the one he was with Bella around. I smiled back slightly

"Deal" I said and he nodded

"Spar?" he asked

"Sure, I may even give you a couple of free hits if it makes you feel any better" I taunted

"Em, all my hits are free and usually land right where I want them and you know that, as for feeling better, don't count on it" he replied as he dropped his gaze "At least not until she's back" he whispered the last part

I released Rose and went to the changing rooms to don my workout clothes. I made my way back out once I had changed and I saw Edward standing by the woman's locker rooms just staring at the door. I remember the times they had come down here together before going undercover to train and workout. I had joined them on a few occasions and Edward always waited for her outside the woman's locker room before and after the workouts.

I glanced around and saw Alice, Rose and Charlie staring at him, looking confused as to what he was doing. I shot them a small sad smile and walked over to him. I laid my hand on his shoulder and watched as his head dropped and his shoulders shook.

I hoped we found her soon because this Edward was so much worse than the one we had gotten after Tanya and he broke up. This Edward was in pain and dealing his pain was a thousand times worse than dealing with his trust issues. I wanted my brother back and to do that we had to get my sister back. She was his other half and right now he was missing that half.

**Charlie POV**

I watched as Edward stood outside the women's locker room just watching the door. When Emmett came back out of the men's room, he looked at his brother and immeasurable sorrow crossed his features. He crossed towards Edward and laid a hand on his shoulder, causing Edward's head to drop and shoulders to shake. It was painful to watch my daughter's boyfriend breakdown in front of us.

When I had first laid eyes on him back in the foyer, I was shocked by the amount of pain and sadness in his eyes. It had been unbearable to look at. But watching this now, this was so much worse than that

"She's not coming out of there is she, Em? She's not going to pop her head out of there and shout 'gotcha!' is she?" Edward said in a sad voice

"No, bro. she's not. I'm sorry" Emmett replied. Edward shrugged out of Emmett's grip and strode over to the mats and started wrapping his hands up

"Let's spar" he said

Emmett walked over and copied his movements. I watched in awe as the two performed complicated martial arts moves, each move more difficult than the next. They danced around each other and surged forward, then broke away back to their corners only to come back again

"What moves are they doing?" I asked the two girls beside me

"They tend to mix it up. Right now it's Tai Kwon Do and Jujitsu and Em is throwing in some kickboxing moves to throw Edward off" Alice shrugged as if this was a normal occurrence

"They know all of those?" I asked incredulously

"Charlie they are martial arts experts. Let's see; Edward has black belts in Tai Kwon Do, Karate and Tai Chi, and a brown belt in Jujitsu and Em has a black belt in Tai Kwon Do and Karate and blue belt in Jujitsu and he's a master at kickboxing and Edward is a expert in boxing. In hand to hand combat as an individual they can kick ass but together they are undisputable and undefeated" Alice replied matter of factly

I stared at her in shock and then back to the pair, who were now parrying different moves. They really were in good form. Alice was right as individuals they looked like they could kick some ass, but when you looked at them together it was easy to see why they were undefeated. They looked lethal.

Looking at them made me wonder if, once they found the bastard who took my baby girl, the guy would survive. Somehow, seeing the rage on Edward's face right now, I doubted it. I wasn't sure how to feel about that fact.

**EPOV**

One week. It's been one fucking week since Bella went missing and there's been no sign of her. I'm so tired, yet I can't sleep. Every time I tried to close my eyes images of Bella flashed through my mind. The only bit of happiness I got in the last week was reuniting father and son, but even that was tainted because my Bella wasn't here to witness it as she should be.

Charlie and Deacon spent an age talking and catching up. Deacon had not yet told his story; he said he would wait until Bella was found to tell it. The two were alike in so many ways that to look at them was like looking into a mirror. The way they spoke, the way in which the held themselves and the expressions their eyes gave were all the same. I don't know why I didn't see it before.

Aro and James had not yet been found and we had received news that Demitri had disappeared from his hospital room. It was obvious who took him as the guy definitely did not walk out under his own steam. During the interrogation of Ciaus and Marcus, both of which I was not allowed to be in for fear of my ability to remain calm, Marcus admitted to a number of things, including plotting to kidnap Bella. It seems they had found out who she was exactly two weeks ago.

Hayley had managed to get her hands on our files and found out that Bella was undercover in the club and she had kindly informed the Volturi of this little tid bit. The brothers had of course taken offence, but it then emerged that there was a hidden camera in the dressing rooms and the feed went directly to Ciaus's office. He did not normally keep an eye of the camera's as they were there for safety only (Ha!), but when Hayley told them about Bella, Ciaus went back over the tapes to see any suspicious activity and found the night that I had beaten the shit out of Demitri, leaving him for dead.

Hayley and Carl had also been arrested and were currently being held in state prison, awaiting transfer to the federal prison. Their trial would come up much quicker than that of Ciaus, Marcus and their guards and members.

Ciaus had requested a meeting with me today. He had asked chief if he may speak to me as he had information that he would give to me and me alone. I had agreed to the meeting and chief had asked if I could keep my cool. I made no promises. I in turn had arranged to see Hayley. There were a few things I had to say to her and things that I wanted to know from her. I would be heading down to the state prison after my little meeting with Ciaus.

I entered the office and looked around. It was buzzing with activity. Em was pouring over tapes with Jas; Seth was looking over a list of properties in James' name with Deacon and Angela, Sam, Matt and Eric were going through some of the papers we had taken from the club, cataloguing it. Everyone stopped and looked up at me when I entered the room, but said nothing. As with the previous days, I made my way to Bella's desk and trailed my fingers over it

"Morning baby, I hope to find you today, my angel"

I whispered as I had every morning since her disappearance. I pulled out her chair and sat down in it and turned on her computer. I had not sat at my desk since the first time after we found out that she was missing. I needed to sit at her desk, in her chair. I could feel her energy here and I allowed it to wrap around me like a security blanket.

If anyone asked how I was doing, I would answer fine, but inside I was dying. Each day that she was missing, a little part of me died. I wondered how long it would be until I was completely dead inside. A week? Two weeks? A month? I really hoped that it didn't come to that, I needed her back, in my arms. I looked up as someone stopped at my desk

"Hey, Edward. Ready for this meeting?" Deacon asked

He looked as bad as I did. Dark circles under his eyes, red rimmed from crying. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was in disarray. I was no better

"Yeah" I said in a monotone, my voice sounding dead even to my own ears

"I'll be in observation room, ok?" he said as he smiled sadly

"Ok"

I had not spoken more than two words to anyone except Emmett since Bella had been gone. I couldn't bring myself to care about holding a conversation with anyone and I knew that Em had asked the team to just give me space, lest I lash out at them, which is something I did to Sam yesterday. Poor guy had only come over to check on me and I had literally screamed at him to back the fuck off and that he had no clue what I was feeling and he should just quit trying to be the nice guy. Yeah, I think Em was right to ask them not to talk to me unless it was to do with the case and Bella being found. That was all I was interested in hearing anyway.

My parents had been calling me each night for an update, but I had none for them. They too were worried about Bella and it warmed my dead heart that they cared so much for my girlfriend. Mom had cried down the phone at me when I called to tell them that she was missing and they had turned up at my apartment and hour later. They stayed with me for two days, but then Dad had to go back to work. Mom offered to stay, but I told her no. I really couldn't deal with having to comfort her and keep myself going too.

I logged onto Bella's computer and as with every morning this week, the picture on her desktop stole my breath. Bella had taken a picture of the sketching I had given her for valentines and loaded it to her PC. I stared at the image and unconsciously traced my fingers down her face on the screen

"Hi baby" I whispered, tears thick in my voice

I heard a throat clear behind me and I dropped my hand. I turned and found Mike standing a foot away from me looking hesitant

"Um…Hey, Edward…Um…How are you holding up?"

I sucked in a breath, feeling the ire rise within me. How was I holding up? Really, do people have no concept of that already? I opened my mouth to give him a biting response when I saw Em step up behind him and shake his head lightly. I snapped my mouth closed and glared at Mike. This fucker has teased and tormented my Bella on many occasions. He had ridiculed us for our relationship and now he wanted to show he fucking cared about me?

"Mike, dude, don't go there…I have asked everyone to respect Edward's space, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Em snapped and Mike whirled to face him

"I…Uh…I was just being nice" Mike stammered

"Well don't. He doesn't need nice, he needs us to pull together and find her"

"Right…right, yeah, we'll find her"

"Then get to it" Em growled, causing Mike to give him a wide berth as he ran back to his desk

I would have laughed if I was capable of that at the moment. I glanced up and saw chief gestured to me. It was time. I gathered my badge and ID, leaving my gun locked in the drawer. Why risk the temptation, right? I made my way out of the office as Em muttered a quiet 'Good Luck' and headed towards the bank of elevators to take me down to the ground floor where the interrogation rooms were located. Chief stood beside me, not speaking, Deacon was on my other side, also not speaking.

We stepped back out of the elevators when it arrived on the ground floor and I walked to the interrogation room as chief and Deacon went into the adjoining observation room. I took a deep breath and opened the door and slipped inside. Ciaus was already in the room and there was a guard standing behind him where he sat at the table. I nodded to the guard and he moved to stand by the door. I sat down at the table opposite Ciaus, not removing my eyes from him.

He was dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt emblazoned with the state prison emblem, the clothes were a little big for him so they hung off of his body, making him look frail. I sat in front of him and waited for him to speak first, which he did after studying me for a long moment

"Agent Cullen, nice to see you again" he smirked

"Ciaus" I nodded back curtly

"You really had me fooled, you know" he said and I quirked an eyebrow at him

"That was the point" I said coldly

"True, it was, but tell me; was it worth it?" he asked curiously

"To get you off the streets and behind bars, yes" I replied

"Even at the expense of your partner?" he asked in a pleasant tone as if he could have been asking me what I thought of the weather. I tensed and my eyes flashed with unconcealed anger

"Where is she?" I growled

"Ahh…not just a partner then… girlfriend perhaps?" his smile widened

"Where. Is. She?" I growled again

"You will have to ask James that one. This has nothing to do with me, it is between James and Aro" Ciaus answered coolly

"James is conveniently missing too, as is Aro. You need to tell me if you know where they would go, Ciaus" I snapped

"James has many places he could go, he is a master at evading capture" Ciaus said shaking his head

"And Aro?" I asked

"Aro…Aro is a collector of sorts. He likes to collect fine specimens" Caius replied

"What the hell does that mean?" I snarled

"Take it how will Agent Cullen. I am unable to say more than that" Ciaus answered, leaning back in his chair

"If you can't tell me anything, why ask for this meeting?" I said exasperatedly

"I can't tell you exactly where they are, but I can tell you this; Aro is a collector and James has many properties" Ciaus said

"We already know James owns a lot real estate. How the fuck does that help us in any way" I hissed

"Think about it, Agent, if you were a collector and you had access to several properties, where would you go with your collections?" Ciaus said cryptically

I stared at him for a long moment trying to decipher his words and then it hit me; Ciaus was giving me a clue to finding her. He was telling where to start looking for her. My eyes widened as did his smile

"Got it now?" he said

"Why are you helping me?" I asked out of curiosity

"I have a daughter, Agent and I know I have done some terrible things, but I wasn't always a bad person. Circumstances made me the way I am today. I love my daughter and I wouldn't want to put anyone through what you are going through and what her father is going through right now" Ciaus said quietly

"But you ran a human trafficking ring; you kidnapped, shipped, sold and raped many girls like your daughter. How did you not hate yourself then? How did it not occur to you then that what you were doing was evil and out of line? Why now?" I asked incredulously. He shook his head

"I did hate myself, but I stayed in the game for my daughter's safety. Aro would have done the same thing to her as my men did to the girls we shipped in had I not stayed and made sure she was safe. She's young and naive and she loves her Uncle Aro blindly; he would have taken advantage of that to add her to his private collection" Ciaus answered

"Why girls? Why does he like to collect them?" I asked

"Not just any girls. He likes to collect unique girls, girls with particular talents. Jane is a child genius. She has an IQ of 190" he said softly, pride shining in his eyes when he spoke of his daughter

I felt the cold chill of fear shoot through me. Child genius. Bella! Fuck!

I shot up from my seat and spun to face the two way glass, knowing that chief and Deacon were in there listening. I had an idea of where to look for her

"Deac, get Em to pull up records of art studios, loft's with wide bay windows for extra lighting and old museum style apartments in James' name. NOW!" I yelled at the glass

I turned back to Ciaus and eyed him for a moment. He stared at me and then smiled sadly

"I hope you find her soon" he said softly

"You had better hope for Aro's sake that she is unharmed when I do find her" I snarled

"So she is special too?" he whispered

"In more way than what counts to Aro" I replied firmly

I left the room without a backwards glance at the broken man behind me. I ran up the stairs foregoing the lift this time and burst into the office and skidded to a stop at Emmett's desk

"Em, get that list together. It has to be within a 50 mile radius. He wouldn't take her far. Once you have that list, get a team together and buzz me when you're all suited up and I'll meet you" I paused and looked him in the eye "We need to bring out the assassins"

Emmett stood and grasped my shoulder

"Let's do it, E. We've kept them hidden for too long"

"We need to let the chief know" Em nodded and turned his face

"Hey Chief!" he yelled to his open door

Chief stepped out and looked at us knowingly

"We're bringing out the assassins, cool?" Em said, grinning

"Thank fucking God!" was chief's reply

Em turned back to me and grinned mischievously and for the first time this week, I grinned back freely. I could feel the monster inside me uncoil and stretch awake. Adrenalin was pumping through my body and I welcomed the feeling. I welcomed the assassin inside me

"Let's do this" he said and held out his fists for me to bump, which I did

"I'm heading down to the state prison. Get that shit together and then give me a call" I said and turned to go

"E?" Em called to my retreating back. I turned back

"Yeah?"

"Want me to grab your shit from your box?"

I eyed him for a moment. My box - which contained my outfit of all black, my hand guns, my sniper rifle and my collection of knives - was my assassin kit. Em and I both had a box. Mine was in the floorboard of my bedroom at my parents' house and Em; I knew had moved his to Rose's house two years ago after our last mission.

"My knives, my hand guns and my clothes. Leave the rifle" I answered finally and he nodded

I wouldn't need my rifle and I certainly didn't need its bulk slowing me down. I left the office and headed down to the parking garage to retrieve my car. Pressing the button on my key fob, I unlocked my Volvo and slid in. I drove at speed toward the prison, my mind whirling with thoughts and the information Ciaus had provided. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I had failed to protect her, my rage may have just cost me the most important thing in my life and it was all my fault.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

I pulled up at the prison and got out of my car. I had to turn in my Glock and pistol when I got inside. I was searched for any other concealed weapons before I was led to a private interrogation room where Hayley was already sat waiting. I sat down in the chair opposite her and scanned her. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit that did nothing for her figure and she was scowling at me

"Hello Hayley" I said

"What do you want?" she snapped

"Now, now Hayley, is that any way to speak to a former colleague?" I taunted

"Fuck you" she growled at me

"You would love to, but unfortunately for you there are several reasons why you can't" I replied pleasantly

"And what would they be?" Hayley answered

"Well, the first being that you're stuck in here and I will be free to leave once this meeting is over and the second and this is the most important one, my dick belongs to Bella and Bella alone" I said as I studied my fingernails

"Bella Fucking Swan! Perfect Bella. It's all about Bella! Do you know how long I tried to get you to notice me? Three fucking years! And that little tart waltzes in and in seconds you warm to her! How could you?" Hayley cried as she lost her cool

"We were colleague, Hayley, nothing more. I never saw you as anything more than a colleague" I replied gently

"Don't you think I fucking know that? I do and that sucks. I tried for so long to get your attention, to show you that we would be good together, to bring you out of your depression after Tanya, but nothing I did was ever enough! What the fuck does Bella have that I don't?" Hayley asked the last part quietly

"My heart" I answered staring at her directly in the eyes. She sighed and leaned forward, bending her head in defeat

"I know and you have no idea how much I wish it were me, Edward" I nodded

"For what it's worth, Hayley, I am sorry" I said softly

"Doesn't matter anymore though does it?" she replied sadly

"No. there will never be anyone else for me but her"

"I know"

"Why did you do it, Hayley? Why sell us out like that? Sell yourself out?" I asked curiously

"I was angry that she had what I wanted" Hayley answered truthfully

"Hayley, you cost me my world. You had better start praying that I find her and soon and that she is unharmed, because if she isn't, I will come back for you and this time, the meeting will not end with you walking out the door, but in a body bag" I growled as I got to my feet

I needed to remove myself from here before I let my rage take over and beat her down now. Damned be the fact that she was a woman. She had ratted out Bella to exact revenge for a crime she didn't even commit

"I'm a trained FBI agent, Edward, I think I can match you in a fight" Hayley taunted to my back.

I turned and gazed at her evenly for a moment and then replied

"And I am a trained assassin, Hayley. I think that has your training beat, don't you?" I smirked when I saw fear flash across her face

I left her sat there, staring after me, as I made my way back out to the front to collect my belongings. I strode out the prison and into the grey sunshine. My phone buzzed in my pocket so I pulled it out. The display flashed Emmett's name and I answered it

"Em?"

"E, we've got a lock on two places. One in Olympia and the other in Portland"

"Which looks the strongest?"

"That's the problem, bro, they both do"

"Shit"

"The one in Olympia is a loft, but the windows are relatively small"

"And the one in Portland?"

"It's an art studio. It was originally used as an art gallery"

My intuition flickered at that. Something was telling me that the studio in Portland was where I needed to be

"Get two teams ready, Em. I'll be heading up the one going to Portland. Get Seth to head up the other one"

"Sure thing E"

"Tell chief I want you and Deac with me on this one. I'm heading back to the office now. Do you have my stuff?"

"I do. I got Rose to bring mine in for me too"

"Good. Suit up and I'll see you in ten"

"Got it"

We hung up the phone and I got into my car and started it up. Just before I could pull out from the parking lot, my phone buzzed in my pocket again. I glanced at the display and it came up as Private Number. I answered it anyway

"Cullen"

"Ahh…Agent Cullen, how are you?" I heard Aro drawl as I tensed in my seat

"Aro" I growled and he chuckled

"Nice to know you recognise my voice"

"What do you want?"

"Word on the street is that you are looking for something I have of yours"

"Yes"

"Well, I have a proposition for you"

"What?"

"Bring me my brothers and you can have your partner"

"And if I decide not to take you up on that?"

"Then her life forfeits, your choice"

"You lay one hand on her and I will hunt you down and kill you. Slowly"

"Ahh… I see now…she means more than just a partner to you, doesn't she?"

My response to that was just a growl and Aro laughed loudly

"My, my, such temper. Well, Agent, I leave the choice to you for now, but bear in mind you have until 7pm to decide. I will call you at 7pm on the dot to get your answer"

"I want to speak to her"

"Not at this moment"

"Now. I will make no decision until I can hear that she is safe and unharmed"

"Fine. I will call you back in fifteen minutes once I have taken the phone to her. Be ready and keep it short"

With that he hung up. I sat in my car for a minute more blanking out my mind and then peeled out of the prison parking lot towards my office. I was parking in the garage just minutes later and I raced from my car and up to my office, taking the stairs. I burst into the office and headed straight for the chief's office, beckoning to Em, Seth and Deacon as I went. I knocked on the chief's door and barged in

"Chief we have a ransom"

"What?"

"Aro called me and informed me that the price of Bella's release was to turn his brothers over to him"

"Not happening"

"I think I know where they are holding her, sir"

"I know, Em had already informed me and the two teams are readying as we speak"

"Good. I need a tap on my cell. He's going to call back in ten minutes so that I can speak to Bella"

Chief nodded and called the Tech guys and told them to tap into my cell using the satellite and then I called Deacon's chief and told him to get ready too. I had just made my way back to Bella's desk and sat down when my phone buzzed again. I snatched it out of my pocket and answered it

"Cullen"

"Edward?" I heard Bella's sweet voice and relief flooded through me

I put the phone on speaker so that my team could hear too

"Baby, are you ok?" I asked

"I'm ok, honey. Are you ok?"

"No, my heart"

I heard a murmur on the other end of the phone and then Bella spoke again

"You know what they have asked for, right?"

"Yes"

"Honey, remember that motel we stayed in that one time?"

I was confused. The motel we had stayed in was in Port Angeles. It had been called Motel Riverside. We had found it funny seeing as there was no river on any side of the place

"Yeah baby"

"I miss that motel. The room was nice"

"Yeah it was"

I was still confused. I looked up at my team and saw the same confusion there. Emmett was the only one grinning

"Do you remember that diner you picked up our dinner from?"

"Yeah"

"I really fancy that burger right now, honey. What was it called again?"

"PortA special"

"Hmm…Bring it when you come for the exchange"

"I will angel"

I heard another murmur before Bella spoke again

"I have to go my love. I'll see you soon"

Her voice was thick with tears and I chocked back a sob

"Soon angel. I love you"

"I love you too…so much"

It was quiet for a long moment and what she said next shocked the shit out of me

"Edward, I want to tell you this just in case…I'm pregnant"

And then the phone went dead. I sat frozen, her final words rolling around and around in my head; _I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant_. Over and over they flashed across my mind

"Fuck, did she just say what I think she just said?" I heard Em whisper in a shocked voice

"I think I just heard her say she was pregnant" Deacon said dazedly

"Shit, I heard that too" Em replied

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. My beautiful girlfriend had just told me that she was pregnant and she wasn't even here for me to share the good news with. My girlfriend was having a baby. _My_ Baby. _Our_ Baby. And she was currently in danger. Her and my baby was in danger. That thought sent a shot of primal rage through me and I shot up from my seat and roared

"I. WILL FUCKING. KILL. THEM. FOR THIS! They took not only My Bella, but My Baby too? MY BABY!"

"E, calm down, we know where she is. She just gave us the exact address Bro"

That stopped my in my tracks and I spun to look at him

"What does that mean?" I growled

"She was giving you clues, dude. When she was talking about the motel? She was giving you clues"

Em went round to his desk and picked up a bit of paper and held it out to me. I snatched it from him and looked down at it. There were three addresses on it. One was for an apartment building not far from mine here in Seattle. The second was for Olympia and I guessed this was the loft Em had told me about. It was the third one that drew my attention. It was for the studio in Portland:

Riverside Art Studio  
>Port Complex A<br>River Street  
>Portland<p>

My head snapped up to meet Em's smiling eyes and then back down at the address. I slowly looked back at Em again. No wonder the fucker had been grinning

"Give me my stuff; I'm going to get ready. You need to get ready too"

Em handed me a duffle bag and grabbed one that must have held his own stuff

"Team get ready to move out in 30 minutes" I shouted to the room

There were several 'Yes sir's returned. I turned to head out of the room and then stopped

"Let's go get my future wife and baby" I said to Em, grinning

"Hells yeah!" he boomed

When Em and I stepped out the elevator on the ground floor after changing in the men's room we found a sight to behold. The foyer was heaving with agents from both CIA and FBI. Everyone was suited up in full gear, standing with their weapons at the ready. It was an impressive sight.

Both Em and I were carrying our own wide variety of weapons. I had my Glock, two Magnums, an AK-47 and two knives tucked into holsters on my ankles. Em had two Magnums, an Eagle, his Glock and an AK-47. He carried no knives. He said his hands were better weapons than knives. We were dressed in all black. Black jeans, tight black t-shirt and black boots. On our heads we wore black baseball caps to cover our hair. We donned our FBI bullet-proof vests and jackets over our ensemble

I glanced around the room and my eyes landed on Deacon who was stood talking with Charlie, Alice and Kevin. Charlie was in full uniform too and he had four men standing behind him dressed in the same uniform. I made my way over to them

"Charlie" I nodded in greeting as I stopped in front of him

"Edward. How are you, son?"

"I'm nearly ok" I replied and he nodded

"These are my men. This is Billy Black, my deputy" Charlie gestured to a tall tan skinned man behind him and I nodded at him. He returned the greeting

"This is Billy's son, Jacob Black" I eyed the humongous guy next to Billy and nodded at him too

"This is Mark Turner and Steve Granger" he gestured to the last two and I nodded at them too

"Guys, this is Agent Edward Cullen, he'll be leading the team today and you will follow his order as you would mine. Got it" Charlie said to his men and the all nodded

"I thought you could use some extra hands" Charlie said to me

"Charlie…" I trailed off, overcome with emotion. Charlie laid a hand on my shoulder in comfort

"We'll get her back safe" he said and I nodded, swallowing my emotions and decided to be honest with him

"Charlie, I spoke to Bella today" I started

"I know, Deacon just told me"

I looked at Deacon in askance if he had told him everything and he shook his head slightly. I sighed and removed my cap to run my hand through my hair

"Charlie, Bella is not the only one we need to bring back safely" I said quietly

"She's not? Do they have someone else too?" he asked, anger colouring his tone

"Yes" I replied

"Who is it then?" he demanded

"My baby" I whispered

This was met with complete silence as Charlie stared at me as if I spoken a foreign language. He blinked several times and his mouth opened and closed giving the look of a fish gulping for air. I watched him warily but before either of us could say anything chief called out

"Cullen!"

This time, Alice, Em and I spun and called back

"Yes sir!"

The whole room erupted in laughter and chief chuckled, shaking his head

"This time, I was calling for both Emmett and Edward, sorry Alice" he said and Alice shrugged and turned back to me

"Is it true?" she whispered

"What?" I asked

"That Bella's pregnant"

"That's what she said. I would have thought I dreamt it, but I wasn't the only one who heard it"

Alice squealed and threw her arms around me

"Congrats!"

"Don't congratulate me yet, let me bring them both back safe first" I said quietly and Alice pulled back to look at me

"You will" she said firmly

I turned back to Charlie and he looked back at me silently for a long moment before pulling me in for a man-hug

"Congratulations, son" he whispered in my ear and I nodded

I saw him wipe a tear away and I smiled at him slightly. I squeezed his shoulder and then turned to face the room

"Alright team, Listen up! For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Edward Cullen. I am not speaking as an Agent of the FBI at the moment; I am speaking as the future husband and father of my unborn child, both of whom mean the world to me. I need you all to bring your A+ game tonight. You are going out there to fight for my life and I do thank you for it, but I will reiterate what I said last Friday – if you can't keep up, don't step up. I won't ask any of you to die for me. It is now 3pm and Aro is due to call my again at 7pm for a decision. We have four hours to get to Portland, get in and extract Bella safely. Do not and I repeat DO NOT fire if she is anywhere near a target unless your aim is true. We need to bring in Aro and James alive, so try not to get trigger happy, yeah? Any questions?"

There was no sound so I took it as a no. I shot a glance at chief and we nodded to one another. I faced the room once again

"Team one, step up!" I called

Em, Deacon, Sam, Mike and three CIA agents stepped forward and stood before me

"Team two, step up!" Seth called

Eric, Matt, Angela, Jas and four CIA agents stepped in front of him

"Mic check" Chief called

A series of 'Check's went round the room as each person spoke into their mic's to confirm it was working. I tapped on my own mic and inserted my earpiece

"Check" I murmured

"Edward, Charlie and his men are our back-up and have been issued with mic's and earpieces too. Can you ensure they know the drill for once we get to Portland?" chief said to on an aside and I nodded

I explained to Charlie and his men that once we got to Portland, their job would be to cover my team's asses. We didn't know how many men Aro had at his disposal, but we knew that most of his higher level guards were locked up in the Federal prison awaiting trail but some of the medium levels did manage to escape arrest as they were not in the club that night.

We all headed out to the SUV's lined up on the curb and climbed in. Em drove the one I slid into, Seth the one behind us and Chief the one behind that. As we pulled out onto the highway for the two hour drive to Portland I sent a prayer up to heavens that my Bella and my baby would be ok. I would not survive if anything happened to them.

**BPOV**

James and Aro had left me alone for the most part since James and Alec had kidnapped me last Friday. Aro and Alec seemed to be buffers between me and James. I had seen the way he looked at me. It was a hungry look that sent shivers down my spine and the good kind, not the kind that Edward gave me when he looked at me with that same hunger. No, these shivers were of repulse.

Heidi, Demitri's girlfriend, actually turned out to be quite decent considering the circumstances. After watching me be sick for the first three days, she took action and brought me a pregnancy test and shoved at me, telling me to go take it, imagine my surprise when the test came back positive and since it was one of those First Response tests, it also gave me the number of weeks that I was. The test read 10 weeks, which meant that I had conceived on our stay in Port Angeles.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was on the pill, so I couldn't understand how it had happened. I was happy though and I knew Edward would be too but it was shitty that I had to tell him on the phone. Heidi was the only one who knew and she had not, as far as I knew, told Aro, James or Alec and for that I was thankful. I was even more thankful when she was the one who brought me the phone to speak to Edward. Aro had remained in the sitting room. I knew where I was, I had seen the signs from my window and I heard one of the guards give the pizza guy the address. Idiot. It was the only reason I had managed to give Edward the clues. Hopefully he would decipher them and find me.

I was sitting on my bed when James strolled in and stood at the end of the bed. I looked up at him with disgust and wondered, not for the first time, what I had seen in him

"It's going to be just Heidi you and I this evening" he leered at me

"Really?" I replied in disinterested tone

"Yeah, really. Maybe we can reminisce about old times" he said, sending a shot of fear through me

"Great" I said, keeping the fear out of my voice

He nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. I exhaled deeply and brought my hand to my stomach. I had been talking to my baby for a coupled of days now. It was the only thing keeping me going. I missed Edward so much and I was glad to have a little piece of him inside me

"Hey button"

I called my baby button as I figured it was no bigger than one right now

"Mommy loves you, button. Daddy loves you too. He'll be here soon. He'll come get us, button. I promise" I whispered to my stomach

I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearly 6pm and I wondered what time Aro and Alec would be going out. I felt the fear again. I knew that once Aro and Alec left, James would take the opportunity to do what he has wanted to do since day one; destroy me by taking the one thing I didn't want to give him, my body. I sent a prayer that it wouldn't happen, but somehow, I didn't have much hope. I continued to caress my stomach and whisper softly to my baby.

It was just after 6pm when I heard the front door slam followed by silence. Aro and Alec had left. Shit. I stayed on the bed and stared at the door, praying again and again that it would stay closed and if it did open, it would be Heidi. I then heard raised voices coming from the other side. James and Heidi seemed to be arguing, but I couldn't makes out the exact words. I heard a slap and then a thud, followed by silence. My one hand clutched my chest and the other lay protectively over my stomach.

I watched as my door opened and James framed the doorway. Sucking in a deep breath and then exhaling I rose slowly from my bed. I would fight if I had to. I would do anything to protect myself and more importantly my baby. James walked towards me with a slow, measured pace and smirked evilly at me

"Well, Bella, we're all alone now"

"Where's Heidi?"

"Taking a small nap, courtesy of me"

I felt a chill make its way down my spine

"Stay away from me James"

He stepped closer

"Now why would I want to do that?"

He reached out and grabbed my upper arm. I brought up my other arms and slapped him. Hard. His head snapped to the side and he hissed in pain. I felt a small amount of pleasure at that. He jerked me by my arm and I stumbled so that I fell into him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I struggled against him trying to free myself

"Let me go!"

"No chance, woman"

He spun me and flung me onto the bed. I sat up and skirted away from him and he grabbed my ankle and roughly pulled me towards him and kissed me. I bit his lip and kept a hold of it. He was screaming in pain as he tried to pull away from me but I kept a firm hold on his lip. I felt his hand come up and slap me, effectively causing me to release his lip, which was now bleeding. He wiped at the blood with his thumb and then licked it

"You'll pay for that, sweet thing"

And then he punched the side of my head. I saw stars and struggled to remain conscious. He brought himself over me, kneeling so that he was straddling my hips. I pushed at his chest, punching and slapping. He grabbed both my wrists in one hand and brought them up over my head and then with his other hand he slapped me, not one, not twice but three times, each time harder than the last. My head was spinning and I was fighting the blackness. He pressed his hand over my throat and pushed down

"Stay still, bitch!"

"Edward will kill you for this!"

I was gasping for air, but still I issued his warning, making him chuckle darkly

"And that is exactly what I am hoping for, that he comes after me so that I can take him down too"

He pressed down harder and then released my throat. I gasped and coughed. He started to undo his pants and I started kicking out with my legs and tried to wriggle my hands free. He stopped what he was doing and punched my chest, making me lose all breath. He punched again and I heard my ribs crack and I screamed out in pain, making him laugh loudly

"Now, stay still while I fuck you and maybe you'll realise that I'm much better than your Agent Cullen, bitch!"

He unzipped his pants and started to push my pajama trouser down my hips. I kicked out again and this time I caught his shin. He retaliated by punching me in the face twice. I was fast losing the fight to stay awake already and his second punch served to bring the blanket of darkness upon me. Just before I lost consciousness I heard the sweetest voice in the world. My angel, My Edward had come.

**EPOV**

We pulled up to the Riverside Art Studio just after 6pm and filed out of the cars silently. We had parked down the street and I was currently crouched low behind a shrub in the neighbouring garden. I watched and listened for any sign of movement in the art studio. I could see the lights on and the flickering of the TV. I was at a good vantage point; from where I was crouched I could see directly into the window and what looked like the sitting room. Aro, Alec and James were standing talking and it looked like Aro and Alec were dressed to go out

"We have two suspects preparing to leave the building" I said into my mic

"Visual confirmed" came Seth's response

I watched as the door opened and Aro and Alec stepped out

"Hold positions for now" Seth said to his team

The pair got to a car parked four spaces away from where I knew two of Seth's team were laying in wait. Just as they reached out to open the doors Seth gave his command

"Eric, Matt, Go!"

Eric and Matt stepped out of the shadows and held their guns to Aro's and Alec's head and told them to freeze. I sighed in relief. Two down. I listened as Matt asked Aro how many more were inside and Aro confirmed that there were eight men, one woman plus Bella and James. In between shouting profanities and swearing vengeance, Aro was led to one of the holding vans that we had brought with us, followed quietly by Alec.

I rose from my full crouch and ran silently towards the door of the apartment, calling to my team as I went

"Em, Sam, cover me. The rest of you file in"

I stepped up to the door and stood the side with my back against the wall. Em stood on the opposite side and Sam stood behind him. Behind me were Deacon and Evans. Crouched by the bushes at the foot of the stairs were the remaining three men in my team. I nodded to Em and he reached out and knocked on the door. The door swung open to reveal one of the medium level Volturi guards. Em grabbed him and brought him out of the apartment, holding him back to chest, with his arm around his neck, his hand over his mouth. Em knocked the guard on the back of his head with the butt of his Magnum and the guard dropped like a sack of potatoes. Mike and one of the other CIA men ran up the steps silently and carried him back down and towards the holding van.

"Em, cover me, I'm going in" I said in a whisper

Em nodded and I slunk around the corner of the door, keeping low to the floor. I came to a stop at the corner of the hallway and crouched against the wall. I looked back and saw that Em, Sam and Deacon had followed me in. I gestured with my gun for two of them to go in and Em and Sam slid around me into the sitting room, where four of the guards were sat watching TV. I glanced around and found one of the bedroom doors closed. I slid towards it, still in a crouch and pressed my ear against the door to listen. What I heard made my blood boil and the monster in me roared awake

"Now, stay still while I fuck you and maybe you'll realise that I'm much better than your Agent Cullen, bitch!"

This was followed by the sound of a zip being undone, a grunt of pain and then two punches. That was enough for me to forget everything else and kick the door open and burst into the room. The sight before me fuelled my rage so that it was at a dangerous degree.

James was hovering over my Bella, his pants undone and hers pulled so that they were by her knees. Her eyes were fluttering as if she was fighting to stay awake and she had blood running down her beautiful face from a large gash at her hairline

"You bastard! I will kill you for this!" I roared

I charged at him and knocked him away from her so that he rolled off the bed and fell onto the floor, where he lay dazed for a minute. I gently picked Bella up by her shoulders and shook her

"Baby? Baby it's me, wake up angel, please wake up" I whispered as I shook her lightly, but she remained limp in my arms.

I gently laid her back down onto the bed and turned to face James who had gotten up from the floor and was laughing behind me. I gazed at him evenly and then slowly, but deliberately I placed my Magnum on the bed beside Bella and did the same to every single weapon I was carrying. One by one, I placed them on the bed and then keeping eye contact with James, who was now eyeing me warily, I bent down and removed the knives from their holsters and laid them beside the guns.

James eyed the weapons with a deer caught in headlights look. I took one step towards him

"I am going to beat the shit out of you, but I will not be using any weapon to do so" I said in an eerily calm voice

"Shit" I heard Em mutter in my ear

"What? Is Bella ok?" Charlie said frantically

"Bella is fine, but James isn't" Em replied

"What's going on in there" Chief demanded

"Erm…chief, I think you had better remove your earpiece" Em said

"What? Why?" chief said

"Because, Edward is about to go rogue for a while" was Em's response

I however ignored the entire conversation as I focused on James' face, which had paled

"You can't touch me. I'm an expert fighter" James said, gathering his strength.

I chuckled darkly, noticing briefly that everything had gone silent out side and on my earpiece. They were all listening to this conversation

"How expert?" I asked in a pleasant tone, folding my arms over my chest

"I took defence lessons and boxing" James replied, lifting his chin

"Hmm…impressive, James…I wonder what you would say if I told you what I know?" I answered, stroking my chin

The rage was boiling inside me, but my years of martial arts training taught me to harness that rage and use it against my opponent. That is what I was doing right now

"Oh? What do you know then? I know what training you get at the FBI academy and I don't think it's as good as I what I have had" James said arrogantly

"Well, how does Black belt in Tai Kwon Do, Karate and Tai Chi sound to you?" I replied in a low menacing tone and he said nothing in return, just stared at me

"No? Ok, how about a brown belt in jujitsu to add to that?" I continued. Still nothing

"How would you react if I told you that you were stood in front of a trained assassin right now?" that got a reaction. He paled and fear shot through his eyes briefly before he pulled his shoulders back and beckoned to me

"I still think I can take you" he said

I laughed once and then nodded

"Bring it on" I answered

"Em, come get Bella out" I said into my mic in a whisper low enough that James wouldn't hear it

He lunged at me and I side stepped him causing him to fall into he wall beside the bed. He turned and faced me, lunging again. This time I brought my leg up in a spinning kick and caught him in the throat, making him choke and cough, but I didn't stop there. I followed the kick with a series of hits with my hands, landing them in strategic places on his body. He fell to his knees and I dragged him back up by the scruff of his neck. Once he was straight I punched his chest, hard enough that I heard the cracking of his ribs. He cried out in pain and still that did not appease the beast in me.

I saw Em come into the room and gently lift Bella off of the bed and out of the room from the corner of my eye and felt satisfied that she was at least safe now and I could concentrate on James.

I pushed him away from me and shot another spinning kick, this time to his stomach, causing him to double over and I followed that by a chop to the back of his neck. He fell to his knees again and I landed a kick to his head, making him collapse and lose consciousness. I stepped back, breathing heavily. I gazed down at James prone form and felt a sense of satisfaction course through me.

I stepped back when Seth, Sam, Mike and Em rushed into the room. The stopped dead just in the doorway and stared from me to James on the floor. Wide grins broke out across their faces and they whooped and hollered in celebration, seeing that I was unharmed. I looked to Em and saw that though he was smiling, there was worry in his eyes

"Em?" I questioned

"Bella's not good, E" he replied. It was enough to sober me up

"What do you mean" I asked, fear evident in my voice

"She's been taken to Seattle General by airlift, but she hasn't regained consciousness" he answered

I raced from the room and the apartment, flying down the steps, Em hot on my heels. I flung myself into one of the SUV's, barely waiting for Em to shut his door and buckle up. I tore out of there like a bat out hell and in minutes I was on the highway heading back to Seattle.

An hour and a half later I peeled into the parking lot of Seattle General and parked in the first spot I found. I nearly ripped the door from its hinges in my haste to get it open and myself out of the car. I ran full tilt across the parking lot and burst through the ER door and ran up to the counter

"Isabella Swan, where is she?" I panted at the desk clerk, who looked up at me in surprise

"Oh…Um…Let me see" she stammered and tapped at her computer before turning back to me

"Trauma One, but you can't go in there" she said

"Who's the doctor working on her?" I demanded, fast losing my patience

"Dr Cullen" she replied and I felt relief wash through me

"Can you tell him that Edward and Emmett are here" I asked. She raised her eyebrows at me

"He's busy right now, but I will pass along the message when he becomes free" at that I lost the little control I had on my patience

"Listen, lady, he is in there currently working on my girlfriend and quite possibly my baby, so you will go in there now and inform him that his son would like to see him. NOW!" I shouted at her and her eyes widened

"His…his son?" she stuttered

"That is usually what he calls me" I snarled snarkily

"Yes sir. I'll just go get him" she said as she hastily got up and ran back toward where the trauma rooms were

"Come on, E, let's sit down and wait for him" Em said as he took my arm and led me over to the chairs

I was surprised to see Charlie and Deacon already seated there, both sitting with their heads in their hands. I sat down beside them and copied their position. A thousand thoughts ran through my mind, but I pushed them away for now. I couldn't breakdown yet. I had to be strong for Bella and my baby. My head snapped up when I heard the doors open and my dad strode out towards me

"Edward" he said as he pulled me into a hug

"Dad, how is she?" I asked with tears in my voice as dad released me

"She's hanging in there, but the hit to her head was bad. She's…" he trailed off and looked at me

"What? Tell me" I demanded

"Did you know she's pregnant?" dad asked softly. I nodded

"She told me this afternoon when we spoke on the phone" I answered

"Is the baby ok?" I continued in a fearful whisper

"The baby looks fine. We did an ultrasound. She's 10 weeks pregnant" dad said smiling

10 weeks? That meant…

"Port Angeles" I whispered

"What?" Dad and Charlie asked. My face spread into a wide smile

"She conceived on our trip to Port Angeles" I clarified, smiling like a fool for the first time in days

"Congratulations, Son" Dad said as he clapped me on the back

"I'm going to be a father" I whispered in awe

"You are. Good luck!" Dad chortled, making Em, Deacon and Charlie burst out laughing


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**EPOV**

Dad headed back to the Trauma room after showing us to the private waiting room. He promised to come back as soon as he knew anything further. My team, including Alice arrived shortly after Dad went back. An hour later, Sue and a few guys who looked like they were Native American's turned up too. Charlie had called Renee too and she called back to say that her and her husband were booked on the next flight out of Florida and would arrive in the morning.

The waiting room was packed to the gills with people waiting for news on Bella but I couldn't concentrate on any of them nor the conversations that were going on around me. I was trying so hard to keep my focus on praying that Bella would be ok that I had no energy to speak to anyone. They all understood and mostly left me alone. My mother and Rose had arrived just ten minutes ago, bringing food and drink for everyone, but I couldn't eat.

I had now been here for five hours and there still wasn't any news on my Bella. I was sat in a seat in the corner of the room away from the rest on the group. My head was hanging down and I was leaning on my elbows. I felt someone sit down beside me and I saw my mother's hand snake into mine. I clutched her hand but said nothing. She reached up and stroked my hair gently and I closed my eyes. The action reminded me of when Bella used to do it and it brought tears to my eyes but I blinked them back.

Mom sat there with me, her hand in mine comfortingly, silently. Neither of us spoke. I had no energy to and Mom understood that, so she kept quiet too. I could feel eyes on me on occasion, but I didn't look up. I sat in the same position, staring at the tiles on the floor as I waited for news. Finally the door opened and my head snapped up to see my father step in and stop in front of Charlie, who waved me over. I got up and made my way over to them to hear what my father had to say

"Chief Swan, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before. I am Dr Cullen, Bella's attending physician. I'm afraid it's not all good news" Dad begun as he shot me a look that said 'keep calm'

"Bella had two cracked ribs and a fracture in her right cheekbone. She also had head trauma, resulting her to bleed into her brain. We have managed to stop the bleeding, but…" Dad paused and took a deep breath before continuing

"But we've had to keep her in a medically induced coma" he finished quietly

I stared at him, not comprehending what he was saying. Coma? How? Would she be ok? Would the baby?

"The baby" I whispered, causing mom to gasp beside me

"Baby?" she asked

"The baby is fine. It has a good heartbeat and its vitals all look stable. Bella being in a coma will not affect the fetus, but we are keeping an eye on it" Dad assured me

"When will she wake up?" Charlie asked

"We don't know that. She suffered quite a bit of trauma. The next 36 hours are going to be crucial. If, once the swelling goes down, we manage to record brain activity, she should be fine" Dad replied

I however heard what he didn't say. If she didn't have brain activity, it would mean the end of my world

"Can we see her?" Deacon asked

"Yes, but I can only allow one at a time and try and keep the number of visitors down to a minimum" Dad said sternly

"Thank you Doctor" Charlie said softly

"Chief Swan, I think it's safe to say that our children will marry soon, so how about you just call me Carlisle?" Dad smiled at Charlie

"Thanks, Carlisle and its Charlie" Charlie returned his smile

Dad headed back after telling us he would send someone to get us once Bella had been moved into a room from Recovery. I sank back down onto a chair to process what Dad had just told us. I couldn't wrap me head around the fact that my pregnant girlfriend was in a coma. I felt anger against James rise within me again. If only I had actually killed him, but we had received word an hour ago that he was also in hospital. This hospital. He was being treated for broken ribs, a ruptured spleen and he also had head trauma. That satisfied me a little, he was getting a taste of his own medicine.

Chief had come over shortly after he arrived and told me that as far as any of them were concerned, my beating James up had been self-defence and for that there would be no investigation into it. I didn't really hear much of what he had said, but I nodded anyway.

Around an hour later, a nurse came in and told us that we could see Bella, but it would have to be family only. Charlie and Deacon stood to go and then Charlie called to me

"Sir, I'm sorry, its family only allowed in the ICU" the nurse stated

"He is family" Charlie replied firmly

"Parent, sibling or spouse only allowed, sir" the nurse repeated

"And he is her husband and the father of the baby she is carrying" Charlie responded, standing his ground

"Fine. Follow me" the nurse sighed and motioned for us to follow her.

She led us down the hall and stopped outside glass doors that read ICU, written in red across them. She pressed the buzzer and waited for us to be buzzed in. there was a few moments of silence and then the doors buzzed. She continued through the ICU until she came to a door at the end and gestured to it

"She's in there, but its only one person at a time, please. The rest can wait in the room over there" she gestured to a room a few doors down which I assumed to be the waiting room

"Charlie, you can go in first" I said quietly and made my way to the waiting room with Deacon beside me

Deacon and I sat in the waiting room for about half an hour before Charlie came in. neither of us had spoken the entire time. We glanced up when Charlie came in and Deacon got up to take his visit. Charlie sat down beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were red rimmed

"Prepare yourself, Edward. Its not a great sight in there" he said softly

I nodded and looked back down to the floor

"When are you planning on asking her then?" Charlie said after several silent minutes

"I was planning on taking her back to The Grand Hotel this weekend and asking her then" I replied, not lifting my head

"Why The Grand?" he asked

"It was our first 'working date'" I answered

"'working date'? Is that like a normal date?" he asked, confused and I chuckled slightly

"It was the day I told her I was in love with her and we had arranged to go on our first date that evening, but work got in the way. We were on a mission that night" I clarified, but he still looked confused

"You told her you were in love with her and you weren't even together?" I nodded

"How does that work then?" he asked

I launched into the whole tale of how our relationship started, not leaving out anything. I told him about Tanya and how my relationship with her was like, explaining about how she constantly flirted with other men in front of me but I had always brushed it off because I trusted her. I told him about her sleeping with my partner, thus destroying my trust in her and in anyone who wasn't my family. I told him about my reactions to Bella after only one sight. I told him about the struggle I went through with my feelings and how she had won my trust implicitly by simply being her. And finally, I told him about how it was Alice who knocked some sense into me, making me realise that I loved her.

I left nothing out and when I was finished, Charlie looked at me with understanding and compassion. He didn't say anything, but I read the acceptance in his eyes and for his silent acceptance I gave him gratitude. It wasn't long after that that Deacon returned, also red eyed. He gave me a small sad smile

"Be prepared" he said softly

I nodded and arose from my chair. I walked out of the waiting room and towards Bella's room. I stopped out side the door and took a deep breath before exhaling it in a long sigh. I opened the door and slipped in, closing the door behind me. I kept my back to the room for a moment, taking another minute to compose myself before I turned.

I finally turned around slowly and the sight before me knocked the breath out of me and shook me to my core. My knees gave out on me and I slumped against the door. A sob tore from me and the tears flowed from my eyes. My angel was lying on her back with several wires attached to her. Her face was bruised and there was a bandage on her right cheek where I assumed the fracture was. She had another bandage on her forehead near her hairline; this was where I had seen the blood coming from back in Portland. She had an IV in her right arm which was hooked up to a drip. But despite all of this she was still the most beautiful creature in my eyes.

There were two heart monitors and this confused me for a moment before I realised that one would be for the baby. I stepped up to the bed and sat on the chair beside it, taking her hand in mine and holding it gently and kissed it softly

"Hi baby" I whispered and stroked the hair from her forehead, careful not to touch the bandage

"You came back to me, angel. I'm so happy to see you but I need you to wake up ok? I need to see those beautiful eyes of yours and I want to look into them when I tell you how much I love you and how ecstatic I am that you're having my baby. The baby is fine, angel. Dad checked him over good, now I just need you to wake up"

As I was talking, her heart monitor had started beeping faster and I pulled back, worried. The nurse came rushing in to check on her. She looked over the monitor and the wires connected to Bella but everything looked fine so she looked confused

"What happened?" she asked

"I don't know. I was talking to her and it just started beeping faster" it happened again as I spoke

"Say something" the nurse asked

"Like what?" faster again

"There! It happens every time you speak!" the nurse exclaimed

I stared at her for a moment and then looked down at Bella. I picked up her hand again and the machine beeped faster again

"Baby, it's me. Can you hear me, my heart? Please wake up, baby. I need you to wake up" I said softly

The monitor beeped faster again. The nurse looked at me and then bent down closer to Bella

"Bella, this is Nurse Rainer, can you hear me sweetheart?"

Nothing. The monitor continued to beep at a steady rhythm

"Your turn" Nurse Rainer gestured to me

"Baby? It's all over now, come on back, my heart"

This time the monitor beeped faster. Nurse Rainer looked at me in excitement and then ran from the room and I stared after her in confusion for a moment. I shrugged and went back to talking to my Bella, ignoring the monitor. I talked to her about how I reunited Deacon with her father. I told her about how her mother was on her way and I even teased her on how it was now time for me to charm the pants off of her.

Ten minutes later, Nurse Rainer walked back into the room with my father trailing behind her

"See Dr Cullen, look at how fast her heart is beating? Now watch this. Sir, can you remove your hand, please?" she asked me

I reluctantly release Bella's hand and sat back

"Now watch this" she said

She moved round to the other side of the bed and took Bella's other hand in hers and leaned in to speak to her

"Bella, its Nurse Rainer again, can you try and open your eyes, sweetheart"

The monitor stayed the same

"Dr Cullen, why don't you give it a try?" she said, waving Dad forward

Dad came round to my side and picked up the hand I had held

"Bella, honey, we need you to wake up, dear. My son needs you and the baby to be ok. Come on honey, wake up, not for me, for Edward" he said softly

No change. Dad released her hand and sighed

"Now, sir, can you pick up her hand?" Nurse asked me

I reached back and picked up Bella's hand again and once again the monitor beeped faster. Dad's eyes widened as he stared at the monitor and then back at me. The monitor returned to normal after a few moments

"Now, talked to her" Nurse Rainer said

I leaned forward again

"Baby, it's me again. I know you're trying to sleep angel, but nows not the time, you need to wake up, angel. I promise you can sleep all you want after you just show me those beautiful eyes once" I whispered

The monitor once again beeped faster and Dad looked at me in excitement

"This is amazing, son!" he exclaimed

"Son?" Nurse Rainer asked

"Oh, yes, sorry, Nurse Rainer. This is my son, Edward and that there is my future daughter in law and that" Dad pointed to the baby heart monitor "Is my future grandchild" he said proudly

"Nice to meet you, Edward" Nurse Rainer smiled at me

"Likewise Nurse Rainer" I replied

"Please call me Anna" she said

"Thank you Anna" I answered

"Son would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat" Dad asked me

I looked up at him in surprise

"I can do that?"

"Sure, we just need to turn on the sound is all" he replied

He gestured to Nurse Rainer and she flicked a switch on the machine and a whooshing sound filled the room and I stared at the baby monitor in awe

"That's my baby's heartbeat?" I asked, amazed

"Sure is, son" Dad replied, smiling proudly

"My baby, my son or daughter" I said in an awestruck voice, making Dad and Anna chuckle

"You hear that angel? That's our baby's heartbeat. Sounds strong, doesn't it, my heart?" I whispered to Bella

I leaned forward and gently kissed her lips

"Thank you for this gift, my angel. Thank you so much" I said against her lips, making her heart monitor beep erratically

Dad and Anna laughed and I looked up at them. They were both watching me and Dad had unshed tears in his eyes, pride and love shown clearly

"Dr Cullen?" Anna said, still looking at me

"Yes, Anna?" Dad replied

"You got another perfect son like him?" she asked, making dad chuckle

"As a matter of fact, Edward is one of a set of fraternal twins. His brother Emmett is in the waiting room by Trauma" Dad answered

"Is he single?" Anna asked playfully

"Afraid not, he's also very much taken" Dad said in mock remorse

"Damn"

We laughed at that. I turned back to Bella

"Here that angel? You're not the only one who thinks I'm perfect. I'm not by the way, but it's nice to know you guys think so" I said lightly

I stayed with Bella for an hour and a half alternating with talking to her and then the baby until Anna came back and told me I had to leave. I really didn't want to and did put up a fight, but Anna said that it was policy in the ICU that visitors had to leave at night and they had already bent the rules allowing me to stay as we hadn't gotten in to see her before visiting hours were up at 8pm so I went back to the waiting room in Trauma and sat there. I refused to leave the hospital. The room had emptied some. The only people left in there now were Charlie, Sue, Seth, Deacon, Mom, Alice, Em and me. Everyone else had gone home whilst I was with Bella. My team and chief promised to check in with us on the morning and Rose said she would come back once she had picked up Renee and Phil in the morning.

I slid down onto the floor against the wall when I got to the waiting room and buried my head in my arms as I rested them on my knees. Before I knew it, I was sobbing, the day's and week's emotions catching up with me all at once. My whole body was shaking with the force of my sobs. I felt arms wrap around me but I didn't respond, I just cried. I cried for my pain, for Bella's pain and I cried in anger against James and Aro. I heard my mother whispering soothing words in my ear and Alice shushing me as she, herself cried along with me. I then felt my brothers arms snake around my shoulders and he pulled me into him and out of my mother's and sister's arms. He hugged me as I wrapped my arms around him too and continued to sob like a baby.

I don't know how long I cried for but by the time my cries quietened my throat was raw and my eyes were swollen. I pulled back out of Em's arms and gave him a weak smile which he returned with one of his own. His eyes were also red and swollen and I knew he had cried with me. As twins, our reactions to each others emotions was one and in the same. If he cried, I cried. If he laughed, I laughed and it was the same for him too. We reacted to each others emotions.

We stayed there on the floor, sitting side by side. We didn't speak, we didn't need to. Besides Bella, Em was the only other person who understood me so completely so he knew that chatting right now was not on my list of priorities.

We must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up to a bright sunlit room with my head on Em's shoulder and his on top of mine. I heard a giggle and looked up to find Alice, Mom and Rose staring at Em and I with smiles on their faces

"I swear I just saw a flashback of when they were kids" Mom said

"So did I, they looked so cute!" Alice chimed in

"So that's what our kids will be doing" Rose mused

I rolled my eyes and scowled at them making them laugh. Beside me Em woke up with a start

"Wha?" he drawled sleepily causing the three women to laugh harder

"Em, do yourself a favour bro and don't ask, ok?" I said as I stretched

"Oookkaay" Em replied

I got up from the floor just as an older version of Bella stepped into the room. Renee had dirty blond hair and sea green eyes, but the shape of her mouth and the cute button nose was all Bella. I recognised her from the pictures of her that Bella had in her apartment. Charlie led her over to me and introduced us

"Renee, this is Edward, Bella's boyfriend. Edward, this is Renee, Bella's mother" Charlie said and then on a side to me he whispered 'good luck, she doesn't know about the baby' and walked away to sit on one of the chairs

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am" I said as I held out my hand

"Oh please, no ma'am. It makes me feel old. Just call me Renee. It's nice to meet you too Edward, I've heard so much about you" Renee said as she forewent my hand and just pulled my into a quick hug before stepping back and eyeing me up and down

"Ok, Renee. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances" I said softly, looking down at the ground

"You sure are a handsome man" Renee declared causing my family to snort behind me in amusement and me to blush

"Um…Thank you?" I posed it as a question

We chatted for a while as she asked me question after question and I responded truthfully to each. Finally I glanced around and noticed that Deacon wasn't in the room. I wondered where he was and if Renee had seen him yet. My question was answered when Deacon stepped into the room a moment later his hands full with Starbuck coffee and a bag full of food. I watched as both his and Charlie's eyes widened. Deacon's in surprise and fear and Charlie's in just fear. I guessed that the reuniting had not yet happened as Renee just informed me that she had gone straight to Bella's room when she got here an hour ago.

I stared at Deacon, asking him with my eyes what he wanted me to do. As Renee's back to him, she had not yet seen him. Deacon shook his head as if to clear it and then he squared his shoulders and strode towards us. It was my turn for my eyes to widen. Deacon motioned for me to help. I looked at him in a gaze that clearly said I thought he was crazy and he sighed and then spoke from behind Renee

"Hi Mom" he said softly

I saw Renee's eyes widen and her mouth drop open in surprise. She turned slowly and faced Deacon. I backed away and left them to it. I wanted to see Bella and this conversation was for them to have. I would not be needed for it. I headed out of the waiting room and down the corridor to the ICU. I pressed the buzzer and waited to be buzzed. Once the door buzzed I walked quickly towards Bella's room and opened the door to slip inside. The room was empty, save for Bella so I pulled up a chair and sat down, taking her hand in mine and kissing it softly. I then leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly too

"Hi baby, how are you today?" I said

I then lifted the blanket back and leaned forward and kissed her stomach

"Hey little one, still going strong, I hope? Can you do me a favour and wake Momma up? Can you do that for Daddy, little one? See, Daddy needs your Momma like he needs air to breath. I need you to grow strong too and for that I need her to wake up. Daddy loves you both so much little one. So, so much"

I pulled back and replaced her blanket

"Angel, your mom's here. I hear she came in a spoke to you for an hour, I bet it felt good to hear her voice, right? If you wake up, you'll get to see her too. I did what I promised, baby, I charmed the pants off of her. She likes me" I said proudly

"I've just left your parents in the waiting room. Your mom has just seen Deacon for the first time in eleven years, baby, they needed time to talk and I needed to see you. I think they're going to be just fine, you don't need to worry, though I know you will anyway" I chuckled slightly and then sighed

"I love you baby, please I need you. I need you to come back soon. Please my heart, come back to me" I whispered

I stayed with her for over an hour. I talked to her sometimes and sometimes I talked to the baby and other times I sat silently and listened to her heartbeat. I left the room when Charlie came in for his visit, kissing her and the baby softly before I went. He warned me to stay out of the waiting room for the moment as Renee and Deacon were currently in there hashing out a few things. I took his advice and instead went on a wander through the hospital.

I ended up standing outside the chapel. How I got there, I don't know but I went in and sat in one of the pews near the front. I clasped my hands together and bent my head in prayer. I prayed for my angel to return to me and I prayed for my child's safety inside her and most of all I prayed that I would get to grow old with her. I stayed in the chapel for over two hours, just sitting silently as my mind played images of Bella and I fantasised about asking her to marry me and then actually marrying her, watching her walk down the aisle to me. I imagined what the baby inside her now would look like and I dreamt of our future children. I wanted it all and I wanted it with her only.

The next morning I woke up in an armchair in the corner of Bella's room. I had managed to sneak back in just before the end of visiting hours and had hidden the bathroom next to her room. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to leave her after my sojourn in the chapel. The fantasies and dreams were fresh in my mind when I returned back to her room and I just couldn't bring myself to remove myself from her side so I had stayed. I had talked to her well into the night, hiding each time the nurses came in to check on her and I had talked to the baby, telling it of all the fun things we would do once it was old enough. I also talked to Bella about my idea of quitting the FBI and opening up a security company of our own. I outlined my plans to her, telling her of how I would do the legwork and she could stay home with baby and work from there until it was old enough to go to school and then she could join me in the office.

I stretched when I awoke and glanced around the room. I startled when I saw my father standing at the end of Bella's bed with her chart in his hands

"Good morning son" he said in an amused tone as he continued to write on her chart

"Um….morning dad" I replied sheepishly

"Sleep well?" he asked

"Better that I have in a couple of months" I answered as I stood and crossed the room to her bedside

"You know you shouldn't be in here, right?" he said with one eyebrow quirked

"I know, but…I couldn't…I…."I trailed off, not knowing how to explain my intense need to be near her

Dad finally looked up and smiled at me gently

"I know son. I have informed the nurses to allow you Carte Blanc access into her room. You should be fine from here on out" dad said softly

"Thanks Dad" I said with relief and gratitude colouring my tone

"It seems she likes it better with you here too. Her brain activity registered at a good level last night" I perked up at that

"Is the swelling gone?" I asked eagerly and he nodded

"Yes and the activity is registering at a good level, so we are weaning her off the drugs that are currently helping her sleep. Hopefully, she'll wake up soon" dad said in his doctor voice

"So she could come out of her coma at any time now?" I felt excitement grow within me

"If her mind is done helping her body to heal, then yes" Dad answered with a smile

My face split into a wide smile and I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers

"You hear that, baby? You can wake up now. It's all on you now, my heart" I said to her

I reached over and lifted her blanket and bent to press a kiss on her stomach

"Good morning, bug. Daddy wasn't ignoring you little one, he was just talking to Grandpa" I said to her stomach

I heard a sniffle and looked up to see my father wiping a tear from his eye

"Dad?" I questioned

"You called me Grandpa" he whispered, his voice full of emotion

"Well, that's what you are to my baby, right?" I teased and he laughed

"My son is going to be a Daddy" he said in awe

"I am" I replied proudly and he beamed at me and clapped my shoulder

"I'm so proud of you, Edward. You turned out to be a great man" he said to me

"No more than you Dad" I replied

We hugged quickly and then Dad said he had to go do his rounds. I was left alone with Bella for a total of ten minutes before the nurse came in a kicked me out, telling me that they needed to change her bed sheets and her bandages. I told her they wouldn't be exposing anything I hadn't seen already and she laughed and said it didn't matter, I still had to leave so I did, pouting as I went.

I sat in the waiting room in the ICU to wait for them to finish so that I could return to her. I looked up when the door opened and Charlie stepped in

"They told me I would find you in here" he said as he dropped into the seat beside me

"They're just changing her sheets and bandages" I replied

"I know" he looked thoughtful

"What's up, Charlie?"

"Did you know? When you come to Forks for that weekend, did you know about Deacon?" he asked quietly

I hesitated as I debated on how to tell him the truth. I gazed at him for a long moment and then answered

"I did"

"Did Bella?"

"Yes"

"Shit"

I told him about how I had recognised Deacon at the ball on our first 'working date' and how Bella had confirmed his identity at our lunch in the café. I then told him that Deacon had a story to tell and it wasn't mine to tell. Charlie asked me why Deacon had stayed away so long and again I told him that that was for him to ask Deacon about

"For what its worth, Charlie, I am sorry for not saying anything sooner" I offered and he shook his head

"If my own kids won't tell me then I can't expect my daughters boyfriend to either" he said and then left the room

I let him go, knowing he needed some time to process everything I had just told him. I felt bad for him, but I knew that had Bella or even Deacon wanted to tell their parents they would have and my priority was to do what Bella wanted. I only hoped that this would not hinder their relationship in any way. Now that I was going to be a father, I understood a little of what Charlie was feeling. If this had been my child I would have felt as hurt as he did. I hoped that I would never feel that kind of hurt from my kids.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Carlisle POV**

I kept a close eye on my son over then next four days whilst Bella remained in her coma. It killed me every time I saw him come into her room in ICU with hope in his eyes, only for it to dull when he saw her still lying prone on the bed. We had weaned her off the drugs that kept her under but she had yet to wake up. Each day she remained in her coma became pure torture for Edward. He rarely left her side and he looked like he hadn't slept in days, with the dark circles under his eyes. He wasn't eating properly either and his face look pale. On several occasions I had to literally drag him from the room and shove him into either Esme's or Alice's arms and order them to make sure he ate something before returning to Bella.

It was now day five since Bella had been brought in and I was doing my afternoon rounds, saving her room for last so that I could spend some time with her and Edward. Once I had finished my rounds I made my way to Bella's room. I stopped just outside the door as I heard Edward speaking and tears filled my eyes. He was talking to both the baby and Bella

"Hey, bug, how are you doing today? When Grandpa gets here, I'll ask him to switch on the sound so that I can hear your heartbeat. I bet it beats as strong as your Momma's, right? Hey, can you ask Momma if she wants you to be a boy or a girl? I don't mind much, but if you're a girl, know that you will not be dating until you are at least 30, ok? Daddy can't take that kind of fear. I know you're laughing at me angel, but I honestly can't. I know you think I'm just an over protective fool, but that's my baby girl"

There was a pause and I glanced in through the window to see Edward bend his head onto the bed beside Bella's waist and then he whispered

"You should be awake for all of this, baby. You're nearing 11 weeks now and pretty soon we'll be having our first scan and I want you to be awake for that. Please my heart, my angel, my world, please wake up now. I need you Bella, so, so much"

A single tear fell from my eye and rolled down my cheek. The pain in my son's voice broke my heart and for the thousandth time since Friday night, I wished that there was something more I could do. I opened the door wider and stepped in, pausing just inside the threshold. I gazed at my middle child and so many emotions filled me; love, sadness for his trials, joy for him finding his soul mate, pride for the man he had become and hope for his coming future. I moved further into the room and placed a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head slowly and looked up at me with unshed tears in his eyes. He blinked them away and squared his shoulders; a show of strength

"Hey, Dad" he said calmly, though his eyes told a different story

"Hello son, how are you to day?" I asked softly

"I'm ok. Hey Dad, can you switch on the sound to the baby monitor, please?" he replied

I nodded and moved to the other side and flicked the switch, keeping my gaze on Edward. I watched as awe and pride filled his eyes when the sound turned on. He stared from the machine to Bella's stomach and in an unconscious movement he began stroking her stomach over the blanket in time to the beeping and whooshing sound. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss first on Bella's stomach and then her lips

"Listen to that angel, isn't it a beautiful sound? That's our baby. Hey Bug, say hi to Grandpa, he's here now" Edward whispered

I looked to Bella's monitor and as always when Edward spoke its beeping sped up. I was staring at the heart monitor when I heard a low moan. My head snapped round and I saw Edward's head snap up to Bella's face and then swing round to mine. Another moan came from the bed and Edward stood up, holding onto Bella's hand

"Baby? Baby, it's me, can you hear me, my angel?" he whispered excitedly

I moved closer to the bed and leaned over; I lifted her eyelids one at a time and shone my light into them. They contracted and reacted to the light and I closed them again gently. I looked up at Edward and he was looking at me with hope in his eyes. I nodded and he smiled wide.

**EPOV**

Dad answered my unasked question with a nod. My Bella was waking up! I felt hope and pure happiness flood me as I gazed down at her and whispered encouragements to her to open her eyes. I felt her squeeze my hand ever so slightly and her eyelids fluttered

"That's it baby, slowly and gently; open those beautiful eyes for me. Come on, angel open up and say hi" I whispered to her

She slowly lifted her eyelids and finally, finally her eyes opened and she looked right at me. My smile was so wide that my face hurt, but I didn't care. My angel was awake!

"Hi baby" I whispered as tears of joy filled my eyes

She opened her mouth and tried to speak around the breathing tube but Dad stopped her

"I need to remove the tube, Bella. Can you take a deep breath and cough for me?" he said gently and she nodded

Dad un-taped the tube and lifted it out slowly as Bella coughed. Once it was out, she coughed and tried to swallow but winced in pain

"I'm sorry, it will be sore for a little while, but drink lots of water and you should be fine" Dad said apologetically and Bella nodded in understanding

She swung her eyes back to me and I watched as they softened and filled with tears. She squeezed my hand again and I lifted it to my lips

"You have no idea how good it is to see those gorgeous eyes of yours, baby" I said and she smiled and winced against the pain in her cheek

Her other hand drifted to her stomach and I saw panic fill her face. I shook my head

"Bug is fine, baby" I assured her

Her face relaxed and then one eyebrow quirked

"Bug?" she whispered

I smiled at her sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck

"It's what I call the baby" I admitted shyly

Dad handed me a cup of water with a straw in it and I held it to her lips, allowing her to take a deep drink. I set the cup down on the table beside her bed when she was done and lifted her hand again

"Sorry" she whispered

"What for, baby?"

"You…worry" she said

"About you, always my heart" I replied, kissing her hand

She rolled her eyes and winced

"Cheese…missed it" she answered and I laughed

"Baby…are you…happy" she asked

"Ecstatic, angel" I said firmly

"Me too"

The next few hours were filled with people coming and going. Her parents came first and that was an emotional reunion with lots of tears and chidings. Next came Deacon and Bree and that was another emotional meeting, but most of the tears this time were of happiness and hope for the future. Once all these had left; Dad came in informed us that they were moving Bella to a private room on the next floor up for the remainder of her stay which he estimated at two weeks. They wanted to ensure that the trauma caused to her body did not affect her pregnancy. I was in complete agreement with that; Bella however was not all that pleased as she kept insisting that beside the pain in her ribs and cheek, she was fine.

So here it was, six hours after my angel had finally opened her eyes, she was situated to a private room which meant that I could stay with her as much as I would like. I stayed out of the way as the nurses helped her settle in and when they were done, I pulled the blue armchair closer to the bed and sat down, taking her hand in mine again

"I love you baby and I'm so happy you're awake" I said

"I love you too. I missed you" her voice was hoarse, but still the most beautiful sound to me

"And you are an over protective fool" she continued as my eyebrows rose in surprise

"You heard me?" I asked

"Every word, my love" she replied

I leaned over and kissed her lips gently.

The two weeks that Bella was in hospital flew by and the day of her release finally arrived. She would need help while her ribs healed so she would be staying with me at my apartment. Not that I minded, in fact I had plans to talk to her soon about her moving in with me permanently. Her engagement ring was tucked away in my pocket as I had taken to carrying it around and since I didn't get to carry out my original proposal, I was just letting it flow. I would propose whenever the timing felt right. She would prefer it that anyway. She never needed fanfare, just simplicity of our love and emotions.

I spoke to Chief the day after Bella had woken up and explained that she would be out of commission for at least another four weeks and he said I could take the next couple of weeks off too, paid, to help her convalesce. I thanked him and gladly took him up on that offer. Two weeks of uninterrupted time with my Bella? Hell Yes!

I had gone home early this morning to shower, change and get things ready for her to come home. Home. I liked how that sounded. I parked in the parking lot of the hospital and made my way inside and up to her floor. I greeted the nurses as I passed. Most of the nurses were nice and knew me by now but there was one nurse who raised the ire within me. Nurse Jessica Stanley. She flirted with me constantly and was quite rude to Bella on quite a few occasions. The only thing that stopped me from snapping at her was Bella's calming touch, but I was fast losing my patience with her. So it was a good thing that Bella was being released today.

I would be bringing Bella back to the hospital tomorrow for our first scan. She was now at 13 weeks and we had yet to see our baby. I couldn't wait. Her appointment was with a Dr Rebecca Worthing, she came highly recommended by my father as an OB/GYN.

I walked into Bella's room and found Charlie, Sue, Renee, Phil and Deacon already in there, chatting with Bella who was sitting up in bed fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt

"Hey everyone" I called as I entered and made my way to the bed. They called a greeting back to me

Bella smiled and lifted her face to me, silently asking for a kiss. Silly girl, like she had to ask. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers gently

"Hey baby, you ready to blow this joint?" I asked

"Sure am. I can't wait to get home and relax on the sofa" she answered

I helped her up from the bed and held her against me gently, mindful of her ribs. I bent and brushed my lips across hers once more and then knelt in front of her and kissed her stomach as I always did, greeting my baby too

"Let's go then" I said

We all filed out of the room. Her discharge papers had already been signed and her medication was in her bag so we were free to leave. Bella had to sit in a wheelchair, a fact which she protested against vehemently. I pushed her out of the hospital and left her with her family while I went to get the car. Before I could go I heard Renee say behind me in a confused voice

"Bella? Why does Edward kiss your stomach?"

Bella spluttered and I froze. We had not yet told Renee about the baby. With so much going on in the last three weeks, neither of us had said anything to her about it yet. Shit. I heard Deacon snort and Charlie cough to cover his laugh. Bella had told me that Renee had certain…ideas about having kids before you were thirty and I knew that she was afraid to tell her about her pregnancy for that reason alone. I slowly turned back and looked at Bella, who was looking at me pleadingly. I stepped back to her and took her hand in mine before I faced Renee

"Renee, Bella is pregnant. We are having a baby. I was saying hello to my child" I said calmly

Renee gaped at me and then at Bella. I kept my gaze on her, watching carefully for any hint of reproach. There was none. Her face broke out into a wide smile

"I'm going to be a grandma?" she asked excitedly

"You are" I answered, smiling at her

She flung herself at Bella and hugged her tightly, making her wince. I gently pulled Renee away from her and reminded her softly of Bella's ribs to which she apologised profusely. Renee then hugged me and congratulated me. Once Renee had calmed some, I left them at the entrance to get my car and brought it round. I helped Bella into the car and promised the others to see them back at my place.

I held her hand in mine as I drove, rubbing circle on her knuckles and kissing it every so often. I pulled up in my parking garage and helped her back out of the car, keeping one arm around her waist. I led her into the elevator and held her against me as I leaned on the wall

"I love you, baby. Welcome home" I whispered into her hair

"Hmm…that sounds so good" she murmured

"It does, doesn't it?" I murmured back

The elevator opened on my floor and I led her to my apartment. I opened the door and allowed her to step in first. I closed the door behind me and we made our way into the living room. We both stopped in our tracks in the doorway, shocked at what we saw. There in my living room were my parents, Em, Alice, Rose, Jas and our entire team. Draped across the back wall was a huge banner that read 'Welcome Home' and on the wall opposite was a banner that read 'Congratulations'. I stared round at everyone

"What are you all doing here?" I asked confused

"Duh! We're here to welcome home Bella" Alice answered as she skipped over and hugged Bella

"Gently! Watch her ribs!" I warned Alice, who rolled her eyes at me

"I'm not going to hurt her" she pouted at me

"Still…" I trailed off sheepishly as the entire room erupted in laughter

Each person moved forward and greeted Bella, hugging her, gently mind you as I glared at them as they approached. Bella was chatting with Seth when my intercom buzzed. I crossed to the front door and answered it and buzzed Bella's family in, leaving the door open ajar for them.

I sat on the couch watching my beautiful girlfriend move around the room, chatting and laughing with each person. She couldn't move very fast or laugh much as her ribs slowed her down, but she looked exquisite. It was true what they said about pregnancy glow. I could see it on Bella now. I felt so many emotions as I sat watching her and sipped a beer with Em, Dad, Charlie and Deacon. It was in that moment that I felt it was right. With all our family and friends here, the moment to propose to her felt right. She was here, safe and sound and there would never be a moment when I wouldn't need her here.

I stood from the couch and wound my way to her. The room fell silent as I approached her and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I stopped in front of her and spun her round to face me. I bent and kissed her slowly and gently but with all the passion and love I felt for her. I released her, leaving her breathless, and sank down on one knee, reaching in my pocket for the ring. She gasped and her hand went to her mouth, tears shining in her eyes. I heard several gasps around the room but I kept my gaze on her. I held up the ring and spoke words that were true from my heart

"Bella, you are my heart, my soul and my world, there will never be another that I could love more than I love you. We have only been together for seven months, but those seven months have been the best of my life and despite being away from you for three of those months I have never removed you from my heart and soul. I don't want to remove you. Ever. Baby, will you do me the greatest honour and be my wife? Marry me, angel"

I stayed on my knees as tears streaked down her face and she stared at me. I watched as many emotions flickered through her eyes until finally she spoke

"Yes, Edward, a thousand times YES!" she cried

I let out a loud whoop and slipped the ring on her outstretched hand. I stood and pulled her into my arms, lifting her and spinning her in a circle once before I let her down gently and kissed her

"Thank you baby, you have just made me the happiest man alive" I whispered against her lips

It was then that I became aware of the whopping, hollering and whistling going on behind me. I turned and found the entire room smiling and jumping up and down in celebration. Within seconds our family and friends crowded around us and congratulated us. I shook hands with Charlie and he welcomed me to the family. My parents hugged and kissed Bella and said the same to her too.

Our friends and family stayed for a couple of hours until Bella started to tire. They all left with promises of visiting her again soon. Charlie, Sue, Renee and Phil would be staying with my parents at their estate for a few days so we made plans to head down there tomorrow after our scan appointment. Both sets of grandparents were excited about the baby and repeatedly asked for pictures of the scan.

The next morning I rushed around getting ready. Bella and I had overslept. After so long of not sleeping in one another's arms both of us had relished in being able to do so once again. Although we couldn't have sex until she was given the all clear by the doctors for her ribs, it still felt good to be able to hold her as I slept.

We made it to the hospital for our appointment with minutes to spare. We filled out the forms as we waited for the nurse to call Bella in. I had just finished my portion of the form when Bella's name was called. I stood with her, but the nurse told me to wait out here for a moment. I sat and waited for seemed to be ages until the nurse finally called me in. I rose and followed her into the room where Bella was lying on the bed dressed in an hospital gown and a sheet covering the lower half of her body. I leaned over and kissed her, excitement filling me.

The doctor came in and introduced herself. I liked her; she had a calm aura about her. It was then I spotted the date on the calendar behind her. June 20th . Today was mine and Emmett's 27th birthday and today was the day I would be seeing my own baby for the first time. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect gift. The doctor spoke to Bella about her menstrual cycle and her sexual history as she readied the ultrasound machine beside her. I listened with half an ear as I thought about all the ways my life had changed in the last year since Bella had come into it. I couldn't be more thankful to her for all the changes.

Dr Worthing squirted some gel onto Bella's stomach and placed the wand on it, moving it around as she clicked a few buttons on the machine. I kept one eye on the machine's screen and the other on Bella to ensure she was in no pain. Dr Worthing finally turned the screen to us

"Tell me; do either of you have a history of twins in your family?" she asked

"I am a fraternal twin" I replied

"My grandmother was a twin" Bella answered

"What do you see on the screen?" Dr Worthing asked

I looked at the screen, then at Bella and back to the doctor and shrugged. Dr Worthing, or Becca as she insisted we call her, smiled widely and pointed to the screen

"Say hello to Baby A and Baby B, Mommy and Daddy" she said

I stared at her, my mouth hanging open

"Twins?" Bella whispered

"Twins. One sac though, so it looks like identical" Becca answered in confirmation

"Well, that's more of a birthday present than I was hoping for" I muttered

Bella's head whipped round to me and she grinned

"Oh that's right, Happy Birthday honey" she said

I leaned down and kissed her

"Thank you baby" I replied

"Right, your conception date looks like March 28th so that puts your due dates at 26th December. Christmas will be full this year by the looks of things" Becca said teasingly

Becca printed off four pictures for us and handed them to me. I stared down at them. She had circled each baby and labelled them Baby A and Baby B. at the top of the scan she had put Happy Birthday Daddy. Many emotions filled me as I saw those words. It was one thing for me to say them and think them, but quite another to see them there in black and white. I felt joy, pride, love and happiness fill me and I looked up at Bella with unshed tears in my eyes. I leaned forward and kissed her again

"Thank you baby. Thank you so much for this gift. No other birthday will compare to this" I whispered to her, my voice thick with tears

"Oh honey, I love you so much and I need to thank you. If it wasn't for you, they wouldn't be there" she answered, a slight teasing lilt to her voice

We left the doctors office after making an appointment for two weeks from now. Becca informed us that with Bella's recent trauma and the fact that this was a multiple pregnancy, she wanted to keep a close eye on things so we would be seeing her every two weeks until the birth. We thanked her and left.

I drove us to my parents' estate, my hand holding hers the entire way as she sat gazing at the pictures of our babies. She was smiling softly and there was so much joy on her face that it glowed even more. I lifted her hand and kissed her fingers and then her engagement ring. My heart was overflowing with the love I felt for her. I pulled into my parents' driveway and turned off the car

"You ready for the screaming baby?" I teased her

"Let the screaming commence" she replied grinning

I got out of the car and went round to help her out. She winced as she straightened up an panic flooded me

"Are you ok baby? Is it your ribs? Is it the babies?" I asked frantically

"Just my ribs honey, calm down" she chuckled lightly and I sighed

"Sorry angel. I just worry about you" I said as she stroked my cheek gently

"I know honey. You're going to get even worse now aren't you?" she asked knowingly

"Yep" I answered firmly and she shook her head in mock despair

I let us into the house with my key and led her out to the patio where I could many voices coming from. When we stepped out onto the patio I found both sets of parents, my siblings, Deacon and Seth standing there. Deacon had his arms around Bree and Seth had his arm wrapped around the shoulder of a pretty blond. I moved towards them with my hand firmly in Bella's and greeted everyone. I paused when I came to Em

"Happy birthday bro" I said as we hugged

"Happy birthday to you too baby bro" he replied

Everyone hugged me and wished me happy birthday before they all stepped back and looked at Bella and I expectantly

"What?" Bella asked

"Don't 'What' me missy. Hand the pictures of my niece or nephew over now" Alice said, holding out her hand

I chuckled and pulled out the photo's and handed one to my parent's, one to Bella's parent's and the last one to Alice and Em. I watched each face carefully as they looked at the pictures. Dad's head snapped up to me first

"Twins?" he whispered

"Twins. Identical" I confirmed

There was a beat of silence and then all of the women screamed. Everyone rushed us again and hugged us. There were many voices talking and the loudest of all was my brother

"I'm going to be an uncle!" he boomed

"You already knew that douche" I replied

"Yeah, but now it's times two!" he answered making me laugh

"Wait, wait, wait…did you say identical?" Alice said

"Yep" Bella replied, popping the 'p'

"Oh God, I thought we had it bad with you two, Edward. Good luck trying to tell them apart!" mom cried

We all laughed at that. I had to agree. We would need a system to tell them apart and if they were girls…God help me!

We spent the day at my parent's house with our family. The women all huddled together around the table and discussed the wedding and the babies. I kept a close eye on Bella and was teased about it. Em, Deacon and Seth called my whipped; I called it protective instinct. After almost losing her, my protective instinct was in high gear, especially now with her pregnant. I laughed and chatted with my brother, father, future father in law and brothers in law and I loved every minute of it. I spotted Bella looking over at me with an unfathomable expression so I made my way over to her. I crouched before her and stroked her cheek with my fingertips

"You ok baby?" I asked

"Yeah, I was just thinking" she answered

"About what my heart? It looked important" I said as I cupped her face with my hand

"I want to get married before I start to show too much" I pulled back from her a little and stared at her in shock for a few minutes before a wide smile spread across my lips

"Anytime, anywhere, baby. I'd marry you tomorrow" I replied

"Well, we do need some time to plan, so how about 25th August? I'll be 22 weeks then and will have a small enough bump that I'll still fit into normal clothes" She said with a smirk

"And you will look just as beautiful then as you do now, my angel. 25th August it is" I said with a grin and I punctuated the promise with a chaste kiss on her lips

It was only when Alice squealed did I realise that our entire conversation had been heard by the rest of the women. I looked up and found my mother, Renee, Alice and Rose sitting there with wide smiles and tears in their eyes

"Oh my baby boy!" mom exclaimed

"My baby girl!" Renee cried

"My brother's getting married to my best friend!" was Alice's contribution. I rolled my eyes at all of them

I leaned forward and kissed Bella lips once more before bending and kissing her stomach and then I straightened up from my crouch and made my way back to the men to announce we had set a date. Congratulations were made again and Dad made a toast to Bella and I and then another to our babies.

Today was a happy day. After the months of fear and pain, this happiness was a welcome feeling. I had my family and friends around me and my future wife and children were safe and healthy. I couldn't have asked for more than what I had right now. As I looked at Bella again and once again I marvelled at how she had changed my life in such a short time. She had brought my family back to me; she had brought me back to life and shown me what true love felt like. She had brought me home. My Bella, my love, my life, my world; she really was my angel and my Saving Grace.

NEVER THE END….ONLY THE BEGINNING OF ANOTHER CHAPTER IN LIFE


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**EPOV – **_**Five Years Later**_

"Daddy!"

A little caramel haired blur cried as it flung itself at my legs, knocking me back slightly. I bent I picked up my daughter and placed kisses all over her face

"Hey Ana-bug!" I said as she wriggled in my arms

"Daddy, Momma says we go to Gramps and Nana's today" lisped my beautiful two year old

I carried her into the kitchen where I could hear my wife chiding our sons and set her down at the table next to her brothers. I walked to my Bella after dropping a kiss on both my son's heads and pulled her into me

"Hey baby" I said before I bent and kissed her lips softly

"Hey honey, you're home early" she replied as she wound her arms around my neck

"Mmhm, my beautiful wife ordered me home early to attend a family thing" I murmured against her neck where I was pressing light kisses

"Mmm…smart woman" Bella sighed and bent her neck to give me more access

"She is" I agreed

Five years of marriage and three kids had not dimmed my attraction for her. In fact it had only increased with time. Bella and I had gotten married on August 25th 2011 as planned and on December 21st our little terrors, otherwise known as Niamh Charles Cullen and Neal Mark Cullen had been born at a healthy 5lbs 4 ounces. Yes, we had twin boys, much to my mother's amusement. Niamh and Neal were good babies for the most part, but once they started to crawl that was when all the trouble started.

They got everywhere and most of the time Bella and I could not understand how in the world they managed to get in certain places. They were mischievous little souls and if they didn't look like mini-me's I would have sworn they were Emmett's kids! Both our boys had bronze crazy hair like mine and green eyes - a fact which made Bella crow with satisfaction.

Bella had gone back to the Bureau part time six months after the twins were born but she only lasted a year there. She quit just before the twins second birthday as she felt she was missing out on too much of their early days. I encouraged her and supported her. Neither of us needed to work anyhow. I left the bureau a mere five months after she did. It didn't feel the same to me anymore and it took too much of my time away from my family. As I had told her while she was in her coma, I opened up a security firm, specialising in security detail for visiting celebrities. For some reason, being near Canada meant that we got a lot of film shootings in the surrounding area, which was good for my business making it thrive and grow at a steady pace.

Bella and I had both given testimony at the trail for the Volturi and for Hayley and Carl. For the crimes they committed, Aro and Marcus got life imprisonment with no parole. Ciaus got a reduced sentence for helping me find Bella and a plea bargain. He got 12 years in prison with parole considered after 7 years. The guards all got 7 years each, with no parole. James, once he was released from hospital got 35 years for his crimes involving the Volturi and also for attempted rape and GBH of Bella. He also was not given the chance of parole.

The trial was hard on Bella as she had been seven months pregnant at the time. It had been such a high profile trial that the press had had a field day when she emerged after giving her testimony on James' case. They had twisted the truth so much and actually insinuated that the child she was carrying was James's and not mine and she had lied to me to give herself a sugar daddy. I was furious. I had contacted my lawyer immediately and he had gone to town on those bastards. We got a public apology printed and were offered $250, 000 in compensation. We took it, but we didn't use it. We set up a trust fund for Niamh and Neal and deposited the money in there. But through all of it, my Bella remained strong. Even when Becca told her that she had to go on bed rest for two weeks. She was worried about the twins' health as all the stress caused Bella's blood pressure to shoot up.

Demitri was found in a hospital in Olympia. Apparently Heidi had had him moved to protect him from Aro and James as they had threatened to kill him for allowing me to beat him up and for not realising who Bella really was. Insane, but hey, that's what they were. Their reasoning defied logic.

I had sold my apartment and Bella had put hers on rent. We lived in my apartment until the twins turned one and we realised that we needed more room. So we brought a house not far from my parents' estate. Emmett had proposed to Rose four days after the twins were born, on Christmas morning and they had married the following July. Niamh and Neal had been ring bearers and I had been Best Man, as Em had been mine. The twins looked adorable in their little tuxes and had all the women fawning over them. They lapped up the attention like sponges and my father had laughed saying they were definitely my boys. I proudly replied that they sure were as my beautiful bride pushed them down the aisle in their pushchair.

Em and Rose moved into a house four doors down from Bella and I and they too had twins a year to the date of their wedding day having conceived on their honeymoon, only they had a boy and a girl, Fraternal but no less terrors than Niamh and Neal. Em quit the bureau the same time I did and joined me in building my security firm. He and I worked our asses off that first year to get Angel Security Detail off the ground and today we had over 200 clients who used us on a regular basis. We were so successful that we opened second offices in LA, which Seth headed up, having moved back there to be with his now fiancée, Sara. We met up once every three months to catch up and compare notes. Angel Security now had 35 employees at its Seattle office and 22 at its LA offices.

Mike and Sam worked for me now as bodyguards and surprisingly enough Mike settled down with Nurse Jessica Stanley, who he had met on a visit to hospital when he got shot in the arm in the line of duty. I still didn't like Jessica as whenever I saw her she still tried to flirt with me, but I was polite enough to her.

Alice and Jasper were going strong. They had moved in together into his apartment in downtown Seattle. They were the only two of our original gang that were left working at the FBI. They said they loved it and as they had no other obligations as yet, they wanted to stay on for now. I shrugged and told them it was up to them, but whenever they were ready there would be a job for them waiting with Angel Security.

Today was the twins fourth birthday and we were celebrating with family and friends at my parent's house so Bella had asked me to come home early this morning. I had learned over our five year of marriage that when your wife asks you to do something you fucking did it, no questions asked otherwise you were sure to be cut off from your favourite thing: her body. Yeah, I had learned that early on and I had never forgotten that lesson!

Anabelle Carlie Cullen had been another surprise we hadn't expected. My little angel was born on July 14th two years after the twins and she was the light of my eye. She had caramel coloured hair, that was neither my colour nor Bella's but something in between and she had my Bella's beautiful brown eyes, complete with the gold flecks. She was my little angel just as Bella was just my angel. I called her Ana-bug as it had seemed wrong to continue calling the twins 'Bug' once we had found out they were boys. Ana had all of Bella's features, her cute button nose, her full pouty naturally red lips and her stubbornness to boot. It was why; when she had been born I had suggested the name Anabelle. She was my little Bella.

"Daddy, can Sean stay over tonight after the party?" Niamh asked

Sean was Emmett and Rose's son. Their daughter, Sierra and Sean were the best of friends with their cousins Niamh and Neal. The four of them got up to constant mischief when they were together

"You'll have to ask Uncle Em and Aunt Rose if he can, buddy. I make no promises" I replied as I popped a grape in my mouth and headed off to change out of my suit.

We arrived at my parents' house and found the entire group already there, including both sets of my grandparent and my aunts and uncles. I went round and greeted everyone as I held Ana in my arms. Both of my grandparents gushed and fawned over my daughter and just as my Bella had done, my daughter had my Grandma wrapped around her little finger within seconds. I watched in pride as Ana chattered a mile a minute with my grandma and my mother, telling them all about her day at pre school. I glanced at Bella and found her watching me with pure love shining in her eyes. I crossed the lawn towards her and wrapped my arms around her

"Having fun, baby?"

"Hmm…I seem to recall that same question asked here five years ago"

"It was and the answer had better be the same"

"It is. It always is, honey"

"I'm glad"

I leaned down and kissed her slowly, lovingly and languidly. My tongue traced her lips and even after all this time, the taste of her turned me on beyond belief. She moaned and pressed herself further into me, opening her mouth to grant me entrance as she did. I slipped my tongue in and wrapped it around hers. I felt a tug on my jeans and broke away from Bella and looked down to find my son's looking up at us with mischievous smiles on their faces. I groaned

"Ok, you two little monsters, what did you do now?" I asked fearing the answer

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" I heard my mother scream

I spun round to find her soaking wet and covered in what looked like grape juice. I gaped at her and then spun back to face my son's, narrowing my eyes. I could hear our entire family laughing behind me. My son's both smiled wider and held up their water guns which looked like they were filled with grape juice

"Niamh Charles and Neal Mark, what have you done?" I growled at them, though I was trying to keep a straight myself

My beautiful wife was shaking with silent laughter beside me, holding onto my arm for support

"Your son's doused me in grape juice, Edward. Grape juice! At least you and Emmett used water when you were their age!" mom screamed at me

"Niamh, Neal, apologise to Nana" I said pointed to my mother

I watched as my two boys ran off and flung themselves at my mother and apologised, giving her a sweet smile. I turned and buried my face in Bella's neck, shaking with my own laughter. Bella stroked my hair as she tried to calm her own laughter

"Boys will be boys" she said in my ear

"They will. I feel sorry for the teachers" I replied, still chuckling

"Hmm…what would you say to another baby?" Bella asked

My head snapped up and I looked at her, searching her eyes

"Baby?" I whispered

"Another one?" she questioned

A wide smile started to spread across my face

"I would say: Hell Yes!" I cried

"It's a good thing I'm pregnant already then, isn't it?" Bella whispered

I whopped and picked her up, spinning her around in a circle before setting her down gently and kissing her hard

"Really?" I asked hopefully

"Yes, Edward, really. I'm two months pregnant"

I kissed her again, this time long and slow before pulling back and resting my forehead on hers

"I love you baby"

"I love you honey"

What started out as a torturous time in my life, turned into the best thing I had ever had and I would forever be thankful for the day my angel walked into my life. My Bella, My love, My Life, My World, My Everything. Always.

_**A/N – Annnnd that's a wrap folks! Great job team!**_


End file.
